Mega Midoriya(HIATUS)
by Fireball2525
Summary: A quirk Deku fanfic where Midoriya stumbles upon a device that gives the powers of a robot named MegaMan. Watch as he learns how to properly use his robot powers.(Change in origin story, begin at chapter 2)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic readers. To those who may not me, I made fanfics for other series like** _ **Yo-Kai Watch**_ **and** _ **Danmachi.**_ **This time, I wanted to make a crossover between these two for quite a while. It can be considered a Quirk Deku fanfic. One last thing, I realize that there is another MHA and Mega man fanfic called "mimic hero". In no way did I try copying from them. I had this idea for quite a bit and was just trying to figure out how things should play out. So without further a do, my 5th fanfic.**

"W-why are you being so mean Kacchan?" Izuku Midoriya asked while holding in tears. He was currently standing between a boy that on the ground crying and a group of bullies, one of them being his former friend, Katsuki Bakugou. They had been teasing the kid, so Midoriya steeped to try and help him.

"If you keep hurting him, I-I-I'll stop you myself!" He shouted nervously while attempting a fighting stance. Bakugou simply looked at Midoriya with blank eyes before his face morphed into an intimidating expression.

"So, you still pretend that you're a hero? A quirkless failure like you can never be a hero, Deku" he said with a smile that sent shivers down Midoriya's spine. To make it worse, he slammed his fists together using his explosion quirk to scare him more. Then, the three kids rushed him and they beat him up with extreme ease. After they finished and walked away, All Midoriya could do was stare at the sky with tired eyes thinking one thing.

" _All men are not created equal"_

 **11 years later**

As Midoriya entered his class, he was still in awe at the fight he witnessed on the way their. Seeing famous heroes at work and the debut of one was an amazing way to start the day. When he sat down at his desk and began writing notes, the teacher walked up front with a stack of papers.

"Okay class. You are all third years and should be thinking about what careers you want. I have some forms for you to fill out, but.." he said in a formal tone before throwing all the papers into the air.

"I know you all want to be in the Hero Course!" He said with almost the entire class responding by using their quirks. As the teacher tried calming them down, one loud voice powered over the rest.

"Yo teach! Don't lump me with the rest of these extras" Bakugou said with a cocky grin. The rest of the class was in an uproar, shouting their disagreement and anger. Then, the teacher looked at his file and called out something that caught his attention.

"Says here you're applying for UA" When he said that, the students started whispering their thoughts.

"The national school?!"

"The acceptance rate at that place is 0.2%"

"It's impossible to get in!" After a few seconds, Bakugou stood up on his desk and took a confident pose.

"That's exactly why it's the only school good enough for me. I aced the mock test and I have the best quirk out of all of you. Once I graduate from there, I will become the most famous hero alive! Even more than All Might!" He shouted. Midoriya looked up and put up a small smirk by how determined he seemed to be. He then went back to doing his notes in peace.

"Hey, isn't Midoriya also applying for UA?" The teacher asked.

" _Oh no"_ he thought at once as he braced himself for what would happen next. Immediately, the entire class started laughing, saying how he couldn't get in by just studying and he wasn't allowed since he was quirkless. He tried arguing against that by saying that they took out that the rule, but he was interrupted by Bakugou blowing up his desk.

"Damn Deku! You're even worse than the rejects here! Why would they take a quirkless failure like you when they can have me!?" He asked menacingly. He tried saying something back, but he was to scared to even talk. They soon just returned to their seats.

 **After class**

While Midoriya was packing up his things, Bakugou and his two lackeys suddenly showed up and snatched away his analysis notebook.

"H-hey! Can you give that back?" Midoriya asked while reaching for it. Bakugou simply responded by blowing up the notebook and throwing it out the window.

"Listen Deku. I want to be the only person from this crappy school to make it to UA so they know what a true hero is. I don't want you ruining that for me. So just don't apply, or else" he said with a smile that screams anything but good while burning Midoriya's shoulder. Midoriya gave a small meep. As he walked away, he put in one more thing.

"Hey, if you want a quirk so badly, just hope you get one in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof" he suggested before leaving the room. Midoriya stood there, shaking with both anger and sadness. Soon, he walked outside to find the burnt notebook that Bakugou tossed out. To his dismay, he found it in a small pond with some fish nibbling on it.

" _My dreams have been turned to fish food"_ he thought as he grabbed his notebook. He then began the walk home, going at a slow pace. Moments of his life began to flash in his mind. Times when he would geek out over All Might, the day he learned he would never get a quirk, and his mom apologIzing when he asked if he could still be a hero. Life had been really cruel to him. Soon, he was walking through an underpass. About halfway through, he heard something behind him. When he turned around, all he saw was a huge mound of sludge with a face. On instinct, he tried running away from it. However, the sludge villain quickly jumped him and began taking over his body. Midoriya tried struggling against it, but he couldn't do a thing since the body was primarily fluid. Before he lost consciousness, he felt a blast of air that blew away the villain and saw the silhouette of a man.

Midoriya was woken up to someone lightly slapping his face. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted to the face of All Might 6 inches away.

" **AHH, YOU'RE OKAY"** he boomed. That knocked Midoriya right back to his senses. He quickly slide backs few away while screaming. All Might took little notice in that.

" **SORRY FOR GETTING YOU CAUGHT UP IN THAT. NORMALLY, I DON'T GET CITIZENS INVOLVED. BUT I JUST GOT TO THIS TOWN AND NAVIGATING THE SEWERS IS QUITE THE CHALLENGE!"** He said while laughing to himself. " **BUT THANKS YOU, I HAVE CAUGHT THE VILLAIN!"** He said while showing off a bottle that had the sludge villain inside. Midoriya was simply shocked to have his idol standing right in front of him.

" _I need to get his autograph!"_ He thought while reaching for his notebook. When he opened to what he thought was a blank page turned out to be already signed.

" **NOW, I MUST BE ON MY WAY!"** he said while crouching down. Midoriya knew that this would probably be the only chance to talk to All Might and he still had many questions he wanted to ask. Before All Might could take off, he rushed forward and grabbed onto his leg. One second later, he was soaring through the skies at an incredible speed. All Might finally noticed the little stowaway on his leg and told him to let go. After realizing what he said, he told him to hold on until they landed. Once they landed, All Might stepped away and attempted to take off again.

"Wait, can I ask you a few questions?" Midoriya asked when he noticed that he was about to leave.

"" **I CAN NOT ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS NOW. I NEED TO GO!"** All Might said in a exasperated voice. Knowing he couldn't ask all the questions he wanted to, he decided on one that has been on his mind for years.

"Can I become a hero, even without a quirk?" He blurted out while looking at the ground. He couldn't bear to look at him after asking that question. It was a stupid fantasy he'd been chasing ever since he was young. However, he didn't care how much far fetched it sounded. All that matters is that he keeps on trying. He just wanted see whether his idol thought it was possible.

After a couple of seconds with no response, Midoriya risked a glance upwards. What he saw was a shriveled up man with blond hair in the spot where All Might was standing. He didn't know how to react to the sight in front of him.

"Damn it, I didn't want a citizen to know about my true form" All Might said with annoyance.

"Look, kid. Now that you've seen me like this, you can't tell anyone about it. I need people to think that I don't show any form of weakness" He explained while showing his injury. "And to answer your question, it's a very dangerous decision. Pros are constantly risking their lives against villains, even with their quirks. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk"

With that, any form of hope that Midoriya clinged on to had just vanished. All Might said something else, but it was simply drowned out by his own thoughts. That was it. Even the top hero says it's impossible. But of course, he had just been holding on to false hope. When he finally regained his surroundings, he found that All Might had was gone. So he slowly made his way down the stairs and walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure how longed he walked, but he found himself in an alleyway. It didn't matter how or why. It all pointless know. His dream had been hacked away and he was left with nothing. Midoriya placed his back against the wall and slid down it to sit down. Better than wandering around. As he sat, he began to silently cry. How many times have his hopes and dreams stomped on by fate. Why can't a single thing just go right for once?

Suddenly, a blinding flash appeared right in front of him. The sound of electricity was prominent in the air. There was almost no time to react as the piercing light burned his eyes. Midoriya screamed in agony as he held his hands over his face. After a few seconds, the light faded away and he was able to look at what the flash was. In front of him a high tech spherical capsule, about the size of his backpack. It was a rich shade of blue with gray linings. What was it and how did it get there? Those questions were on Midoriya's mind as he inched closer to the mysterious object. Upon getting too close, a holographic image appeared, causing him to jump back in surprise. The image was of an old man wearing a lab coat and having a white beard.

[Hello to the person that is watching this projection] the old man said with a strained voice. [My name is Dr. Thomas Light, a scientist in robotics that is far ahead of this time. I don't have that much time before he gets me, so I have to cut this short. There is a man who rules the underworld, an emperor of evil if you may. He holds terrifying power that cannot bested by even the most powerful of quirks. The worst part is that he has some form of longevity that allows him to live on for decades. I have been trying to combat against him using robots that replicate the functions of quirks. But all of them have fallen, even my most powerful creation and son Megaman is no more. I know that there is no way to beat him now, but there is one hope. I have created two devices, one that can merge with a person and grant them abilities superior to Megaman and the other a time machine to send it into the future. I have no idea how far it will go, but this is all I can do. So I ask of you, please accept this power and stop evil. Whether it be that monster or any other villain, use this to help bring peace to the world. If you accept, insert your hand into the open slot. I hope you can usher in an era of peace. That is my final wish. This is Dr. Light, signing off]. After that, the projection disappeared.

Midoriya wasn't able to properly digest everything he had just heard. Time machine? Powerful villain? Robots? Bringing peace?! It all seemed like something straight out of science science fiction. At first, he thought it was just an elaborate prank. But when he thought about it, the device did seem too advanced for someone to make, let alone use for a prank. If this was real, he would be able to live out his dream. Becoming the greatest hero and protecting society. Without further hesitation, he placed his left arm in the hole that the man talked about. The second he did, he felt something clamp down very tightly. It was like someone sticking a bunch a needles into his skin. The thing he felt the most was a rushing sensation in his head, almost as if he downloading information. When it was finished, he was able to pull out his arm. What he saw made him gasp in surprise. Attached to it was a blue arm cannon. It had four small yellow lamps on the side and a red metal that was in the opening.

""Amazing…" he whispered in awe as he continued examining the device. Suddenly, he heard an explosion from faraway. Upon hearing it, he ran in the direction of it at a faster speed than normal.

He arrived at the shopping district to see a crowd of people surrounding the area. Slipping through them, he got a clear view of what was happening.

"Wait, why's he here?!" He asked in shock when he saw the sludge villain. It was surrounded by flames and explosions seemed to be erupting from within the sludge.

" _There's no way. All Might caught him in the bottle. Unless…"_ he thought when he remembered that there was nothing in the hero's pockets after he landed. He silently gasped at the realization that it was his fault the villain got loose again. The heroes were surrounding it had grim and frustrated expressions on their faces. It was obvious that they couldn't do anything in this situation.

"Come on, why aren't the heroes doing anything?" One of the bystanders asked.

"I heard that the villain has a hostage" another replied. When Midoriya heard that, he observed again in disbelief. The fact how the hostage was still alive was a miracle. After some moving around, he could finally see who the person was. To his utter shock, it was Bakugou. The pleading look in his eyes would hardly suggest of all the cruel things he has done in the past.

Almost as if he were on autopilot, Midoriya shot off towards the villain and his former friend.

"Wait! You'll get yourself killed!" He heard one of the pros shouted, but he kept on going.

 _What the heck am I doing?! Why am I running towards him?!_ , Midoriya thought in shock as his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. The biggest problem was that he didn't even have a plan for what to do. How the hell was he going to save Kacchan from that thing? Suddenly, he remembered one of his notebooks that he wrote a line about. To restrain an opponent, a good way was to make them flinch first. He felt his arm shift back into the cannon, swung it forward, and fired. It shot out a small yellow ball of what seemed like light or energy. It struck the villain in the eye, causing him to roar in pain and reel back. Midoriya used that chance to try and claw Bakugou out. It did very little as the body was mostly fluid.

"What the hell, what you are doing here Deku?!" Bakugou shouted after getting a chance to breathe.

"I don't know, I could just let you die!"

After recovering, the villain took another shot at him, only to be blocked by All Might. He quickly pulled the two boys away and brought his fist forward.

" **DETROIT SMASH!"** He yelled as a strong force of wind caused the villain to explode and splatter all over the street. The winds also made a small tornado, whipping up clouds around the area. The people could only stare in silence at the scene they had just witnessed. After a few seconds of standing in awe, the onlookers felt small drops of rain. They immediately began cheering for their Symbol of Peace.

After the entire incident was wrapped up, Midoriya was walking back to his house. He had practically ignored the scolding the pro heroes have for being reckless. What he focusing on was the power he had just received. Along with the arm cannon that can appear at will and the fact it can shot small balls of energy, he also noticed that his physical capabilities and senses have improved. What was the extent of the device's power. All of those things he would have to investigate once he gets home.

" **I AM HERE!"** Midoriya was caught off guard as All Might suddenly appeared right in front of him.

"All Might?! What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

" **BECAUSE I WANTED TO** -aghh!" He was saying before he abruptly changed back to his skinny form, spitting out blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth and donned a more serious expression. "Like I said, I wanted to talk with you. The courage you showed today was a sight to behold. You, a normal citizen, charging straight into danger just to save a person"

"Well, I didn't really know what I was doing back there" Midoriya said sheepishly. All Might laughed the instant he heard it.

"You know, that feeling is what many great heroes have felt when they started their career" he explained. Midoriya's eyes lit up in amazement by hearing how he acted like a hero. It was one of the first compliments he has ever received in his entire life. Then, All Might's face changed to a solemn expression.

"I also wanted to change my answer. The question you asked me on the roof of that building. What you did today completely changed by opinion on you" he said. His next words set off something deep inside Midoriya's heart.

"Young man, you too can become a hero"

Tears began rolling off his face. Crying wasn't something new to Midoriya, as he always cried when things got too bad. But this time, these tears were different. Instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. It was the first time that someone had given him actual motivation. No one said that he could be one, not even his own mother. So hearing his words, it was the best feeling in the world. There wasn't anything that could possibly ruin this moment.

"Last thing, what was that cannon you made appear?" All Might suddenly asked.

Or maybe there was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader reviews:**

 **HankFlamion18: I'm sorry if the story seems a bit rushed. I not too good at putting in details. I will try to build up the story to the best of my abilities**

 **Er kebbabaro: I'm basing this on the main series Megaman(more specifically Megaman 11) If you still are confused, watch a playthrough of the game.**

 **Waffenmia:You have a point in saying that he shouldn't receive OFA. The main focus on the story is his megaman powers, so it would only be regarded as a boost up. So, He won't receive it. But I am keeping Midoriya's canon personality. So he can't ignore him or become an emotionless justice machine. Even Megaman shows emotion in his recent game. Basically, Megaman 11 explains everything you need to know about this. Last thing, you guessed right about the copy abilities, except the part where he can also copy some transformation and mutation quirks**

 **PsychoNighmare: I will consider whether I put Mei in here, maybe having her try and take him apart. The problem is that I don't pay attention to much to her character.**

 **And finally, I want to give an acknowledgment to Izuku1215, the author of the other MHA/Megaman fanfic. You should check out their story because it's very cool.**

After Midoriya explained everything he knew so far about his new power, All Might was intrigued. The part about how it was from the future seemed crazy, but it was put to rest the second Midoriya showed the arm cannon.

"So what you're saying is that by using this technology, you will help save humanity from tragic disasters in the future?" He asked just to clarify.

"That's basically what the messages said. Judging by how he described it, it must have some functions that make it extremely useful in battle" Midoriya pondered as he looked at his weapon. From what he had seen so far, the power was not strong enough to battle with. The shit he fired at the villain only made it reel back, even when he hit it in a sensitive spot. The simple solution was to train it and find out more to it.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about training the that power of yours?" All Might suddenly asked. The fact he knew what he was thinking surprised him.

"How did you know?"

All Might dismissed it as just connecting the dots. That or there is the chance that he could read other people's minds.

"Listen, I'm going to make you an offer. I propose that I help you train that power of yours until you've got a good grasp on it" he suggested.

"Huh?WHAAAAT?!" Midoriya screamed in shock. Was there something wrong with his head or ears? There was no way that All Might, Number 1 Pro hero and Symbol of Peace, had just offer to train him. It had to be a dream or hallucination.

"Geez kid. No need to freak out over it" All Might said with a sweat drop.

"B-b-b-but w-w-why?"Midoriya asked, stuttering over every part of his sentence.

"Isn't it obvious? The man said that he sent that machine to help prevent conflicts and disasters that will happen. The fate of the world can be decided on how much you mastered the ability. As the Symbol of Peace, it's my duty to help keep society safe" He explained.

"Yeah, but still.I feel like I don't deserve this chance"

"Midoriya, it doesn't matter who does it as long as you get the proper training" All Might said with exasperation in his tone. "What's important is that you learn the necessary skills to protect society" After that bit a reassurance, his decision was immediate.

"Okay, I accept your training. I need to be learn how to improve my powers so I can rescue!"

"Great, we start tomorrow. Meet me at Dagoba beach at 5 a.m." All Might said with a grin. The two then walked away to go prepare for the next day. With Midoriya, his excitement level was off the charts. He was so close to exploding n euphoria. While he was fanboying, he failed to notice the small voice in his head say, _**[Solar charging completed, full suit available to deploy]**_ ,

 **The next morning**

When he woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, Midoriya looked around groggily. His entire room was so dark that no one could see anything. While that normally be the case, he found that he could see everything clearly.

 _Probably just another ability,_ he thought as he got off his bed. Within a few minutes, he brushed his teeth, change into a pair of clothes, and was currently eating breakfast. All those he did as silently as possible to avoid waking up his mother, whose soft snoring could be heard. After he finished eating, he quietly walked out of the apartment and began to jog towards his destination.

After about 10 minutes, Midoriya had just reached the beach where All Might asked him to meet. It was 3 miles away from his apartment. Normally, he would be completely winded and on the ground from just doing 1 mile. His body was never the athletic type as he mostly focused on writing notes rather than exercise. Even then, it would take about 10 minutes to complete it. But now, he didn't even feel exhausted at all. It was like he could run back and forth from his home before he even felt tired. Added to the fact how he was about three times faster to how he normally was, the physical boost was amazing. When he got a good look at the beach, he was surprised to see it completely covered in trash. Had All Might not told him it was a beach, he would of thought it was a junkyard. A few minutes later, All Might pulled up in an old pickup truck. He was shocked to see Midoriya there so early.

"Young Midoriya, how did you get here so early?" He asked. "I expected you to show up a couple of minutes after me, not before me" Midoriya simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it has something to do with that power I got" he speculated. "I noticed how I was faster than normal when I ran"

"That's some boost for a piece of tech. Speaking of which, we should try seeing what you are capable of right now" All Might suggested. "Try using that cannon so we can gauge how strong it is". Midoriya nodded and willed the cannon to appear. In a flash of blue light, he saw that it had appeared as it had before. However, something new happened as well. A light blue suit had covered his entire body from his neck all the way down to his ankles. Over it were blue armor pieces on his arms, legs, and pelvis. They kinda resembled bulky gauntlets. As a finishing touch, a blue helmet with light blue blocks gutting from the top and the side of it. Both Midoriya and All Might were speechless to the sudden change.

"What the hell?!" They both yelled at the same time. The shock lasted for a few seconds before they calmed down.

"What's up with this suit? It didn't appear yesterday" Midoriya said as he began his signature muttering. "There has to be some sort of explanation. Maybe it has to do something with how long it's been with me, like if it needs a certain amount of time to form it to my size. Or it could have something to do with how much energy it needs which again has to do withtheamountoftimeIhadthissoithastohavesomewaytogatherenergyotherthanabatterysource,itcouldpossiblythefoodIeatorsolarpowerbutitdoesnthaveanyformofsolarpanels…" Slowly, his words blended into a heaped up pile of incoherent sounds. It was starting to freak All Might.

"Cut it out!" He yelled after it went on for a few minutes. That snapped Midoriya back to reality and he blushed after realizing what he did.

"Sorry, bad habit of mine" he said while scratching the back of his helmet. "I tend to mutter when I analyze something, it's become something I just do without thinking.

"Fine, back to the main issue. This suit could be a completed form or something, similar to how I change when I use my quirk. Maybe it could make your attacks stronger than last time"

 _Okay then, now to find a target,_ he thought to himself. He searched around for an object that was good for shooting at. His eyes fell on an old fridge on the sand. Bringing his arm up, he aimed and fired a shot at it. As he had seen before, a bullet made of energy shot out. When it hit, a small dent appeared.

"So a single shot is strong enough to put a dent in metal" All Might pondered impressively. On the other hand, Midoriya felt somewhat disappointed. He expected some more damage to be done. The shot wasn't that strong, so it had to have some upside. He tried thinking of some examples that could relate to his weapon. It could possibly work similarly to guns, they had some trade offs when it came to how they fire. Thinking about semi automatic guns, he readied his arm again, aiming at the lower half. This time, he fired a couple of shots in rapid succession. They all hit the same spot, making a dent bigger than the first one.

"Impressive, young Midoriya. You figured out how to identify the weaknesses and strengths of your abilities. That's one of the first steps to mastering any skill" All Might congratulated while clapping him on the back.

"The next step is to find different ways utilize it. A good way I found to train it was to try and visualize how it feels like when you use. Try making some image to help you understand". As he closed his eyes to concentrate, he tried remembering what it felt like when he fired off a shot. After a few seconds, he started talking.

"It felt like… firing a slingshot. When I prepared to fire, it was like I was pulling back the rubber band" he explained. All Might just stared at him with a questioning expression. A slingshot? Interesting example for power that is tech based.

"Okay, we'll use that example. Your rapid shot was like you pulling it back a small distance before firing. How about you try pulling it back more to get a more powerful shot" he suggested. As soon as the words left his mouth, Midoriya was already in firing position. He began charging his cannon for a few seconds. It was making a humming noise that sounded like it was from a game. After a few seconds, blue particles started swirling around his arm. He fired the shot towards the same fridge. This shot was a bit larger than a normal shot and it was green instead of yellow. Another difference was that the dent it made was bigger than the one caused by his rapid fire attack. Eager to test more, he started charging again. The same particles appeared after a bit, but he kept on going. After about 15 seconds, the particles changed from blue to yellow. He still kept charging to see if there was anymore levels. When nothing changed after a minute, he fired off the shot. This one was even bigger than the last and was blue. But the most shocking was the difference in power. The green shot made a dent the size of a head. The blue shot made a dent the size of a person. It even knocked the fridge over. Both Midoriya and All Might gawked at the damage.

"That's so cool!" Midoriya gushed as he glanced from his cannon to the fridge. "Who knows how strong it will be when I train it?"

"There you go. Now that we know what you can do right now, we can officially start your training" All Might said as he walked in front of Midoriya.

"So, how will training be like?" He asked curiously. The way All Might laughed to that made him a bit nervous. What really set the danger alert was when he change to his buff form

" **For the next ten months, you will train your body to be further enhance your abilities and attend UA High. As for what your training is, you must clean this section of the beach** " All Might said while stretching out his arms. Midoriya blinked a few times before he registered what he had heard.

"What?!" He shouted. It seemed a little bit too much for one person to clean all that up in ten months. On top of that, he was even given a work out that outlined exactly everything that he would do for the time being as well. Even his sleep was planned out.

"Isn't this..a bit too much?"

" **IT MAY BE DIFFICULT, BUT IT'S NECESSARY TO BE PREPARED FOR UA! THIS ALSO HELPS YOU LEARN TO GIVE BACK TO THE COMMUNITY, AS VERY FEW HEROES DO THINGS THAT WON'T INCREASE THEIR FAME"** All Might explained while flashing his signature grin. Midoriya looked from him to the schedule and put a strained smile.

"Yeah, I need to work twice as hard if I want to catch up". From the moment he said that line, ten months worth of hell would follow suit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on! Keep going!" All Might shouted at Midoriya, who was currently running around while holding a microwave. This was one of the many things he had to do in his training plan. The main focus of the plan was clearing up a certain part of the beach. The different types of trash would help exercise different muscles. Carrying objects would help increase his bicep and tricep muscles while pushing them would increase quadriceps. The junk varied from normal things like old furniture and broken technology(which oddly made him shiver every time he saw it) to weird things like a safe. They started from things that weigh very little to progressively getting heavier. After some experimenting he did, he found out that his power also gave him increase strength. It was obvious when he was able to lift up a car for a few minutes. All Might wanted him to do things the hard way, so he was prohibited from ever using his 'quirk' on regular exercises.

Cleaning the beach wasn't the only thing that he had to do. Almost all available time we wasn't at school or the beach was spent doing intense workouts. Push ups, curl ups, pull ups, and many more different ways to get stronger. More times than he could count, he had forced himself to the point where he wasn't able to lift a finger for a few minutes. The combined efforts from both the beach and home training had caused extreme soreness that lingered 24/7. He had to constantly ask his mom to buy him muscle rub or epsom salt just to ease the pain. But, those weren't the only things he had asked his mother.

His required amount of energy was abysmal. Huge meals with lots of protein were served daily for him, often asking for seconds. Of course, Midoriya intentionally ate less food than he needs. They weren't the richest family, so all the food would leave a heavy toll on the bank. To try and make up the missing energy, he would stand out in the sun for a few hours. It was something he discovered a few days after starting training. He had noticed that he was less tired if he worked out outside than if he worked out inside. He put this theory to the test by staying inside one day and staying outside the other. When he saw how he was less tired on the outside day, it confirmed that he was able to absorb solar energy.

A final issue he faces while training was his school work. More homework given out at this time of the year, to the dismay of every student. As workouts take up a majority of the day, he has little time to do a lot of homework. To make it worse, he also had to study for future tests and the UA written exam. That meant he had to cram in time to study, do homework, and train. On the plus side, Bakugou has mellowed out a bit after the villain attack. He still does throw rude comments and teases, but he doesn't seem like he is going out of his way just to make his life a living hell. The change in pace was quite reliving to Midoriya. Less bullying just means less stress. Hopefully, it would continue like that till the end of the year.

Out of all the things he had to do within those ten months, training his quirk was his most favorite part. He called it a quirk instead of power so he wouldn't sound suspicious when talking about it. His daily practice routine would be lifting extremely heavy trash, doing long sprints, and firing off shots from the MegaBuster. He learned the name of his weapon accessing some memory files that the device had collected before it made the trip. Some files showed pictures of a beautiful metropolis and robots helping out humans in difficult tasks. It was amazing to see how robots were able to coexist along with people. However, other files showed that same city being ravaged and destroyed by attacking robots. From what he had learned, those were the 'robot masters' that Dr. Wily made. They were robots that had different attributes and skills. Dr. Light wanted to stop him from causing anymore mayhem, so he built a robot named Megaman. Megaman would time after time stop Wily's plan, only for him to make another scheme.

 _Now it makes sense why he sent back the device._ he thought after seeing the files. He wanted to see a world like that, just more peaceful. Seeing it made him more determined to reach his goal. To become the greatest hero and change the future.

Back to his training, he was able to learn new things about his quirk. The first thing he learned was how his physical strength in his human form was correlated to the physical strength in his Mega form(which he dubbed after his predecessor, Megaman). As he got stronger and faster in from regular training, his quirk would make his form even more stronger and faster. About half way through, he was able to increase the amount of time he could lift a car from a few minute to half an hour. His max speed at the moment was able to keep up with a moving vehicle going at 25mph. That training exercise was one of the funniest things. The look on All Might's face was priceless when he saw Midoriya running along side while he was driving. Other than his physical capabilities, the MegaBuster improved as well. His shots were slowly getting stronger. A regular shot only made a dent the size of his eye. Now, it grew to the size of his fist. Multiple shots were able to make a dent as big as his head. Along with those, charged up shots got better than before. The most notable part was the small decrease in charge time. To charge up to the first level would normally take about 7 to 8 seconds while a second level shot would take 15 seconds. After quite a while, the time decreased to about 5 seconds for level one and 13 for level two. The power increase was also noticeable. The level one shot only got a bit bigger than his head. Level two was the opposite as it tore of about a quarter of a fridge.

There were some new functions that he discovered during the training, such as finding out that the voice in his head was a computer unit, which he called Mental Programming(MP for short), that helped increase his mental capacity and the ability of not having to breath while underwater. But the most amazing thing he found out was that he was able to copy quirks. No joke, he could replicate almost _any_ quirk. He learned this ability when he was at home. His mother, seeing how he was always sore, offered to give him a massage. Naturally, he tried to decline it saying that she didn't have to do it. However, she won that argument and got him to lay down on the couch. Before she started, she used her telekinesis quirk to grab the bottle of muscle rub that was kept handy. Midoriya mentally chuckled at seeing her use it.

 _Funny how a few months ago, I couldn't do anything unique since I was quirkless,_ he thought as his mother began to massage his back. It was complete bliss to feel all the fatigue he built up be eased away. It took every bit of willpower not to groan in relief. As she moved her way up to his shoulders, the MP spoke in his head.

 _ **[Emitter Quirk: Telekinesis, Copied]**_

Midoriya would have missed this while he was distracted by the massage. But he has learned to always be alert for anything the MP said. What it just said confused him though.

 _Copied? What the heck does that mean?,_ he thought. After his mom was finished, he went to his room to analyze what happened. The second he closed his door, he transformed into the suit. He gave a quick look over. There seemed to be nothing different from the last time. Next, he tried searching his database for anything related to telekinesis. After a bit of searching, he found a file that was labeled 'Copied Quirks'. Curious, he opened the file and selected telekinesis. Right afterwards, a flash of light rose up from his feet all the way to his head. His colors scheme changed from blue to a darkish green, matching his own hair color.

"What the heck?!" He shouted by the sudden change. Was this a new form? He again looked over himself to see if anything else had changed. The only other difference was how his MegaBuster change from a cannon to something with a dome full of what looked like electricity. After examining it, he tried firing at a crumpled piece of paper. Instead of a ball of solar energy, it fired continuous rings of energy towards it. When said rings hit the paper, it slowly started to float towards the weapon. It took a few seconds until the paper made contact with the dome. Midoriya stopped using the weapon and the paper fell to the floor.

"That's what it meant by quirk copied. It copied and replicated my Mom's telekinesis" he muttered in awe. This revelation opened a door of endless possibilities. If he managed to replicate more quirks, he would in theory have almost no weaknesses. Pair that with his natural affinity to analyzing quirks, he'd be a force to reckon with. He immediately set off the next day to learn more about it. All day at school, he would try and find opportunities to make prolong physical contact with someone since that seemed to be the way it worked. The least likeliest subject would obviously be Bakugo. Just being next to would aggravate him, let alone touching him for a few seconds.

A few days went by of this and he was able to compile all the need to know basics. First, he had to make and remain in contact with someone for about ten seconds. It didn't matter what they were wearing as long as he was touching them. Second, said person had to be in a positive or neutral mood to work. Any emotion that was negative like anger would block the attempt. Third, he had a seperate energy supply for those quirks. Each time he used a quirk, the energy level would go down depending on how the quirk works. The only way to regain this energy was by drinking an energy drink, which seems very coincidental. With all that in mind, he decided to delete the quirks that he deemed had no use, which was practically all of them. The only ones he had left were his mom and by the luckiest of chance, Kacchan. It was a miracle how he managed to fulfill all the requirements without dying. Deleting his quirk would basically be like throwing away a million dollars.

All of those were things Midoriya went through in ten months. After the ten months were over, the same day as the UA entrance exam, he had accomplished his end goal. His body was in much better shape and he gained more control over his quirk. On top of that, he even managed to not only clean one part of the beach, but the _entire_ beach. As All Might looked at the product of training, he was thoroughly impressed.

" **MY MY YOUNG MIDORIYA! THIS IS MORE THAN I COULD EVER EXPECT! YOU WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND MY EXPECTATIONS AND HAVE SHOWN AMAZING RESULTS!"**

"Well, it was thanks to your guidance and support that I was able to get this far. I was pretty lucky to finish" Midoriya said sheepishly.

" **Midoriya, luck has nothing to do with this. You did this through hard work and dedication. Always take pride in that** " All Might said. " **NOW GET SOME REST! YOU'LL NEED IT TO TAKE THE ENTRANCE EXAM TODAY!"** Midoriya nodded and ran back home to take his first nap in a long time.

 **3 hours later..**

Upon reaching the gate, Midoriya stopped right in front of it. Ahead of him was UA High, the top hero school in the entire nation. Almost all the greatest heroes, All Might included, had graduated from there. Now, he was about to take the test that would basically decide his entire life. Just thinking about it made him very nervous. As he entered the gate, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Out of the way, Deku" Bakugou walked by with his usual miffed expression. Instinctually, he moved out the way to try and avoid any conflict. Bakugou simply just walked past him without a second glance. Once he was out of range, Midoriya sighed.

"Jeez, Just hearing Kacchan makes me try to avoid him. I should focus on the exam rather than him" he turned towards the entrance and took his first step to becoming a hero…only to trip on his own foot

 _Guess I'll die,_ he thought as he was about to faceplant on the concrete. So much for being the savior of humanity. Right before impact, he felt a hand touch his back and he suddenly stopped falling. After looking around, it turned out he was floating, and weightless. The hand that caught him turned out to be a girl. She had chestnut colored hair that was styled in a bob-cut. Her cheeks had a natural pink blush and she had a huge smile. The worse thing was that she was cute. _Way_ too cute.

"Sorry for using my quirk on you. It would be bad luck if you fell before the exam" she said while clapping her hand together. When she did that, he suddenly felt his weight return. He would have speculated what her quirk was, but he was too distracted by the fact that a girl was actually talking to him. He tried to get some words out, but they would just get stuck in his throat. He silently cursed his MP for not giving him the skills to not be awkward. The girl didn't seem to notice his internal struggle and walked away after waving goodbye.

 _At least some girl acknowledged me for once_ , he thought sourly. He then quickly rushed into the building to take the exam.

 **2 hours later..**

After the written portion was finished, they were asked to follow a pathway. He soon found himself in a huge auditorium with seats that were arranged in stairs. After consulting the ID card he received at the entrance, he located his seat amongst the rows of them. Because of his amazing luck, he found himself sitting right next to Bakugou. The boy hardly acknowledged the green haired as he was just waiting for the damn thing to start.

Suddenly, spotlight turned on from above the examiners. They focused on the stage where one man was standing. He had yellow hair that was curved at the back of his head and was wearing a metal device in his neck and some leather clothes. Seeing his signature hairstyle and speaker set, Midoriya instantly recognized the man is the Voice Hero, Present Mic. While he was busy fanboying, Present Mic started his speech.

"HELLO LISTENERS AND THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN!" He shouted. "CAN I GET A HEY!?"

 **~silence~** The entire audience gave no form of response.

"EXCELLENT RESPONSE! I WILL NOW GIVE YOU ALL THE RUNDOWN FOR THE PRACTICAL!" He yelled again, this time asking for a 'Yeah'. Again, all the examiners remained dead silence. After muttering something about a tough crowd, Present Mic resumed his speech.

"FOR THE EXAM, YOU WILL BE FACING IN A 10 MINUTE MOCK URBAN BATTLE. DEPENDING ON WHAT YOUR EXAMINER NUMBER WILL DECIDE WHICH AREA YOU'LL BE TESTING IN! OKAY!?"

"They're splitting is up so we can't work with friends" Bakugou suddenly said which caught Midoriya by surprise. Upon closer inspection, he saw that both of them will be in separate areas even though their numbers were one after the other. While Bakugou was cursing about not being able to destroy him, Present Mic continued his explanation.

"IN EACH ARENA, YOU WILL FIND THREE DIFFERENT TYPES OF ROBOTS! THE POINT VALUES YOU CAN EARN ARE 1, 2, OR 3. DESTROYING THE ROBOT WILL EARN YOU SAID AMOUNT OF POINTS. DESTROY AS MANY ROBOTS AS POSSIBLE TO INCREASE YOUR SCORE" he explained.

"I have a question!" a voice echoed out from the crowd. A spotlight came down from where the person was sitting. It was a tall guy with short navy blue hair, glasses, and a stiff posture. "In the pamphlet, you have listed four robots . If this is a mistake on official UA material, then that is shameful. We are exemplary students and we expect the best from Japan's top school!"

Suddenly, he turned around and pointed straight at Midoriya. "And you. You have been muttering the entire time. Stop it. If you are going to take this as a joke, then you should leave" he scolded. Midoriya meeped an apology and tried to shrink back into his seat. Unfortunately, the others were laughing at him for being called out. Not the best way to start an exam. After a few seconds of this, Present Mic quieted the laughter.

"THANKS FOR YOUR QUESTION, EXAMINEE 7111. THE FOURTH ROBOT IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! IT'S MORE LIKE AN OBSTACLE THAN A ENEMY. EACH AREA WILL HAVE ONE. IT IS MADE TO GO CRAZY IN NARROW SPACES. I SUGGEST YOU TRY TO AVOID IT DURING THE EXAM. IT'S NOT THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT, JUST THAT THERE IS ULTIMATELY NO POINT IN TAKING IT DOWN"

"Thanks you and sorry for the interruption!" The boy bowed deeply before sitting back down. The light above his head turned off right afterwards.

"THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. AS A FAREWELL GIFT- I GIVE YOU OUR SCHOOL MOTTO. NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID 'a hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes'. SO GO BEYOND. PLUS ULTRA!" He shouted. With that, they made their way out of the auditorium and filed on to separate buses. During the bus ride, Midoriya was busy trying to calm his nerves and do a quick diagnostics to see if he was in peak condition.

 _Health, Full. Solar energy, Full. Weapon energy, Full. Nervousness, off the charts,_ he thought worryingly to himself. His body may be ready to go, but his mind was a complete mess. Not even the MP unit could change his personality. He would have to depend on his own mind to bring it up. When the buses reached their destination, everyone was shocked at the size of the testing area. Just one of them was the size of a city, complete with roads, buildings, and even skyscrapers. The amount of funds necessary was to large to calculate by yourself. Back to Midoriya, he was looking around nervously to see who he was testing with. His eyes fell on the brown haired girl from earlier. He never got the chance to thank her for catching him from an embarrassing fate. As he started walking over to her, he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. His brain quickly analyzed the hand.

 _Strong, firm, fingers close together suggesting a formal posture. Oh no,_ he thought as he knew who the person was before he even turned around. When he did, like his suspicions told him, it was the navy haired boy that called him out.

"What do you think you are doing? She is obviously trying to calm herself for the exam. Were you trying to distract her and ruin her chances of passing?" He asked in a strict tone.

"What?! Of course not. I just wanted to thank her for something she did earlier" Midoriya tried explaining his reason, but the boy seemed to have already written him off as a trouble maker. By the looks of it, the entire crowd seemed to mark him off as a weak person or one less rival. He hated the fact despite his power, his personality came off as someone weak.

 _No, you are not weak anymore. You have the power to fight and they can't tell you otherwise. I show them that I belong here,_ he thought to himself as he put on a determined expression.

"START!" Present Mic suddenly shouted from the top of a tower that was outside the boundary of the testing area. Immediately, Midoriya ran inside the area while the rest were looking around with confused expressions.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THERE AREN'T COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS! GET GOING!". By the time the other participants got their bearings and started running in, Midoriya was already deep in the city.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter as I tried making it long. I am not used to making chapters this long, so don't expect this to be how long future chapters will be. For the next chapter, I was thinking about adding in the double gear system for Megaman 11. What do you guys think? Leave a review for your decision.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello fanfic readers. I have read your opinions about the double gear system. MasterBlade47 suggested that I introduce it at the time where Midoriya canonically gets full cowling. While it's a good idea, I don't want to wait that long to introduce it. I was thinking I could bring it in the sports festival. Ultimately, the decision will be decided upon when I get there. Duskrider said I should use capsules like in Megaman X. I strictly want this story to be about the original series. Though, there is one thing I may borrow for the next chapter. Finally, Midoriya will not get One For All. I primarily want to focus in his Mega powers. So with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter.**

Right after he ran past the gate, Midoriya quickly got his suit on. He could feel his running get faster with each step that he took. The difference in speed from himself to the suit was almost unreal. But that was beside the point. He had to focus on getting as many points as he can. Even the shock looks from the other people that he just knew they were giving wasn't enough to break his concentration. Scanning his surroundings, he located a small group of four robots a few meters away. Taking a hard left into an alleyway, he quickly saw his targets up ahead. In an area that opened up after the alley, 4 robots were looking around for any people. They were olive green and were shaped similarly to scorpions. Four legs were attached to the body, bending towards the ground. Each leg had a plate of armor on the shin. A final touch was a tail that resembled the stinger. The head was on top of a tall neck, about the same height as the tail. On the both sides of the head were red lens which represented eyes. There were also three lens placed in a cavity on the main body. On the armor plates was the number 2 draw in yellow.

 _Those must be the two pointers_ , Midoriya thought after quickly observing them. When he stepped into the clearing, all the robots turned in his direction. They immediately crawled right towards him at a considerably fast speed. Though they weren't fast enough. Midoriya aimed and fired four shots that precisely the middle of their heads. With their visual cut out, the robots started moving in random directions and swinging their tails in hopes of hitting something. That resulted in them running into walls and striking a nearby robot. While they stumbled around, Midoriya started to charge up. He then fired a huge level two shot that was able to take all of them down at once.

"That should be 8 points" he said before running off to find more. That proved to be a walk in the park as he was able to scan the nearby area for robots. No robot that he laid eyes on survived as they were destroyed within a matter of seconds. Some well placed shots and a little melee combat was all it took to take them down. On the occasion, he would run into another examinee who seemed to have trouble. Naturally, he would just kept running. But something in both his mind and MP told him that he should help. So he would often block the robots attacks to allow the person to either run or take it down. Most choose the former, which was good for him as he basically was rewarded free points. The robots themselves were not difficult nor complicated. They were simply just programmed to attack anyone they see, which made a great opportunity to exploit. The one pointers were the weakest, but also the fastest as they moved around on one wheel. Even so, they still couldn't keep up with his speed. The three pointers, on the other hand, were very slow but quite powerful. While the one pointer relied on their arms to do close range damage, the three pointers were equipped with missiles. Freaking _missiles_! They could just comfortably stay in one place while bombarding you. Obviously, they weren't as strong as normal missiles. It was only as strong as a regular shot from the Mega Buster. If he knew that, he wouldn't almost have had a heart attack when one was fired at him. He made sure that one was thoroughly destroyed.

In a room far away from the testing area, a group of people were observing each test through a big screen. They were watching the exam takers to evaluate if they have what it takes to get into UA. One of them was a small animal which wore a fancy vest. The species of the animal was extremely difficult to classify, but it seemed he didn't mind. He was giving a small speech about what they were looking for.

"This exam is meant to simulate a real life villain chase. The students are given a small amount of time and they don't know how many robots are in there. It forces them to adapt and form strategies to get as many points as they can" he explained in a happy tone. "Some use information gathering to locate and track down both robots and people. It helps prevent any meaningless actions that result in no reward" As he said that, a picture of a guy with six arms was shown as he stood on to of a roof. He seemed to be observing the testing ground.

"Others rely on speed to pull ahead of the rest. Finding and taking down villains as quickly as possible is necessary as it lowers the chances of them causing more trouble" the screen then change to the navy haired boy who scolded Midoriya skidding to a stop to change directions. He had small exhaust pipes on his calves with smoke coming out of them.

"Staying calm under pressure is quite an important thing. Hesitation often leads to villains taking advantage of that to run away or pull a sneak attack" The next picture showed a blond hair boy whose hair seemed to sparkle. His entire body seemed to sparkle as a matter of fact. He was shooting a sparkly blue laser from his torso which destroyed a robot. He seemed to be posing with no sign of fear on his face.

"And so is pure combat ability. Villains can be very strong and you'll need exceptional power and skill to take them down" it then changed to Bakugou standing over the wreckage of a smoking robot. Though he was panting, he had a huge grin on his face.

"The most successful students are the ones that displays all of those traits. No great hero relies on just one to save the day" the screen finally changed to show Midoriya jumping over a robot and blasting the head off.

"This year's batch sure looks promising" the only woman in group remarked.

"Now we'll see how they react to a dangerous situation" the animal person the presses a big red button that was in the middle of the control panel.

After about 7 minutes, Midoriya had already accumulated 54 points. While he felt fairly confident that he had enough, he never dropped his guard and continued to look for any stray robots that were missed.

 _The exam wasn't too difficult. The robots here are very weak compared to robots that were made in the future. I expected some big obstacle to weed out the strong from the weak. Looks like this was a piece of cake,_ he thought as he jogged at a leisurely pace. All he saw now were just people running around, trying to get extra points. Of the few was the nice girl who helped him, she called out that she had 28 points, and the navy haired boy who called him out, he called out 45 points. Both impressive, but not enough to match his score.

 _ **[DANGER! LARGE INCOMING ROBOT!]**_

 _Huh?_ , he thought before a huge column of dust rose up from in front of him. They ground suddenly began trembling like an earthquake was happening. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the source. A huge shadow loomed from within the veil. When the dust finally cleared up, everyone's jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me. They call _this_ an obstacle?!" Midoriya yelled while pointing toward the zero pointer. Said robot who was a literal behemoth. It was taller than most of the buildings with arms that gripped the edge of the roofs. The wheels, which were designed like tanks, took up the entire two lane road. On its gigantic rectangle head, there were 8 small red lens, which of course were huge when compared to a person. The entire thing was scary enough to make a full man wet his pants. While no one actually did, they did not hesitate to run away at full speed. Most of them were screaming like little girls, even though some were guys going through puberty. Midoriya was tempted to run away, but he had to make sure no one got hurt either. Though the thought of staying anywhere near the zero pointer wasn't comforting. Just one aspect of being a hero. He quickly started scanning the area for any heat signatures. After a few glances, no signals showed from under any piles of fallen rubble. Seeing the area confirmed, he was about to leave when…

"Oww…" a familiar voice came from behind him. He turned around to see the nice girl under a pile of rubble, which was also right in front of the robot's treads. He hadn't check there since he thought no one would be that close. Big mistake on his part. It had landed on her leg and she was obviously in pain. As she tried to move the rubble to no avail, he remembered what she said earlier that morning.

 _It would be bad luck if you fell before the exam,_ he then quickly dashed right towards her. If he was to be a hero and savior of humanity, there was no way he could not help someone in trouble. In a few seconds, he was already in front of her. She looked up in surprise to see someone that came back for her, especially wearing such a strange outfit. He glanced up ahead to check how far the zero pointer was. It was almost upon them, so he had to act fast. Using his left arm to effortlessly lift the slab of concrete, he pulled her out using his other hand. He ignored the shocked look that she gave when he did that. Running a quick scan over her body, he saw that the leg that was trapped was broken. He decided to carry her on his back until she could get some medical attention. When she was secured, he started to run in the opposite of the incoming robot. After getting a considerably safe distance from it, Midoriya started to slow down for a bit. They were out of the robot's reach, so it was okay to relax a little. Reality said otherwise when a piece of a building landed right next to them. It got so close that felt the small broken pieces hit his face.

"Great, now it's just going crush us with debris" he thought sourly before turning to the robot. It was using its arms to knock destroy buildings and send the debris towards them. He knew that it was keep doing that until the test was over or it was destroyed. The latter seemed much more interesting to him. Obviously, not even a level two shot to the head would take it down. He started to scan over the robot to find any vulnerable spots. At the same time, he was charging up his cannon to fire the second he found something. After a few seconds, the scan pointed at a small area on the neck joint. The exposed wiring could possibly lead to short circuiting and a chain reaction. Coincidentally, he finished charging up right afterwards. After adjusting the girl so he could get his left arm up, he took aim. There was a minuscule window of opportunity. If he was off by a foot, it would harmlessly hit the armored part around it. Thankfully, he was already a natural at noting every small detail. He fired the blast and watched as it flew towards its destination quite smoothly. When it hit, there was the normal explosion that always happened. He and the others stared at the robot, half-expecting nothing to happen. Then..

 **BOOM!** Another explosion happened right above the first. And then another. And another. And even more started to appear along the head. As the explosions kept popping up around the body, the zero pointer started to tip over backwards. In a satisfying scene, it slowly fell backwards. It landed in a thunderous crash with a huge dust column rising up. Everyone, except Midoriya himself, were speechless at the sight they had just witnessed. How someone managed to destroy that monstrosity of a robot completely baffled them. Midoriya just a look of disbelief and whistled in impress.

"Thank you Dr. Light and All Might" he whispered under his breath. This feat would have been inconceivable before he got the device and it still would have been impossible without all the training he was given. He was lucky for all of these events to happen. As he was lost in thought, he barely registered the, "Look out!", that came from behind him. He did register the shift in movement from the girl on his back as it felt like she was reaching up. Turning around, he saw the nice girl looking up with both fear and relief in her eyes. Confused, he looked up to see what going on. Right above his head was a piece of debris the size of a small car. It was only two feet away from landing on him. The only thing that was stopping it was the fact how it was _floating_. He inhaled sharply as he realized his close he got to a serious injury. It probably would have gave him a concussion or worse, even with his helmet. Slowly, he backed away from it as he didn't know when it would stop floating.

"R-release" the girl he was carrying sounded very strained. When she said that, the object resumed its action and crashed into the ground. Yep, definitely would have gave him a concussion.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic's voice suddenly echoed through the entire city. Everyone looked around in surprise as they weren't expecting it. Midoriya decided to finally set the girl down in the ground. She was looking very nauseous and green when he looked at her. The very next second, she turned away and hurled out the contents of her stomach. He quickly held his nose to not smell any off the puke that came out. Awkwardly, he rubbed her back in an attempt to make her feel better. It didn't make the entire thing less gross than it already was. After about a minute of puking, she finally stopped and was panting heavily.

"T-thanks for saving me" she said weakly between breaths.

"It was no problem, I just consider it as a thank you for helping me this morning" he replied. She looked at him in confusion and was studying his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked. Midoriya guessed that since the helmet covered his hair, he had no other distinctive features. He then made his helmet disappear to let his curly green hair out. The girl gasped as she recognized who he was.

"You're the boy that almost tripped this morning!" She exclaimed while pointing at his face. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for saving me from embarrassing myself in front of everyone. And now I also have to thank you for saving me from getting my head destroyed" he said with another chuckle. Before she could give a response, a short old lady came and began asking for people who needed medical attention. He helped the girl up and brought her over to the lady. Once he placed her down in front of her, the old lady's lip suddenly grew huge. She then kissed the girl's legs, which then flowed green as the began healing. While it did gross him out a bit, he got over it as it was all to help. Once the old lady was finished with everyone, all the students filed into the bus to take them back to the main campus.

 **One week later…**

Midoriya was doing his daily weight lifts in his room to pass the time. All the training he did with All Might had made it a unbreakable habit of his. He did it i he was bored, when he needed to calm down, and there were times he did it without realizing so. The memory of his mom catching him bench pressing the dumpster was still fresh in his mind. Now, he was waiting for his results on the exam. He did fairly good on it and 54 points were no easy accomplishment. There was high hope that he would pass.

"IZUKU!" The voice of his mom was quite high pitched, indicating some form of shock or anxiety. Opening his door, his mom quickly showed a letter that.

"It's from UA!" She said as she handed him the letter. After grabbing it, he walked to his desk and opened it up. To his surprise, instead of a normal piece of paper, a small metal disc fell out. He looked around it for a little before a hologram appeared from it. It caused him to jump back in surprise. It wasn't because of the sudden appearance as he already went through that with Dr. Light. What got him was how it was All Might shouting, " **I AM HERE AS A HOLOGRAM!** "

"What the crap?! All Might?!"

" **NOW YOU MAY BE ASKING YOURSELF, 'Why is All Might doing in a UA result letter?'. TO ANSWER, I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT I WILL BE TEACHING THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES** " the holographic All Might laughed heartily at Midoriya guessed would be the viewers reaction. Though he was right to laugh as his face was dumbstruck by the news.

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA! YOU PASSED THE WRITTEN EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ALSO SCORED 54 VILLAIN POINTS ON THE PRACTICAL! THAT ALONE WOULD PUT YOU IN THE TOP TEN STUDENTS, BUT THERE WAS ANOTHER THING. WE HAD A SECRET SCORING METHOD THAT WOULD BE DECIDED UPON BY THE TEACHERS THEMSELVES. IT WAS AWARDED TO PEOPLE WHO PERFORMED HEROIC ACTIONS, HERO POINTS! FOR YOUR COURAGEOUS ACT OF SAVING SOMEONE, YOU HAVE BEEN 60 POINTS, RAISING YOUR TOTAL SCORE TO A WHOPPING 114! THAT MAKES YOU THE HIGHEST SCORE OUT OF THE EVERYONE WHO TOOK THE EXAM. CONGRATULATIONS MIDORIYA, YOU ARE NOW APART OF THE HERO ACADEMIA!** " After the speech, the device showed a leader board of the top ten scores. True to his word, Midoriya was first with Bakugou coming in second. He could hardly contain his excitement as he processed all this information.

"I GOT IN!" He shouted in triumph while raising his arms in a victory pose.

 **Last thing, I want to thank Izuku 1215 for the shout-out on their fanfic, which I again would highly recommend to anyone and everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start the chapter, I want to acknowledge a review by MasterBlade47. I agree that the double gear has to be learned. I was just thinking that Midoriya would accidentally use double gear mode in the one on one fight and he would use the internship to learn how to properly use it. If you still think I should just introduce it at the time of Full Cowling, I will listen to your suggestion and do exactly that. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

Midoriya had just put on his shoes and was about to leave when his mom walked up.

"Izuku, do have everything you need?"

"Yes"

"Supplies?"

"Yes"

"Notebook?"

"Yes"

"Handkerchief?"

"Mom, I know that I'm not missing anything" He said in a slightly exasperated voice. His mom could be such a worry wart at times.

"Izuku?" She asked nervously

"Yeah?"

"...I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you" she said with a small smile. Midoriya returned an embarrassed smile as he said goodbye. He walked out of the apartment and began to jog towards the train station. He wasn't able to go as fast he wanted to because of the UA uniform he was wearing. The pants were too long, constricting, and clean to run in. While it was an annoyance, it was also a good symbol. That and the entire uniform proved to the entire world that he made it into UA. Just putting it on felt like a dream that he didn't want to wake up from. After he got on the train, he was looking around to see if anything interesting happening. There was the usual cramped crowd of people around him, the somewhat overwhelming smell of body odor and perfume, and the shaking of the train itself. Overall, pretty normal. About 40 minutes later, the train reached his destination and he got off. The rest of the way to the school was already known to him as he went this way when he took the exam. The path he took soon lead to the front gates of UA. He stopped right in front of the them and took in the sight. Ahead of the gates was the huge glass building that was the main campus. The actual building consisted of four structures arranged in a perfect square. Each of them were connected to the adjacent structure by what seemed like a corridor. Looking down, the front of the building had a small garden with some trees, grass, and a couple of flowers. Beyond them was the entrance. There were three big red doors that were marked by numbers 1 to 3. It probably meant that you should enter the door with your grade number.

 _This is it. This school holds my future in it. I need to go their and grab that opportunity,_ Midoriya thought as he took his first step into his new school. It took a lot of willpower not to squeal in pure euphoria.

 _My future is harder to find than I thought_ , he thought as he ran around the hallways. He was trying to find the classroom he was assigned to, 1-A. That proved to be a challenge since the school was like a maze. He had to find it in the next 2 minutes or else he will be late. After some more searching, he saw a sign that stuck out of the wall the read 1-A. He rushed over to the area near the sign to finally find the door. The extremely large door. The door that almost reached up to the ceiling.

"Jeez, they must of built it for people with gigantification quirks" he said to himself while staring in awe. As he reached to open the door, he breathed a quick prayer.

 _Please don't let Kacchan and the glasses boy be in the same class_ , when he opened the door, the first thing he heard and saw proved that any higher being that heard him was just a jerk.

"Get your feet off the desk! That is official UA property and we shouldn't be disrespecting that!" The boy with the glasses yelled at another boy whose feet were propped on the desk.

"What? Someone shoved a stick up your ass or something?" Bakugou asked cockily.

"Fine, let me start over. My name is Tenya Iida and I am from the Somei Private Academy" The now identified Iida said while extending his hand. Bakugou took his greeting another way.

"Somei, Huh?! So you think that makes you better than me? I gonna have fun blowing your head off this year!" He said with a menacing tone.

"What?! You dare threaten me, your own classmate?! Are you sure you are in the right class?!" Iida asked in shocked. Before their dispute could continue, Iida noticed Midoriya standing at the door. The entire class then turned to stare at him. Midoriya just froze at the many pairs of eyes that were on him. Suddenly, Iida started marching towards him.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! My name is…" he started to say before Midoriya raised his hands to cut him off.

"Tenya Iida, I heard you. My name is Izuku Midoriya" he said nervously while shakily extending a hand. Iida firmly grasped it and shook his hand at a fast pace.

"As I said, it's a pleasure to meet you! I first have to apologize for what I did at the exam. It was extremely rude of me to call you out. As well as assuming you were trying to distract that girl before the test started. You shown extraordinary bravery when you saved her and perception for realizing the true intent of the exam. Your actions proved that you are the better student" Iida speedily apologized that left Midoriya speechless. He almost talked as fast as he did during his rambles...Almost. While that was going on, Midoriya decided to take the opportunity to try and replicate his quirk. Thankfully, Iida's handshake lasted a bit over 10 seconds, more than enough time to complete the process.

 _ **[Mutant Quirk: Engine, Copied]**_ When Iida finally let go, he planned to apologize for copying his quirk without his permission.

"I know you, green blue boy!" A familiar voice exclaimed right behind him. He turned around to see the nice girl from the exam. She was also wearing a uniform, to which he internally complimented.

"Hey, your the girl from the exam" he said.

"Yeah, I'm Ochaco Uraraka. You were amazing back there. You were all like PEW and the robot went like BOOM!" She said in a onomatopoeic way while moving her arms around to show emphasis. Midoriya started to get embarrassed by how much the girl was complimenting him.

"It was really nothing" he said with a slight stutter.

"If you're here to just socialize, then you should just leave right now" A bored voice came from behind Uraraka. When they turned around, what seemed like a huge yellow caterpillar with a face was lying down in the floor while sipping a juice box. "It took you all 8 seconds to quiet down. That irrationality won't cut it here"

 _What the heck is that?_ , all the students thought. The creature then unzipped the front of its "body" and a tall man wearing all black stepped out from it. There were some type of cloth wrapped loosely around his neck. His face simply told everyone that he doesn't care about anything.

 _So it's a sleeping bag_ , they all thought in relief as it wasn't some mutant creature. The man finally spoke after a bit.

"Hello class, my name is Shota Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher" he said in monotonous tone.

 _What's up with this guy? He must be a pro if he teaches here, but why does he look so worn out?,_ Midoriya thought as he tried to figure out who this person was. Before he could access his MP unit, Aizawa took out a one piece uniform that was red, blue, and white.

"Put these on and me out in the field in 5 minutes" He then promptly left the classroom without a second thought. The entire class were confused by what had just happened.

When all the class got to the field, Aizawa explained what they will be doing.

"You all will be taking part in a Quirk Apprehension test to see what you are capable of"

"What! But what about orientation? We'll miss it" Uraraka asked in worry.

"If you want to be a hero, you can't waste your time on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA, we are famous for letting teachers run the class. That means I can run my class how I see fit. If you have a problem with that, you can leave this class" he explained with a commanding aura behind them. "Katsuki Bakugou, step forward"

Bakugou walked forward to stand right in front of him.

"What was your farthest softball throw in junior high?"

"67 meters, I think" He replied after thinking about it. Aizawa then tossed him a softball and told him to stand in a circle that was drawn in the ground.

"Try using your quirk. Do anything as long as you stay in the circle" he explained. Bakugou first did some stretches and then got in position. He whipped his arm forward and at the last second, made an explosion that propelled the ball farther than a normal toss.

"DIE!" He shouted. Rings of air were left in the ball's wake as it soared into the sky.

 _Die?,_ Midoriya thought as they watched the ball finally begin its descent. Landed on the ground and rolled for a bit before it stopped. The ball itself was shockingly in perfect condition despite being launched by an explosion. Aizawa watched with a neutral face while he held his phone.

"This test will serve as a baseline. You all need to know what your maximum capabilities are. This is the most rational way to judge your potential" he explained while turning his phone to face the students. It read 705.2 meters on the screen.

"No way, that's crazy" the yellow haired boy said in awe.

"We can use our quirks as much as we want? This will be fun!" The pink haired girl cheered. Though no one notice, Aizawa's face changed into a frown.

"You think this is just fun and games? That your time here will be easy? For the next three years, UA will throw challenges meant to break you. If you think you this test will be fun, then let's add a new rule. You will take and be scored on eight physical tests. Whoever comes in last will be deemed to have no potential and be immediately expelled" he said with a devilish smile forming. Most of the students had the same reaction.

"WHAT?!"

"But that's not fair! This is only the first day, we can't get expelled like that" Uraraka argued.

"Life's not fair. Natural disasters, large scale villain attacks, catastrophic events that wipe out whole cities. We can't choose what will happen in the future. A hero's job is to adapt to it and resolve it" he countered. "So you better give this your all. Go Beyond, Plus Ultra style"

 _50 Meter dash_

The first test was quite a simple one, how fast can you complete 50 meters. Two people would go at a time and a device at the end would call out the time they got, which was accurate to a hundredth of a second. The first two to go was Iida and a green haired girl who looked a little like a frog. They lined up at the start and began when the device gave the start off. Iida was running quite fast in long strides with the engines on his calves shooting out air. The frog girl was hopping long distances and landing before resuming the cycle. Iida finished first with a time of 3.04 seconds while the girl got 5.58 seconds. Iida cursed under his breath something about a second gear. Next was Uraraka and a blond boy with a tail, which made Midoriya look twice. Before they started, she touched her clothes and her shoes. When they began, Uraraka was running normally while the boy used his tail as a springboard. He claimed first with at 5.49 while Uraraka got a slow time at 7.15. Still, she seemed quite happy with her time, saying how it was still faster than junior high. The next two were the pink hair girl who unintentionally got all of them in this predicament and the sparkly blonde French boy that Midoriya recognized from the exam. As the both got ready, the boy turned around with his hands behind his head and crouched. When the start was called, he jumped as fired a sparkly blue laser from his belt that made him fly. The pink hair ran normally. Midway through, the boy's laser fizzled out and he stumbled to the ground. He quickly got up and shot another beam, but his opponent already passed him and got there first. With his time of 5.51, he made some comment about his quirk and stomach. Finally, it was Midoriya's turn to go with Bakugou. As he walked to the starting line, he materialized his suit on. Everyone, except Uraraka, Iida, and Aizawa, were completely shocked.

"What the heck?! What is that?!" The yellow hair boy asked in shock.

"It's just my quirk" he answered casually. The student's reaction wasn't unexpected. It's not everyday you see someone change into a blue suit. Though, the bigger issue was the look that Bakugou was giving. It was a mixture of shock, disbelief, confusion, and loathing rage all in one face. It sent a slight shiver down his back. Now is not the time to get overwhelmed, it's time to not get expelled. When he stood ready, an idea came to mind.

 _Maybe I should try the new quirk I copied,_ he thought. He quickly activated the Engine quirk and watched as the change happened. His body suit changed from light blue to a clear white. The gauntlets, leglets,helmet, and briefs changed very little from a deep blue to navy blue. Biggest change he saw was the exhaust pipes around his ankles and at the bottom of his feet. Other differences were that his helmet changed shape to be more aerodynamic with a visor in front of his face. His MP unit quickly did a scan and informed him all the basics to the suit. At this point, you could officially say that everyone was shocked, even the teacher.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" The same boy asked again. Everyone was too surprised to even say a word. Aizawa raised an eyebrow to it. All Midoriya could do was give a apologetic shrug. The look Bakugou was giving him just got more worse. Why wasn't the device starting already?! Almost as if it read his thoughts, the device gave the alert to get ready. Ignoring all the looks, Midoriya kneeled forward so that his back knee almost touched the ground. That earned confused expressions form everyone. No one noticed the heat building up in the exhaust pipes.

"GO!" The second the word was spoken, everyone understood the strange position he was doing. Fire came out his feet and he shot forward like a bullet. His legs slid across the ground and his body was kept low to decrease air resistance. Bakugou tried using his explosions to boost himself. But alas, his attempt was futile to the speeding opponent. Midoriya flew past the finish line as the device called out his time of 2.08 seconds while Bakugou got double the time at 4.15. Almost everyone's jaw dropped at what they just witnessed.

"You have to be kidding me" that was the only thing said in the silence. Midoriya wasn't paying attention to that and had deactivated the quirk. Checking the weapon energy for it, he saw that one sixth of the total energy was gone. Though suddenly…

"DAMMIT DEKU! YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING THAT WHERE YOU GOT THAT FUCKING QUIRK!" Bakugou shouted as he charged towards him with explosions forming on his hands. Right before he got there, the explosions suddenly stopped as a cloth restrained Bakugou. Looking at the source, they saw Aizawa was holding the cloth while his eyes were glowing red.

"I hate using my quirk to much as it gives me serious dry eye. So you better calm yourself down before I expel you." he threatened. Upon closer inspection, Midoriya saw a familiar pair of golden goggles around the hero's neck. He recognized him as the Eraser hero, Eraserhead. After finally not trying to lunge at Midoriya, Bakugou just glared at him and walked back to where he was standing. Nodding to himself, he walked back to the group of students. Aizawa then cleared his throat and called the next pair.

 _Grip strength_

The students had moved from outside the field to inside a gym. They were given devices that would measure how strong they grip was. Once Midoriya was given his, he squeezed the handle as hard as he could. After a bit, he heard a beep come from it. Stopping his effort, he glance at the screen to see what his score was. The screen read 480 kilograms. He whistled in impress as he knew that was way above average. He was about to share his score with the teacher when he heard someone shout.

"No way! 540 kilograms?! Dude, you are such a beast!" The short ball hair his exclaimed in excitement. Turning around, he saw that the person was the tall masked guy with six arms. He had three of his hands wrapped around the handle, giving him extra force. Midoriya wasn't jealous at all for the guy. In fact, he was happy for guy to get recognition as he seemed to be the seclusive type. He continued his walk towards the teacher and showed him his score. The look in his face wasn't the same as the first test as he probably wasn't surprised anymore. He wrote the score down and told him to wait.

 _Standing Long Jump_

The next test was outside again. They were given a sandbox and they had to jump over it. The scoring worked on whether you made it or not. Bakugou went first and he used his explosions to launch himself over. Next was the laser boy who used his laser to propel himself over as well. When Midoriya came, everyone looked at him with observing expressions. It was honestly starting to creep him out. He took two steps back and ran forward. On the last step before the sandbox, he jumped up. He actually got pretty high, so he did a flip or two. Landing neatly at the other side, he extended his arms out to do the cliche landing pose. Aizawa muttered something about showing off.

 _Repeated Side Steps_

This test was simply just seeing how fast you can do side steps. Midoriya got an average score, much to the mocking surprise of some of his classmates. The person with the best score was the boy with balls for hair. He placed the balls down on either side of him and bounced off them. He made sure to expressively rub it in Midoriya's face.

 _Ball Throw_

This test was actually the one Bakugou demonstrated at the beginning. You had to take a softball and throw it was far as possible. As long as you stayed in the circle, you could do anything. When Uraraka was up, she looked at the ball and touched it with her five fingers. It momentarily glowed in a pink light. She lightly lobbed it into the air and it slowly rose up. And it kept rising. It was just floating up continuously before it was out of sight. Aizawa then turned his phone towards the class, to which it showed the infinity symbol.

"Infinity?!" A few of the students shouted. As people were talking about it, Midoriya's name was called to go next. Immediately, everyone dropped what they were doing and focused on the boy. Lord did they love making him feel awkward. As he stood in the circle, he weighed his options. In his normal form, he would only get a slightly above average score. He wanted to be completely sure that he wouldn't get expelled. His Mega buster wouldn't work as it would just destroy the ball. His mom's quirk? No, it attracts objects, not repels them. Iida's quirk? That would most likely make him go out of bounds. Kacchan's quirk? Actually, that would work out. He then transformed his to his explosion quirk. This suit had a red bodysuit with small white lines bordering the armor pieces. The actual armor pieces were a bluish-purplish color that was extremely satisfying. The helmet had two white circles on top with green dots in the middle, resembling a pair of goggles. On the back were three red triangles that looked like an explosion. His left arm gauntlet changed so that it would have the same white circle and green dot as the helmets with a part sticking out to cover the back of his hand **(A.N. It's just the chain blast suit from Megaman 11. Look it up)**.

"There's more?!" The black hair boy with weird elbows exclaimed. That comment went unnoticed as they were more focused in what Midoriya was going to do. He pulled his right arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could. It flew quite high for a normal pitch, but it was a let down when you consider the previous scores.

"That's it? I expected more with that flashy suit if yours" The ball hair boy said smugly. Before he could say anything else, Midoriya did something unexpected. He swung his left arm in an upward arc. Right afterwards, a couple of black balls with orange dots on them appeared and quickly floated in the direction of the now falling ball. Everyone watched in curiosity as the mysterious objects got closer to the ball. When they got pretty close, Midoriya snapped his fingers. The objects then detonated, collectively causing a huge explosion. The ball soared back up into the air by the force of the blast. When it landed, Aizawa showed the score to be 768.1 meters. This time, no one had anything to say.

The rest of the tests were quite exceptional to him, especially the endurance running where Aizawa literally had to force him to stop because he running for too long. After all the tests were over, they gathered in front of their teacher. He clicked a device that made a hologram appear.

"This is your rankings based on overall score. There is no point in reading them myself so do it yourself" he said. Midoriya quickly looked around the top spot to see what place he was in. His name was in the second place slot, right beneath someone named Momo Yaoyorozu. He chuckled to himself, saying how he was so close to first. At least he wasn't last place. Speaking of which, the person in last place was Mineta, who turned out to be the boy that acted smug when he won the side stepping test. He was on the floor bawling his eyes out over the prospect of being expelled.

"Oh yeah, that threat of expulsion was just a lie. I wanted to motivate you to do your best" Aizawa suddenly said.

"...WHAT?!" Most of the class yelled in surprise and anger. A tall raven hair girl shook her head.

"You guys didn't know? I thought it was obvious"

 _And you knew?!_ , Midoriya thought as he stared at the girl in disbelief. Aizawa then dismissed the class for the day and told them to pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Everyone soon filed off the field, most with annoyed expressions on their faces.

As Midoriya was walking towards the gate, he couldn't help but chuckle at all the things that had happened today. It was a pretty interesting way to start his first day in high school.

"Hello Midoriya!" A shout behind him which he quickly recognized as Iida. True to his guess, Iida showed up right next to him and matched his pace. He began talking about what he thought of the tests. It was clear that he too was slightly miffed at the lie they were told, but he dismissed it as being necessary for a prestigious school like UA. He realized that Iida wasn't a rude person, just someone who cared a lot about school. A _lot_ about school.

"Hey guys, are you going to the train station?" Another shout came behind them. Again, it was easy to recognize the bubbly voice of Uraraka. When she caught up to them, the both stopped walking to talk.

"You're Iida, right? And you're...Deku" she said while pointing at both of them.

"Huh?! Where'd you get that from?" Midoriya asked. It had been quite a while since anyone but Kacchan called him that. He didn't want that to start over again.

"Yeah, isn't that what Bakugou called you when he ran towards you?" She asked for confirmation.

"My actual name is Izuku Midoriya. Deku is an insult that Kacchan uses to make fun of you" he explained.

"That's not very nice of him" Iida remarked. Uraraka gasped and did a quick bow.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you saw it as an insult. Though in my opinion, I kinda like it. It sounds like , 'you can do it', if you get what I mean"

"Deku it is!" He shouted with his face turning red.

"But I thought you saw it as an insult?!" Iida asked accusingly. Midoriya just covered his face and mumbled something about her changing the meaning. After that situation, the three newly formed friends made their way to the train station.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, school took a different turn from what it did yesterday. They had to take regular courses such as Math and English. Ironically, English was taught by Present Mic.

"Okay class, tell me which of these sentences are incorrect?" He asked at a reasonable volume after writing four sentences on the chalkboard.

 _So boring_ , almost all the class thought in unison. Present Mic suddenly shouted that English was super cool and that they shouldn't be bored by it. After the core classes, lunch was held in the middle of the day. All three grades ate lunch together in the cafeteria. Thanks to the presence of the cooking hero, Lunch Rush, you could purchase pretty good food for a surprisingly cheap price. Midoriya absolutely gushed when he found out that a hero made the lunches.

In the afternoon came basic hero training. When the class sat down, they noticed that their teacher wasn't there. Suddenly, speeding footsteps could be heard were getting closer to the classroom. The door suddenly slid open quickly.

" **I AM HERE, COMING IN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** " All Might shouted as he leaned in through the doorway.

"Woah! All Might?!" Half of the class yelled in disbelief. The other half had impressed looks in their faces. As he marched to the front of the room, someone commented that he was wearing his silver age costume. When he got to the podium, he turned towards the students.

" **Hello students! This class will teaching you all the need to know basics about being a hero! Think of it as Hero 101! For today's exercise, you will be performing in combat trials!** " He yelled as he pulled out a flash card with the word 'battle' printed on it in orange. At the word battle, Bakugou grinned maliciously and Midoriya gulped in nervousness.

" **In addition, we have a surprise for you all!** " All Might said while pressing a button in a remote. When he did, the walls to his right slide out to reveal racks. There were 5 racks that held 19 suitcases that were labeled in numerical order.

" **Your hero costume designs that you submitted before school started have just arrived and you will be wearing them for today** " he explained while doing a flexing pose for some reason. He then told them to change into their costumes and meet him in Ground Beta. Afterwards, he swiftly dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye. As the students got up to get their suitcases, some of them noticed something odd. There was 20 students in total in the class, yet there was only 19 costumes. Did one of them forget to register there costume designs? As they thought that, no one noticed that Midoriya had walked out right after All Might left.

A couple of minutes later, All Might was waiting in front of a large tunnel with Midoriya standing closer to the tunnel. He had gotten there first as he didn't have or need a costume from the government. His suit could technically be counted as one. Before, he was freaking out about how to put down a costume design since he was registered as quirkless. After a quick phone call with All Might, he found that not only could he still register his new quirk but he also didn't have to submit a costume design because his quirk already gave him one. He asked the officials at the registration about it and they told him the same thing.

When everyone arrived, it was like a Halloween party. Elaborate and unique costumes ranging from simple clothing to suits of armor to bodysuits. They already looked like pros if you didn't factor in their young faces. All Might complimented them on how cool they looked.

"Hey Deku, where is your costume?" Uraraka asked when she noticed him in his blue suit.

"This is my costume"

"What?! But I thought that was just your quirk? How is it your costume?" She asked in surprise. After explaining to her the circumstances, she nodded her head in understanding.

"That's pretty great. You can instantly get it on and off and it fits you so perfectly. They made mine skin tight, which is a bit too much" she said while scratching her head. Now that he looked, he saw that she was wearing a skin tight bodysuit. It was conforming to almost every detail on her body shape. He turned his head away in embarrassment, saying that it looked nice. The purple ball boy, Mineta, have a thumbs up and said how that was why he loved this class. Sooner or later, he was going to get what was coming to him.

" **All right! Are you ready, you buncha noobies?** " All Might asked with a flashing grin. " **As I said, you all will be doing indoor combat. While most fights happen outside, the most cleverest of villains always work in the shadows. Illegal deals, lairs, and other heinous acts. This test will simulate the experience of fighting a person!** ". Right afterwards, the questions started rushing in.

"How will wins and losses be decided?Can we hurt our opponents as much as we can? Will we be given another expulsion threat? How will teams be arranged? Isn't my cape just dazzling?" After a few seconds of it, All Might silenced them and pulled out a very tiny script book.

" **Here is the scenario! The villains have hidden a nuclear bomb in the building. After five minutes, the heroes must enter the building and retrieve the weapon or capture the villains with capture tape within 15 minutes to win. On the other hand, the villains win if they protect the weapon until time runs out or they subdue the heroes. Each of you will be randomly split into teams of two** " He explained.

"Isn't there a better way to make teams?" The person in armor, who was now easy to identify as Iida, asked.

"Think about it. Pros are often forced to work with others on the spot" Midoriya suggested. After a affirmative nod, Iida bowed in apology and let him continue. All Might then brought out a box with lots. He asked that each of them to take out a number. Whoever had the same number as you will be your partner. After the lots, Midoriya found out that he would be partners with Uraraka as Team A.

"Isn't that great Deku? We get to be partners!" She said enthusiastically. He agreed with much less energy. As the teams were voicing their opinions on who their partner was, All Might brought out two more boxes. One was white with the word Heroes printed in black and the other was black with the word Villains printed in white.

" **I declare that the first match-up will be...THESE GUYS!** " He shouted as he stuck his hands both of the boxes and pulling out one ball from each box. The ball from the hero box had the letter A on it while the ball from the villain box had the letter D.

" **Midoriya and Uraraka are the heroes! Bakugou and Iida are the villains! Be prepared to start in 5 minutes!** " He shouted. Midoriya instantly freezed up when he heard that he was fighting Bakugou. Knowing him, he would ignore the point of the exercise and target him instantly. Even with his Mega powers, it would take at least two people to even have a chance of taking Bakugou down. The problem was that Uraraka didn't seem to have a combat oriented quirk, as she was only shown to make things float. To make matters even worse, Iida was skilled enough to devise some plan to make it harder for them to retrieve the weapon.

"Hey Deku? Are you listening?" The sudden question snapped him out of his analyzing. He turned to seen Uraraka giving him a strange look.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He sheepishly asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had some sort of plan"

"Well, I not to sure of what to do. We are at a huge disadvantage, mostly due to Kacchan's skill and Iida's speed. The only chance we got is me using my knowledge of Kacchan for us to try and predict his moves" He was close to starting one of his rambles, but he was able to stop before it could get out.

Uraraka still seemed very optimistic, "Don't worry, we can do it. We can take them on". Right afterwards, the five minutes were up and the two entered the building.

Separate to the testing ground was a surveillance room which All Might and the rest of the students were. They could watch each test from cameras that were placed in and out of the building. The reasoning was to both have the students learn from other battles and to stop matches if they get out of hand. Now, they were watching Midoriya and Uraraka slowly make their way through each hallway.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" The black hair kid with weird elbows, Sero asked.

"I don't know. Both Bakugou and Midoriya scored high on the apprehension test" the pink hair girl, Ashido replied after thinking.

"Naw, I'm rooting for Midoriya. C'mon, you guys saw how he had those suits that made him extremely fast and have explosives" the yellow hair, Kaminari argued.

"Now that you mention it, his opponents have those quirks. Bakugou has an explosion quirk while Iida had an Engine quirk" the raven hair girl, Yaoyorozu said while scratching her chin. While they were discussing the possible outcome of the match, All Might focused entirely on Midoriya. This was the first time he would use his trained powers against a person.

 _I hope you're ready_ , he thought.

As he and Uraraka turned the next corridor, he was constantly scanning for any signs of Bakugou. The range of his scan allowed him to basically see what was inside the building. Currently, Iida was standing in a large room with the bomb next to him and Bakugou was roaming the same floor as them, albeit on the other side. His plan was to sneak up on Iida and have Uraraka distract him so he could dash towards the weapon. It was simple in theory, but the biggest problem was ironically Bakugou.

"What should we do?" Uraraka asked. At first, he came up with nothing. Then as he began think a bit more broadly, a crazy idea popped in his head.

"Here is what we'll do. I'll go distract Kacchan and lead him away. You need to go retrieve the weapon from Iida"

"What?! But It's not safe to take them on one by one! We should take him down as a team" she yelled as quietly as she could.

Midoriya shook his head, "But if we try that, we won't be able to retrieve the weapon. If he can hold his own for long enough, time will just run out. This is the only way". Uraraka tried to suggest other ideas, but it was immediately shot down after he explained how ineffective they were . After a few seconds, she looked at him as though she was going to make one last attempt to convince.

 _ **[KACCHAN HAS CLOSE PROXIMITY TO LOCATION!]**_

Immediately, he tackled Uraraka out of the range of the explosion Bakugou made when he appeared from the corner.

 _How did he get here so fast?! I stopped scanning for just a moment and he just popped up out of nowhere!_ , Midoriya thought as he got in a defensive stance. Bakugou waved the smoke away with one hand while not taking his eyes off his opponent. He looked ready to blow up anything that annoyed him the slightest, which so happened to be Midoriya.

"Uraraka! Go now and get the weapon!"

"I can't leave you to fight Bakugou!" Uraraka persisted.

"If you don't go now, we may lose the exercise. So just go!" He gave her a determined smile that oddly put her at ease. Reluctantly, she ran past him and Bakugou to the location where Iida was. As he expected, Bakugou paid little attention to her as he was focused on fighting him. Rearing his left arm back, he got ready to counter attack. Like he predicted, Bakugou quickly charged at him. He reared back his right arm to deliver a fierce hook to the jaw. But if only it weren't so predictable. Midoriya rushed towards him and jumped over his head. Out of all the possible moves he could have done, no one was expecting him to do such an interesting dodge. Once he landed, he spun around on his right foot to give Bakugou a swift roundhouse kick to the back of the head. His body pitched forward and rolled to avoid falling flat on the floor. After rolling a few times, he turned around and his face had changed from anger to disbelief and even more anger.

"What the hell was that? You shouldn't be able to even lay a fucking hand on me! You're just a pathetic Deku!" His face was transitioning back to his pure anger expression.

"I am not that anymore! I am not the Deku who can't do anything, I'm the Deku that can do anything!" In response, Bakugou then gave him a murderous glare

"Well, then I'll just have to beat you down so badly that you won't be able to do a thing!" With that, he fired two explosions and launched towards him. Midoriya tried firing two shots to hit him mid-air, but they were easily dodged. He ducked at the last minute as Bakugou released an explosion right where his head used to be and flew past him. Quickly turning around, he was about to fire again when he noticed a gloved hand right in front of his face. An explosion hit him point blank and sent him back a few feet. Thankfully, his helmet took most of the force and he got away with a small burn. Bakugou then dashed towards him with his arm outstretched, most likely to grab his face and release multiple explosions. Before his hand could reach Midoriya's face, Midoriya raised his left arm to block it. Bakugou's hand grabbed the blue gauntlet instead and let off a few explosions. The armor piece wasn't damage in the slightest.

"Nice try, but I got you now. That fucking peashooter of yours only fires from your left arm. Since you can't aim at me, you can't hit me with it!" Bakugou states smugly as he readied his right hand. To his surprise, Midoriya just chuckled in response.

"That's a very logical deduction, Kacchan. I'm impressed you were able to make that theory. There is only one small problem with that" He said in a song song voice. Suddenly, Midoriya raised his Mega Buster on his _right_ hand up to Bakugou' face. Before he could react, he got hit point blank by a regular shot. It felt like someone hit with a hard punch. Stumbling back a few steps, he glared at Midoriya with rage.

"That's it! You're dead!" He shouted as he charged at him again. He was determined to show that nerd his place as below him.

As Midoriya watched Bakugou charge at him, he tried formulating a plan of action. His opponent was a enraged battle hungry bomb who would not stop until he was broken and beaten. Even if he did make it out, he still had to help Uraraka get the weapon from Iida. There wasn't that much time left, so he had to finish this battle quickly. He used up most of his tricks, meaning he couldn't use them again since Bakugou would know what to expect and exploit it. The only trump cards he had left were his charge shots and replicated quirks. Once that thought ran across his mind, an idea popped up. Right before Bakugou could hit him, he dashed away and began running.

"What, why is he running?" The red hair boy, Kirishima asked when he saw Midoriya running away from his opponent. Almost everyone was confused by his actions.

"Maybe he realized Bakugou was too strong for him and opted to distract him instead" the purple hair girl with strange earlobes, Jiro suggested.

"If that's the case, it's useless since it relies on his partner succeeding, which isn't happening" Yaoyorozu said while looking at another screen. It showed Uraraka trying to get the weapon from Iida, but it was failing horribly. He was moving the weapon away from her everytime she got close. With his speed quirk, it was impossible for her to get the weapon on her own before time ran out. In general, the hero team wasn't doing too well in the exercise. When they turned back to Midoriya's screen, they saw he wasn't there.

"Where the heck did he go?!" Kaminari asked in confusion. The screen only showed Bakugou running around, still trying to find his green hair opponent. Speaking of which, he was coming to a intersection that went left and right. He took the right passage and disappeared behind the wall.

" **It seems that there is no camera for that area** " All Might thought out loud. While they were nodding their heads, the unexpected happened. In a blur, Bakugou suddenly flew back from the way he went and crashed into the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Most of the class, All Might included, yelled in surprise. How the hell did Bakugou get sent flying? As if to answer their question, Midoriya walked out from where Bakugou came flying from. He had the white and blue form that he used during the apprehension test.

"Hey, isn't that the same thing suit he used during the test?" The frog girl, Asui pointed out.

"He probably used the engines on his feet to boost himself to power a knee attack" Yaoyorozu speculated.

Back to the two fighters, Midoriya was surprised by the fact that actually worked. When he first thought of using the surprise attack, he immediately expected Kacchan to dodge it and blast him in the back. So he made a contingency plan that we was about to execute. He didn't expect the frontal assault to work perfectly. There wasn't much time to ponder as Bakugou was starting to get back up. Midoriya knew it would be bad if he recovered, so he quickly changed to his normal form and started charging. By the time Bakugou had looked up, he was already finished charging a level one shot. He fired at his opponent, which hit him directly in the chest and caused him to get knocked over. He tried charging another shot, but Bakugou was not going to let the same thing happen again. He quickly got up and rocketed towards him with an explosion. Midoriya tried firing again, but it was again dodged. Once he was in front of him, he then delivered a left hook right to the stomach. Not letting up, he started to rain multiple punches on the blue boy's body. To add a little kick, he used an explosion on each punch to give more damage. Midoriya tried raising his arms to block upcoming attacks, but he then aimed to knock them out of the way..

"You still think you can beat me, nerd!?" Bakugou asked menacingly as he kept at the attacks with unrelenting force. Midoriya ignored it and kept trying to protect the his body. Suddenly, Midoriya brought his right fist up and landed a strong uppercut to the jaw. That made Bakugou dazed for a few moments, which was more than enough time. Quickly, he changed to his explosion form and brought his left arm up in an arc. Explosives appeared in front of the arc and attached to Bakugou. Almost instantly, they detonated and sent him flying back a few yards. Copying his opponent, he kept launching barrages of explosions to keep him away. Each group of explosions sent Bakugou even further away. When the explosion weapon energy had only a quarter left, he stopped his bombardment to take a breath.

 _This quirk is way stronger than I thought. I should train with it more to increase the amount of time I could use it,_ he thought. A good distance away from him, Bakugou was slowly getting up from the attack.

"Dammit, how the hell are you even able to fight me?! You've always been under me, yet now you are almost beating me! I will never let you win, Deku!" He shouted in anger as he brought his arm up. His hand moved to his grenade designed gauntlet and pulled back the top to reveal a pin. Having a bad feeling about it, he ran a scan over it. It apparently worked like both a reservoir and grenade. It would store up sweat from Bakugou's body and release it to make a huge explosion. What worried him was how much sweat was currently in the gauntlet.

"Are you insane, Kacchan?! The amount of force that blast will make is enough to destroy this entire corridor, let alone aiming it at a person!" Midoriya shouted in fear. His warnings, including the ones that All Might was giving once he too found out the nature of the attack, fell deaf to Bakugou's ear as he had a hysterical smile.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine as long as you dodge!" He yelled with hysteria in his voice as he pulled out the pin. A second later, a gigantic explosion plume came out from the gauntlet. The diameter was able to cover most of the corridor, leaving the sight of a blinding and scorching ball of fire barreling towards him. With nowhere to run, he did the only thing he could do. Brace for impact. He raised his arms up to cover his face. The explosion engulfed him in a sea of fire and the last thing he felt was extreme heat and unbearable pain before everything went dark.

 **BOOOOM!**

After the blast covered Midoriya, the live feed was cut out. The force of the explosion was shaking the entire room they were in. Everyone was aghast by what they just witnessed.

" **MIDORIYA! COME IN YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " All Might called into his microphone urgently. The lack of response made the mood even darker.

"I can't believe he just did that" Kaminari said in disbelief.

"I thought we were training to be heroes, but he took this battle way too far" Sero said.

"There is no way that he survived that. A pro probably couldn't survive that blast without needing serious medical attention, let alone a teenager" Jiro pointed out. That comment made them fear for the worst. Half of the students were shocked by the move Bakugou just did while the other half lamented over the possibility that a fellow classmate could have been seriously injured or worse. All Might was a mixed of both feelings as he brought up the feed to the room Bakugou had just entered.

As he walked into the smoking room, Bakugou looked over the aftermath of his powered up explosion. There was a huge hole in the wall where the blast struck that was big enough to fit a car through. The entire room was full of both smoke and rubble from the explosion. He was glad he requested those gauntlets, they were the best things he has ever seen.

"How do you like that? Thinking you can just hide your quirk from me and just start flaunting it around. You haven't and never will be better than me, and I just proved it right fucking now" he said as he smirked. The nerd was probably too injured to even move a muscle. He turned around to go find his teammate and deal with round cheeks. What he didn't expect was to see a blue cannon that was glowing yellow pointed right at him.

"What the-" was all he could say before he was blasted back. The shot hit him with the force of a dump truck. He flew across the room and crashed down right in front of the hole that he had made. To dazed to even stand up, he felt something being forcefully wrapped around his arms that tied them together.

"Captured!" Midoriya said in triumph as he finished wrapping the capture tape around Bakugou. After letting out a sigh of relief, he dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He was lucky to be conscious after the explosion hit him. It had brought his health dangerously low to one bar above the critical state. Had it gone a bit lower, his body would have been put into a hibernation mode that would take a few days to wake up from. When he got up, he noticed Bakugou had walked past him and was distracted by his amazing power. Taking that chance, he snuck up behind him while charging. Once he hit him, he decided that he should capture him instead of trying to beat him. That proved successful as he had wrapped the capture tape around his arms, making him unable to continue. Unfortunately, he realized that he had to help Uraraka get the weapon and ran off before Bakugou could even start yelling.

Everyone in the surveillance room were dumbstruck by what they had just saw. Midoriya had snuck up on Bakugou, hit him with a cannon shot, and captured him. What shocked them the most was seeing him move after tanking the blast.

"How the hell did he survive that?!" Mineta yelled in disbelief.

"He took that blast like a champ and took down his opponent! That's the manliest thing I've ever seen!" Kirishima yelled with a huge grin on his face. All Might sighed in relief that his student wasn't killed by the explosion. He also announced the result of the battle.

" **BAKUGOU HAS BEEN CAPTURED! HE IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE!** "

When Iida and Uraraka heard the announcement, they both had different reactions.

"Deku did it! He won against Bakugou!" She cheered while doing a small hop.

"He captured Bakugou?! That means he must be heading up here right now!" He exclaimed. Uraraka grinned as she knew they were guaranteed to win when Midoriya got there. She quickly charged towards Iida again to take advantage of his shock. Unfortunately, he noticed and moved the weapon to the other side of the room.

"Even if he is coming, there isn't enough time left for him to get here. He can't get to this room fast enough by taking the stairs! It's too late to win heroes!" He states while attempting a villainous tone. It only served to make Uraraka stifle a laugh by how serious he was to acting like a villain.

"Uraraka, how are things going?" Midoriya's voice spoke from the earpiece she had.

"Not good, Iida has been keeping the weapon away ever since I got there"

"Where is he right now?"

"He's over by the windows. Why?" She asked.

"I need you to lure him to the door. Once he's there, give me a signal" Once the earpiece went silent, she charged towards Iida again like normal. He simply carried the weapon away and settled in front of the door.

"There is no point in trying. You can't keep up with my speed" he mocked.

"NOW!" The moment she shouted that, the door slammed open and Midoriya flew into the room. He tackled Iida to the ground and held him there. Iida tried struggling against him, but it was proved to be futile. Without needing anymore directions from her teammate, Uraraka rushes towards the weapon and touched it.

"Retrieved!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

" **URARAKA HAS RETRIEVED THE WEAPON! THAT MEANS THE HERO TEAM WINS!** " All Might's voice boomed from the speakers in the building.

After everyone had gathered in the surveillance room, All Might began the critic.

" **Good job! You four performed exceptionally well for your first combat training! Now class, who was the MVP of the match?** "

"Obviously Midoriya!" A few of the students yelled. Midoriya blushed at the praise he was receiving and Bakugou was silently fuming. After they calmed down, Yaoyorozu stepped forward to explain.

"Midoriya had started the training exercise with a logical plan. He was able to adapt and improvise it when Bakugou showed up unexpectedly. He kept a cool head and was able to execute some dicy moves to secure his capture of Bakugou. To top it off, he also helped his teammate retrieve the weapon in the end in a smooth and efficient way. All of these actions resulted in very little collateral damage. Bakugou seemed to be driven by a personal grudge against Midoriya that blinded his sense of logic, which led to him firing an explosion which caused significant damage to the building his team was protecting. Iida lost because he was overconfident and failed to anticipate how fast Midoriya could get to the room. While it was an attempt to play the role of a villain, you should always expect everything. Uraraka did fairly well herself as she stocked to the plan and was able to execute the new plan. Her only problem was her hesitation at the beginning" Once she was finished, almost everyone stared at her with amazed and confused expressions.

" **Um.. yes! I was thinking something along those lines as well, though you pointed out some additional details!"** All Might said. Yaoyorozu thanked him and stepped back into the group, " **Now, on with the next group!"**

When they had all finished their battles, they went to the classroom to pack their things before they left for the day. Midoriya was in the infirmary for most of the battles since he had to heal his injuries. Surprisingly, Recovery Girl's quirk worked on him. He also found that that any injury he gets in his Megaform transfers over to his actual body, proven when he saw burn marks littering his body. When he got back to the classroom, some of the students walked over to him.

"Hey, Midoriya! That was some awesome fighting you did back there!" Kirishima heartily said while clapping him in the back, "By the way, my name is Ejiro Kirishima

"My name is Hanta Sero. I'm shocked you were able to beat Bakugou, he's super strong" Sero said with a grin.

"I'm Mina Ashido, and I just want to say that your quirk is amazing!" Ashido gushed as she was bouncing around. One by one, each of the students introduced themselves to him, often complimenting his battle. After he embarrassingly thanked them, they all walked out and headed back home to prepare for there next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Of all the things he expected to see before he entered the school, a huge mob of reporters was not one of them. Midoriya had just got there to witness the madness that was the media. All of them would practically pounce on any student they saw and ask them the same exact question.

"How would you describe your experience with All Might as a teacher?" The desperate looks on their faces was quite obvious. You could literally see the hunger in their eyes for any info they can get. He had tried sneaking around them by sticking close to the wall. By not making that much sudden movement, no one had glanced in his direction yet. He had almost reached the gate, but he was spotted by a female reporter.

"You! Tell us about All Might!" In an instant, he was surrounded on all sides by people with microphones and cameras. He started to sweat nervously at all the attention directed towards him.

"Um, All Might is a good teacher. He, uh, points out things that are useful for being a pro hero. That's all I've got" he said as he tried to back away from the mob. From the corners of his eye, he saw Uraraka and Iida also being hounded on. Uraraka was doing some sort of flexing pose that didn't make sense and Iida seemed to be giving a full out explanation and lecture. Both of them were able to get away since the reporters got bored of them. They entered the gates and sighed in relief from escaping. Midoriya tried to go towards them, but the mob blocked his escape and kept asking questions.

"Can you let me go? I need to get to class" he asked. As he expected, they completely ignored him. He also noticed that the mob seemed to be slowly moving away from the gate, pushing him along with them.

"Look, it's one of the teachers!" One of the reporters called out. They all turned in the direction that he was pointing to see Mr. Aizawa casually walking. Taking that chance, Midoriya slipped through the distracted mob and bolted towards the gate. He got through and slowed his pace to a jog as he mentally thanked his teacher. Before he walked in the building, he swore he heard something metallic slam shut.

When he got to class, he sat down in his seat and waited. The rest of the class were talking with each other and making jokes about what happened outside. A minute later, Aizawa came in and silenced all of them.

"I saw the footage of the combat training from yesterday. You all did okay in terms of how you handled it" he then turned to Bakugou, "Bakugou, you have lots of potential. Don't waste it by acting like a kid" He just grunted in response.

"Now, we have to do a homeroom activity to do. Sorry for bringing to up late, but you have to…" He started to say.

 _Is it going to be another special test?_ , the class thought worryingly.

"Pick a class representative" he finished. The entire class sighed in relief and then mayhem ensued.

"I want be class rep! No, I want to do it! I'll take it! You probably need me to do it. Only someone as dazzling as me can be it! I want to be the leader! I will make all the girls skirts be 30 centimeters above the knee! LET ME DO IT!" Almost everyone was stating that they want to be class rep. The situation would make make any government teacher both laugh and feel disappointed.

"Silence, please!" They all stopped shouting and turned their heads towards the voice. It turned out to be Iida who shouted. "The role of leading of leading the class carries great responsibility. It can't be decided just by whoever wants to do it. That person has to be trustworthy. If we want make this a democracy, we should hold an election". The ironic thing was that he was raising his hand the highest.

"But we've only known each other for a small amount of time! We can't easily know who is the best candidate. Besides, won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Asui argued.

"That is exactly why whoever receives multiple votes is the most trusted candidate! Don't you agree, Mr. Aizawa?" He asked. Aizawa replied that he didn't care as long as they finished.

After the ballots were castes and drawn, the results were in. Most of the students had 1 vote, proving the claim Asui made. Yaoyorozu had two votes. The person with three votes was…

"I got three?!" Midoriya exclaimed. Bakugou immediately slammed his hands in his desk and demanded for who those three votes were. While Sero made a snarky comment, Uraraka was nervously whistling while looking the other way. After that scene calmed down, Midoriya was named class rep and Yaoyorozu was named deputy rep. She was perfectly calm about it while he was a shaking mess.

When lunch came, Midoriya was eating his lunch with Uraraka and Iida. They were relieved to have a break from the classes, except Midoriya. He was picking at his food, even though that food was one of his favorites.

"I don't know if I'm qualified to be class rep" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes you are. Your judgment skills and determination make you an excellent person to lead the class. Well, that's the reason I voted for you" Iida said.

"What?! But I thought you wanted to be class rep? You have the glasses and everything" Uraraka asked.

 _Does she just say anything that's on her mind?!_ , Midoriya thought in shock. Iida shook his head in disagreement.

"There's a difference between wanting the position and being qualified for it. That's what I rationalized to be correct"

"Rationalized? The way you talk, are you a rich boy?" Uraraka suddenly asked. Iida had a look of shock momentarily. It then changed to one that was full of pride.

"Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it for long. You are right, my family has been full of pro hero's for generations. Do any of you know the the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Instantly, Midoriya went full on nerd mode.

"Of course! He's a famous pro hero with 65 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency! Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yes, He's my older brother! Ingenium is a hero who honors the hero code and helps everyone. My biggest reason of becoming a hero is to be just like him" Iida's face was full of determination and inspiration. It was a comforting thing to see someone strive to be like someone they look up to.

 _RINNNNNG!_ _ **WARNING! THERE HAS BEEN A LEVEL 3 SECURITY BREACH. PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN CALM, ORDERLY FASHION!**_

The moment after the alarm went off, all hell broke loose. Everyone was scrambling to get away. The screaming quickly turned into a deafening chorus.

"Level 3?! What does that mean?!" Iida asked.

"It means that someone has broken into the school! That hasn't happened in years!" One of the upperclassmen answered before joining the panicking crowd. Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida got up and tried to evacuate and calm down the students. Nothing they did made a difference as everybody was trying to escape with their lives, which was ironically what the announcement told them not to do. Midoriya and Uraraka were stuck in the middle of the sea of students while Iida was shoved against the window. He looked out to see what was happening. To his surprise, it turned out that it was only the media that had broken in. Aizawa and Present Mic were at the front trying to convince them to leave.

"Everyone! There is no need to panic!" He tried to yell, but it was overwhelmed by the yelling and shouting from the other students. No one knew the actual situation that was happening. Iida started thinking of ways to get everyone's attention when he noticed Uraraka was close by. A plan quickly formed in his head and he tried moving through the crowd to reach her.

"Uraraka! Make me float!" He reached out his hand as close as he could get. After a look of confusion on her face, she touched his hand with the tips of her fingers. Instantly, he felt his weight go away and began to float above the crowd. Pulling up his pant legs, he activated his engine quirk to propel himself. It did, but the position of his engines made him spin crazily as he flew toward the emergency exit door. He hit the wall above the door, grabbed the pipe on the ceiling, and faced the crowd.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Everyone stopped and looked up to see one of the students perched above the door, posing like the icon on the emergency exit. "There is no threat! It is just the media! We are students at UA! We should act in a way that honors this school!" Almost immediately, all the students stopped panicking and made their way back to whatever they were doing before the alarm.

When they got to class, Midoriya made a surprise announcement. He that nominated Iida should take his place as class rep instead. He said that he was more fitted to do it as he was able to handle the panicking students and calm them down. Iida graciously accepted the offer and most of the class supported that decision. After that, Aizawa instructed them on what they will be doing next,

"Class, you'll be doing rescue training today. That includes earthquakes, floods, and everything in between" he said while holding a flash card the had the word rescue printed in it.

"Rescue, sounds like a lot of work" Kaminari said with an uneasy expression.

"Dude, this is the main part about being a hero. The point of being a hero is to rescue people" Kirishima said. While the class discussed, Aizawa continued.

"We'll be holding this training in an off campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus. Myself, All Might, and another faculty member will be in charge. Last thing, you all may choose whether to wear your hero costumes or not. They may limit your performance while training, so choose wisely" he finished as he pressed the button that opened the racks. He told them to get ready and then left.

As everyone got in the bus, they sat down randomly by anyone. Iida was silently cursing how because it wasn't a standard school bus, his seating arrangement plan was utterly useless. Midoriya was sitting on the same side as Asui, Kirishima, and a muscular guy named Sato.

"Hey Midoriya, you should know that say whatever is in my mind" Asui suddenly said.

"Hmm? What's up, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu. Your quirk, those two forms you have remind me of Bakugou's and Iida's quirk" she stated. Some of the others students turned towards Midoriya, hoping for some answer to his strange and powerful quirk. To their surprise, he smiled in response.

"I'm not surprised that you made that connection. In fact, those forms are actually their quirks" he replied. All the students were both surprised and confused by his answer, especially Iida.

"What do you mean by 'their quirks'?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"It's simple. One of the many abilities that my quirk gives is the ability to copy and replicate almost any quirk" he explained.

"What?! You can copy quirks?! How?!" Kaminari asked in shock.

"Well, I found out that there is three criteria that must be met to copy a quirk. First, it must be a quirk that I can copy. Quirks like Ojiro and Hagakure are some that cannot be copied. Second, I must make physical contact with someone for ten seconds. It doesn't matter what they wear, as long as I touch them. Third, they must be in a subdued mood. It can be anything from being happy, sad, or neutral. As long as they aren't angry or suspicious, it will work. That reminds me, sorry for copying your quirk without asking, Iida" he explained while bowing as an apology. Everyone stared at him in complete awe. They thought his quirk was strong before. Now, they realized that it's too overpowered.

"Really?! Try it in me!" Ashido exclaimed as she stuck her hand out. Midoriya grabbed it and waited. All the students were focusing on what will happen next. Ten seconds later, he let go and began to change. His bodysuit changed from blue to purple. The armor pieces changed to a lime green color. His helmet changed to look like a lime green transparent water drop with what looked like a water mask over his mouth. His Mega Buster now looked like a nozzle.

"Holy crap!" Some of the guys shouted as all of them watched in amazement. Midoriya took out a clump of loose fabric from the seat cushion he was sitting in. Tossing it in the air, he shot green acid that instantly melted fabric.

"So, anymore questions?" The second afterwards, practically all of the class were in front of Midoriya, asking him to copy their quirks and show them what it does. He then spent the next 5 minutes copying and trying out his new quirks. Kaminari's form had a black and yellow design with his cannon looking like a plug that could discharge electricity. Jiro's form had a purple design with headphones on his helmet and a cannon that looked like a speaker that shot out sound waves. Kirishima's was a light red design that allowed him to harden certain parts of his body, which turned a vibrant red in said area. Yaoyorozu's was a red and yellow design with his cannon looking like pot that could pop out any non organic object, though it took up a lot of its weapon energy. Todoroki's was the most interesting as it had a design that was white in his right and red on his left. There was also two cannons, an ice gun on his right arm and a flamethrower on his left arm. One way or another, he copied the quirks of almost all of his classmates.

"Midoriya, there has to be some limit to that power. You can't just be an all powerful person with no drawbacks" Sero said.

"There is a drawback. For each quirk, there is an energy bar. Each time I use that quirk, the energy level will go down. Once it hits empty, I can't use that quirk until I recharge" he explained.

"You're so lucky to have an amazing quirk like that. It's quite flashy and noticeable. My hardening is strong, but it doesn't look that cool" Kirishima said.

"No, your quirk is amazing and has lots of potential" Midoriya argued back. The boy with the sparkly costume, Aoyama, said that his navel laser was already pro level, though Ashido ruined his moment by saying how it would always give him a stomach ache. Before they could continue their conversation, Aizawa announced that they have arrived. Once they got off the bus, they all marveled at the huge building in front of them. It bigger than the entire lunchroom. A person wearing what looked like a space suit walked to them. Midoriya and Uraraka immediately recognized the hero.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" They both squealed in excitement, "He's a rescue specialist that has already saved hundreds of people!"

"Okay students, follow me inside" Thirteen started walking to the entrance with Aizawa and the students following behind him. Once they entered, the sight they saw was amazing. They were on a platform that was higher than the main area of the dome, which had a huge fight of stairs to get down there. Scattered around the area where different environments and situations, ranging from a shipwreck, landslide, a fire, and others.

"I built this facility to help train and prepare students for different types of disasters and accidents. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short" Thirteen stated.

"Hey Thirteen, where's All Might? He's supposed to meet us here" Aizawa asked with annoyance clear in his voice. Thirteen then leaned over and whispered while holding up three fingers.

"It seems that he did too much hero work this morning and ran out of time"

"I swear, that man is the embodiment of irrationality" Aizawa grumbled with even more annoyance, "Well, let's get on with the training. It won't affect how the students will perform" Turning back to the class, Thirteen made one last speech.

"There is one- no two- er, three, just a few more things I'd like to mention. You know how my quirk, Black Hole works. I can suck up any form of matter and turn it into dust. While that is useful for helping from disasters, it can also easily kill someone. That goes for a lot of your quirks. In this society, quirks are highly regulated and restricted by the government. Even so, there are quirks that can end someone's life with one wrong step. You learned different ways to use your quirks with Aizawa's test. You experienced the danger and responsibility of using them against people with All Might's combat trials. This training exercise will teach you how to use quirks to help and rescue people. Remember, the powers you have aren't meant to harm others, I hope you learn to use them to save people. Thank you for listening" The entire class immediately gave him a standing ovation.

 _He's right. The main purpose of his device is to help people and save them from disasters_ , Midoriya thought while looking at his left arm.

 _ **[DANGER! QUIRK ACTIVATION DETECTED AHEAD]**_

As Midoriya looked ahead to see what the his MP meant, Aizawa felt a chill run down his spine and turned around. They both looked to see the fountain in the middle of the area stopped working. Then, the space in front of it distorted and a large amount of purple mist came out of nowhere. It formed a circle in mid-air and a hand reached out of the portal. The hand belonged to a man with hands all over his body. On his arms, chest, neck, and face were gray dismembered hands that grabbed onto him. As he stepped out, more people came out of the portal. Each of them had an intimidating aura to them, with scary appearances to match.

"Everyone, stay back! Protect the students, Thirteen!" Aizawa shouted once he got his bearings. Midoriya snapped out of the trance he was in and began to step back. It was only then that the rest noticed the crowd of people coming out.

"Who are they? Is this apart of our training?" Kirishima asked as he took a step forward, only for Aizawa to yell at him to stay away. As he put in his goggles, both he and Midoriya said one sentence.

"Those are actual villains".


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I hit a roadblock in what I wanted to right and it took some time to figure it out. Also, I decided to split this chapter to the first with 3k words and the other with 5k words, So, here's the next chapter**

As the last villain, a huge and extremely muscular man with a bird head and exposed brain stepped out from the portal, the class started to get scared once they realized that this situation was real as day. The man with hands on him looked around the area and spoke.

"What? He isn't here? After all that planning we did, it gets messed up by a no show. Well, maybe a couple of dead kids will convince him to come" The creepy smile he gave sent child down all their spines. They knew that this was going to get ugly quick. Aizawa had just grabbed ahold of his scarf and was about to fight when Midoriya called him.

"Mr. Aizawa! It's too dangerous for you to face all of them! Your fighting style is mainly focused on taking down single opponents with surprise attacks, not an entire group!" Aizawa just gave a smirk in response.

"Kid, you can't be a pro if you only have one trick". With that, he jumped down from the stairs towards the horde of enemies. A few of the villains with long range quirks took position and were aiming to fire at the pro hero. Once he was close, they activated their quirks. Except, nothing happened.

"What the hell?" One of them asked as he tried to use his quirk to no avail. As he tried, a scarf wrapped around his torso and he was kicked right in the gut by the person they were trying to hit. Pulling back the scarf, Aizawa lassoed other nearby villains and slammed them on the ground with extreme force. While no one could see it due to the gold goggles, his eyes were glowing a bright red, indicating the use of his Erasure quirk.

"Oh crap! It's Eraserhead! He can nullify any of our quirks by just looking at us!" One of them exclaimed after recognizing him. Almost immediately afterwards, Aizawa flew in and delivered a flying kick to the head, knocking the guy out. Then, one of the villains that had four arms made of stone came charging at him with a cocky expression.

"Try erasing my quirk!" He yelled while throwing a punch. It was easily dodged and a strong punch returned that hit him right in the face, sending the man flying into a group of villains. With that, the completely one sided onslaught continued with Aizawa taking out lots of them by the masses.

As the students watched their teacher taking down multiple villains left and right, Thirteen urged them to run toward the exit. When they finally did, they only got halfway to the door when the man made of purple mist appeared and cut off their route.

"Hello, students of UA. Sorry for coming here without permission, but there is important business we must complete. We are the League of Villains and are ultimate goal is to end the life of the Symbol of Peace, All Might" the man said in a professional tone.

 _What?! They plan to kill All Might?!,_ Midoriya thought with a shocked expression.

"Even so, it appears that he isn't here. Our sources tell us that he should be one of the teachers that are supervising here. Was there a change of schedule, or something else?" The man asked.

"Stay back, Everyone!" Thirteen shouted as he raised up one finger to use his quirk. Before he could, Bakugou and Kirishima jumped ahead of him and hit the mist villain with a hardened punch and explosion. The attack caused a huge smokescreen that covered everyone.

"Ha! You think we're just going to stand around and let you tear this place apart?" Kirishima asked with a confident expression. When the smoke cleared up, they saw that the villain was hardly hurt at all. All it did was remove some of the mist that was covering him, revealing a metal armor on the neck and some clothes.

"Impressive. Even though you are just students, it's quite obvious that you are very talented, enough so that you could already be pros" the mist villain said. Thirteen yelled for the boys to back away as he popped open one of his fingers. Before he even got the chance, the villain scattered his mist so that it covered the entire group. "Now, I will scatter you across this entire facility so you can meet my comrades, and your deaths!". In an instant, almost all of them were sucked into portals that teleported them to different disaster zones.

When Midoriya came out of his portal, he found that he was quite high in the air. Gravity took place and he began to fall. Below him, the area seemed to be a rocky terrain with small mountains surrounding the place. Before he landed, he turned so that his feet would hit the ground first. When he did, the impact caused him to feel a small jarring sensation in his legs. He mentally thanked that his suit had shock absorbers in the soles or else his legs would have been broken.

"Midoriya! You okay?!" Turning around, he saw that Kaminari, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu were running towards him.

"Yeah, the fall wasn't the worst thing I've felt" he said with a small chuckle.

"That's great, but we are in a dangerous situation" Yaoyorozu said while pulling out a metal staff. Once she said that, Midoriya then noticed the large number of villains that were surrounding them. They were moving slowly towards them, each with scary grins in their faces.

"This is going to be good. Two hot babes ready for picking. Once we kill those boys, then we can start having fun" One of them said while licking his lips.

"So, what should we do?" Jiro asked with an uneasy expression after hearing that. Yaoyorozu got into a fighting stance, Kaminari started backing away, and Midoriya aimed his MegaBuster.

"Simple, take them down" Midoriya said before quickly changing into his Ear Jack form and blasting a huge sound wave towards the villains. They covered their ears pain as they were pushed away by the force of the waves. Quickly, the two girls began their attacks as well. Yaoyorozu charged towards the group and began spinning her staff, striking lots of them in the heads. Any villain that came near them received either a blow to the head or a stab to the chest. Jiro plugged her ear jacks into the speaker in her legs and fired her own sound waves that knocked down some of them.

"Hey Midoriya! Sound waves are my quirk! Try using one that isn't mine!" Jiro shouted as she blasted away two villains that came at her.

"Have it your way!" He shouted back as he dodged a punch aimed for his head. Changing into his Engine form, he boosted and delivered a hard knee attack to the gut. That sent the villain flying back a few meters. Noticing something from his peripheral, he then boosted over to Yaoyorozu and landed a flying kick on a villain that was sneaking behind her.

"Thanks!" She called as he jumped away and rammed into a group. He barreled right through them and toppled them like they were bowling pins. When he stopped, a loud bang and a flash of light came from behind him. Turning around, it seemed like Yaoyorozu had thrown a flash grenade as she was wearing black goggles and the villains in front of her were covering their eyes. A small group of villains tried running towards him, to which he then changed to his Explosion form and threw explosives towards the ground. When they detonated, it kicked up a big veil of dust.

"Ahh! I can't see a thing!" One of them yelled as the tried rubbing the dirt that got in their eyes. While doing that, one of them felt something wrap tightly around his torso. Before he could look down, he was roughly yanked into the air and then slammed down into his own group. The dust cleared up to show Midoriya in a form that was white and orange. His cannon has changed to resemble a dispenser. From the cannon was a long and thin strip of tape which was what had been wrapped around the villain. Swinging it around, Midoriya threw the man around like a flail.

"Jeez dude, no mercy" Jiro commented as she watched him release the man and sent him flying away over the mountain tops.

"Sorry, I really wanted to try out Sero's form and the technique was from what Mr. Aizawa did and- Duck!" He suddenly shouted as he changed to his normal form and fired two regular shots. Jiro quickly ducked to avoid the attack, which had hit a person trying to sneak up and grab her. The shots both hit him in the face and left him dazed. Midoriya then jumped over Jiro and tackled the man down, using his Tape form to tie the arms together.

"Thanks for the save" she said.

"No problem, though it seems like someone might need it more" he replied while pointing. She turned to see Kaminari running away from a few villains chasing him, screaming similarly to a little girl. Jiro immediately stifled a laugh that was noticed.

"Is it really necessary to laugh at your friend being chased by people who want to hurt and kill him?" Midoriya asked with an accusing expression.

"Yes, yes it is" she replied before letting out a full on fit of giggles.

"Not funny guys!" Kaminari yelled as he barely dodged a stab from a knife. Sighing in disappointment, Midoriya then started to charge and aim his cannon. After a few seconds, he fired a level two shot at the villains chasing his friend. The blast took out all of them at once.

"Thanks man, I owe ya one. I wish that I could help out, but my quirk isn't good for fighting with friends" He panted while leaning on Midoriya's shoulder for support.

"Well, tell me how your quirk works and then we can think of a way for you to use it here" Midoriya asked while getting his cannon ready to fire at anyone that got too close.

"My quirk is Electrification. It allows me to cover my entire body with electricity. I can release and discharge it to the surrounding area, but I can't control what direction it goes in. It would just shock you guys as well" he explained.

"Wait, you can cover yourself in electricity? I think I got an idea" Jiro suddenly said.

"Really?" Kaminari and Midoriya waited to hear what her plan was. She gave a mischievous grin in response.

 _I have a bad feeling about what she's going to do_ , Midoriya thought worryingly. Suddenly, she did something that no one anticipated. She lifted her foot and kicked Kaminari towards a villain that was coming towards them. Once he bumped into him, Kaminari instinctually used his quirk and covers his body in electricity, electrocuting the man.

"JIRO! You can't just kick your teammate towards an enemy!" Midoriya exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"So? It worked, didn't it?" Her smirk only grew larger. Back with Kaminari, his face had changed to a confident smirk once he realized that he was doing damage.

"Woah! This is what I'm talking about! Don't worry guys, you can leave it to me!" He said as he ran towards another villain and electrocuted them as well. Midoriya just sighed and continued fighting the villains.

With the addition of Kaminari to their attacking, they were taking down villains even faster than they already were. By then, unconscious villains were scattered around the entire area. Though, more would always come from nowhere. It was like the zone had an infinite amount of them. Soon, their stamina was running out. Yaoyorozu and Jiro had used their quirks so much that they were too tired to move, Kaminari was releasing weaker bolts of electricity, and Midoriya was almost out of energy to keep up with the high pace of fighting.

"Damn, is there no end to these villains?!" Jiro asked in exasperation. Midoriya was trying to keep his cannon up to fire at any moment. Yaoyorozu was crouching in the floor with what looked like pain or concentration. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and spoke.

"Okay, it's finished" A moment after she said that, her back glowed pink and a huge blanket popped out and covered them.

"What, you think a blankie is going to protect you?" One of the villains asked mockingly. Feeling the blanket, Midoriya noticed that the material was thicker than that of a normal fabric.

"You are looking at a sheet of insulation 100 millimeters thick. You're up, Kaminari!" Yaoyorozu proudly said before closing the opening by holding it down from the inside.

Kaminari smirked once he realized what she meant, "Thanks, now I don't have to worry about frying my friends!" He then discharged a large voltage of electricity that spread around. It electrocuted all the villains nearby, knocking them all out. The attack left burn marks littered across the empty ground.

The three students slightly lifted the blanket to see the aftermath of the attack. Midoriya sighed in relief when he saw that all of the villains were taken out.

"That's a relief" he said while turning towards his friends. He didn't even get the chance to look at both of them before Jiro jumped in front of him yelling, "DON'T LOOK!".

"Gah! What the heck?!" He yelled as she put her hands in front his eyes, "What are you so worked up about?!"

"Yaoyorozu, cover yourself up!" Jiro shouted while looking towards her friend, whose entire upper body was exposed. It didn't take long for Midoriya to realize what was happening as he immediately blushed a deep shade of red while turning around. Yaoyorozu quickly remade the top of her outfit so that she was covered up. Her face was slightly red in embarrassment.

"O-okay, it's safe to go out" she said with a small stutter. Jiro removed her hand from Midoriya's face and they all took off the insulated blanket. Looking around, they saw that the entire ground had minor scorch marks everywhere with a little wisps of smoke floating around. All the villains were unconscious, albeit doing a small twitch here and there. Midoriya whistled in impress by the power of Kaminari's quirk.

"Wow, you did great at finishing off the rest of them. Nice job, man!" He said while turning to where Kaminari was standing. He expected to see him grinning in pride and bragging on how he had saved them. What he didn't expect was to find Kaminari walking around with a weird expression on his face. He had a wavy smile with eyes that were simple white circles with a black dot. His hands were making a thumbs up and his arms occasionally moved back and forth. The weirdest thing was that he was only making one sound, "Wheyyyyyyy". Midoriya walked in front of him and waved his hand right up to his face. There was no reaction whatsoever. He and Yaoyorozu had a confused expression while Jiro was on the ground, laughing her head off.

"This might be a drawback for his quirk" he said with an uneasy tone.

"Yeah, one of us may need to help him. It doesn't look like he can do simple tasks alone" Yaoyorozu said, "Now we need to plan our next move. Now that all the villains here are out of commission, we can safely get out of this zone without anymore ambushes"

"Hold up, let me check first" Midoriya said before scanning the area. He searched around the part of the zone that led out to the main area as that was the most likely place to for an ambush to happen. Fortunately, no heat signatures were detected in that area. He was about to give the green light when he remembered what happened at the entrance exam. He had failed to notice Uraraka since he only check a specific area and not everywhere. Not making the same mistake again, he stared to scan the entire area. It was lucky that he did that because there was a person that was hiding under the ground. The person was close enough to the surface so that they could easily get out. As it was, Kaminari was standing in front the spot. Midoriya then raised his cannon and started to charge up.

"What are you doing?" Yaoyorozu asked in confusion. Putting one finger to his mouth to signal her to stay quiet, he aimed at the spot and fired a level two shot. When it hit its target, the ground around it exploded and the villain was blasted out. He had some form of skull mask that covered his face. He landed a few meters away, unconscious.

"What the hell?!" Yaoyorozu and Jiro shouted once they saw the villain.

"I saw him hiding under the ground. He probably was going to attack when we let our guards down. Now we can move out." He explained.

"Yet again, thank you for the save". With that, the group descended down the mountain after a few minutes of rest. Midoriya was carrying Kaminari on his back since he was the only one who had enough energy to do it. Even so, he still was moving at a faster pace than the girls.

"Midoriya! Can't you slow down?" Jiro shouted from behind him.

"There isn't time to slow down. Villains are attacking our friends and we need to help them as soon as possible" he argued back. She groaned in response while Yaoyorozu chuckled in a exhausted voice.

"Ughh! Damn you Kaminari. While we have to walk on our own, you get to be carried. I wish I could get a lift as well" she groaned.

"How about you guys use me as support?" Midoriya suggested. The girls agreed and put one of their arms around his shoulders to help them. While it did make the walk faster, the close proximity to the girls was making him very flustered.

"Are you alright? Your face is red?" Yaoyorozu asked when she noticed his blushing face.

"It's nothing, really. Let's focus on getting out" he quickly answered. At the pace they went, they were able to get out of the mountain zone in three minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Once they got close to the main plaza, Midoriya set down his three passengers. After a few seconds of freaking out by how close the girls were to him, he and the others started to plan out.

"So, what should we do next?" Jiro asked.

"We should probably avoid the plaza since that's where Mr. Aizawa is fighting most of the villains. Going there would most likely end up with us fighting" Yaoyorozu explained.

"But shouldn't we try helping him? We don't have to directly enter the fight, but we should do what we can to help" Midoriya suggested. The other two pondered on the thought for a few seconds. While it would be dangerous to go there, it would provide the chance help their teacher take out the remaining villains.

"I'm all in for doing that" Jiro suddenly said.

"Yeah, we're heroes in training. If we can't handle a little danger, then there wouldn't be a point in enrolling into this school" Yaoyorozu said with a smirk on her face. Kaminari kept giving a thumbs up and making that incoherent sound. When they all agreed to the plan, they quietly snuck closer to the main plaza. Once close enough, they got into the water that bordered the area. It provided a great cover as their only heads stuck up from surface level. As they observed, they saw multitudes of villains were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Damn, Mr. Aizawa did that all by himself? Not even all of us together would be able to handle that many villains" Jiro whispered in awe. While he did agree, Midoriya was also looking around for the three villains that seemed to be the most dangerous. The guy with hands on his body was standing still, faintly chuckling to himself. The mist villain that warped them was not there, probably in another one of the zones. The bird monster was nowhere to be seen as well, which was a bit worrying. The thing was almost as muscular as All Might is. It could mean that it has some form of super strength. He hoped none of his classmates were fighting it.

"AGHHH!" A pained scream echoed from his right, which sent chills running down all four of their spines. Turning his head in that direction, his stomach dropped as he had just found the bird monster. It was holding down Aizawa, with one hand on his arm and the other in his head. Aizawa's arm was bent at an unnatural angle with exposed flesh showing in his elbow. His head was being shoved into the ground hard enough to make a small crater. Blood was pouring freely down his face. There was already enough blood around him to form a big puddle of it. Had it not been for the fear that all of them were feeling, they would have thrown up from seeing that.

"W-w-what the hell is that?!" Jiro whispered.

"I-I don't know. Whatever it is, we need to avoid it all costs" Yaoyorozu said with a scared look. Midoriya was about to argue that they couldn't leave their teacher, but even he knew that it would be pointless. If that thing could take down a pro hero, they wouldn't stand a chance against it. Maybe if they distracted it long enough to get him out of there, but they didn't know how fast it was. As he thought that, the hand villain began to speak.

"What do you think of my pet, Eraserhead? It's the bioengineered Anti-Symbol of Peace, Nomu. It was made to take down All Might himself, so don't be too sad that it beat you that easily" he said while monologuing.

 _Wait, it was made to beat All Might?! That explains what they meant by having plans to kill him_ , Midoriya thought. It also guaranteed hat none of them stood any chance against it, as it was made specifically to take down the number one hero. Wait, made? How do you make a living weapon strong enough to overpower a hero? After the Nomu slammed Aizawa's head in the ground again, black mist materialized next to the hand villain. The mist villain appeared and the two began to discuss.

"So Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen and the kids?" The hand villain asked.

"Sorry Shigaraki, Thirteen is only incapacitated and injured. As for the students, they managed to overwhelm me and one was able to get to escape" Kurogiri apologized. Upon hearing that, Shigaraki started to scratch his neck. At first, it seemed like a normal itch. Then, it gradually got faster and tougher till the point that he almost drew blood.

"Damnit Kurogiri! If you weren't our escape route, I would use my quirk to disintegrate you to dust!" Shigaraki screamed with extreme annoyance in his tone as the itching hit faster. His hands then stopped and lowered in defeat, "Well, that's it for this plan. With the pros coming, this mission has gone up in smoke. Game over, back to the starting screen. And I was really excited in finishing this today".

"Wait, does that mean they're leaving?" Yaoyorozu asked quietly.

"Hell yeah! We get to live!" Jiro cheered as silently as she could. Midoriya was happy as well since this trouble would finally be over. It would be bad though since they were getting away and they might try something else. Though, that's what confused him the most. Obviously, UA will buff up there security after this is over. The villains won't get another chance that easily, and they are just running away. He continued to observe them so see if they were going to retreat. They weren't making any moves at the moment, so that could either be good or bad.

 _Maybe we are safe_ , he thought to himself. Then, he saw something that made all the blood in his body run ice cold. The hand villain, Shigaraki, was looking at them. Worse of all, he had a smile that made every instinct in his body scream for him to run away.

" **Let's leave All Might some souvenirs, shall we?** " He said maliciously. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, he appeared right in front of them. His hands were inches away from Yaoyorozu's and Jiro's face. Midoriya had barely turned his eyes to react. Normally, one would think he was using a normal physical attack. But, his threat to his comrade held some frightening information. He said that he would use his quirk to disintegrate him. Along that as well was how the skin on their teacher's elbow seemed to be decayed. If Midoriya's hunch was correct, then his two friends would be killed the moment the hands touch their faces. He had to do something to save them. Immediately changing to his Engine form, he used max thrust to grab Kaminari with one hand and tackle both of the girls out of the way right before the hands made contact with the other.

"Gah!" Jiro yelled as she was suddenly being shoved in the water by something slamming into her. She had no idea what had just happened since it went by too quickly. Yaoyorozu was in the same situation. Midoriya ignored their reactions and swiveled around to face the villain, who was turning to look at him. Not letting him get another chance, he changed to his Explosion form and sent an arc of explosives towards the villain. They detonated right in his face and caused big explosion, followed with a veil of smoke. Slowly putting his arm down, he waited to see for any signs of movement. Once the smoke cleared, his jaw dropped. Instead of the hand villain being taken out by the blast, the Nomu that was holding down Aizawa had now just blocked the blast. Faster than the eye could see, it ran at absurd speeds from his prey to in front of his master. Now that his speed was confirmed, almost all hope of even distracting it was utterly destroyed.

"Well, those were some interesting powers. They are just like power ups in games, where using one gives you a special ability" Shigaraki said with mild interest, "While I would love to learn more about you, you made me mad by trying to blow me up. Nomu, deal with him". Immediately after the command was given, Nomu practically warped in front of Midoriya and grabbed his arm.

 _Oh no_ , he thought before he was thrown into the air. At the height he was at, he could see the entire interior of the USJ. It would have been pleasant had it not been for the fact that he would soon be crash landing. True to his statement, gravity did its job and he plummeted down to the ground. When he landed headfirst, he saw black dots appear for a bit and everything felt disoriented. It took a second for it to go away. Getting back up, he turned back to the area that he was just thrown from. It was shocking to see how far he was actually thrown. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Kaminari with Mr. Aizawa had gotten away from the hand villain, even though he was only focused on him. Though, he did noticed that the Nomu was not among the group there. That would most likely mean…

 _ **[EXTREME DANGER! BEHIND YOU!]**_

The MP unit practically blared in his head to emphasize the warning. Leaping forward, he barely missed the hammer slam that was aimed at him. While it didn't hit him directly, the air pressure alone was able to send him rolling a few meters away. Once he stopped, he looked up to see the damage it had down. The ground beneath it was completely shattered and destroyed. Had he been hit, there probably wouldn't even be a body to bury. The Nomu then brought its arms back and prepared for another attack.

 _Crap! What do I do?! I can barely dodge it's attacks and it's too strong for me to survive a attack! The only chance I have to to wear it down_ , Midoriya thought quickly to himself. Changing into his Electrification form, he fired a bolt of electricity that struck the Nomu in the chest. The attack did way less than it should have. It had damaged the beast by a small proportion. The only way you could tell was by the very small scorch marks on where it was hit. But if it's able to put a mark on it, a full out discharge could take the thing down. It should have, but there was small factor that made it pointless. The scorch marks that were made quickly disappeared and it looked like it hadn't even been hurt in the first place.

"There's no use in trying to fight my Nomu. With its shock absorption and regeneration quirks, it's impossible to for you to win" Shigaraki laughed mockingly. Midoriya glanced over at him what he had just said something that confused him. Unfortunately, it was a bad move. The Nomu has appeared in front of him and threw a punch at his face. It barely missed by a small distance as Midoriya crouched quickly to avoid the devastating attack. The passing fist was just a few centimeters above him. Ignoring the buffeting winds that were behind him, he changed to his Engine form and boosted past it from underneath. Once he got a reasonable distance away, he changed back to his normal form and started charging up. His body was ready to drop everything and dodge the second the Nomu makes any moves. Instead, It was just starting back with lifeless eyes that honestly creeped the living shit out of him. Miraculously, the charging was finished without any interference whatsoever. Taking aim, he fired the level two shot. The blast hit the Nomu directly in the chest and it did...practically nothing. The attack that was capable of tearing down metal and knocking out people with a one hit, did hardly any damage to it at all. The only thing it did was make a small indentation, which quickly healed. It didn't even looked fazed in the slightest.

 _You have got to be kidding me. It tanked one of my strongest attacks like it was nothing!_ , Midoriya thought in shock.

"How sad, nothing you do is enough to stop my Nomu" Shigaraki said with a creepy gleeful expression, "I think I'm done playing around with you. Finish him". Before anything else could happen, Midoriya changed back to his Engine form and boosted backwards. It was good that he did as the moment afterward, the spot he was just at was completely obliterated by a downward punch. He realized that fighting the Nomu was pointless as it was just too strong. If he could distract it long enough so it doesn't attack his classmates, the pros would show up. He quickly spun his legs to the side and shot off to the right. The abrupt change in direction would hopefully make it harder for the Nomu to catch him. True to his assumptions, the creature always missed as it wasn't able to turn quickly enough to keep up. Unfortunately, the Engine weapon energy was nearly depleted. A few more seconds of sustained movement or one big burst would empty the last of his reserves. Deciding the latter, he released one last burst of speed to rocket into the air at a 45 degree angle. It caused him to fly a reasonable distance so that he was higher than the entrance platform. Now was his only chance at focusing on strategizing. Now that he couldn't use his Engine form for now, he needed to find a form that gave him mobility and speed. The only quirks he could think of were Kacchan's and Sero's. The Explosion form was probably the most reliable as it made its own forward motion. Right before he could change, the Nomu appeared right in front of him, rearing back it's fist to deliver a crippling blow.

 _Crap! No time to dodge!_ , Midoriya thought as he changed to a different form. It was Kirishima's Hardening quirk which he picked up from the bus ride. Basic light red design with what looked like two gears attached to the shoulders. The form allowed him to increase defense on certain parts of his body, Turing a vibrant shad when using. Using the utmost limit of the power to harden his entire body in hopes of surviving the attack. When the fist connected, it was nothing but excruciating pain. The punch itself felt like he was hit by a freight train going at Mach speed. He could literally feel his suit cracking and breaking apart. Lastly, the force of the punch sent him flying away towards the entrance. He crashed landed and caused a huge crater to form around him. All he felt was pain around his entire body, his vision had blacked out completely, yet he was able to remain conscious.

"DEKU! MIDORIYA!" A few voices screamed that seemed to be close by. After a couple of seconds, he was able to open his eyes partly. In front of him were Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kaminari, and some of his classmates, all had a fearful expression on their faces.

"G-g-guys?" He whispered weakly.

"Thank god you're alive, what the hell did that thing do to you?!" Jiro asked after a sigh of relief.

"Ughh…I tried distracting it for as long as I could until help showed up. In the end, it took me out with a single punch to the guts" he said. Now all of them were more scared.

"One punch?! That bird creature punched you and it basically put you on the edge of death?!" Kaminari exclaimed. Midoriya strangely just chuckled when he heard that.

"Well, it was made to take down All Might. I'm more surprised how I'm still alive". After he said that, he checked to see how low his health was. Shockingly, his health was past the critical state. How he was still conscious was a complete mystery to him, perhaps adrenaline. Had he not used Kirishima's quirk, he would have been blasted apart.

"Dear god, and I thought Mr. Aizawa and Thirteen were injured badly" Sero said suddenly. When he said that, Midoriya slowly glanced around to see that Aizawa was lying nearby. While he was bleeding bad, it was probably minor to what his own body would like when he changed back to normal. Thirteen was way less severe in that only the back of the suit was destroyed with no other apparent injuries.

"Anyone else injured as well?" He asked.

"Well, everyone here is fine except for you, Mr. Aizawa, and Thirteen" Yaoyorozu said. He sighed in relief that most of his classmates were not hurt. Though the others were unaccounted for and cannot be sure whether they are seriously injured or not. Maybe the pros were almost here? Maybe they going to burst through the entrance and make sure they all got back alive? Those hopes ran through his head as he silently prayed that everything will just go right for once.

Then, he saw _it_.

Coming up from the stairs, the Nomu has just appeared in the line of his sight. It was slowly taking one step after another, purposely taking its sweet time. It was basically telling them that to dread the inevitable fate that would come upon them when it reached them. Instantly, Midoriya paled to a ghostly shade of white. His breathing had been halted for he moment as his mind was too distracted by the situation at hand than just breathing. Even though he wasn't able to move a muscle, his whole body was visible trembling in fear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kaminari asked once he noticed the huge change in expression from pained to terrified. Midoriya turned to the group and said one word, "Run". They all turned around to see what he was telling them to run from and they immediately understood when they saw it.

"EVERYONE, RUN!" He shouted loudly. He knew that the leader ordered it to target him specifically. If the others were to get away, they had a better chance to survive while it was finishing him off. That was what he thought his plan would go, but one thing went differently.

"N-no! We can't leave you behind!" Uraraka shouted as courageously as she could, even though she was shaking more than him. The rest had similar cases with a face that showed some confidence while the trembling of their bodies says otherwise. It was quite impressive that they were able to look at the monstrosity and not run away immediately. While useful when becoming a hero, it didn't change the fact the beast.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're so gonna die" Kaminari frightened voice kept getting increased by every step the Nomu made towards them. As it got closer, Midoriya was saying his goodbyes to each of his classmates, even if they only know each for a short amount of time. This would be there place where there short lived lives would end...

Or so he thought

*BOOM* With a loud crash, the entrance door gets blasted apart by what seemed like blunt force. Everyone near turned their heads towards the direction of the commotion. A haze of smoke was covering the front, making it impossible to see who the person was.

" **There is no need to fear any more, students. Why?** " Everyone quickly recognized the booming voice that belonged to their teacher and the most famous hero.

" **BECAUSE I AM HERE!** " All Might shouted that echoed through the entire USJ. All the students were relieved to see help has finally arrived and right at the perfect time. Though, they all noticed something obviously different with the hero.

He wasn't smiling. Instead, it was replaced by a grim frown that showed he was dead serious and angry. Over by the two villains, the hand villain was completely ecstatic by long awaited appearance of his most hated hero.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to show up! Now, I can test to see how you fight against my **toy**! Nomu!" Quickly after the command was given, Nomu stopped its previous task and charged at the pro with blinding speed. Unlike Midoriya, All Might was easily able to react fast enough to counter the punch that was thrown at him. When the two fists collided, both of them seemed to be completely stationary while the Nomu's skin was rippling along the arm, much to All Might's surprise. More importantly, the shockwaves of the attacks caused buffeting winds that blew away everything and everyone around. All the nearby students, except Midoriya, had found something to cling onto while he had to grabbed by Sero's tape so he wouldn't be blown away like a leaf. Back to the two powerhouses, the two exchanged punches after another, each time resulting in a stalemate. Then, the Nomu suddenly grabbed All Might's arm with both of its hands and leaned back to judo throw him. It was able to get him overhead and on the ground, but not do its intended purpose. All Might quickly adjusted his body to land in his feet and then use the momentum to hurl the Nomu over his head with one arm. This attempt worked and it was sent flying down towards the main plaza where it's master and the hordes of unconscious villains laid. When it landed, it got up without delay and turned to look at its opponent.

" **That creature is quite troubling. It's strong enough to tank my punch and not be hurt in the slightest, how?** " All Might said under his breath so that no one would hear, which one of them did.

"All Might! That thing was created so it can beat you! It somehow has both a shock absorption and regeneration quirk!" Midoriya yelled. All Might was shocked when he heard the last part.

" **Two quirks?! Nevermind, questions come later after they are captured. What matters is that they pay for what they have done** " he said before charging into the battle. Again, both the hero's and the creature's attacks canceled each other out. They both continued to throw punches at each other until one could hardly see their arms at the speed they were going. Neither of them looked like they were going to back down from their standoff. The collective shockwaves from all the attacks made what seemed like a hurricane like effect were winds blew anything that was in the building. The students near the entrance had an even harder time trying to hold themselves down. Midoriya was having it the worse as he barely had the stamina to cling on to anything against the winds. More than once, he nearly lost his grip before narrowly catching himself. He watched as the two powerhouses continue to duke it out. Each time the Nomu landed a punch on All Might, he would return a punch back. Even so, he was able to notice some small details that probably no one else had picked up on. First, All Might was actually landing more hits than taking it, it was just quite difficult to see with the blurring fists. Second, the Nomu was actually getting pushed back little by little. As each second passed by, those two details were slowly becoming more and more obvious. Though it was taking quite a while, All Might was beginning to get the upper hand.

"Weren't you listening to that annoying brat earlier? My Nomu has shock absorption and Regeneration! It was made to take you at 100% of your power!" Shigaraki monologued, completely oblivious to what was really happening.

" **Yeah, so what? He said it had shock** _ **absorption**_ **, not** _ **nullification**_ **! That means there's a limit to how much it can take!** " All Might yelled as he started to increase the speed and power of his attack, " **If this thing was made to take me on at my best, then I just have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!** ". By now, the Nomu wasn't able to get in a single punch in as the attacks kept getting faster and faster. The winds were now extremely intense, breaking up the ground around the two and causing some of the formations in the different zones to sway. The students could only stare in awe at the sight of the intense fight happening in front of their eyes. The amount of power behind each punch was completely incomprehensible. Most likely enough to take out entire buildings from just shockwaves alone. All Might then grabbed the Nomu's arm and jumped into the air. They almost reached the height of the dome ceiling. When they reached the peak of their ascent, All Might spun around and threw the beast towards the ground. The area it landed in was then wrecked from the force of the impact. As it tried to get up, All Might landed right in front of it.

" **I pretty sure you heard these words before, but I'll tell you what they really mean!** " He said while pulling back his right arm, " **Push past your limits! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!** " With a powerful punch, the Nomu was sent flying through the dome of the USJ and into the sky. The force of the punch caused an effect that was almost exactly like an earthquake. Every student in each zone felt shaking of both the ground and the air. The ones that did see were at a complete lost of word at what they just witnessed. Even the villains had dumbstruck expressions by seeing their trump card get sent hurtling into the stratosphere. The next few moments could only be described as rather peaceful and serene, like when a huge hurricane had just subsided and all that was left was a calm aftermath.

"No...No….No! This can't be right! How can my Nomu be defeated like this?! You…. You cheated!" Shigaraki growled in anger, breaking the silence. He looked ready to brutally murder the next person that he sees.

" **Hah! Give it up villains, you have lost! Just surrender and turn yourselves in!** " All Might demanded with a strained smile. Small wisps of steam were coming off his body. It didn't look like much to the average person, but only Midoriya knew the true nature of the smoke.

 _He's at his limit. Any longer and he'll change to his actual form_ , he thought as he remembered what happened the day he first got his powers, the day he learned All Might's secret. It would be bad if this number of people, especially the villains, were to find out about his weakened formed. Hopefully, the villains would surrender and the teachers will make sure the students didn't see.

Back with the villains, the mist villain already knew it would be suicidal to charge at the hero now when their ultimate weapon was beaten and more heroes would be coming any second.

"Shigaraki, we need to retreat. Our plan has failed and can't let them capture us" he reasoned. Shigaraki snapped his head towards him as if he was going to argue back, but he seemed to calm down after a few seconds.

"Fine, let's get out of here. This day has been pissing me off enough" he said before turning to the hero, "All Might, you win this time. But remember, I will kill you in the future and prove how fragile this society is without you". With those final words, both of them were enveloped in the purple mist and teleported to who knows where. All Might then sighed in relief and frustration at the fact how they ran away.

 **1 Hour later…**

After the pros and police arrived, all the villains except the mist villain and hand villain were captured and arrested. All of them were just your everyday ally thug, meaning they were only there to distract the students. Speaking of which, all the students were found in each zone in a relatively unharmed condition. None of them, excluding Midoriya who passed out and was immediately taken to the infirmary, had any serious injuries. The two teachers were in the hospital, but the doctors confirmed they would make a successful recovery. Now, the police were asking down questions to the students to find as much information as possible.

"Hey guys, you alright? That attack was something else" Kirishima asked after he was finished.

"Yeah, I was at the entrance. That mist guy was pretty good. We were lucky to have Uraraka float the guy so Iida had a chance to escape" Sero said while sighing.

"Still, manly for you to fight them. I was in the collapsed city zone with Bakugou. You should have seen how many villains he took down! Guys a natural" Kirishima said while sticking his thumb in the boys direction. Bakugou just replied with a confident smirk.

"Hey, you guys want awesome?" Kaminari suddenly popped in after hearing them, "Midoriya was kicking butt back at the mountain zone. He probably took down the most villains out of the three of us. He used those different abilities, like Jiro's sound wave and Sero's tape". Sero grinned at the fact how his quirk was used by his classmate while Kirishima nodded. Kaminari continued his recounting of the event, "Not only that, he also stood up against that huge bird guy!"

"Really?! The one that All Might had to take down?!" The two boys exclaimed in shock.

"Yep, though it was mostly him just dodging its attacks. And it was the one that landed him in the infirmary". Suddenly, Jiro and Yaoyorozu heard their conversation and walked up to them.

"Hey, what's this about Midoriya?" Jiro asked.

"Oh, Kaminari was just telling us about what Midoriya did during the attack" Sero explained.

"Ah, he did help us on more than one occasion. He stopped villains that were trying to sneak up on us" Yaoyorozu said with a small smile.

"Yep, and then he also took it upon himself to distract the bird creature long enough so we could escape, even though it nearly killed him" Jiro pointed out. They small group hoped that their classmate would make a safe recovery.

Back at the infirmary, Midoriya had just woken up from his short term coma. Looking around, he quickly noticed Recovery Girl sitting right next to him.

"Good, you're awake! I've been waiting for a while till now" she said with a smile. As he tried to process what had happened, the memories of the USJ came flooding back.

"Is everyone okay?!" He asked worryingly. Recovery Girl stared at him for a few seconds before chuckling to herself.

"Of course you worry more about your friends safety than your own. Don't worry, none of the other students are injured. Your teachers are in the hospital, but they should be better after a few days. More importantly, you should know how close you were to dying! The amount of injures you accumulated was like you ran over by a train!" She scolded while lightly hitting him over the head with her cane. Rubbing the spot where he was hit, he gave a sheepish smile in response. His entire body was exhausted and he felt like he could sleep for an entire day. After Recovery Girl finished doing a final check up on him, he was allowed to get some extra sleep to regain his lost stamina. The sweet embrace of sleep never felt anymore satisfying as he drifted off.


	11. Christmas Special

_Snowball Fight_

As the snow fell gently from the skies, you could find Class 1-A engaged in a extreme snowball fight. Being an even split of two teams, snowballs were raining down at dangerous speeds. Of the twenty students, three of them were especially motivated. Midoriya was simultaneously throwing and shooting down snowballs with one hand for each task, Bakugou was using small explosions to launch the snowballs at faster speeds without melting them, and Todoroki was more or less a snowball maker that supplied his team with an almost endless supply of ammunition.

"Bring it on, Deku!" Bakugou shouted while winding up to throw. Before he could, he was interrupted by a snowball to the face. The force from said ball was strong enough to knock him over into the ground. Everyone laughed at the sight while also taking five steps back in preparation for what was going to happen. As expected, everything in a five feet radius around the boy was blown up with a huge explosion.

"BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He screamed before continuing his assault, with more strength and viciousness. The match went on with huge grins on all of their faces.

 _Christmas tree_

"That should do it!" Kirishima said as she put the final ornament on the tree. The entire class stepped back and took a look at the Christmas that they had just finished. It was tall enough that it nearly touched the ceiling. The entire thing was littered with ornaments and lights that shined the colors of the rainbow. On top of the tree, they had put an All Might ornament of him giving a thumbs up. That idea had obviously been suggested by Midoriya, who was completely red when he asked. Their favorite part of the tree were the custom ornaments of them in their hero costumes. Yaoyorozu offered to make them to as a fun idea when Kaminari said that he would look cool on the tree.

"Deku, this tree really turned out good" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's nice that we were work on it together. This is the first Christmas we are spending together as a class" Midoriya replied with a smile, "So, what should we do next?". He turned to face her when he asked the question, but she didn't seems to be paying attention. She was staring at him with focused eyes.

"Umm...Uraraka?" He asked nervously after a few seconds of it. There was still no response from her. It was really starting to creep him out.

"You kinda look like a Christmas tree" she suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Your hair… it reminds me of the tree" she said while pointing towards said tree. That was a definitely a new one. People have usually called him broccoli or bush head, bet never a tree. Did he actually look like a Christmas tree? Unfortunately, some of the other classmates heard their little exchange and decided to join in.

"You are right, his green hair and red face make him the perfect tree!" Kaminari said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, but we can make him better" Ashido said mischievously while grabbing a spare ornament. Slowly, some of them began to surround Midoriya with with evil grins on their faces.

"G-guys, what a-are you doing? Wait, no, no, no!" He screamed before the students pounced on him.

 **A few minutes later…**

Aizawa regretted stepping into the common room at the moment. He had heard some screaming and rather slowly walked over to where his students were to go check on them. He honestly expected that one of them angered Bakugou and faced his explosive temper. What he didn't expect was to find almost all the class laughing and taking pictures of Midoriya, who for some reason had ornaments attached to his hair and lights wrapped all around his body. In addition to his beet red face, he was the personification of a Christmas tree. As most of the students laughed at him, the only one that seemed not to was Iida who was chastising them for forcing him into it.

"I don't get paid enough" was the last thing he said before leaving the room.

 _Mistletoe Panic_

Ashido was on a mission, a romantic Christmas mission. Get her classmates to kiss each other using mistletoe. While normally she could have just placed them at random places and just hope for the best, but she wanted to get guaranteed scenarios. To do so, she analyzed her friends for the past week to find out their movement patterns and where the usually talk with someone. From someone's favorite spot on the couch to the exact place where two classmates tend to run into each other each morning. Nothing got passed this match maker. Going by her notes, she put the mistletoes in positions and waited. The first spot was in the kitchen, right next to the pantry. More often than not, Midoriya and Uraraka would run into each other there at noon to grab a quick snack before doing homework. When the two got there, she gave Hagakure the cue to call them out.

"Ohh! Look who's under the mistletoe?" She squealed while longing at the two. Everyone around stopped and looked at the spot above the two. As she said, the infamous plant was hanging right above their heads. Both Midoriya and Uraraka immediately flushed red and started to incoherently stutter. After about a minute of it, Uraraka quickly pulled Midoriya in for a kiss and ran away embarrassed. He stood there for a few seconds before promptly falling over and passing out. As the guys tried to shake him awake, Ashido sneaked away to find her next targets.

 _Pair: KaminarixJiro._ This spot was above a specific couch where Jiro would usually sit and Kaminari would always drop in to make a joke. When she called them out, Kaminari looked surprised while Jiro looked red and shocked. What was even more shocking was when Kaminari shrugged his shoulders and gave Jiro a quick peck on the lips. This of course earned him direct sound waves to his head.

 _Pair: TodorokixYaoyorozu._ This spot was actually above Midoriya's room as the two would go over there to study with him and some other people. It went perfectly as they both were under it right before they knocked on the door. She had sent Kirishima to go as her stand in and record the entire thing. It was probably the most entertaining one since Yaoyorozu was completely flustered while Todoroki looked confused by why they had to kiss. Thankfully, Ashido planned for it and taught Kirishima some manipulative phrases to push them in the right direction. It worked out as Todoroki kissed Yaoyorozu because, "I am too tired to even listen to your explanation". The day went on with some other awesome mistletoe moments that no one could explain how they happened so perfectly. What was better was how all of them were recorded and preserved for future reference.

 **That's my one little one shot of a MHA Christmas. I hoped you all like this and I wish all of you a Merry Christmas with all of you family and friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start this chapter, I must acknowledge something about how this timeline works. I am not quite sure the exact spacing between each event as it isn't really to specific about it. So, just think of it like it is in the actual series unless I specifically put in other events that aren't canonical**

When the news about the USJ were made known, everyone was in a uproar. This was the first time that a villain attack on this scale was ever attempted on any school. Parents were completely outraged at the fact how first year students were almost killed and the media was taking advantage of it by pumping out headlines that were intended to over exaggerate. Some of the more known titles were "Top Hero school nearly lets student die?!" and "UA allowed villains to infiltrate their facility and cause life threatening injuries to kids!". Of course, they were heavily bending the truth. The biggest lie the media made was how all the students were seriously injured when in fact the only one that had them was Midoriya. Even so, he was able to make a full recovery within the span of a single day thanks to a self repairing function in his suit combined with Recovery girl's quirk. In response to the event, UA gave the students two days off from school and promised to fortify their security. While it did calm down people, it would take a long time for them to regain the trust it built up.

As Midoriya read each new article that had something to do with the USJ, he thought of what he had experienced. Up until this point, he knew the life of a hero was not walk in the park and would cause stress and anxiety. Now, he finally understood what heroes have to face each day. Living on the edge, not knowing what day will be your last, having people to save even though you hardly have the strength to save yourself.

"Mr. Aizawa was right, nothing is fair when it comes to heroics. It's our job to change and resolve that unfairness" he said to himself while starting to lift a dumbbell in his other hand. For those two days, he spent them both thinking and training so he could be better prepared if another happens.

When they got back to school, the class was waiting for a teacher to show up up. They were catching up on what was had happened after the incident.

"It's hard to believe that we're so well known. We were able to get a few seconds of screen time when the news reporters came!" Hagakure said with what everyone assumed a happy expression.

"Yeah! We're practically celebrities to everyone!" Kaminari replied with a cocky smile.

"But still, we're lucky that the All Might showed up. With all of those villains, who knows what would have happened to us" Sero said with weak chuckle. Mineta started crying while saying to not bring that fact up as it scared him. Bakugou yelled at him to shut up, which was quickly followed.

"All Might was so cool back there! That bird guy was so strong, none of us could have even hoped to go against it" Sato said while pumping his fist up. They all agreed while a few of the students glanced at Midoriya when the bird villain was mentioned. Soon, the topic shifted to the teachers that were there and they brought up the question about their homeroom teacher. They already knew that Mr. Aizawa was too injured to even teach a class. So they were wondering who would show up for their homeroom.

"Hey, do you guys think that Mr, Aizawa will be okay?" Tsu asked,

"He'll pull through. The doctors already told us that he will be able to recover, so we just have to wait until he's in top condition" Kirishima reassured with a grin. Suddenly, the door slid open and the entire class turned to see who it was. To all of their surprise, it was Aizawa. He had bandages wrapped all around his face and arms so much that he looked like a mummy.

"Good morning class" he said in his usual monotone voice, albeit a bit muffled due to the bandages over his mouth.

"Mr. Aizawa?! What are you doing here?!" All of them shouted in surprise.

"I'm doing my job, teaching students. If you take a break just because of simple injuries, then you aren't cut out to be heroes" he replied. Most of them sweat dropped at the fact that he called his injuries simple. He was one hardcore hero.

"Anyways, there is another reason why I had to be here. I need to prepare you all, your fight isn't over yet"

 _Please don't let it be more villains!_ , some of them thought worryingly as they waited for what he was about to say.

"...the UA Sport Festival is coming up" he finished.

 _Why does he always do this?!_ , they thought in relief while some others were excited.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this! This is what separates the boys from the men" Kirishima yelled as he pumped his arm up. Quickly, the rest of the student started to get excited for the important event. That is until Aizawa silenced them using his quirk.

"Okay, I assume you know some things about it. Back then, the Olympics were a huge thing for sport competitors. When quirks started showing up, Olympic participation grew smaller and smaller as it became unbalanced. Now, the only competition the world cares about is our school's sports festival. Not only will civilians be watching, but pros all over the country will be seeing your performance. The only difference from the previous years is that it's being held earlier than before" he explained.

"But Mr. Aizawa, is it really a smart idea to hold the festival right after the villain attack? It might be targeted again" Jiro asked with an uneasy expression.

"From what I heard, the administration is doing it to show that the situation is under control. We are making the security stronger with some pros acting as patrol" he said. The news did make all them feel more at ease than before. Aizawa continued in with his explanation, "Besides, this festival is too important to cancel just by a couple of villains. It's really meant for pros to scout out potential. This is your chance to go big and be noticed"

"He's right, most students that graduate become sidekicks to pros before they become pros themselves" Kaminari said explained

"But some of them miss their chance to and just stay sidekicks" Jiro said before turning towards him, "Actually, that's probably where you'll be heading. You are pretty dumb". He just sighed in annoyance and tried to ignore the snark insult that was directed at him.

"One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime. So you all better no slack off with any of your training. Make the most out of it and show them what you're made of. Class is dismissed" Aizawa finished.

From that moment on, all of Class 1A trained themselves to be ready for this competition. Up until the dead of night, they worked out to improve both their skills and quirks. Some of them trained by themselves, like Bakugou and Kirishima. Bakugou practiced by trying to make larger explosions to built a tolerance to the kickback while Kirishima jumped off buildings to test the durability of his hardening. Some others were Iida who did long sprints to improve the power of his engines and Sero who trained his mobility. Others opted to train with their classmates to develop combos and teamwork skills. Uraraka, Ashido, and Aoyama were practicing on floating pieces of debris and using precise shots of acid and laser to destroy them midair. As for Midoriya, he did a combination of both. He asked each of his classmates for more insight on their quirks so he could understand more about his copied quirks. The only ones he didn't ask were Bakugou and Todoroki as they seemed like they wouldn't want anyone to talk to them. For individual training, he used continuously used his copied quirks to increase their energy capacity, allowing him to use use them longer. Along with an increase in energy, the training also helped discover new things about the quirks. He found out with Jiro's quirk that he could make small jacks and plug them into objects. Either to listen for noises or send sound waves into the object to break it apart. Another new feature was how he could bring a second cannon when using Sero's and Bakugou's quirk for more control. With the improvement of his quirks, the Mega Buster was getting stronger as well. The power and speed of each shot were better than they were at the combat trials. The charge time had also decreased by one second, so a level one shot took 4 seconds of charging and a level two shot took 11. Their was also a boost in his MP unit that allowed a more focused analysis on objects. Other parts of the training included talking with All Might for advice. He would give guidance on what areas Midoriya should work, which really made the training more effective. During that time, students from the other courses would often crowd around their classroom to 'scout the competition of the students who survived a villain attack', as quoted by Bakugou. Thanks to his aggressive and rude attitude, all the other students hated him and his entire class, one going as far as to declare war on all of them.

 _Why do we have to dragged into this because of him?_ , Midoriya and the rest of the class thought. Even with the looming threat of the other competitors, it didn't hinder their training.

After the two weeks of preparation, the day of the Sports Festival has arrived. Many people were walking to the stadium where the main games would be held. Vendors were lined up along the streets to make some money from the viewers. There were even some heroes patrolling the area like Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady. Even so, they shared some of the people's enthusiasm for the event. Inside the stadium, the seat were completely packed with people and heroes who were wanting to scout out any potential. The collective cheering was absolutely deafening with the entire building vibrating from all the sound waves. Even though it was just a normal school event, the hype it was given made it worthy of global status.

In one of the waiting rooms, Class 1-A were waiting to be called up. Mostly all of them were nervous about competing in front of thousands of people. Others were psyched to show the world what they could do. Midoriya was doing breathing exercises in hopes that it would somewhat calm him down.

 _Okay, This is my chance to show everyone that I can be a hero!,_ He thought with a small smile appearing. To show All Might that his training with him was worthwhile and to fulfill Dr. Light's wish for peace. He needed to prove that all the opportunities given to him were put to good use.

"Midoriya" A cold voice said to his right. Turning his head, he saw that it was Todoroki that spoke. He had a cold, calculating expression, "It's pretty obvious that I'm stronger than you". That took both Midoriya and the rest of the students as a surprise. Only a moment ago, he was isolating himself from all of them and now he's confronting one of them out of nowhere.

"W-well, You are probably right"

"Even so, you can use a copied version of my quirk, both ice and _fire_. That alone makes us enemies" he said with a darker expression.

"Woah, chill out man. No need to attack your classmate like that" Kirishima tried to intervene by placing a hand on Todoroki's shoulder, which was immediately shook off.

"We aren't here to be friends. This tournament isn't a group effort, it's whoever comes on top, and I intend it to be me using only my ice" he countered before walking off to his spot he was previously at. No one could comprehend what had just happened. Their classmate just made a declaration of war against one of their own, which makes it the second one they heard. This competition was really getting intense before it even started. Breaking the awkward tension that hung in the air, Iida burst in through the door, announcing that it was time to start. The class followed their president through the halls of the stadium until they reached the opening to the main field.

"HERE THEY COME! THE CLASS WHO NOT ONLY SHOWN TREMENDOUS PROMISE SINCE SCHOOL STARTED, BUT HAS ALSO SURVIVED A VILLAIN ATTACK! GIVE IT UP… FOR CLASS 1-A!" A extremely loud voice shouted. Stepping out, they were greeted by the sight and sound of thousands of people cheering for them. From above the spectator rows, there was a teacher's area and a commentator's box where they could see Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic. That must have been him who made them introduction. As they walked across the field, Midoriya felt even more nervous now that he was actually there. All the eyes that were in him made him feel like he should be smaller so that they didn't notice him. Is this what popular heroes have to deal with on a daily basis?! He suddenly had a greater admiration for All Might for the fact he was able to keep his cool with so many fans. After that, the other four courses were introduced in alphabetical order. Once they were all gathered up, the referee walked up onto a stage. All the males in the audience started cheering upon seeing the R rated hero, Midnight. She was wearing her hero costume, which was way too revealing for a high school sports competition. All the students agreed on that notion, except for Mineta of course who was loving it.

"Hello, welcome to this year's UA Sports Festival! I'm sure we are all _excited_ to see what these students are capable of doing" she started with a seductive voice, making most of the students feel extremely uncomfortable, "Presenting the opening speech is the freshman representative, Izuku Midoriya!"

"Wait….WHAT!" Midoriya shouted once he realized that his name was called. No one had told him he was going to make a speech, not even that he was freshman representative, whatever that means. His classmates urged him to walk forward with some friendly nudges. Hesitantly, he walked up to the stage and faced all the students. Everyone was looking at him with complete focus.

 _Dear lord! What do I do?! I don't have a speech and so many people are watching me! Maybe I should just tell them what I think about this_ , Midoriya quickly tried formulating a plan that wouldn't embarrass him.

"H-hello, I would like to say that in the name of competition, we should all work are hardest to win and I wish all of you good luck" he said as confidently as he could. For a few moments, no one had made any sort of reaction. He thought that he messed up and they were about to laugh. Then, he started to hear clapping from the students. Looking up, he saw that most of the students were giving him an applause. Of course, a few of them didn't share that same reaction, but it was nice that he didn't embarrass himself. He quickly stepped down and walked back to his class.

"Nice job, Deku" Uraraka said in a small whisper.

"Yes, that speech was perfect for the occasion. Sportsmanship and confidence are some great traits to have" Iida remarked.

"Thanks, I was worried that I messed up somehow" he replied while scratching his head. Before they could continue their conversation, Midnight took back charge and announced the first event. Behind her was a screen that showed signs spinning to indicate a wheel style. After a few seconds, it stopped and the sign read 'Obstacle Course'.

"Okay everyone, this event is quite simple. You all will run one lap around the stadium where you will start and exit from that hall" she said while pointing toward said hall, "There will be obstacles that you must get through to progress in the race. You can use your quirks in any way as long as there is no foul play. Now with the explanation out of the way, let's start!". After she finished, all the students lined up before the starting line and were getting ready to start. Most were preparing to use their quirks to gain an early lead. Others were doing normal stretches to prepare for running. Midoriya was in the former as he transformed into his suit. To his mild surprise, all the students who saw him were both shocked and angry at seeing in his suit. Though there was none from his class as they were used to it, the others didn't have that prior knowledge.

"What the hell?! How come he gets to wear that special suit while we have to use our P.E. clothes?!" A guy with silver hair and shark teeth like Kirishima yelled in protest. Midoriya remembered him being in class 1-B, as were most of the other kids in his class who were protesting as well.

"This matter has been brought to the teacher's attention prior to now. We approved it due to the fact that it was an unavoidable part of his quirk. So no more complaining and focus at the task at hand!" Midnight states while cracking her whip to show finality in the argument. The protesting students just grumbled to themselves as they as they got ready.

 _Thank god that was settled peacefully. It was a good thing that the teacher's allowed me to have my suit on_ , Midoriya thought as he continued his preparations. He ran a quick analysis on the area to see if there was any areas that he could use to his advantage. The only thing he found was that the hall was too narrow to comfortably fit all of them. If he could boost over the rushing students, he would have a head start on them. The best quirk to use was Kacchan's since he could easily propel himself in the air unlike Iida's. Changing to his Explosion form, the other students gave him confused glances while his class looked a bit suspicious with his choice of suit.

"OKAY LISTENERS, ARE YA READY?! GO!" Present Mic suddenly announced. Immediately, all the students began rushing forward to get the lead first. Present Mic continued his commentary of the event, "OUR STUDENTS ARE OFF TO AN AMAZING START! YOU CAN'T ANTICIPATE WHO WILL COME IN FIRST PLACE! WHO DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD KEEP OUR EYES ON, ERASERHEAD?"

Aizawa just answered in two words, "The door". True to his words, all the students were cramped up in the hall that was packed with them trying to run. It was like people at Black Friday who were trying to get the best items first. None of them of them were able to break from the pack, all except for one. Explosions could be heard from above them and they looked up to see a person in a blue and red suit flying above the rest of them with explosions coming from his hands.

"THAT'S WHO WE SHOULD KEEP OUR EYES ON! WHILE THE REST ARE STRUGGLING BELOW, CLASS 1-A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA IS FLYING ABOVE AND BEYOND!" Present Mic shouted into his microphone. The audience started to cheer loudly for the student that had took the lead in an eye catching way. The students themselves were momentarily surprised by the sight that they didn't notice the sudden drop of temperature. Immediately, all of them were suddenly stuck in place with their feet frozen to the ground. Todoroki quickly ran by with a quiet apology. Quickly, a few of the students were able to get out of the students ice and resume the race, one of them being Bakugou.

"Damnit! You aren't getting away, Deku! IcyHot!" He shouted as he propelled himself with explosions as well. Midoriya by now has changed back to his normal form and was now running to preserve weapon energy for further obstacles.

"I won't give up that easily, Kacchan!" He yelled back with a determined grin. The latter replied with a war cry and more powerful explosions. Quickening his pace, he was able to maintain an okay distance from Todoroki and Bakugou.

"Hah! You think you guys are hot stuff, don't cha?!" A voice yelled from behind the three of them. Turning around, it turned out to be Mineta who was bouncing off his balls that were being thrown on the ground like trampolines, "That ice trap was pathetic! I will show you a real trap move!"

Slowly, he took off a ball from his head and did a pose, "Secret Move! Grape R-Ahhhh!" He wasn't able to finish calling out his move name before he was knocked away by a robot arm. Midoriya turned back to the source of the arm and saw it was the zero pointers. There were a few of them and other robots from the exam.

"Geez, they think we can take those easily?" Midoriya asked himself when thinking about how many robots were at the exam. While he was distracted, Todoroki ran past him to be right in front of them.

"These things won't stop me from winning, especially with _him_ watching" he whispered to himself as ice began forming on the ground. With a wave of his right arm, he sent a huge wave of ice that froze some of the zero pointers. Right afterwards, he ran through them without a second glance to the rest. Snapping out of his muttering trance, Midoriya realized that he lost the lead and continued his running. While he was running underneath, he heard Todoroki say something that was hard to catch for normal hearing, "I wouldn't do that. I froze them while they were off balance, on purpose". The sound a groaning metal became apparent to everyone right afterwards. True to his warning, the robots started to fall over from the imbalance of weight distribution on the ground. When they hit the ground, they made a huge heap of robot bodies that were broken apart. Midoriya was able to get pass the roots before they blocked him and was now running full speed to catch up. He couldn't let Todoroki win that easily, not after the declaration he said in the waiting room. Back to the students behind him, he heard two bursts that sounded like someone had busted through metal. Turning around while still running, he saw it was Kirishima and the silver hair boy who called out in his suit who were sticking out of one of the limbs. Both of their skin looked harder than normal, with Kirishima looking rock like and the silver boy steel like.

 _Both of their quirks are the exact same concept as each other_ , he thought. His observation was confirmed when they seemed frustrated after noticing the other. Still, he had to focus on the race and reclaiming first place. Todoroki was not too far ahead, just enough that it would take a bit for him to catch up.

"GET READY! FOR THE NEXT OBSTACLE, YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO FACE….THE GORGE!" Present Mic suddenly yelled. Looking ahead, Midoriya did see that the ground ahead led to a cliff. The distance from them to the other side was way too large for even someone with a jumping quirk to clear in one leap. How deep the chasm was, it was like a perfect abyss that never seemed to end. In the gorge, large stone platforms were rising from the bottom with tightropes connecting them to one another. This obstacle seems so favor aerial and balance quirks over others. Up ahead, Todoroki was sliding on the tightropes, freezing them as he goes.

"Okay, I still have a chance to catch up. Gotta fly over this thing entirely" He thought before changing to his Explosion form and firing explosions from both of his hands. The technique for flying was to simply detonate the explosives the moment they come out of his hand, a trick he got from Bakugou from the combat trials. The problem was that he had to plan out when to use an explosion so he didn't burn through the energy quickly. The MP unit came in handy as he could plot out his own trajectory. Right now, he was slowly getting closer to Todoroki who had just cleared the obstacle and was running to the next one. Suddenly, he heard some explosions from right behind him and he instantly knew who it was.

"Out of my way, Deku!" Bakugou yelled as he passed him. He was able to propel himself faster as he didn't have to limit the number of explosions he made. By then, both of them made it over the next obstacle and lowered themselves closer to the ground. Midoriya changed back and began running after the two.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! MIDORIYA HAS JUST DROPPED TO THIRD PLACE WITH TODOROKI AND BAKUGOU AHEAD! WILL HE BE ABLE TO RECLAIM HIS SPOT? EITHER WAY, ALL THREE OF THEM ARE BLOWING AHEAD OF THE REST! THE THIRD OBSTACLE SHOULD REALLY CHANGE UP THE GAME! YOU ALL WILL FACE...THE MINEFIELD! Why do you have to be so loud?" Present Mic shouted again with Aizawa asking in the background. As he said, an wide area in front of them was noticed. There was no distinct objects that were sticking out, just circles in the dirt that were everywhere. By the time Midoriya had reached the area, Todoroki was halfway done with Bakugou gaining on him. Looking at one of the circles, he stepped on one to see how strong they were. The mine exploded a second after contact in a pretty big cloud of pink smoke. The force wasn't strong enough to seriously harm someone, just enough to blow them off their feet.

 _Great, I need to think of a way to get passed these to catch up without being blown up. The sensors of the mines take a moment to activate after someone steps on it. That means I have to move fast enough so that I'm not on one for more than a second_ , Midoriya analyzed as he formulated a plan. Using the Explosion form wouldn't help as it wouldn't be fast enough to overtake them. The only form fast enough would be his Engine form. Changing into it, he kneeled on the ground in the startup position while his engines were building up. Taking aim, he activated the engines and shot of like a bullet, sliding across the ground in the direction of his two classmates. The mines were detonating behind him, but none were able to get him as he was too fast, making a stream of pink smoke trailing him. Todoroki and Bakugou heard the explosions and turned around to see a blur of white and blue speed passed them. Before they could react, the mines that were just touched exploded underneath them.

"HOLY CRAP! IN A HUGE BURST OF SPEED, MIDORIYA JUST PASSED BOTH TODOROKI AND BAKUGOU TO RECLAIM HIS FORMER SPOT OF FIRST PLACE! YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE, ERASERHEAD!" Present Mic yelled. Back to the race, the two boys recovered from the detonations and were trying to chase after Midoriya. It was futile as he was almost near the finish line. Jumping up from his shins, he dug his heels into the ground to slow down his momentum. The efforts led to him passing the finish line and stopping a few yards away from it.

"THE WINNER OF THE OBSTACLE RACE IS IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1-A!" The announcement caused all the audience to cheer loudly. Confetti dropped from out of nowhere and covered the green hair boy who had just changed out of his suit. Despite his best attempts not to, tears began streaming down the side of his face. After a couple seconds of that, second and third place finished with frustrated expressions.

"Damnit, Not again!" Bakugou looked like he was about to blow a fuse and blow up anything and everything around him. Todoroki had a more controlled anger for losing to him. Both of them looked at Midoriya and made mental vows to beat him in the next competition. Slowly, the rest of the competitors were finishing the race with exhausted looks. Uraraka walked up to congratulate Midoriya for his win while Iida looked frustrated for losing in a race. The weirdest one was Yaoyorozu walking in looking utterly exhausted for some reason. The answer revealed itself when she turned around to show them Mineta who was hanging onto her back using his balls. It took a bit of effort to pry him and his balls off of her, but she looked relieved by it. After that, Midnight called them up to the stage to explain what happens next.

"That was a very exciting performance there. Unfortunately, only the first 42 people can move onto the next round. While they continue, the rest who didn't make it can still participate in games we set up" She explained while licking her lips, "For the next round, Let's see what you will be doing". Spinning the wheel, it spun for a few seconds before landing an 'Calvary Battle'. There were some murmuring among the students as some of them didn't know what it was.

"Let me explain, you all will split into groups of two to four people. One person will be the rider while the others are the horses. This is just your normal co-op activity, but with one difference. Points were assigned depending on your position in the obstacle race. The combined amount of points your team has will be written on head bands. The main goal is to snag as many points as you can before time runs out" she said while showing a picture of how the formation should look like.

"So, the amount of points your team has depends on who you team up with?" Uraraka asked.

"Exactly, the points begin at five for last place and increase by increments of five. So it would be five, ten, fifteen, and so on. The amount of points for first place though you is… ten million!" She shouted. It was silent for a moment while everyone was processing what was just said. Then, Midoriya began sweating and shaking uncontrollably upon realizing the weight of her words. The rest looked towards him with hungry eyes, resembling that of a predator who do anything to get its quarry. With that amount of points, it would guarantee the team who gets it will move on to the next round after that. It was the perfect chance for anyone to take down the top and claim it for themselves. Such was the intended meaning of this round.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I am sorry for not posting in a while. Part of it was just me putting it off while the other was rethinking a part of the chapter. I will try to be more quicker for future chapters. Thank you all for your patience and enjoy the chapter.**

 _Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to try and get first place_ , Midoriya thought to himself nervously. After all, doing so placed a huge bounty over his head for the next round. With everyone obviously wanting to take it, he was seriously stressed about how he was going to deal with them chasing him.

"Now that you know about the next round, you have fifteen minutes to make your teams" Midnight said while a timer showed up. Right after it started, everyone began walking around to find a good teammate. Some strolled while other dashed in a hurry to get the best people. He was neither of those categories, just standing around alone. Because of his ten million points, it would be a risky gamble to join his team. It'd be much safer to steal the headband later on. He tried asking some people to join up with him, but they either discreetly or not discreetly move away from him. Even his own classmates turned him down when he asked! He tried asking Iida as he was his friend, but he politely declined because, "I want to prove I can stand up against you". Looking around, he saw that Bakugou had the opposite issue as he was being swarmed by students wanting to team up with him while Todoroki already had a team.

"Great, how can I compete if I can't make a team?" He asked himself sourly.

"Hey Deku! Want to team up?" A voice suddenly asked behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was Uraraka. Processing what he heard, he was on the verge of releasing a waterfall of tears. Out of all the darkness, a single dot of light in the form of his friend comes forth.

"R-really?! Even with my stupid number of points?!"

"Well, Yeah! It's best to work with people you're close with" she said with a smile that radiated energy. What did he do do deserve such a friend? Wiping his face of upcoming tears, he donned a more confident expression. He had his first teammate and needed more to make a complete team. Looking around, he saw a girl with pink hair and goggles walking. She seemed to be looking for someone particular as she ignored some people who asked her. When her eyes landed on him, she dashed over to him at an incredible speed and got right in front of him.

"Let me join, person in first place!" She yelled. The outburst caught both him and Uraraka off guard.

"Who are you?!" He asked

"The names Mei Hatsume! Rising star in the support course! I would like to team up with you since everyone will have their eyes on us and it will be the perfect chance to show off my babies to the big companies!" She exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Wait, what do you mean by babies?" Uraraka asked. However, she was ignored as Hastume pulled out a case full of inventions and showed them off to Midoriya. There were a huge variety that included stun guns, grenades, grappling hooks, jet packs, and much more. She also explained how support course students were allowed to use as many inventions as they want as long as they designed it. The two quickly began a animated discussion about robots and technology.

"Perfect, now we need one more member to complete this team, and I know exactly who it should be" Midoriya said. He quickly walked over to a lone Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami, will you team up with us?"

"Well, it's a surprise that decided to pick me out of the rest. For that, I accept your invitation" he replied with a smirk. The two then walked back to the girls and discussed strategy. After the recruiting time was up, all the teams went up front to receive their headbands. They got into their formations and spread out across the field. Team Midoriya was laid out so that Midoriya was the rider with Tokoyami being the front runner and the girls in the back. Midoriya had a jet pack strapped to his back while Uraraka had air propulsion boots, courtesy of Hastume. The plan was to avoid all the teams and keep them away with Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and Midoriya for anyone that got passed it or had a quirk that made some form of light. Tokoyami told them about how his quirk was affected by light levels. Once they were ready, Present Mic began the countdown.

"5,4,3,2,1, AND START!" He shouted into his microphone. Immediately, all the other team ran towards Midoriya's.

"That headband will be ours!" The gray hair boy from 1-B yelled.

"I expected this to happen! Time to go! Uraraka, Hastume, watch your heads!" Midoriya shouted while pressing a button. The jet pack quickly flared up and flew all of them into the air. His teammates clinged onto his legs desperately to not fall down. The others teams gawked at the unexpected takeoff. The only team who was able to react to it was Hagakure's as she had the perfect teammate.

"Jiro! Now!" Hagakure yelled. Jiro quickly extended both of her ear jacks towards the airborne team. They almost reached the headband, but Tokoyami was able to have Dark Shadow knock them away before the got too close.

"Thanks a lot! Your quirk is perfect for mid range defense from any direction!" Midoriya gushed.

"Well, You were the one who asked me to join. I should be thanking you for this opportunity" he replied. By then, they were starting to drop through the air towards the ground. Before they did, Uraraka activated her propulsion boots and eased the landing to a soft thus rather than a large impact. They continued to run away from any of the teams that chased them.

"Nice job, Hastume! Your babies are working perfectly!" Midoriya said while changing to his Acid form and firing some acid at the ground that was in front of a pursuing team.

"I know! Aren't they amazing?!" She replied. Uraraka mumbled that she was the one operating them.

"We won't let them get away! After them!" Hagakure yelled as her teammates carried her while looking embarrassed by the fact how she wasn't wearing a shirt at all. One of them, Sato, took a glance at her and noticed something peculiar.

"Wait a minute, where's the headband?!" He asked in shock. Hagakure lifted her hand to her head to feel the headband, only to discover that it was really missing. While their team was freaking out, a nearby team was jogging away with a blonde rider spinning the headband around his finger casually. Back to Midoriya, his team was running all over the place to avoid other teams. Many attempts were made to steal their points with quirks, such as the jumble of vines that came rushing at him from behind to a person that ejected out some weird viscous liquid that strangely resembled cement. Each was either dodged or blocked by Dark Shadow.

"Deku, the other teams are starting to surround us!" Uraraka suddenly shouted. True to her words, the competitors had formed a ring around them and was going for a pincer attack. Thankfully, they had a solution to it. They quickly turned on the jet packs and flew into the air where none of the teams could easily reach them. The stalling method of staying in the air for as long as possible was working out for them, but it seems that a certain student was annoyed by it enough.

 ***BOOM***

With a big explosion, a familiar spiky blonde student propelled himself into the air and right towards the airborne team. Midoriya heard the explosions and turned around to see that Bakugou was already next to them.

"Give me that headband, Bastards!" He shouted while firing an explosion right at them. Midoriya reacted by changing to his Ear Jack form and firing a sound wave to counter the attack. The result led to Bakugou and most of the explosion being blown back towards the ground while his team was only hit a little. While none of his teammates were hurt, the sound of something breaking apart became quite distinct. It turns out that what little damage the explosion managed to do was able to destroy one of the propulsion boots. As they landed, it was way more jarring than it was the previous times.

"No! My baby!" Hatsume cried while looking at her broken invention.

"This isn't good. Without a stable way to land, it's too risky to take to the air again. That means we can only do it as a last resort" Midoriya mumbled with a strained expression.

"OKAY, WE HAVE ALMOST REACHED THE HALFWAY MARK! LET'S CHECK THE LEADERBOARD TO SEE WHO HAS THE TOP SPOTS!" Present Mic yelled. The leaderboard turned on and there was a small pause in the audience as they looked at the positions. Besides Team Midoriya who was at the top, the second and third place teams were taken up Team Monoma and Tetsutetsu. On the field, Bakugou's headband had just been stolen by Monoma.

"Hah, I never expected Class A to be so easy to take points from. It's like taking candy from a dumb baby" He said with smug smile.

"What was that!? Get over here so I can kill you!" Bakugou roared in anger.

"That's exactly why you guys are so stupid. You are so caught up in winning and being the best, you never take the time to plan out. We know all of your fancy quirks from the preliminaries, all because we weren't trying to take first in that childish race" he said with a cocky laugh before his team jogged off.

"That's it! We are going to fucking murder those damn b-listers and show them who's better!" Bakugou screamed to his teammates who quickly began chasing after the team. They were mostly scared by the extreme killing intent that their rider was giving off.

With Midoriya, they were jogging at a moderate pace to conserve their stamina. Without their flying, they were forced to resort to running as their only means of escaping. As he looked around for any nearby teams, he saw a hand reaching towards his head from the side. He swatted the hand away and turned around to see who it was. The hand had belonged to a blond hair student with gray eyes and an expression that resembled narcissism. He had a grin that made it seem like he knows that he won already. Around his neck were quite a lot of headbands, meaning that he had to be either Testutestu or Monoma based on the leaderboard.

"Ahh, impressive. Unlike the rest of the buffoons in your class, you actually pay attention to what's around you. However, you made the same mistake of revealing what your quirk can do during the race" he said with his grin growing bigger. Midoriya's team was slowly backing away in case he tries to take their headband again. Though it was strange why he was stalling. "Now the I made contact with you, you just gave your greatest weapon to me" he explained. Then, he started to tense up like he was trying to activate his quirk. Whatever it may be, it wasn't working as nothing happened. Confusion spread across his face as he tried harder to make something happen. Even his teammates were giving confused lookes towards their rider. "Damnit! Why isn't it working?! I know that I made contact with you, so why won't your suit appear?!" He yelled in frustration as he gave up.

 _Make my suit appear? Does he mean my Mega form?_ , Midoriya thought as he watched the boys team asking about what just happened. Almost immediately, it clicked on what he had meant. The boy must have some form of copy quirk and he tried to copy his Mega form for his own. There was only one problem...his Mega form wasn't an actual quirk!

"Guys, lets go!" He said. His team responded quite quickly by moving away from the team.

"I may not be able to use your power, but that headband will be- GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Monoma started to say before he was cut off by shouting. Both him and Midoriya turned and saw that Bakugou was flying towards them by himself. One of Monoma's teammates inhaled deeply and breathed out an air shield that blocked the explosive blonde from reaching them. Team Midoriya quickly took that opportunity to run away before he went after them next. After they got a fair distance from them, they slowed down a bit to catch their breath.

"Woah, that was close. I don't know what that was talking about, but I didn't want to be there when Bakugou looks ready to kill" Uraraka exclaimed with both a sigh of relief and shudder. Midoriya nodded his head with a sheepish expression. By this point of the match, some of the teams lost interest of chasing him and decided to go after small points instead. This meant that they didn't have to worry about being chased down that much. He thought that the rest of the match would go smoothly, but some movement caught his eye from the edge of his peripherals.

"Guys, look out!" He shouted. His teammates quickly dodged and backed away from the team that was gunning towards them. As it turns out, it was Todoroki's team. Consisting of him, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Iida, they all looked ready to take his headband, "I had a feeling we would run into them sooner or later", Midoriya thought worryingly. The two team were standing completely still, staring down each other as they waited for their next move.

"Iida, forward" Todoroki finally broke the tension with the command. Iida then began to run towards them at a quick pace while pushing out thrust from his engines. Both Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were wearing roller skates, allowing them to use Iida's quirk without anything holding it back.

"We need to move!" Midoriya shouted once he saw them go towards them. He tried to use the jetpack, but it malfunctioned and broke down. With no other choice, Uraraka used the remaining boot to propel them backwards away from the approaching team. However, it wasn't fast enough as Todoroki was slowly gaining on them.

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to defend us. Kaminari, prepare to attack", On those commands, Yaoyorozu made a rod that gutted out of her arm and plunged into the ground while making a large blanket from her torso. Once the blanket was finished, Todoroki quickly wrapped it around his team. Midoriya recognized the blanket as the same one that she used during the USJ. With Kaminari there, that could only mean…

"Tokoyami, they're about to send a huge discharge of electricity!" He shouted. Tokoyami quickly sent Dark Shadow in front of them just as Kaminari used his quirk. The attack spread everywhere and hit all the teams that were nearby, except their own. Dark Shadow was able to take the brunt of the attack and prevent it from reaching them. Once it stopped, Todoroki took the rod and froze it completely. Using it, he sent a wave of ice that trapped all the teams that were behind him. Grabbing some of headbands from the immobile teams, he finished his work by making large barriers that cut off any means of escape for Midoriya.

"That one was way too close. Thanks a bunch" Uraraka said.

"This isn't the time for a thank you. We need to make sure they don't get our headband" Tokoyami said while sending Dark Shadow to attack the Todoroki. Before it reached them, Yaoyorozu made a large stone plate that intercepted the attack. She grinned as she watch it go back towards their team.

"This isn't good. Everyone one of them has some form of trick that gives them a certain advantage over us. Looks like Todoroki really did pick a team that was meant to beat ours" Midoriya mumbled to himself. Iida's speed made it impossible to outrun them for long. The combo of Yaoyorozu and Kaminari are able to keep Dark Shadow out of their way while also protecting themselves. Along with Todoroki's ice and fire, there was almost no way to counter them. Wait, fire? His left side! "Guys, make sure you keep to their left side. It may be are best chance to keep our spot". His team nodded and began pacing towards the right. Anytime Todoroki's team turned to face them straight on, Midoriya's would scoot to the left even more. It continued on for a bit until they have looped in a circle a few times.

 _Damn it! He's intentionally making sure he's on my left side. I can't use my ice or else I'll hit Iida_ , Todoroki thought in frustration. The only way to hit them now was to use his fire, which he vowed never to use ever again. Because of that, it may cost them the match. As he was trying to make a plan, Iida decided to speak up.

"Guys, there is hardly any time left. What I'm going to do will make me unable to do anything later on. I was hoping that I would save it for a fight, but this situation calls for it's reveal" he said.

"What are you planning to do?" Todoroki asked curiously. Iida looked even more serious than he normally did in class, which meant something big was going to happen.

"You'll see, just be sure to grab that headband" With that, the engines on his his calves began to heat up and blue fire shot out of the exhaust pipes, "TORQUE OVER! RECIPRO BURST!" With extreme thrust, the team rocketed forward at unmeasurable speeds towards the other team. Kaminari's face smushed back as if he was taking off in a rocket ship. Todoroki was hardly able to react quick enough to grab at the spot where Midoriya's head should be and grip it tightly. The speeding group continued past the team and took a small turn before slowing to a quick stop. Everyone was staring with shocked expressions at the team who had just crossed a big distance in a blink of an eye. Uraraka, Hatsume, and Tokoyami were looking towards them with expressions of shock and disbelief. Team Todoroki was gaping at their teammates insane new move. This was the first time he has ever shown this technique of his quirk.

"If you three are wondering, that was the result of putting my engines into overdrive. It gives me explosive speeds, but it causes the engines to stall for a while" Iida explained before looking towards Midoriya, who's head for some reason was bent back, "I told you, Midoriya, that I would do my best to beat you". The crowd started to cheer for the sudden turn around and the amazing feat that was just performed.

"WOAH! I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! WHERE WAS THIS SPEED BACK IN THE RACE?! WHATEVER THE REASON, IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT TEAM TODOROKI WAS ABLE TO TAKE THE TEN MILLION POINTS!" Present Mic screamed enthusiastically. While he was doing that, Aizawa was also watching and had noticed something that none of the others have.

Midoriya was still in a daze at what had just happened. The speed at which they were going, he didn't even see them run past them. There was no time to react nor any indication on what Iida was about to do. So this was what he meant by wanting to stand up against him. He'd be happy for him showing everyone what he was capable of, but now his team was at risk of not moving on.

 _Damn it! We need to get back those points! After how hard Uraraka, Tokoyami, and Hastume worked to get to where they are right now, I can't let those efforts go to waste!_ , Midoriya thought with determination. He was going to show that he can support his friends, the same way they supported him, "Guys, we're going to get back our headband!"

"But we can't get in close! Kaminari can keep Dark Shadow away and Yaoyorozu can objects to defend themselves!" Tokoyami shouted with a frown. He was right, neither Dark Shadow or his team can get close enough to grab the headband. They needed a way to quickly steal back their points while also being able to avoid any countermeasures thrown at them. As Midoriya tried think of possible solutions, he remembered something that had just happened before facing off with Team Todoroki.

" _GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!"_.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. All I need is for you guys to trust me on what I'm about to do" Midoriya explained. His team looked at him for a moment with expressions of confusion and doubt, but they quickly changed to that of trusting and confidence.

"You go for it, Deku! You have my full support. Go get em!" The three encouraged with grins on their faces. Midoriya smiled at their reactions and almost cried to them, but he held them and put on his known determination face.

"Okay! Let's get back out ten million!" He shouted before changing into his Explosion form. Before they could ask what it was for, he stuck his arms back and set off two explosions to boost himself off his team and even more to launch towards Todoroki.

"HOLY CRAP! MIDORIYA HAS JUST SEPARATED FROM HIS TEAM AND BEGAN PURSUING TEAM TODOROKI TO RECLAIM THE TOP SPOT! FIRST BAKUGOU DOES IT, THEN HIM?! WHAT IS UP WITH THE KIDS IN YOUR CLASS BEING SO BOLD, ERASERHEAD?!" Present Mic yelled in shock. Even Aizawa had a look of mild surprise. The entire crowd was starting to go wild as the action was getting more intense.

"What?!" Kaminari yelled when he heard that while he and his entire team turned to see that Midoriya was indeed flying towards. It was like seeing Bakugou flying towards them with a face that didn't say he wanted to blow up someone.

"Don't think I'll give up that easily!"

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki shouted. She quickly made a stone plate that blocked Midoriya's grab for the headband, like when she did the same thing with Dark Shadow. Midoriya grunted as his hand had grabbed the thing he didn't need.

"Now, Kaminari!" Todoroki shouted while covering his team in the insulation blanket. Kaminari then began sparking with electricity surrounding him. Before he could discharge, Midoriya quickly changed to his Engine form and use the stone plate as a launch pad to boost himself onto the air. The electricity came a moment later, harmlessly shocking the ground around them. Back with Midoriya, he had changed back to his Explosion form and launched himself back towards the team to make another attempt.

"Don't think that same trick will work again!" Yaoyorozu shouted as she made another stone plate to block him. Before he could run into the object, a shadowy hand grabbed it and broke it clean off. She glanced over to see that it was Tokoyami who had did it. Unfortunately, that distraction was long enough for Midoriya to get in close enough. Midoriya quickly looked scanned the headbands as they were weren't showing their point values and found that the ten million was in the middle. Thrusting his hand out, he made a grab for the headband. Todoroki reacted by bringing up his left arm in an effort to block it. He was trying to make Midoriya grab his arm instead so he could force it away and possibly have Kaminari fire off another discharge. Instead, his arm suddenly had flames erupting out of it and covering it entirely. Both of them noticed the flames and were surprised.

 _What...am I doing?!_ , Todoroki thought in utter surprise.

 _Crap! Need to dodge them, quick!_ , Midoriya thought urgently. The end result was Todoroki taking his focus off Midoriya to turn off his fire while Midoriya used the arm facing away from the team to blast himself over them. When he got around them, he swiped the ten million points, changed to his Engine form and shot of straight into the air.

"Wha-What just happened?" Kaminari blinked as everything was going to fast to for him to fully process it. Iida and Yaoyorozu shared similar expressions while looking at Todoroki for answers. However, they immediately noticed something different about their rider.

"Todoroki, one of our headbands is gone!" Iida shouted in surprise. Todoroki simply just turned up and flared at the airborne Midoriya who was gripping the ten million point headband.

"I-DO NOT-BELIEVE IT! IN AN EPIC TURNAROUND, MIDORIYA HIMSELF WAS ABLE TO TAKE BACK THE TEN MILLION POINTS AND RECLAIM HIS TEAM'S SPOT IN FIRST PLACE! AND JUST ON THE NICK OF TIME AS TIME IS UP! THAT CONCLUDES THE SECOND ROUND OF THE SPORT FESTIVAL, FOLKS! NOW LET'S SEE THE FINAL SCORES" Present Mic shouted as a buzzer went off. The teams then got got out of formation(In Midoriya's case, landing), and were doing some pep talk before it shows who was moving on. A majority of the teams there looked disappointed as they either no points or hardly any points. A few of the teams looked confident of their number of points they got from stealing.

"IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM MIDORIYA WHO'S RIDER PULLED A SICK COMEBACK TO GET BACK THEIR PONTS!" Team Midoriya quickly took turns giving hive fives to Midoriya. "IN SECOND PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM TODOROKI WHO TOOK EVERYONE BY SURPRISE WITH THEIR SPEED! EVERYONE EXCEPT MIDORIYA OF COURSE!" Kaminari grumbled for that last comment while Iida and Yaoyorozu were discussing how they could've done better. Todoroki was just staring at either his left hand or Midoriya. "IN THIRD PLACE, WE HAVE TEAM BAKUGOU WHO ALSO MANAGED TO PULL OFF AN EPIC COMEBACK WHEN THEIR POINTS WERE STOLEN!" Bakugou simply responded by screeching bloody murder in extreme anger, as he didn't get the indisputable win that he was aiming for. Some of the nearby people looked very disturbed by it. "AND IN FOURTH PLACE WE HAVE TEAM TEST-WAIT, TEAM SHINSO?! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?!" The purple hair kid was walking away from his team, who looked like they had just snapped out of a trance.

"THESE FOUR TEAMS WILL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT ROUND, A ONE ON ONE FIGHTING COMPETITION! WE WILL NOW TAKE A QUICK INTERMISSION FOR THE STUDENTS TO GET READY AND FOR US TO SET UP THE STAGE!" Present Mic said before turning off the microphone. The students then started walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As they walked, some of Class 1-A were talking about the Cavalry Battle.

"Jeez, Iida! I never knew you could go that face! Why didn't you tell us?!" Uraraka asked with a pout.

"It was never my intention to deceive you, it is just that I wanted no one to expect it. It was supposed to be my ultimate trump card, but I was still outdone by Midoriya" he said while doing erratic chopping gestures.

"Yeah! I'm still having a hard time believing that you can go super fast. Though Midoriya did do an epic clutch move at the end" Kaminari said with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, where is Midoriya? I haven't seen him nor Todoroki since when we were on the field" Yaoyorozu pointed out while looking around for the two. The other three shrugged their shoulders and assumed that they would meet up with them later on. While that was happening, the two afterformentioned students were currently starting down each other in a secluded hall. Todoroki had a level expression with hints of frustration and regret while Midoriya was trying to not look extremely nervous. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before one of them talked.

"So, what did you call me here for? We should go to the cafeteria, our classmates are probably wondering where we went" Midoriya said in an effort to break the tension.

"...I broke my promise" Todoroki suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"During the cavalry battle, I was so frustrated at losing to you that I broke the promise I made to myself years ago. I didn't even realize what I was doing before it was too late" he said while looking at his left hand. After a few seconds, Midoriya understood what he was talking about.

"It's your left side...your fire, isn't it?" He asked. It was met with silence. By then, the mood had gotten more tense and awkward and he wished that he was anywhere else at the moment.

"You may not know this, but my father is the Number 2 hero, Endeavor. He's ambitious and self-centered. His one true goal is to surpass All Might and claim his spot. However, he soon found it was impossible to accomplish that goal himself. So he decided that if he isn't a strong enough hero, he'll make one that is. I assume you know about quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, Yeah. Though, what does that have to do with… oh god" Midoriya's eyes widened as he pieces together what he had meant.

"Know you understand. That bastard bought my mother from her relatives for her quirk and kept trying to breed the perfect match. Once I was made, he trained me to be his tool in surpassing All Might. Because of that, I was completely isolated from my family. Hardly ever talked to my siblings and even my own mother drew the line with my resemblance to him by pouring boiling water on my face" he explained while his hand instinctively raised to touch his scar.

 _Oh my god! I had a feeling he some form of unpleasant childhood that made him so cold and harsh, but this is just messed up!_ , Midoriya thought while trying to hero his face from showing how horrified he actually was.

"So, I made a promise. To never use my left side, my father's quirk. I will only use my ice, to show him that I reject him with my very being. Since you made me break my promise, I will show no mercy when I defeat you in the next round". After that, Todoroki walked out of the hallway. Midoriya just stood there staring at the back of his classmate. It was amazing that he's gone through that and still have the will to fight instead of giving up. To choose your own path instead of the one that others want you go. His motivations were in many ways strong and understandable.

 _However, I can't just let him win without a fight. No matter what he's gone through, everyone here is giving it their all. I'll just have to show him the results of my motivations as well!_ , He thought with determination while walking towards the cafeteria to join up with his next classmates.


	14. Chapter 14

After Midoriya found a seat with his friends in the cafeteria, he began loading up on energy drinks. The last two rounds had really taken up a lot of weapon energy, especially for the Explosion and Engine forms. He needed to be in optimal condition to fight in the one on one. As a precaution, he decided to take a few of the drinks so he could drink them between each fight.

 _I have to be at my best if I want to face off against Todoroki_ , he thought to himself. After hearing his story, he knew that he would come at him with unrelenting force and aggression. Hopefully, he doesn't have to fight him in the first set. Soon, their break was over and they were called back into the arena. As the students walked back into the arena, the crowd began to cheer in anticipation.

"LOOKS LIKE OUR STUDENTS ARE BACK AND READY TO FACE THE NEXT CHALLENGE HEAD-ON! EACH ONE OF THEM ARE LOOKING READY TO- WAIT, WHAT'S THIS?!" Present Mic yelled as he noticed something that stood out like a sore thumb. Aizawa saw it as well and face palmed in disappointment. All the students had their heads turned while trying to understand what was happening. Lined up side to side were all the girls in class 1-A wearing cheerleading outfits and expressions that said, "please end me".

"Umm...what's up with the outfits?" Midoriya asked while trying not to stutter in embarrassment.

"Mineta! Kaminari! Those perverts tricked us!" Yaoyorozu yelled while throwing down the Pom-pom she was holding. As it turned out, he had tricked them into wearing it by telling them that Aizawa told them to wear it. The girl sank dejectly to her knees and cried in frustration. Jiro also followed suit while also covering her chest subconsciously. Uraraka and Hagakure tried to cheer them up to little avail.

"C'mon Guys, it's not all too bad. At least we can have some fun and calm our nerves down!" Hagakure said while waving her pom-poms around eccentrically. Most of the girls just stared at her, dumbfounded how she's happy about wearing that. The female students just have them sympathetic looks while the guys, excluding Kaminari and Mineta, looked in the other direction to be decent. After all that was done, Midnight walked onto the stage with a box that says lots.

"Okay, now we will draw lots to see the match-ups for the set and then some time to strategize while the others join in recreational games we have in place!" She shouted. Before she could put her hand in the box to draw names, a hand went up from the crowd. They turned to see that it was Ojiro. He was looking at the ground with a guilty face that was impossible to miss.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kirishima asked in concern. Ojiro stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"I would like...to drop out of the tournament" His request was met by shocked faces from everyone. He was giving up a huge opportunity that could further his hero career, why?

"Ojiro, What are you doing?! Why do you want to drop out?!" Midoriya asked in shock.

"Yes, this is your chance to get scouted by hero agencies!" Iida added.

"No, you guys don't understand. I don't remember a thing about the cavalry battle except for the end. It may have something to do with the guy who's team I was on. While everyone gave it their all, I was just some puppet who didn't earn this spot by himself" he explained with lots of emotion backing up his tone.

"I also would like to drop out" they all turned to see the new voice, who was a short silver hair kid that might have have been from class 1-B, "I didn't get earn my place here through my efforts. Despite my power, wouldn't it going against what this festival is about if I were to move on?". No one was able to say a thing about what just happened. They would rather uphold the meaning of competition rather than their standing. It must have taken a lot of courage to be able to give up something like that for a moral code. Now, what happens next will be decided by Midnight as she's the referee.

"Boys, What you are doing...is turning me on! Ojiro! Shida! You both are now withdrawn from the competition!" She shouted with a seductive grin on her face.

 _She did not just say that out loud!_ , all the students thought in shock when she said it turned her own. Then, two people from the losing teams named Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki were chosen to take their places. After that, the screen turned on to show them what the brackets were and when each pair will go.

 _Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu_

 _Hatsume vs. Iida_

 _Bakugou vs. Kaminari_

 _Sero vs. Tokoyami_

 _Todoroki vs. Yaoyorozu_

 _Ashido vs. Shinso_

 _Aoyama vs. Shiozaki_

 _Midoriya vs. Uraraka_

 _I'm fighting Uraraka?_ , Midoriya thought in surprise as he turned to his friend to see that she had the same expression. Some of the other competitors were also looking around for the person they were going up against. Some reactions were good, like Kirishima and Tetsutetsu wishing each other a good match while some were not good, like Bakugou yelling at a scared Kaminari that he was going to be obliterated when they fight. Everyone was pretty psyched to see how far they could go and if they might win the tournament. After that, the recreational games began for all the students. Some of the 16 students participated in them to help distract them and calm their nerves. Most of the others went by themselves to strategize and focus. Midoriya had chosen to the latter option as he began formulating attack plans.

"Okay, first thing I need to worry about is Uraraka. With her quirk, all she needs to do is touch me once and shove me out of bounds to win" he said while scribbling notes in his notebook, "I should focus on using long-range attacks to attack from a distance. Quirks like Jiro's and Kaminari's should be good. Though, what do I do if she manages to touch me? Maybe I can use Sero's to tape me down or Kacchan's so I can move in mid-air". For the next few minutes, he wrote down anything he could on every student in the one on one battle. He already knew a majority of the quirks of the 15 students and could somewhat figure out what they can do with them. The biggest opponents he would face were obviously Todoroki and Bakugou. They had the power to take him down in moments if he wasn't careful. The only way to beat them was too make sure every move is as efficient as possible, to take them down with extreme force to match theirs.

After the games were finished, the students were called up to designated areas on the bleachers. They were separated by class, so Class 1-A had their own area. When they met up their, 18 of them were there with the exception of Kirishima who gone down for his match and Todoroki who was nowhere to be seen. Midoriya walked over and took a seat next to Uraraka and Iida.

"Aw man! I'm so pumped up for this! How do you think Kirishima is going to do?" Uraraka asked with lots of enthusiasm.

"I can't say for sure, since they both have extremely similar quirks" he responded.

"Really?! How did you know?!"

"Well, I saw the silver hair guy burst from the fallen robots that Todoroki caused with his skin looking like metal"

"I see, then this match is going to be decided on skill rather that quirk match-up then!" Iida exclaimed.

"HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE ONE ON ONE TOURNAMENT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" The loud voice of Present Mic brought their attention back towards the fight area, "NOW, LET'S INTRODUCE THE FIGHTERS FOR THIS MATCH! FROM CLASS 1-A, WITH A STRONG SENSE OF COURAGE AND A MANLY SPIRIT, WE HAVE EJIRO KIRISHIMA!" As he shouted that, Kirishima walked onto the stage with his arm raised and a huge grin on his face.

"AND FROM CLASS 1-B, ALSO WITH A STRONG SENSE OF COURAGE AND A MANLY SPIRIT, WE HAVE TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU!" Tetsutetsu then walked on stage with a very strained smile after hearing the announcement. As the two stood on opposite ends facing each other, Midnight stepped up to start the fight.

"Before we begin, here are the rules! To win your match, your opponent must either be incapacitated, unable to move, or stepped out of the boundary lines! Should the fight get out of hand, we will intervene and stop the match. So without further ado, let the match Begin! She shouted before stepping away. Immediately, the two boys activated their quirks and charged at each other. When they reached each other, they both threw a punch towards their opponent. It ended up with their fists colliding and a stalemate of force. They took a few steps back and charged again.

"Woah, they both seem to have the same amount of strength" Yaoyorozu commented as the two boys kept throwing punches at each other.

"I know, it's like Kirishima's fighting another version of himself. What are the odds?" Kaminari said with a chuckle. Most of the others agreed with his observations and tossed in their own opinions as well.

"How do you think Kirishima is going to win this? Even though he can only make his punches harder and defenses stronger, his opponent can do the exact same thing. It's almost like a dead-lock" Sero said.

"Fucking shitty hair better not lose to that fucking extra" Bakugou grumbled.

As the fight continued on, there seemed to be no leverage for any of them. Everytime Kirishima would land a punch on Tetsutetsu, he would return a punch back. The fight went on until they both punched each other in the face and knocked each other out. Midnight walked over to the unconscious boys and checked them to see if one of them would get back up. After a few seconds, she raised her whip to get the attention of the crowd.

"Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are knocked out, which means this match is a draw! We will have a tie breaker match after the rounds are finished to decide who moves on!" She announced. Some robots came into the field and carried the boys on stretchers to the nurse's office.

"That was an interesting fight" Midoriya offhandedly commented

"Well, I am up next. I sincerely hope you all wish me good fortune" Iida said while standing up to go to the field.

"Yeah, you show her what you got, Iida!" Uraraka yelled in encouragement. Midoriya was about to wish him good luck as well when he noticed that Iida had something attached to his body.

"Iida, what's that you're wearing?" He asked while pointing to the strap on contraption.

"Oh, this? Hatsume asked me a favor before I joined you all up here. She stated that she wanted to give me gear that is supposed to assist my movements and improve my fighting style, saying how she wants a fair fight" he explained.

"Are you sure that she wasn't setting you up to lose?"

"Of course not! Such actions would be incredible shameful for a U.A. student! Now then, I must be off!" He declared as he speedily walked off. Somehow, Midoriya knew that this wasn't going to end up well. Wait, Crap! If he got them right before going up here, that means he didn't tell the teachers about it yet!

"NOW FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT!" Present Mic yelled when the two students were on the platform, "FROM CLASS 1-A, THEIR CLASS PRESIDENT WHO IS ALL ABOUT SPEED AND DISCIPLINE, WE HAVE TENYA IIDA!" Iida simply had a straight face that showed he was serious.

"AND FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, THE BRAINIAC WHO IS ARMED WITH MANY SUPPORT ITEMS, WE HAVE MEI HATSUME!" Hatsume had a huge grin on her face that showed she was excited. Before they could start, Midnight immediately pointed out something.

"Iida, you do realize that it is against the rules for non-support course students to have support gear without notifying us first"

"Excuse me, but Aoyama has his belt so I thought it would be fine!" Iida exclaimed in shock.

"No, he put in a petition. Even your classmate Midoriya turned in one for his suit as a precaution" she argued back. Iida then looked towards Midoriya with an accusing look, who had a sheepish expression on.

"I must apologize, it's just that Hatsume showed amazing sportsmanship. She wanted a fair fight since she had so much equipment to use. I couldn't help help but honor her passion" Iida pleaded while bowing. That instantly done Midnight in as she immediately allowed it.

"I still question whether she was the best person to be our referee" Midoriya muttered to himself. If she allowed a rule break just because of a story, who knows what else she might do? As he looked at both of the students, he noticed that Hatsume had a sly grin on her face. _She's definitely planning something bad with that favor she asked,_ he thought.

"Now, let the second match begin!" Midnight shouted. Quickly, Iida began to run towards Hatsume, while she was just standing still doing nothing. When he got close was when she made her first move.

"Don't you feel that acceleration, Iida?!" She asked.

 _Wait, what?_ , everyone thought in confusion.

"Those leg parts are meant to help make your movements fluid and fast!" She explained with a huge grin. Then, right when he was about to collide into her, she suddenly moved to the side via an extended rod of metal that jutted out of a contraption on her waist, "However, I can easily dodge you with these special hydraulics!" Iida wasn't able to stop himself in time and tripped over the metal. Before he could hit the ground, the 'wings' on his back adjusted small air thrusters that helped balance him back on two feet, "Thankfully, the auto-balancer can adjust a person to their natural upright position! They can stop the user from tripping unless they want to!"

"Is she...advertising?" Midoriya asked with a skeptical expression. That explains why she wanted to give him those items. Not for an even fight, but as a subject to help market. Looks like his predictions about were kinda correct. This continued on as Hatsume kept pulling out more and more inventions that either helped her out or make Iida look more like a fool. They varied from magnetic boots that boosted her into the air to a gun that fired out a net to trap Iida. He kept getting more and more frustrated as he realized that he was lied to and used for someone's personal gain. After ten minutes, she had seemed to have run out of things to advertise as she stepped out of bounds.

"Umm...Hatsume has stepped out of bounds, which means Iida will move one to the next round!" Midnight announced with a little uncertainty.

"I cannot believe that you used me!" Iida exclaimed in anger as Hatsume was walking off the the field.

"Yeah, Sorry about that" she replied in a half-hearted way. The entire crowd was unsure whether they should cheer for the match or just stayed confused. Some of them gave small cheers of encouragement while others just felt disappointed at the boring match. Midoriya was somewhat in the middle as he just felt bad for Iida. To be turned into a laughing stock on live tv has to be harsh. A few minutes later, Iida came back dejectedly to sit down.

"Hey, don't worry Iida. At least you can move on to show people that you aren't someone to laugh at" Uraraka said in hopes of cheering him up. Unfortunately, Iida just muttered how he brought shame to the Iida Family name. A few of their classmates chuckled at how different their class president seemed just because of what happened. After they settled down, they noticed that Kaminari and Bakugou were walking up to the platform. Kaminari had a huge grin like he was confident that he would win, though you could tell that he was scared by how forced the grin was and how much he was shaking. Bakugou just had a scowl like their was no point in having a match.

"NOW FOR THE THIRD MATCH! FROM CLASS 1-A, HIS TEMPER IS AS EXPLOSIVE AS HIS QUIRK IS, WE HAVE KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" Bakugo just grunted in response, "ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, WITH HIS QUIRK THAT IS SURE TO GIVE YOU A SHOCK, WE HAVE DENKI KAMINARI!" Kaminari raised his arms in a show of cockiness that made the crowd cheer a little louder.

"You go, Bakubro!" Kirishima shouted while fist pumping.

"So, who do think is going to win this one?" Sero asked.

"Bakugou/Kacchan" Both Jiro and Midoriya answered at the exact same time. They both turned to look at each other for a moment and then turned back to face forward.

"Geez, no faith in Kaminari" Ashido muttered to herself in shock. When the two students were standing in their spots, Midnight made the announcement.

"Now, let the third match begin!" She shouted before stepping.

"So, ready to be shocked right out of your mind?" Kaminari asked with smirk.

"I'll kill you before you can even hurt me, Pikachu!" Bakugou shouted while raising his hands, letting of a few bursts for intimidation.

"Okay then, I hope your ready!" Kaminari shouted while electricity began dancing around his body, "Indiscriminate Shot: 1.3 Million Volts!" With that, a huge discharge was released that spread around the entire field. It moved at a fast speed towards the now smirking Bakugou. Right before it could make contact with him, he fired to large explosions towards the ground that boosted him into the air. It was high enough so that none of the arcs of electricity could even reach him. After about three seconds, the attack quickly died down as Bakugou landed back on the ground. Everyone was looking at him in mild surprise that he was able to dodge it quite easily. When they turned to see how his opponent will react, they were even more surprised. Kaminari was just standing there with a dumb expression while doing thumbs up. He looked as though he completely zoned out with reality. Other than that, he made no other moves to attack. Bakugou started to walk up to the boy with his usual scowl on his face. When he reached him, he grabbed his P.E. uniform with both hands and threw him out of bounds.

"What the hell?! Did he have to throw him?!" Sero yelled in shock.

"Wow, Kacchan is showing mercy?" Midoriya said in surprise. Normally, he would have just blown him out of bounds with explosions.

"You call that mercy?!" His class yelled in even more shock. Apparently, Bakugou throwing someone is mercy for him.

"Kaminari is out of bounds! Bakugou moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced. When the two boys got back, the two different moods were quite obvious. Bakugou had a indifferent look while Kaminari had his hand covering his face to not show his expression.

"Hey Kacchan, What made you throw Kaminari out instead of using your quirk?" Midoriya asked while keeping a safe distance away.

"Simple, he wasn't worth using my quirk on"

"Seriously?! How the heck does that make sense?!" Kaminari asked in shock.

"He's not wrong, you had one shot to hit him and that failed. You even weren't able to do anything afterward with just standing there like an idiot" Jiro remarked while covering a smirk. Kaminari groaned as he slumped into his chair. That just caused Jiro and a few other classmates to start laughing at him.

"Guys, don't be too hard on him. He was fighting against Kacchan after all, who is pretty strong" Midoriya said to defend him. The first response he heard was a ,"Damn straight!" from Bakugou. They wanted to continue teasing Kaminari, but the next match was starting.

"NOW FOR THE FOURTH MATCH! FROM CLASS 1-A, HE'S THE ACTUAL EMBODIMENT OF THE NIGHT, WE HAVE FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI!" Tokoyami just gave a small nod in response, "AND ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, THE TAPE SLINGER WITH THE EVERLASTING GRIN ON HIS FACE, WE HAVE HANTA SERO!" Sero's grin went even bigger as he stretched his arms in preparation.

"Now, let the fourth match begin!"

"Hey Tokoyami! Sorry, but I going to make this a quick match!" Sero shouted before firing tape from both of his elbows. They were rushing at Tokoyami at a fast speed that it would be very difficult to dodge. But of course, he didn't need to. Right before the tape wrapped around him, Dark Shadow appeared and grab each strand with one hand.

"You are going to have try harder to defeat me" Tokoyami stated. He then commanded Dark Shadow to pull Sero in. It followed the order and yanked the tape towards them. Had Sero not detached the tape in time, he would pulled forward towards them. Then he started to run in zigzags around the stage to find a chance to attack again. Eyes trained on him, Tokoyami kept Dark Shadow close to him to be able to defend against the tape should it get too close. Sero kept shooting tape at his classmate and every time, they would either be blocked or narrowly dodged. This pattern of attacking and dodging went on for a bit with no change. Then, the pattern was broken by an inpatient Tokoyami. He decided to have Dark Shadow directly attack Sero to end the match. However, when he sent it towards him, Sero had tried firing tape at him at the same time. The result was that the two attacks went past each other and landed. Tokoyami had his torso wrapped in tape and Sero was rammed headfirst by Dark Shadow. The impact knocked Sero out of bounds and made Tokoyami fall over as the tape pulled him down to the floor.

"Sero is out of bounds! That means Tokoyami moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced.

"Dark Shadow, can you untie me?" Tokoyami asked after struggling to get out of his makeshift restraining jacket. It quickly came back and started pulling off the tape while muttering about how thankful he should be. It took a few seconds for the tape to come loose, but it eventually did came off. When the two got back to their class, they were encouraging them how good the fight was.

"Nice job, Tokoyami" Shoji said from one of his hand mouths. He received an silent nod in response.

"Don't worry too much about it Sero. It was a super close fight" Ashido said to cheer him up. It seemed to have done the trick as Sero was back to his usual self, making a joke about how she shouldn't lose her match when it comes.

"FOLKS! WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE HALFWAY POINT IN THE FIRST ROUND! LET'S GET PUMPED UP! NOW FOR THE FIFTH MATCH!" Present Mic shouted while Aizawa was banging his head in the desk in an attempt to drown out his colleague's voice, "FROM CLASS 1-A, WE HAVE A PRODIGY STUDENT THAT CAME ON RECOMMENDATION AND SHOWED THAT HE DESERVED IT, WE HAVE SHOTO TODOROKI!" Todoroki seemed to have a angry look that was just cold and fierce, "ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, SHE ALSO CAME IN ON RECOMMENDATION AND HAS SHOWN IMPRESSIVE TALENT IN THE CAVALRY BATTLE, WE HAVE MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Yaoyorozu walked up with an almost professional expression.

"Go get em, Yaomomo!" Hagakure shouted enthusiastically from the stands. Jiro joined in as well with more quiet cheering and encouragement.

"Now, let the fifth match begin!" Yaoyorozu quickly made the first move by making a big riot shield that was large enough so that she could completely hide behind it. She also made metal bat that she gripped in her right hand.

"Here I come, Todoroki!" She yelled before charging straight towards him. For some reason, he hadn't made a move yet. He seemed to be brooding over something and he was prioritizing it more than the fight itself. As she got closer, there was no change in his stationary position. When she got in front of him, she raised her bat to land a strike in him. Before it landed, he looked up and had a crazed look in his eyes for just a moment. It was so quick that almost no one could spot. Only the most observant of the audience could have picked that up. A moment later, another thing happened in just an instant. However, this time, everyone had definitely noticed it. Everyone person in the crowd had shocked expressions as they tried to process what just happened and how it was possible. Right in front of their eyes was a massive formation of ice that was half the size of the stadium itself. It so huge that the top of it peeked over the edge so that people outside of the stadium could see as well. For the Class 1-A, the mini iceberg was only a foot away from their faces. Mineta even passed out from just the shock alone of seeing it. Back down towards the stage, Todoroki was just standing in the same place from when the match started, breathing out visible cold air. Yaoyorozu was almost completely covered in ice, with her face being the only thing left free. Her shield and bat laid shattered and forgotten within the ice, like prehistoric trapped in time.

"Y-y-yaoyorozu, c-can you m-move?" Midnight asked while heavily shivering as half her body had a layer of frost on it.

"N-n-no" she answered after she found that she couldn't move an inch.

"T-then, Yaoyorozu is i-incapacitated. Todoroki m-moves on!" She announced. Todoroki then walked up to the ice and placed his left hand on it. It soon began to slowly melt as steam rose from the spot where he made contact. All the while having a bit of a remorseful expression.

"Sorry" he quietly said so that only she could hear. It took almost 30 minutes for the ice to completely melt and they were able to use the field again. Yaoyorozu was the only one to come back to where her class was and she had a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Hey, you okay?" Jiro asked when she sat down next to her.

"...Yeah" she said with a sad expression. It was obvious that the match had really put a huge dent in her confidence. She wasn't even able to do anything against that huge attack. The girls tried comforting her to the best of their abilities, the only one not doing so was Ashido as she had to leave for her match.

"NOW FOR THE SIXTH MATCH! FROM CLASS 1-A, SHE IS ALL ABOUT HAVING FUN AND MOVING AROUND, WE HAVE MINA ASHIDO!" Ashido was throwing peace signs to the crowd with a huge grin on her face that could match Sero's, "AND FROM GENERAL STUDIES, HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO PERFORM AS WELL AS THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS AT THIS FESTIVAL, WE HAVE HITOSHI SHINSO!" The purple haired boy that was now identified as Shinso had a small smirk on his face after he heard his announcement.

"I hope she remembers my advice" Ojiro quietly said to himself. Midoriya had heard him and looked over.

"Ojiro, what do you mean by that?"

"I meant that she shouldn't respond to him if he talks. If she does, it will cost her the match"

"Cost her the match? What happens when you answer him?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think that guy has a brainwashing quirk. If you answer him, you become under his control" he explained with a grim expression. Midoriya's eyes widened as he recalled what Ojiro said when he dropped out.

 _I don't remember a thing about the Cavalry Battle except for the end_ , So that was what he meant!

"Now, let the sixth match being!"

"So, that monkey boy that dropped out of the competition, he's in your class?" Shinso asked out of nowhere. Ashido narrowed her eyes into a small glare, "He has to be stupid to give up a chance like this just for his 'pride'". She looked as though she was about make a retort, but she visibly held herself back from the urge.

"What is he doing?"Kaminari asked confused.

"Is he trying to distract her or something?" Sero added.

Shinso saw that she was trying not to talk, showing that she knows how his quirk activates. No problem, just a little more aggravating and she will crack without even realizing, "I must ask, how did some of the people in your class even make it into the hero course with such weak quirks? Monkey boy only has his tail, the midget can make sticky balls, there's even that girl whose quirk is just being invisible!

How did they make it in while others with better quirks didn't?!". That seemed to have done the trick as Ashido looked extremely pissed off.

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like-" was all she managed to shout before she suddenly cut off and became motionless. Her eyes looked blank and gazed over as if she was in a trance.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?! ASHIDO IS COMPLETELY FROZEN OUT OF NOWHERE! IS THIS SHINSO'S QUIRK?!" Present Mic shouted in shock. Aizawa's eyes just slightly narrowed as he looked at the gen-Ed student.

"Damnit! I warned her not to answer him!" Ojiro exclaimed frustrated while gripping his hair.

"There we go. Now be a good little hero and walk out of bounds for me" Shinso commanded with a smirk. Ashido then turned around and began walking towards the boundary line. Her movements were slow like she was a zombie. After a few steps, her foot landed right outside the line.

"Ashido has stepped out of bounds! Shinso moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced. Just then, focus returned to Ashido's eyes as she began to look around confused.

"What...just happened?" She asked. Finally looking down, she saw that she was now out of bounds, "What?! Why the hell was I doing?!"

"Thanks for the win" Shinso said while walking away. She looked at him and her feet and back again with an incredulous look.

"Damnit!" She whined as she walked back to the stands. When she got there, the girls quickly started to encourage her that she shouldn't get too sad over it. True to their advice, the pink girl only took two minutes to return to her upbeat personality.

"At least I was able to get this far. I just wished I followed Ojiro's advice to not answer him. Sorry" she said with a sheepishly expression.

"Don't worry. I understand that you were mad when he taunted you and made fun of us. It's nice that you have that much faith in us" Ojiro dismissed with a wave.

"Yeah, But he's going to get it in his next match. Todoroki is gonna flash freeze him before he could even say a word!" She shouted with a devilish smirk. Most of the class laughed at her over enthusiasm for someone to lose.

 _I know that he was wrong for making fun of our classmates, but he sounded very emotional with that last taunt. Either he's a great actor, or he might have actually meant that,_ Midoriya thought to himself. He wanted to discuss it with Ojiro, but the next match was starting.

"NOW FOR THE SEVENTH MATCH! FROM CLASS 1-A, HE HAS A FRENCH COMPLEX AND A NEED TO STAND OUT, WE HAVE YUGA AOYAMA!" Aoyama practically strutted towards the stage with sparkles somehow coming off his body, "AND FROM CLASS 1-B, THE ASSASSIN WHO IS IN TOUCH WITH NATURE, WE HAVE IBARA SHIOZAKI!" The thorn haired Shiozaki walked delicately as if she didn't want to disturb nature by walking too loudly.

"Excuse me, but why did you call me an assassin?" She asked loudly enough so that people could hear her, "I certainly do not wish to be labeled as someone who takes another's life. I believe that all lives have value, under the name of our lord and savior"

"Ummm….sorry!" Present Mic shouted guiltily. After the two stepped onto the stage, Midnight gave the starting announcement.

"Let the seventh match begin!"

"I hope you forgive me mademoiselle, but I simply outshine you in this match" Aoyama said before putting his hands behind his head, "Art of Seduction!" With that, a blue sparkly laser shot out of his belt and fired straight towards Shiozaki. Surprisingly, she looked very calm about it. Before the laser reached her, she turned around and clapped her hands together as though she was praying. Suddenly, her vibe like hair stabbed into the ground and burrowed into it. A moment later, a shield made completely of vines sprouted from the ground and intercepted the laser. It struck the shield and only caused a little burn to form.

"Touché, But I shall not be faltered that easily" Aoyama said while preparing another shot. Right before he did, vines shot up from underneath his feet. It slithered around his body and wrapped him up in a tight cocoon that only left his head visible, "Mon Ame! This is quite the predicament. Nothing that my navel laser can't fix!" A subdued blue glow flashed in the middle of the vines, but they remained intact. A few more glows later, Aoyama looked extremely sick with his face turning an unhealthy shade of purple. He stopped trying to break out and surrendered.

"Aoyama surrenders! That means Shiozaki will move in to the next round!" After he was let down, he immediately rushed off to the bathroom.

"Wow, that's a pretty strong quirk" Kirishima said.

"She doesn't even have to move around to block attacks and take down her opponent. She is going to be troublesome to defeat" Shoji commented offhandedly.

"While discussing future strategy is important, let's not forget that we still have one more match" Iida called out while doing his hand chops.

"That's right! Uraraka and I have to go!" Midoriya exclaimed while getting up. He quickly hopped over a few seats to reach the walkway that lead to the field. Uraraka was following behind him at a bit of a slower pace. They walked for a bit before coming to the place where they have to separate.

"Hey Deku?" Uraraka suddenly said

"Yeah, Uraraka?"

"I want to say that I won't lose to you!" She said with a determined face.

"Same here. Make sure you give it your all!" He said back with a thumbs up. They then headed off to their respective entrance to the field and made their way out to the stage.

"AND NOW, FOR THE EIGHTH AND FINAL MATCH OF THE ROUND! FROM CLASS 1-A, SHE HAS A CUTE FACE AND THE POWER TO MAKE ANYTHING A SPACE SIMULATION, WE HAVE OCHACO URARAKA!" Uraraka had a smile that showed she was determined to win," AND ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A, WE HAVE THE MVP AND WILD CARD OF THIS ENTIRE FESTIVAL WITH HIS UNPREDICTABLE ARSENAL OF ABILITIES, WE HAVE IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Midoriya also looked determined and quite confident, something that was only seen occasionally by his classmates.

"Now, let the match begin!" Uraraka immediately started running towards Midoriya with her hands at her sides.

"Bring it on, Deku!" She shouted.

"I figured you would try to get in close to use your quirk on me" He said before aiming his cannon and firing off shots. She started to dart left and right to avoid them. Most of them were dodged while a few managed to hit her. The best they did was slow her down for a moment before charging back full force. Midoriya then started to run to the side while still facing towards her. He continued firing regular shots. She chased after him while still trying to dodge his attacks. It went on like that for a few seconds before he stopped firing. He was still running, but he made no attempt to attack.

 _He must be have some sort of strategy. I wonder what he's planning?_ , Uraraka thought suspiciously as she kept running at the same pace while being cautious. Then, he started to slow down. It was gradual as he kept getting slower and letting Uraraka get closer. That practically confirms that he's baiting her to get close. Knowing this, she runs a little faster towards him while also being attentive to dodge is he makes a sudden attack. When she got close enough, he quickly raised his left arm and fired another shot. Instead of the small yellow ball, it was the big blue blast that he used against Bakugou in the combat trials. He must have stopped firing so he could charge it up.

 _Too bad I saw this coming!_ Uraraka thought as she narrowly sidestepped the attack. Her body was slightly facing to the side so she could avoid the blast, but it turned out to be her mistake. She had taken her eyes off Midoriya for just a moment, and the next she is was hit by an explosion from behind her. The blast had sent her painfully rolling on the ground. Once she stopped, she looked up to see Midoriya in his Explosion form.

"Remember, never take your eyes off your opponent" he advised while raising his arm to send another barrage.

"Wow, that was actually a pretty simple yet effective move. A distraction followed up with an attack" Ojiro commented.

"Damn nerd, using _my_ quirk like he owns it!" Bakugou growled quite loudly.

"Chill Bakubro, it's not like he's disrespecting you by using it. You should actually be quite honored by how much he uses it" Kirishima said in an attempt to calm him down by stroking his ego. It however had the opposite effect as Bakugou yelled how he would be useless without using his quirk.

Back to the fight, Uraraka just barely avoided the explosions that detonated right here she was just at. She had to be more careful on how she made her moves. That distraction he made was good enough to shift her focus away from him and that resulted in this. It would be quite difficult to be able to touch him as he's actively keeping her away from his body. The only way she could think to do it catch him off guard or distracted.

He quickly changed to his Ear Jack form and started firing sound waves. This form was very good long range attacks that are likely to hit. Each sound wave is wide enough that dodging them was very difficult. True to his observations, Uraraka was getting hit more by the sound than the regular shots. Every time they hit, it would cause her to stumble back and cover her ears. However, she still kept on running towards him. It has to take a pretty strong will to be able to endure that and still keep moving. When she got close, he changed to his Explosion form and launched explosives at the ground in front of her. He didn't want to directly hit her with explosions, so he opted to just using explosions to knock her back. The explosives detonated and blew up the ground where they landed. A big cover of smoke was blocking him from seeing where Uraraka had landed. Suddenly, he saw something flying out of the smoke right towards him. He changed to his Ear Jack form and fired another sound wave at it. It hit it and caused the smoke around it to blow away. Instead of Uraraka, what laid on the ground was the jacket that was apart of their P.E. uniform.

 _Wait, if that's her jacket, then where?,_ he was thinking while lowering his arm. Then, he felt something, no, someone moving behind him and it was getting quite close. Reacting on instinct, he ducked down a little to avoid the hand that was reaching for his shoulder. He then grabbed with both hands, yanked it forward, and used the momentum to flip Uraraka over him and onto the ground on her back.

"Ow!" She yelped when she hit the ground. He quickly grabbed her other hand and held both of them together using his right hand. Using his left, he aimed the buster right at her face.

"Do you yield?" He asked. She looked up at the cannon pointing right at her face and immediately tried moving her hands. It was futile as he had a strong grip on them and made sure that he held them in a way that she couldn't touch him with five fingers. After a couple of seconds of struggling, she stopped and slumped down.

"I...surrender" she said loudly enough for Midnight to hear.

"Uraraka has surrendered. That means Midoriya moves on to the next round!" She announced. Midoriya quickly let her go and helped her up. She said a quick thanks and both of them walked back to their class. When they got there, they were congratulating them.

"That was an awesome fight! So manly!" Kirishima yelled while slapping Midoriya on the back.

"You put up an good fight, Ochaco. You almost got him at the end with that distraction, Ribbit" Tsu said in a flat tone.

"Thanks, I just wasn't expecting him to react so quickly" Uraraka replied while scratching her head.

"Still, you really had me on the ropes. Had I not reacted quick enough, you would've touch me and floated me out"Midoriya said with a small smile. She returned it as the two of them sat down. Kirishima left since he has to go down for his tie breaker match against Tetsutetsu. It turned out that it was just a simple arm wrestling match. Though, the fact how they were gripping the block of concrete hard enough to crack showed it was more than just simple. In the end, Kirishima won when cracks formed in Tetsutetsu's arm. It also led to them starting some form of bromance as they acknowledged each other as manly men. When he got back, they showed the bracket to remind the remaining eight students how they would be going up against.

 _Kirishima vs. Iida_

 _Bakugou vs. Tokoyami_

 _Todoroki vs. Shinso_

 _Shiozaki vs. Midoriya_

 _Shiozaki. I need to be careful of her hair or else she might trap me in them like Aoyama. Though, I think I have a good quirk to counter it,_ Midoriya thought with contemplating expression. If he were to beat her in their match, that means that for the third round he might be facing… Todoroki. He hoped both of them make it to that point, because he _had_ to fight him to settle the challenge he made in the hallway.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry again for the wait, I was sick for almost an entire week and that made it difficult to work on chapters. I hope to get the next chapyer out faster so I can co tknue this story. At the very least, I want to get past the internship arc.**

They took a brief intermission after the first set to give some resting period for the fighters. Most of the fighters choose to talk with their classes to ease up built up anxiety for the next round while a few others like Todoroki choose to go by themselves.

"Man! I can't wait for the round to start! I always wanted to test my skills against one of you guys in a fight!" Kirishima shouted enthusiastically.

"That doesn't matter, Shitty Hair! The only thing important is that I'm going to beat your sorry ass's!" Bakugou yelled back angrily.

"C'mon Kacchan, we're all trying to win this. There's no need to get that worked up about it" Midoriya said to try and calm his explosive classmate. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect that he wanted.

"Shut up, Deku! I'm already pissed off that I can't beat both you and Icyhot together because they separated us! That means I can only fight one of you if you make it to the damn finals! So either of you better make it so I can take you down myself!" He retorted loudly.

"Bakugou! Such behavior is inexcusable in this competition! Haven't you know anything about sportsmanship?!" Iida scolded.

"Sportsmanship is for pansies like you! All that I care about is that they bring their A game so I can show I'm the strongest without a doubt when I beat them!" He said while plopping down back into his seat.

 _That's probably the nicest thing I've ever heard him say_ , Midoriya thought with a skeptical look.

"So rude, yet so manly" Apparently, Kirishima realized the same exact thing as well.

"Hey Deku, your going up against that girl from 1-B with the vine hair, right? What do you plan to do?" Uraraka asked.

"Huh? Well, I think that I have to avoid getting caught in her vines like Aoyama. That also means I probably have to get in close to land an attack on her" Midoriya explained while having his hand on his chin.

"Don't fret too much Midoriya. I'm sure that you will win your match" Iida encouraged.

"Thanks, Iida" he replied back with a smile, "I hope you do well in your fight against Kirishima as well".

"Tokoyami, what are you going to do about Bakugou?"Ojiro asked his bird headed classmate.

"I do know that I'm going to have a very difficult time fighting him" he responded.

"What makes you say that? Bakugou may be strong, but you're are quite powerful yourself" Shoji asked curiously.

"You shall understand when we begin our fight" That cryptic answer left the two of them slightly confused and even more curious. Though, it seemed that only Koda and Midoriya understood as they were giving him sympathetic looks. After a few more minutes of them talking, the intermission had ended and they were ready to start the next set.

"OKAY EVERYONE! WE ARE NOW IN THE SECOND SET OF THE TOURNAMENT AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW THESE STUDENTS WILL DO! ANY THOUGHTS, ERASERHEAD?" Present Mic boomed while looking over to his co-host.

"They're doing okay" Aizawa said with a deadpan voice.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN, EVEN HE THINKS THE STUDENTS ARE DOING AMAZINGLY WELL!" Present Mic continued while Aizawa sighed in annoyance, "NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED! WILL THE NEXT COMPETITORS PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY ONTO THE FIELD?"

"Well, wish me luck guys" Kirishima said. Sero, Ashido, and Kaminari cheered for him in response while Bakugou just gave an affirmative grunt.

"I hope you two will be cheering me on" Iida said. Midoriya and Uraraka gave him thumbs up with big smiles. A few seconds later, the two were making their way onto the field.

"FOR THE FIRST MATCH, WE HAVE THE MANLY SPIRITED AND BODIED KIRISHIMA GOING UP AGAINST THE SPEEDY IIDA! I WONDER HOW THIS MATCH WILL TURN OUT!" Present Mic shouted.

"Hey Iida, Lets have an awesome match!" Kirishima yelled with a huge grin.

"Yes, I feel the exact same way!" Iida responded with his own grin.

"Okay, let first match begin!" Midnight announced. Iida immediately kneeled into a starting position with the air around his engines began to shift around.

"Recipro Burst!" He shouted before zooming off towards Kirishima. He was essentially a navy blue blur to the naked eye. Right before he could run into him, Kirishima quickly activated his hardening and dug his feet into the ground. A moment later, Iida slammed right into him and began pushing him towards the boundary line. They both grunted in pain at the painful collision of running ramming into each other. Normally, this would have been enough to push anyone out of bounds with little difficulty. However, Kirishima was able to halt them both right before he went out. His feet were digging into the cement and holding firmly against the force Iida was pushing with.

"Nice try Iida! But I won't go out that easily!" He shouted before raising his hardened arm and decking him right in the face. That knocked Iida back a couple of feet away and left him daze for a few seconds. Kirishima took that opportunity to charge and land more hits on him. He was able to punch him in the gut and the face again before Iida backed away quickly.

"Woah, that was pretty close. Had Kirishima not used his hardening in time, Iida would have pushed him out" Midoriya commented to himself.

"Show him who's boss, Kirishima!" Ashido yelled loudly so that almost everyone could hear her.

"Don't give up, Iida!" Uraraka shouted, only more quieter than Ashido. Back to the fight, Kirishima had then taken the initiative and started to charge Iida. Iida was trying to back away as quickly as possible to avoid getting hit, but it didn't work too well. Punches would occasionally land on the face or in the gut and each visibly wore him. Every once in a while, he would manage to counter attack with a swift kick to the head which usually would hit and knock a Kirishima to the floor. Though he immediately got back up afterwards. They kept doing this pattern for about two minutes before they appeared to be quite tired. Both of them were breathing heavily and had quite a lot of injuries from attacks.

"You know….you're a manly fighter Iida" Kirishima panted with a small grin.

"I thank you for…the compliment" Iida replies with a similar grin, "Though….I say it's time we finish this". After that, he started to run towards Kirishima. Kirishima quickly put up his arms to be ready to block any attack that comes to him. Once Iida reached him, he jumped into the air, spun around, and threw a roundhouse kick to the head. Kirishima hardened both his head and arms to block. When the leg hit, Kirishima was sent sliding back a few feet, though mostly unharmed.

"Gah!" Iida cries in pain the moment his leg made impact with the arms. The same couldn't be said for him though. Turns out trying to kick something as hard as rock with your bare leg wasn't the best idea. Iida fell to the ground and was clutching his hurt leg. He tried to get up, but his leg was too hurt to properly stand up on. Kirishima noticed his opponent distracted and decided to take that opportunity. He charged towards him one more time and punched him right in the face. This blow caused Iida to crumple to the ground unconscious.

"Iida has been knocked out! That means Kirishima moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced.

"Yeah!" Kirishima yelled as he raised his fist in triumph.

"Ah man! I was hoping Iida would win that" Uraraka sighed as she slumped in her seat.

"Still better than the fight with Hatsume, Ribbit" Tsu said with a straight face. As medic robots carried Iida off the field, Kirishima came up a few moments later. He still had a huge grin on his face from winning the fight.

"Man, that was an awesome match! Iida was super strong and he almost got me a few times!" He exclaimed.

"He is strong, but you still beat him!" Ashido shouted back while giving him a high-five.

"Thanks! Now that I'm moving on, that means I'm either going to face Bakugou or Tokoyami" Kirishima said while looking at both of them.

"What do you mean either?! I'm going to roast that chicken so badly that I can have a victory lunch when I win this entire thing!" Bakugou shouted while getting out of his seat. Tokoyami and a few of the others looked slightly disturbed at his declaration.

"If you are going to do it, then you two better get down there since you're up now" Sero pointed out. After being told to shut up, Bakugou and Tokoyami made there way to the field. A few moments later, they were on the stage.

"NOW FOR THE SECOND MATCH! WE'VE GOT THE ELUSIVE AND MYSTERIOUS TOKOYAMI GOING AGAINST THE SHORT TEMPERED AND TRIGGER HAPPY BAKUGOU!" Present Mic shouted.

"Shut the hell up and start the match already!" Bakugou shouted angrily.

"Okay then, let the second match begin!" Midnight announced.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled. Immediately, Dark Shadow appeared and launched towards Bakugou. Right before it rammed into him, he let out an explosion in front of him. It caused Dark Shadow to recoil in pain and back away. As it was doing that, Bakugou saw the hesitation and made his move by blasting himself towards the two. He was able to get past Dark Shadow and was close enough to fire an explosion at Tokoyami, but it quickly came back and blocked the attack.

"Gah!" Dark Shadow yelled in pain.

"Hold on, Dark Shadow! Try to deal with it for now!" Tokoyami encouraged. It nodded its head and charged back again.

"Man, things aren't looking that good for Tokoyami" Sato said.

"Yeah, Bakugou is really not letting up with those attacks. I almost forgot how aggressive he was when he only tossed Kaminari out of bounds last round" Jiro commented while Kaminari grumbled silently.

"This matchup is just not in his favor" Midoriya whispered to himself so that no one could hear. Back to the fight, Dark Show just took another explosion.

"Damnit! That damn shadow is starting to annoy me!" Bakugou yelled in annoyance. He then started to release consecutive explosions at him to drive Dark Shadow away. Each one made it shrink further and further away from the blond boy. It tried to take a swipe at him, but Bakugou quickly jumped back to avoid it. Dark Shadow then tried ramming into him again, but he was ready. Bringing his hands together, he started making explosions between his hands that looked different than usual.

"Stun Grenade!" He shouted as a bright flash came out of his hands. It engulfed the entire stage and prevented anyone from seeing what had happened. When the light died down after a few seconds, Bakugou was holding Tokoyami down by the beak.

"Did….you know it's weakness was light?" Tokoyami asked weakly.

"Of course, anyone would after a few seconds of fighting it" Bakugou snarled with a scary smile.

"Then, I surrender"

"Tokoyami has surrendered! That means Bakugou moves on to the next round!" Bakugou then got off of him and walked off the stage without even a backwards glance. Tokoyami got up on his own and followed his classmates to where the rest were sitting.

"Hey, that was still a pretty good fight" Sero said to try and cheer him up.

"Yeah, at least you were able to fight him unlike someone else" Jiro smirked while not so discreetly looking at Kaminari.

"Must you keep bringing that up?" He groaned while laying his face in his hands. She started to snicker at that and he groaned even more.

"I very much appreciate the encouragement, but it is alright. I was going against someone who had an advantage and I lost so because of that. I have no shame" Tokoyami said while taking his seat.

"Damn, so manly! Well, this means that I'm going up against Bakugou in the next match. I hope you put up a good match!" Kirishima said with a huge grin.

"I'll murder you" was all he got in response. After he and his friends laughed it off, the next two competitors were coming up to the stage.

"NOW FOR THE THIRD MATCH! WE HAVE THE SECRETIVE AND INTERESTING SHINSO AGAINST THE QUIET YET POWERFUL TODOROKI!" Present Mic shouted. Once they stepped onto the stage, they greeted each other with silence and cold stares.

"Let the third match begin!" Midnight announced. The first person to make a move was actually Shinso.

"So, you're the one who they say is the strongest student out of all the first years?" Shinso taunted with a small frown. Todoroki chose to keep quiet and not say a thing.

"Yep, definitely trying to get him to say something" Hagakure commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Don't fall for his trick, Todoroki!" Ashido yelled.

"That just depends if there's anything that can make him angry" Ojiro said with a small sweat drop.

"Must be nice having such a powerful quirk? It seems that if you have those, you're a shoe in for the hero course" he continued with a bit of a mocking tone now, "Heck, with your quirk and your father being Endeavour, you can get in without even taking the entrance exam!" Now Todoroki's eyes narrowed upon hearing the name. Shinso noticed it and chuckled a little, "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Does the all powerful student not want me to talk about his father because he's too good for that?"

"..." Todoroki was clenching his hands very tightly, but wasn't saying a thing. He quickly glanced at someone in the audience and then turned back. Midoriya saw this and followed his gaze. Right where he looked turned out to be a hulking man whose body seemed to be on fire. There was even fire lining his face and hair. Anyone would be able to recognize the man as the number 2 hero, Endeavor. He had a deep scowl that shows his displeasure towards something, which might have been Todoroki as he was constantly looking at him.

"Tch, aren't you gonna defend yourself?" Shinso asked, getting impatient and a little frustrated at how nothing was working. Then, his eyes widened in revelation and a small grin formed on his face, "You know, it's interesting how the first two things people probably notice about you is your hair and that _scar_ ". Todoroki's eyes widened in shock and then it changed from shock to livid anger. You could feel the ice cold hatred coming off of him, "Ah, so that's a sensitive subject for you! That means someone else might have caused that, like your dad or your mo-" Shinso wasn't able to finish what he was going to say before he his entire body was completely covered in ice. He was flash frozen within a second and unable to do anything afterwards. Back with Todoroki, he was just glaring at the ice.

"Shinso has been incapacitated. Todoroki moves onto the next round!" Midnight announced. He then walked up and began to melt the ice off. It took a few seconds until Shinso was thawed out of his icy prison.

"Don't you ever mess with things you don't know" he spat coldly before marching off stage. Shinso had an upset frown as he got up and walked away as well.

"Damn, that was...tense" Jiro said awkwardly.

"I know, like that Shinso was really trying to push his buttons. That guy is definitely trouble" Kaminari said with a frown. A few of the others nodded in agreement.

"Guys, lets not write him off as bad just yet. That was probably the only way for him to use his quirk in this situation, he probably didn't mean any real harm" Midoriya reasoned.

"Fine, But I'm happy that I was avenged!" Ashido shouted in glee.

"Deku, you should probably be going down there for your fight" Uraraka suggested. Midoriya nodded and got up to go.

"Can you please avenge me as well?" Aoyama called out before he left.

"Umm, sure" he replied sheepishly before walking off. He able to walk to the field more quickly than the last round since he already went this way. When he stepped out into the open, the crowd began to cheer a little bit more loudly than they did for the others. Had he already made that big of a performance with the obstacle race and cavalry battle? Either way, he wasn't going to lose this match.

"NOW FOR THE FOURTH MATCH! WE HAVE THE CALM AND SERENE SHIOZAKI GOING AGAINST THE CROWD FAVORITE MIDORIYA!" Present Mic shouted. Then, you could somewhat hear Aizawa in the background asking him to be quiet for a minute.

 _Well that confirms my theory_ , Midoriya thought when he heard that. When he stepped onto the stage, Shiozaki was standing on the opposite end. She seemed to be praying as her eyes were closed and her hands were clasped together.

"Okay, let the fourth match begin!" Immediately, Shiozaki's hair started to move and it shot into the ground.

 _Trying to capture me like she did with Aoyama. Well I'm not going to let that catch me that easily_ , Midoriya thought as he changed into his Engine form and boosted forward. The vines sprouted up from were he just was and grabbed at the air. He was quickly sliding on the ground towards Shiozaki and was about to shove her out when a big wall of vines appeared right in front of his. He crashed into it quite painfully as some thorns pricked his face.

"I must admit, you are quite strong and fast. But I shall defeat you in the name of the lord" she said calmly before the vines of the wall untangled and tried to wrap around him. He just barely avoided being encased by the vines by boosting backwards at the last moment. When he was able to get a safe distance away from her, he dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. They both paused there actions to stare at each other, observing for when the other makes a move. This stare down lasted a few seconds, then Midoriya's eyes widened and he swung his legs to the side and boosted to the left. A moment later, vines shot up from that spot.

"Wow, how'd he know that they were below him?" Sero asked in surprise.

"I think it was some sort of scanning ability, Deku told me about it one time" Uraraka tried explaining while remembering.

"Well it's good that he had it or else he would have been trapped" Yaoyorozu commented.

Back to the fight, the odds have tipped in Shiozaki's favor as she had Midoriya on the ropes. He was constantly moving around the stage in erratic movements to avoid being ensnared by the vines that came out of the ground. He had decided to change to his normal form to move around as the Engine form was difficult to make quick changes in direction.

 _This isn't good! She's not letting me have anytime to breathe with these constant attacks! If I stop for just a moment, she'll just capture and end the match!_ , Midoriya thought urgently as he dove out of the grasp of sprouting vines. As he did, he felt something tightly wrap around and grip his leg. Turning around, he saw that that it was single vine that was separate from the clusters that were sent towards him. He immediately grabbed it and tried yanking it off of him with a sense of urgency. However, it was too late for him. More vines sprouted around him and started to wrap around his entire body. His struggling became more urgent as he was thrashing his body around, trying to break free from the trap. It proved to be futile as more and more of the vines covered up his body and had almost reached up to his head. With one more layer, the vines had completely encased Midoriya.

"NOO!" Iida and Uraraka yelled. Most of the other students just gave shocked and sad looks for their classmate. They mostly expected him to win the fight with how strong his quirk was. Bakugou was simply just pissed off how someone else beated him before he could. After a few seconds of nothing happening with the plant cocoon, Midnight raised her whip to make the announcement.

"Midoriya has been incapacitated! That means Shiozaki mo-FWOOOSH!" She started to say before a plume of flames erupted out of the vines. Everyone was shocked at the sudden fire, especially Shiozaki as she watched her vines get burned. Coming out of the vine trap, Midoriya jumped out with only a few scratches on his face and armor. His suit was now an even split of white on his right side and red on his left. The flamethrower on his left hand was glowing dully, showing it's recent activation.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Midoriya yelled.

"Well, looks like Midoriya was able to get out before I finished talking, so he's still in!" She said with an amused grin.

"Oh thank god" Uraraka said while slumping in her chair in relief, "I almost thought he lost".

"Yes, that was too close for comfort in my opinion. He's lucky that he used that ability in time or else he would have not been moving along" Iida agreed with a equally relieved expression.

"Hey, the suit colors are just like Todoroki's hair. You think that he's using his quirk?" Kaminari asked after noticing it.

"Probably, though he hasn't use that form in front of us before, not even in the USJ" Jiro replied. Back to the fight, Midoriya was using the ice gun on his right arm to freeze the ground. The plan was so that Shiozaki wouldn't be able to have her vines hide underground and pop up unexpectedly. This was working out as she was now launching the full mass of her hair towards him. He simply responded by raising his left arm and sent a wave of fire to intercept the vines. They quickly burned the ends of it, making those parts infunctional to use. She pulled here damaged vines away and tried to form a barrier around herself to stop him from landing any hits on her. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to finish closing it up before a white and blue blur slammed into her and sent her flying off the stage.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds! That means Midoriya moves onto the next round!" Midnight announced for real this time.

"Hey, are you alright? I was wondering if your hair will be alright after part of it being burned" Midoriya asked as he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Do not worry. The burning only got the ends, that means it can grow back if we cut off the burnt parts and give it some time to grow back" Shiozaki explained reassuringly. Midoriya sighed in relief as he saw some of the medic robots roll onto the field with a stretcher to carry her away. After that, he went back to his class to see their reactions.

"Man, that fight was even more manly than the one on the first round!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Geez Deku, you were really cutting it close with that last move. That nearly gave me a heart attack" Uraraka whined while lightly punching him on the arm.

"Sorry, but I was saving Todoroki's quirk as a last resort since I was worried it could mess with her hair" Midoriya sheepishly explained.

"How is it that Midoriya actually takes the time to worry about his opponent while Bakugou just goes in like he's trying to kill them?" Sero asked with a sarcastic tone.

"The fuck did you say, Soy Sauce!" Bakugou yelled while standing up in his seat. It took the combined efforts of both Kirishima and Sato to restrain Bakugou from lunging at Sero and blasting his face off. Sero and Kaminari were on the floor laughing at how pissed Bakugou was, which only proved to provoke him even more, "Let me at him! I'll wipe those stupid fucking grins right off their faces!" He shouted very loudly. Everyone close to him just scooted away to avoid getting caught up in his tantrum.

"Well would you look at that! Class 1-A is acting like a bunch of immature babies!" A voice said from the side. They all stopped what they were doing and looked over to the left. Peeking over the barrier that separated the seating sections was Monoma. He was looking as condescending as he did in the cavalry battle, "Your class is supposed to be so much better than ours, but here you are causing such a ruckus! Looks like Class 1-B is truly the surperior class!" He ranted while laughing.

"Better? Who said we were supposed to be the better class?" Ojiro asked confused.

"Obviously because of that villain attack. You think just because you faced villains, you're celebrities that are above the rest!" Monoma spat.

"Hey! Shut up you B-lister dumbass!" Bakugou yelled while still being restrained.

"Tch! You guys need to get off high horse and our class will do it for-GAH!" He was saying before he was cut off by a swift karate chop to the back of the neck. He slumped down to the floor and was replaced by a girl with orange hair.

"Sorry about him. He tends to get...riled up about this topic. Just ignore him" she said with an apologetic smile. She then dropped back down and dragged Monoma away from them. All of Class 1-A was just silent in confusion as they tried processing what just happened.

"That….was awkward" Hagakure said, breaking the tension.

"What did we ever do to that guy? The only time I've seen him was when he took our headbands in the cavalry battle. Even then, he was the one who provoke Bakugou into chasing him down" Kaminari explained.

"He sure does seem insistent that his class is better" Sero said with a sweat drop.

"He may say so, but Kirishima and Midori took down the two kids from their class!" Ashido said with a grin. Kirishima grinned as well and Midoriya muttered how it wasn't a big deal.

"OKAY FOLKS! WITH THE SECOND ROUND OUT OF THE WAY, WE ARE MOVING ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS! OUR FOUR REMAINING COMPETITORS HAVE SHOWN IMPRESSIVE SKILL TO MAKE IT THIS FAR INTO THE FESTIVAL. LET'S SEE HOW THEY MATCH UP WITH EACH OTHER AND WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINALS AND WIN THIS WHOLE THING!" Present Mic practically screamed into the microphone. After that, the brackets were shown on the big screen as a reminder to the crowd.

 _Kirishima vs. Bakugou_

 _Todoroki vs. Midoriya_

"Ah heck yeah! I've been waiting to fight you ever since this festival started!" Kirishima shouted.

"Then I hope you're prepared to lose, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou retorted back. Midoriya was looking around to see if Todoroki was anywhere in the near them as he didn't bother to seat in their area. After a few seconds of searching, he found the dual hair boy standing against the wall. He seemed to have been watching him first as his gaze was on him and a fierce, loathing expression was on his face. They held eye contact for just a moment before Todoroki turned away and walked off.

 _Why is he so angry at me?_ , Midoriya thought with a frown. The only thing Todoroki said to him was how he was going to beat his copied version of his quirk with only his ice and how he refused to use his left side. Maybe he could use their battle to somehow talk with him as he doesn't seem to enjoy normal conversation. Anyway, Kirishima and Bakugou had just left to go to their fight and he was interested to see how they would do against each other.


	16. Chapter 16

"NOW FOR THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS! WITH THE QUIRK THAT MAKES HIM AN IMMOVABLE OBJECT TO ALMOST ANY FORCE, WE HAVE KIRISHIMA!" Kirishima had a huge grin on his face as he proudly walked on to the stage, "AND HIS PHILOSOPHICAL OPPOSITE WITH A QUIRK THAT MAKES HIM AN UNSTOPPABLE AND UNRELENTING FORCE, WE HAVE BAKUGOU!" Bakugou had a small smirk, which quite obviously meant he was confident that he would win. Once they got on stage, they got into battle stances and waited for the send off.

"Okay, let the first match begin!" Midnight announced.

"Prepare to die, Shitty Hair!" Bakugou yelled before blasting off towards Kirishima. Once he got close, he fired a big explosion right in his face and backed up a little to see the damage. The smoke cleared up to show a hardened Kirishima with a huge smirk on his face.

"Nice try, Explosion boy! But your attacks don't hurt me!" He yelled. Then, he charged at Bakugou and threw a punch at the face. Bakugou just barely moved his head to the side to avoid the attack. He was about to raise his hand to release another explosion, but Kirishima stopped him with another punch. He dodged it, but he was now backing up as Kirishima was keeping up the pressure with continuous attacks. Bakugou didn't have enough time between dodges to attack or else he might get hit.

"Wow, he really has Bakugou on the ropes!" Ashido exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm still having a hard time believing that Kacchan is actually going on the defensive" Midoriya said with a surprised expression. Even with the combat trials, Bakugou hadn't once forgo attacking. Back to the battle, Kirishima was still throwing attacks and Bakugou was still dodging. Though, he was now sometimes able to get an explosion in to the the chest. It was still futile as Kirishima was using a full body hardening to let no weak spots out. After a few more throws, Kirishima actually nicked Bakugou's face with his hardened skin. A small cut showed on his cheek that was slowly dripping out blood.

 _Damnit! I'm not going to let him beat!_ , Bakugou thought angrily as he let out another explosion. It hit Kirishima in the side and it seemed to do no damage like his previous attacks. But for just a moment, he saw a flash of pain on his face. _There it is!_ , he thought before he started to let out more explosions. Kirishima was weathering the blasts and standing firmly in place. But Bakugou kept firing off continuous explosions while screaming. After a few more seconds of attacking, Kirishima's hardening had worn out and his skin had returned to normal. Taking the chance, Bakugou released an even stronger explosion to finish off the fight. It knocked him off his feet and he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Kirishima has been knocked out! Bakugou moves onto the final match!" Midnight announced.

"That was a pretty intense fight out there. I thought Kirishima was going to win" Sero sighed.

"Hey, it's still awesome how he was able to hold his own against him! The only people other person we've seen do that was Midoriya" Kaminari said while clapping his hand on Midoriya's shoulder. He tensed up and said that it wasn't that big of a deal, but that only made Kaminari compliment him more.

"But more importantly, Midoriya has to go for his match against Todoroki!" Iida scolded while arm chopping.

"Yeah, you show him what you got Deku!" Uraraka encouraged while doing an air pump.

"Thanks, I should get going" Midoriya said with a smile before standing up to go. Before he got out of their area, Bakugou showed up and almost ran into him.

"Watch where you're going, Deku!" He shouted.

"S-Sorry Kacchan!" Midoriya quickly apologized while raising his hands. Bakugou just grunted before heading back to his seat.

"Better not lose to fucking IcyHot, cause I'm gonna be the one that takes your ass down" he muttered under his breath so that only Midoriya could hear. Midoriya nodded his head and walked away from the area. He was going the same route as he did the last two rounds, but there was one major difference with this time. On the way there, he ran into someone. Out of all the people it could have been, it turned out to be Endeavor. He immediately tensed up when the hulking man noticed him.

"So, you're Izuku Midoriya, right?" He asked.

"R-right, s-sir!" He responded nervously. Endeavor had a face of both curiosity and suppressed rage that would make anyone flinch.

"I saw both of your fights, your quirk is very intriguing. Especially since you were able to make ice and _fire_ just like Shoto" he said while emphasizing the word fire.

"Well, that is a-an application of my quirk. Is t-there a reason you are bringing this up?"

"Actually, Yes. I want you not only hold nothing back against Shoto, but to defeat him using that fire. He is going through a rebellious phase, but he'll come to accept his destiny once he's been beaten by the very thing he's trying to reject" That was all he said before he starting to walk away.

 _I will only use my ice, to show him that I reject him with my very being_ , Midoriya remembered what Todoroki said in the hallway and could now understand him. If Endeavor has to ask him to defeat Todoroki in such a specific way, he truly was desperate to have him become a better version of himself.

"He isn't you" The words came out of his mouth before he even realized it. Endeavor stopped walking and turned around.

"What did you say to me?" He asked in a venomous tone.

"I said, he isn't you. Todoroki isn't the next Endeavor, Todoroki is Todoroki and you can't choose the life he has. Whether it be his quirk or the person he will become in the future" Midoriya said with more confidence as he turned around to meet Endeavor's glare. It was full of burning hate and resentment that would make a lesser man back down, but he wasn't going to idly step by. He glared back at him for a few seconds before turning around and continuing his way towards the field. If he was going to fight Todoroki, he wasn't going to beat him because someone told him to. He was doing it to beat him because he is actually trying to win. As he walked out, the crowd started to cheer loudly as they had done the previous round, but he mostly ignored it. The only thing he was focusing on was his opponent who was on the opposite end of the stage.

"NOW FOR THE SECOND MATCH OF THE SEMI FINALS! WE HAVE THE STUDENT THAT TOOK DOWN EACH OF HIS OPPONENTS IN A SINGLE ATTACK, WE HAVE TODOROKI! AND HIS OPPONENT IS THE STRATEGIC MINDED MAN WHO'S QUIRK IS THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF VERSATILE, WE HAVE MIDORIYA! THESE TWO STUDENTS HAVE SHOWN THE MOST IMPRESSIVE PERFORMANCES IN THIS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic shouted. Midoriya's and Todoroki's eyes met for a brief second and they both shared a message to the other.

 _I will show you how much stronger I am,_ Todoroki thought.

 _I will show you how wrong you are about this,_ Midoriya thought. Once they were facing each other, they stood in place and waited. Midnight hesitated for a moment when she saw how intense they were glaring at each other.

"O-Okay, let the second match begin!"

The moment after she said that, Todoroki shifted his right foot a little and a huge wave of ice started to rush towards Midoriya. He was obviously trying to end it in an instant like his last two matches, but he was up against a different person. Midoriya quickly leaped to the side and avoided the attack. Rolling into his feet, he started to dash towards Todoroki. He responded by sending another wave of ice to intercept him. Midoriya simply jumped onto the ice and then into the air. Once he was airborne, he changed to his Electrification form and took aim. Once he got a good lock on, he fired lightning at him. Instead of spreading out like it does with Kaminari, Midoriya's version shoots a concentrated bolt that had better accuracy. With surprising agility, Todoroki similarly rolled to the side before he was hit. As he finished his roll, he sent a pillar of ice that was directed at Midoriya. Since he was in mid-air, there was almost no time to dodge out of the way. So he took another route and changed to Todoroki's form. Bringing up his left arm, he shot out a plume of fire to intercept the ice. The two attacks collided and the fire was winning out as it was melting the ice faster that Todoroki could make it. By that time, Midoriya had dropped to the ground that now had water scattered around from the melted ice. They had both momentarily stopped attacking as they paused to take a breath. The very next moment, they fired another volley of ice and whatever projectile that Midoriya is using.

"Yep, this fight is definitely gonna be the most intense one in the festival" Kaminari commented.

"Both of those guys are super manly! I wish I had the chance to fight them, but Bakugou proved he was stronger than me so I just have to wait for another battle practical" Kirishima exclaimed while nudging Bakugou with his elbow. Bakugou looked as though the next person to touch him will not have a limb to touch him with.

"I agree. I wished that I was able show off my skills, but Todoroki overwhelmed me instantly" Yaoyorozu said with a bit of a sad expression, "It's quite impressive how Midoriya is able to hold his own"

"Don't bring yourself down too much. Todoroki is just has a strong offensive quirk and Midoriya has his copied quirks" Jiro said.

Back to the fight, Todoroki just barely dodged a level one shot fired right at his head. He had to adjust his feet around just so that he didn't lose balance and trip.

 _How is he overwhelming me?!_ , he thought in shock. He was trained by his father from the moment he got his quirk to be a warrior. To be able to take down any opponent that dares face him. Even after all of his hardship, Midoriya was actually making him go on the defensive. He tried a different approach for an attack by freezing the ground to trap him. Before the ice reached him, he executed a near flawless backflip and landed on the icy floor with only a little sliding. He then changed into his Ear Jack form and slammed his cannon into the ground. A moment later, tremors erupted from that spot and spread across the entire area. The magnitude of the waves was strong enough to shatter the ice. Todoroki scowled a little a he watched Midoriya stand back up. It seemed for every attack he would send at him, he would always pick a quirk that was able to counter his move. What annoyed him the most when whenever he would use his quirk to melt ice that was sent towards him.

 _What is he trying to do?_ , he asked himself. Whatever it was, he was going to beat him no matter what quirk he used. Shifting his right foot, he send a straight line of ice towards him. Midoriya saw this and jumped to the side to avoid it. However, an ice spike shot out from the line and nailed him right in the chest.

"Gah!" He grunted as he landed a few feet away from the boundary line. He skidded to a stop and he looked up to face Todoroki. He had a small frown on his face, like he was annoyed by something. He was making that frown ever since the match started. Maybe he was thinking about the declaration from the waiting room.

 _If that's the case, he must be annoyed how we are fighting at a stalemate_ , Todoroki thought. He wasn't able to think about it more since Midoriya just changed to a new form. It was a yellow body suit with white armor pieces. His helmet was covering the top of his face so that it only showed his eyes. It almost looked similar to Sato's hero costume. Charging forwards, he started to run towards Todoroki. He simply sent another wave of ice him his direction. When it reached him, all Midoriya did was throw a punch at it. Upon contact, a pretty big section of the ice was completely shattered. Midoriya kept barreling through the ice with multiple punches that decimated the ice wave.

"No way! He's using my quirk!" Sato exclaimed with a little bit of joy.

Once Midoriya made it through, he changed to his Explosion form. Sweeping both his arms, he sent a big volley of explosives towards the ground. They detonated and made a huge smokescreen that covered half of the stage.

 _Damnit! Where is he!_ , Todoroki thought urgently. He whipped his head left and right to try and find any signs of movement. Suddenly, something moved from the corner of his eyes. Reacting instinctively, he turned around and sent a spike of ice towards it. The ice rushed over and impaled the object, breaking it into pieces. Todoroki's eyes widened when he saw that the thing he attacked was noting more than a block of ice.

 _A distraction?! That means…_ , he thought in shock as he knew what was going to happen. Suddenly, a swift and quite powerful punch collided with his back and sent him rolling on the ground. Once he stopped, he looked up to see Midoriya change to his Half-Cold Half-Hot form and fire an ice beam directly at him. Todoroki quickly brought up a wall of ice that blocked the attack, with the ice forming on the other side of the wall instead of him. He then made the wall larger so that it separated him and his opponent.

 _This isn't good. Even if I managed to land some hits on him, he would land just as much or even more. Being defensive is just bringing me closer to my limit, so I focus on my offense,_ Todoroki thought. Just as he we about to plan his next attack, he saw something move above him. He looked up to see Midoriya diving down towards him in Sato's form. He quickly jumped back to narrowly avoid the smash attack. The punch had shattered the ground beneath it and even made it shake a little. Immediately, Midoriya changed to his Hardening form and charged back at him. His fist had turned from a pale red to a vibrant red as he drew his arm back. He threw the punch at Todoroki's chest and it was barely dodged. Turning around, he continued to throw more punches at his opponent, some that miss and some that hit.

"Midoriya is really going at it, huh?" Sero said with a chuckle.

"He isn't giving Todoroki any chance to attack. I know Midoriya can get quite serious while fighting, but this is different from his previous battles" Jiro commented.

"You're right, Deku used a mix of attacking and defending during my fight with him. With this, he seems to be focusing on just powering through whatever Todoroki throws at him" Uraraka looked slightly concerned at the fight. Was he trying to send some sort of message? Maybe it was to prove Todoroki wrong for what he said in the waiting room? Whatever it was, it was making fight more recklessly.

"Gah!" Todoroki gasped as Midoriya landed a hardened punch right to the stomach. It made him double over to clutch it with both arms. That gave Midoriya the chance to change into his Explosion form and blast him point blank. Todoroki was sent flying a few meters and rolled along the floor until he came to a stop. He remained there for a couple of seconds, trying to get up. The blow to the stomach was making it a pain to move. He gritted his teeth as he realized that this was the end of the match for him, with his opponent having the perfect opportunity to just pick him up and throw him out of bounds. He was mentally kicking himself for allowing such a thing to even happen. Lifting his head, he was surprised to see that Midoriya was just standing there. He made no move whatsoever to go towards him, just looking at him with eyes that he couldn't understand. The pause from fighting gave Todoroki the chance to slowly get back up.

"Why?" He asked while gritting his teeth, "Why are you going so far just to defeat me in a fight instead of winning the match earlier?!" There were many opportunities for him to have either throw him out of bounds or restrain him. Yet, he intentionally threw those chances away in favor of beating him in battle. What goal did he have? Midoriya's face didn't change at all when he heard it, but his eyes seemed to have gotten more focused.

"Isn't it obvious Todoroki? You think you can just easily win this entire thing by just using half of your strength" He said in a whisper so that only Todoroki could hear, "But don't you see, you haven't been able to beat me instantly because I'm giving it my all! I am actually serious about this fighting while you are limiting yourself! So if you want to win this, you're going to have to fight me with everything you got!" Midoriya shouted. The audience were took by surprised by his declaration. He wanted his opponent to fight harder?

"What does Deku mean by that?" Uraraka was equally as shocked by it as were her classmates.

"I believe he is referring to the fire part of Todoroki's quirk. We have never seen him use it and it seems he is intent on keeping it that way" Iida explained.

"Wait, so Midoriya wants Todoroki to use fire against him? Why doesn't he just use that to his advantage and win?" Ojiro asked.

"I think it's just Midoriya being Midoriya" Hagakure said.

Todoroki felt rage starting to build up inside. Midoriya was going this far just because he wanted him to use his fire? That's exactly what his bastard of a father has been doing for years. He was going to reject that cursed power and no one was going to change that. So suddenly, a flat ice pillar shot out from the ground and slammed right into Midoriya. It was pushing him near the boundary line and it almost shoved him out before he jumped on top of it. Looking up, he saw that Todoroki was slightly shivering. Taking that chance, he changed to his normal form, charged his cannon for a bit and fired a level one shot. Todoroki was able to barely dodge it, but Midoriya noticed something off about it. His movements were much slower than they were at the start of the match and it couldn't just be that he was tired. Plus, his right side was starting to form a thin layer of ice on it.

 _So that's his drawback!_ , Midoriya and Bakugou thought at the same time. The frost that is made from the ice catches onto his body, making him move slower. Once Todoroki got his footing, he sent another ice attack. This one was smaller and slower than his previous attacks. Midoriya sidestepped it with little effort and started to walk towards him.

"Are you serious?! Why the hell just walking now?!" Kaminari exclaimed incredulously.

Back to the fight, Todoroki was sending more and more ice attacks towards Midoriya, but each one of them were easily avoided. As he used his ice power more, his attacks become weaker and slower. If it kept up like this, then his body wouldn't be able to make ice and he would be practically fighting powerlessly.

 _Using long range attacks isn't working at this point. Maybe if I get up close, I can freeze him in ice and hopefully end the match_ , Todoroki thought. He then ran towards Midoriya, albeit quite slowly due to his drawback. Once he reached him, he threw his right hand out and touched Midoriya torso. The spot where his hand landed started to form ice and it was spreading quickly around his body. At the same time, Midoriya changed to his Ear Jack form and raised his cannon right to Todoroki's face. The sound wave that was blasted out blew away Todoroki and almost made him fly out of bounds, but he was able to make ice behind him right before he went over the line. He slowly got back up and glared at Midoriya.

"So what if I don't use my fire! Why do you care so much about it?! Why are you doing all of this when it doesn't even affect you?!" Todoroki yelled in anger.

"Because that's the kind of hero I want to be!" Midoriya yelled back. There was a slight pause in everybody as they considered his words, "I want to be a hero that helps everyone, a hero that can inspire others! So many people have helped me get to where I am right now and the least I can do in return is to show that their help wasn't wasted! Everyone here is the same, they are trying their hardest to succeed and become the heroes that they want to be! Shouldn't it be the same for you?!"

Todoroki was both shocked and angry at his words. While it was true that he was working hard to become the hero he wants to be, his fire was not going with him. Because of that bastard's damn power, his own mother suffered so much pain. It was because that power that she put that scar on his face. It was because of that power that his life was a miserable hell. That was why he would always reject his father's power, and show that he doesn't need it.

"IT'S YOUR POWER, ISN'T IT?!" Midoriya screamed with so much emotion in his tone.

As if switch his his mind was turned on, Todoroki suddenly remembered a memory from his childhood. It was when him and his mother were watching tv and an interview of All Might was playing. He talked about different things, like some of his recent battles and a few jokes. But there was one thing that really got his attention. He was talking about the individuality a quirk gives a person. That only that one person can decide what to do with it and no one else can. Both of them smiled as he said those words. Then, his mother turned to him and began saying something.

" _Shoto, you still want to be a hero, right? The most important thing you have to remember is just to stay true to yourself. You aren't a prisoner to your lineage. It's okay to use your power, to be the hero that you want to be"_

Suddenly, steam started to come off of Todoroki's left side. Then, that steam turned into fire and engulfed the entire area around him in a inferno. Everyone gasped in shock by at the sudden appearance of fire. Class 1-A were especially shocked as this was the first time any of them have seen Todoroki use that side of his quirk.

"I can't believe he actually brought it out" Uraraka said with slight discomfort from the heat waves. Iida was marveling at the sight. He remembered that before the cavalry battle started, Todoroki specifically stated that he doesn't use his left side battle. So the fact that Midoriya was able to draw it out of him was absolutely astonishing. At the teachers booth, All Might had a similar look of surprise as everyone else did.

 _He actually managed to make Todoroki use his fire. Was Midoriya trying to save him the entire time?_ , he thought.

Back on the battlefield, Midoriya was also shocked the rest. He was mostly shocked how his methods actually worked and got him to push past his grudge. It had been worth the effort to be able to witness it.

"I can't believe you would help your opponent in a fight, despite wanting to win this" Todoroki said. The flames cleared up a little so that they could now see him. As seconds passed on, the ice in his right side began to melt, "I want….to be a hero as well!" Then, both of them broke out into huge grins as they faced each other down. Even though it was supposed to be a fight, it was like they were treating it like a friendly spar.

"SHOTO!" A shout was heard from the audience and they all turned to see who it was. To their surprise, it was Endeavor, who's fire hair was burning more intensely. He started to march down the stair with a crazed look in his eyes. "Yes, have you finally accepted my power! You will be the start of a new age, where you will surpass me and become the person that I created you to be!" He shouted.

"Umm, it seems Endeavor is shouting words of...encouragement? What a doting father" Present Mic commentated awkwardly. Despite all of that, neither of the two fighters spared a glance anywhere besides the person in front of them. Midoriya was still grinning away like there was no tomorrow.

"Why are you smiling?" Midoriya stopped for a moment when he heard Todoroki talk again, "Even with those injuries, even with this situation, don't blame me for what happens next"

"I could say the same thing. Let's finish this" Midoriya said with a determined grin. Then, ice started to erupt out of Todoroki's rights side so that he had both elements being emitted at the same time. Wind started to blow around them and were surrounding them in small whirlwind.

 _Todoroki is finally giving it his all! Whether I win or lose this fight, I want to return the same amount of effort! I'll also come at him with everything I got!_ , he thought.

 _ **[Double Gear Activate]**_

Midoriya was too distracted to hear that go off in his head. He didn't even notice when his body suddenly was covered in a white aura. What he did notice was a change in his body. He felt stronger, faster, and a heat building up inside of himself. Most importantly, he felt ready to take on whatever Todoroki throws at him.

"Midnight! We need to stop this now! They'll kill each other if they keep this up! Cementoss shouted urgently as he started to manipulate the concrete. Midnight pulled the fabric of her sleeve to let out her sleeping gas. As they were doing that, Todoroki launches his attack. It came in the form of a ice mass that was larger than the field itself. Despite it's size, it was shooting towards Midoriya at an alarmingly fast speed. Right before it mowed him over, Midoriya jumped up to get over. While it was regarded as a jump, it was more like he shot into the air like a bullet and soared over the ice. For the crowd that wasn't entirely focused on the ice, Midoriya's sudden increase of speed took them and himself by shock.

 _Since when can I move this fast?! Ones this boost affect my cannon strength as well? Either way, now's the perfect time to use this new power_ , he thought as he began to charge his Mega Buster. As he was charging, Todoroki switched to his fire side and a momentary bright flash occurred. All of the surrounding ice was melted in an instant and you could see the air itself had a red hue from it heating up so much. He slowly began to raise his left arm forward. Midoriya finished charging up his cannon and spun around to aim it forward.

"Now I see what you've been trying to do, Midoriya. And for that, thank you" Todoroki said as he and Midoriya fired their final attack. Five giant wall of concrete sprung up from the stage between them in hopes of blocking them. When they made impact, the walls stood no chance as they were destroyed into pieces. A moment of serene silence fell over the entire arena and then the destruction came. The concrete piece were blown away and the shockwave caused huge winds to spread around the audience. Midnight was literally blown off her podium. The audience had to cover their faces from the intense winds they were being pelted by. They were even strong enough to nearly blow Mineta away had it not been for Shoji grabbing him.

"Jesus Christ! How powerful are those two?!" Kaminari yelled.

"What's going on down there?!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she tried looking. After a couple of seconds, the winds died down and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There was still smoke covering the entire field which prevented them for see what the outcome was.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL JUST HAPPENED?! THIS BATTLE SUDDENLY WENT FROM 100 TO 10,000 IN JUST A FEW SECONDS. THEN THERE WAS THAT HUGE EXPLOSION!" Present Mic shouted in shock after getting back up.

"While part of the explosion must have been caused by the air quickly changing temperatures, I wouldn't put it past me to say that Midoriya caused a big part of it as well" Aizawa said with a dead tone. Soon, the smoke started to clear up a little and everyone was craving their necks to see what happened. Right at the arena wall with is back on it was an unconscious Midoriya. His suit was extremely damaged and there were even small electric sparks popping around his body. Slowly, he slumped down and fell over on his side. Realizing what it meant, they all turned to see that Todoroki was still standing on the stage, albeit as injured as Midoriya was and looked as though he would keel over at any moment.

"M-Midoriya is out of bounds. That means Todoroki moves on to the next round!" Midnight announced once she finally got back up. The tension that was hanging over the crowd vanished as they started to cheer for the winner.

"Poor Deku, he must have really wanted to win this festival" Uraraka said with a sad tone.

"Uraraka, I don't think Midoriya was concerned about winning the competition. He has already made enough attention to catch the eyes of everyone, but most importantly I think he was trying to help Todoroki" Iida explained.

"Yeah, Midoriya could have taken advantage of Todoroki not using his fire and beaten him earlier on" Jiro remarked.

"But he purposely given those chances up to help him get over whatever grudge has been making him refuse to use it. THAT'S THE MOST MANLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kirishima yelled with whole crying manly tears. The entire class then turned to their classmate who was now being loaded onto a stretcher. He really was a person who could be called a true hero. Helping others at the cost of themselves. They took in that mellow and heartfelt moment, until a loud buzzing noise came out of nowhere. It turned out to be Iida's phone as he promptly pulled it out and answered the call. He stood up and walked out of the seating area so he could have the conversation in private.

 **A few minutes later…**

In the arena's infirmary, Midoriya was laying down on a bed with bandages on his arm, legs, and some burn marks on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and took in what was in front of him. Recovery Girl was typing on a computer and noticed that here patient was finally awake.

"Where am I?" Midoriya asked.

""Honey, you're currently in the infirmary. That battle really did a number on your body" Recovery Girl explained. Midoriya tried getting up, but his body was to sluggish to make it all the way. She walked over and gently pushed him back down.

"Just rest for now. The fight and my healing has drained too much of your stamina for you to move around" she explained. He complied and relaxed down on the bed again.

"Recovery Girl, what happened at our fight? I don't remember how it ended and I want to know who won" he asked. If he did win the fight, that means he had tonight in the finals and he wasn't sure he was healed enough to go against Kacchan.

"I'm sorry to say it, but Todoroki won. You lost since you were blasted out of bounds" she said with a sympathetic tone.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't mind losing, I know I gave it my all. Besides, I am just glad Todoroki won by giving it his all" he said. There was moment of peaceful silence, the Recovery Girl suddenly whacked Midoriya over the head with her cane, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That was for how reckless you were! I know you were trying to help the boy, but honestly you didn't even bother defending from his attacks! The injuries you got from this one battle were almost as bad as the ones at the USJ, and you nearly died at the USJ! You were acting exactly as idiotic as All Might, not even thinking about your own health!" She ranted. There was a lot of things that could have happened the very next moment. Out of them all, this one was just annoying perfect. All Might in his skinny form came into the infirmary and looked at Midoriya.

"Ah, Young Midoriya! It's good to see you doing well. That fight you had was really impressive" he said with a grin. Then, Recovery Girl practically exploded.

"This is exactly what I mean! All Might, first your recklessness rubbed off on Midoriya and now you're encouraging him for it! You need to be a safer role model for kids!" She yelled while whacking him with her cane as well.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry if Young Midoriya started to act like me a little! He'll learn how important his health is and when to not go too far" All Might said while holding out his arms.

"Hmph, the day that happens is the same day you do the same thing" Recovery Girl retorted and turned away. He let out a sigh of relief and lightly massaged the area where he was struck.

"So, All Might? Is there anything else you need?" Midoriya asked awkwardly.

"Actually, there is" He said while also grabbing a chair and sitting down next to the bed, "At the end of the fight, you seemed to have had a huge boost in speed and strength. That's the first time I've seen it. Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I have no idea. All I felt was a rushing feeling inside me. It felt like a rush of energy, but way more intense. I felt more powerful than I normally was and there was some heat that was building up inside me. It felt like I could take on the world" Midoriya tried explaining to the best of his ability. His mind was too focused on the battle to pay attention the specifics.

"Interesting, so it might have been some sort of adrenaline rush that kicks in as a last resort when you need extra power. It would explain why it only showed up now since you wanted to be able to match up against Todoroki's full power" All Might pondered, "If you can learn how to use that power and somehow activate at will, you will be on whole new level than you are right now"

"Yeah, All I need is to experiment with it and learn how to properly use it. That's what I'm going to focus on when training!" Midoriya stayed with a determined grin. All Might returned that with an even larger grin of his own.

"While I don't mean to ruin the moment, but this boy needs rest. He needs to get back his stamina so I can complete his healing" Recovery Girl cut in suddenly.

"Huh?! But I don't want to miss the final match!" Midoriya argued.

"Your health takes priority I've watching a fight. Be thankful that you didn't move on because you probably would have had to forfeit the match just to recover" she scolded while raising her cane threateningly. Midoriya shrieked away and meeped a quick ok. All Might took that as a sign that he should probably leave as he got up and exited the infirmary. Breathing out a sigh of defeat, Midoriya laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Sleep slowly came over him as he thought about what he's going to do with this new ability.


	17. Chapter 17

This time, It was Recovery Girl that woke Midoriya. She said that it was time for the awards ceremony and she figured he was stable enough to be discharged from the infirmary. Midoriya eyes widened when he heard that and he practically leaped out of his bed and rushed out with Recovery Girl yelling behind him to take it easy.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to see the final match. I really wanted to see how Kacchan and Todoroki would do against each other. At least I'll find out who won" he said to himself. After about a minute of running around and asking directions, he found the room where the winners would stand on the podium. The moment he entered the room, he honestly didn't know how to react. Todoroki and Kirishima were there on the podium that shows what place they got, with the 3rd place stand having slightly more space to fit two people. They were looking uneasily at Bakugou who was on the 1st place stand. The problem was that he was restrained to a tall wooden post by huge handcuffs that covered his hands and a literal muzzle over his mouth. He was thrashing around and shouted very muffled swears like a rabid animal. It only got worse when he saw Midoriya.

"Umm, what happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, Bakugou didn't seem satisfied with his victory and has been going at this since he woke up. They had to restrain him so that he doesn't attack Todoroki" Kirishima explained.

"Midoriya, you should get on now. They should be raising the podium any minute now" Todoroki said. Midoriya was caught off guard for a moment since his tone was much more gentle than it was before . After that moment, he quickly hoppped onto the same stand as Kirishima. A few seconds later, the podium started to rise up to the ceiling. It opened up and light flooded into the room. Before it was fully raised up, a little bit of smoke was puffed around them, most likely for dramatic effect. It cleared up and Midoriya got a good look at the crowd. Most of them were cheering and clapping with amazed looks on their faces. A lot of the pro heroes that showed up were giving them thoughtful looks as if they were considering something. Their class was cheering the loudest with some of them standing up and yelling. However, it was impossible to miss the looks of concern that a lot of the audience had. Probably because of seeing first place restrained and thrashing around wildly. He would be concerned as well if he saw that.

"And now, for the medals! For who will be bestowing them, we have…!" Midnight announced while pointing to the top of the arena. Everyone looked and saw the silhouette of a large, muscular man. They immediately recognized him as he let out a hearty laugh and jumped down to the ground.

"I AM HE- The number 1 hero, All Might!" All Might was starting to say before he was cut off. There was an awkward pause as he stared at Midnight, who had a sheepish look for accidentally ruining the moment. All Might let out a quick cough and walked over to the boys. He had four medals gripped in his hand and he took out one as he stood in front of Kirishima.

"Young Kirishima! Your performance was quite amazing, both in your fighting and use of your quirk! Be proud you for the work you put in to get here!" He said while putting a bronze medal around his neck.

"Thank you sir! I will keep training so I can be the manliest hero that I can be!" Kirishima stayed with a huge grin. All Might gave him a quick hug and moved onto Midoriya, who was shaking like a twig in the wind.

"Young Midoriya, there is no need to be nervous! Your performance was one of the best in the entire festival! Especially with your last fight, you had everyone on the edge of their seats! Even though you may have not won that match, the mastery you have shown over your quirk and your drive to not give up is a victory in my book!" He placed the other bronze medal around his neck.

"T-Thank you, All Might! I still need to work harder though if I want to learn more about my quirk and be able to stand with the rest of my class, so I won't stop until I reach the top!" Midoriya said.

"That's the spirit! I know you will become a great hero in the future!" When All Might gave him a hug, Midoriya nearly fainted right in the spot. The only reason he was still standing was because All Might figured out that might happened and decided to keep a firm grip on his shoulder. He then moved onto Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki, I am also impressed with your performance. You caught everyone off guard by using your fire. Train it more, and you will become an even better hero. Remember, your quirk is yours to decide on how you use it" After that, he placed the silver medal around his neck. Todoroki glanced at his left hand and said nothing. All Might gave him a hug and moved to the last person, Bakugou.

"Umm, I think this a little too much" He said while removing the muzzle.

"All Might...I won't accept this. I won't accept this damn victory, even if other people people recognize it! Being First place is worthless when you don't win on your terms!" Bakugou snarled.

"Well, it's good that you're striving for higher goals, instead of most who settle for where they are. So instead, take this medal as a reminder to always shoot for the moon and train harder to improve!" He said while trying to put the medal on. Bakugou was thrashing his head around to avoid the it like it was the plague. After a few seconds of struggling, All Might was able to get it in his mouth and stay there with how much Bakugou was gritting his teeth. Then, he turned around and faced the students that were standing in the field.

"And to all of you! Anyone one of you could have been standing up here, as you all have the potential to grow. So work hard, and strive to climb up further than you have before. With that, You will become the next generation of heroes that will protect this society! And for some final words, I would like all of you to say it with me. Ready? And! PLUS ULTRA!/Thank you for your hard work!" All Might and the audience shouted at the same time. Another awkward silence hung in the air as they all were looking at All Might.

"You should've said Plus Ultra!" Some of the audience yelled in frustration.

"I thought that they worked hard and deserved credit for it" All Might said defensively. Almost all the students were laughing at the scene with the rest having amused smirks. Midoriya was letting out a small laugh at how quickly the mood changed. He never had this much fun in his entire life. From the moment he found that device to now was were more enjoyable than the last fourteen years. Just thinking on that brought him tears of joy. After that situation, everyone filed out of the arena and went on with their day. The students had to go back to the classrooms for a couple extra minutes before they were allowed to go back home. When Class 1-A got to their classroom, Aizawa gave them a quick brief on what to expect next. They were given two days off to relax and would start discussing about internship drafts when they get back. He dismissed them and crawled back into his sleeping bag to probably sleep the two days away. While everyone was leaving, Midoriya noticed that Iida wasn't in class with them. It was strange as Iida wouldn't miss a single second of class time unless it was big emergency. So naturally, he decided to ask the person who would probably know about it best.

"Hey Uraraka, Do you know where Iida is?" He asked her after he walked up to her desk. She suddenly went quiet for a moment and had a sad look.

"Iida had to leave right while you were recovering. He said that his brother...was seriously injured by a villain" she explained quietly.

"What?! Is Ingenium okay?! What else did Iida say?!" Midoriya asked with a worried tone. She said that was all that he told her and how he needed to go see him. The two shared a moment of tense silence as those heavy words hung in the air. Iida looked up to his older brother so much, it was exactly like how Midoriya looked up to All Might, even more so as they were family. It had to have been devastating to hear that. Hopefully, Ingenium wasn't injured badly enough so that he's unable to continue his hero work. He also hoped that Iida would be able to get through. With that, the two said goodbye and went back home.

When he got back, his mom had tackled him in a bear hug and was crying excessively.

"Izuku! I'm so glad your okay! I was so worried when I saw you were being carried away by a stretcher after your fight!" She cried.

"Mom, it's fine. Recovery Girl was able to heal most of the injuries and I'm feeling much better. Sorry for making you worry that much" Midoriya replied while hugging her back. Her crying lasted a whole minute before she was able to calm down. She told him to rest up in his room while she made dinner and walked to the kitchen. Midoriya then walked into his room and laid down on his bed. The only way to describe his room was just an All Might sanctuary. All Might posters, pictures, action figures, and other related merchandise was everywhere. Even his bed sheets were All Might themed. Thankfully, none of his classmates knew about it so he was spared from the teasing. As he was relaxing, he started to think on what he should do for the next two days.

"I know that they did this so we can relax after the festival, but there's so much things I could do then. I think I should figure out what that new ability was during the fight with Todoroki. All Might said it might work like adrenaline, but I need to know more about it. This would have been easier if Dr. Light had installed some sort of manual that explains all the findtions of the device" He muttered to himself. While he was doing that, he subconsciously grabbed his notebook and started jotting down notes. After about two minutes of staring up writing, he decided to experiment a little. He tried to replicate the feeling he had at the end of the battle. Maybe it could activates by emotions alone. That unfortunately didn't work out, so he tried another approach. Instead of the emotion, he searched for any feeling of additional power to boost both his speed and strength. Again, nothing happened. He could probably work more on it when he got back to school, with people to spar with and teachers that could give advice. Settling for that, he decided to do basic workouts and quirk training. But first, he needed a nap.

The next day, Midoriya was relaxing on the couch after returning from his run. His legs were a bit sore and it was bringing back not pleasant memories of his ten month training campaign with All Might. Speaking of which, he had given him a call asking for any advice on how he might resummon his new power. All Might unfortunately replied that he should try replicating the scenario at his fight to see what triggers it. The problem was that he couldn't just get in a intense fight out of school without getting in trouble. Other than that, none of the other things he tried worked. All Might said that he would have to wait until he got back so they could properly train with the other students. That was before his run and he was just bored now. He decided to turn on the TV to pass the time. It was on the news channel, good enough to pass the time for a while. They told some basic news, like the latest villain attack, a new pro hero's debut, and other things. He was about to turn off the TV when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Ingenium hospitalized by villain!"

"Oh no, I need to see what happened" Midoriya said to himself while turning up the volume.

"Yesterday, the Turbo Hero named Ingenium has been brought to the hospital after suffering serious injuries from a villain in Hosu City. As it turns out, the culprit is none other than the elusive Hero Killer, Stain. Stain has made an infamous name for himself by murdering heroes to bring radical change to society. As for our hero, he has suffered extensive damage to his lower body through deep stab wounds. While we don't know the true extent of his injuries, things will most likely not end well for our hero"

It was a miracle that Midoriya didn't drop the remote on the floor. Iida's brother was recovering in a hospital and they don't know how he will end up. He may not have died, but there's a chance that injury could put an end to his career. Iida had to have been grief stricken over the news. When they got back, he would ask him about how he feels and see if he needs help. The sad news and the frustration of not knowing how to use his new ability made it very difficult for Midoriya to relax at all. Either he would be banging his head on the wall after another failed attempt or contemplating whether he should try calling Iida to check up on him. The second day passed by quickly and already it was time to head back to school. The entire way there, he had people walk up to him and congratulate him on how good he did during the sports festival. Ranging from adults giving some words of encouragement to kids reenacting his fight with Todoroki using exaggerated movements. The sudden popularity was a bit overwhelming, but quite nice. Finally, he had reached the path that lead up to the school and was walking at casual pace while enjoying the rain. Though he had an umbrella so his uniform stayed dry.

"Midoriya!" A voice yelled from behind. He turned around to see Iida running in a poncho, "Hurry up or else you will be late!" He overtook him and continued sprinting towards the school

"Late? Iida, there's still five minutes before the first bell" Midoriya argued while speeding up to follow after Iida.

"As UA students, we should always arrive ten minutes early!" Soon, the two made it in and where putting away there rain gear. Midoriya saw this as a good opportunity to press the issue.

"Hey Iida, do you want to talk-" he was starting to say before he was cut off.

"If this is about my brother, then he is fine. Don't worry about it" Iida said with a smile that was obviously forced. Midoriya was about to argue against that, but Iida immediately began speed walking towards class. Not now, but an opportunity will show up to bring this up again. When all the students were in the classroom waiting for Aizawa, they decided to talk about what happened during those two days.

"Man, it was so weird when people actually started to talk to me on the way here!" Ashido exclaimed.

"I know! It was really embarrassing for everyone to be staring at me" Hagakure chuckled while scratching the back of her head.

"One broadcasted event and we're practically celebrities!" Kaminari said with an enthusiastic tone. As they were talking, the door slid open and Aizawa walked into the classroom. Just like when he came in after the USJ incident, they immediately noticed something different.

"Mr. Aizawa, it's good to see that you aren't wearing bandages" Tsu commented.

"Yeah, the old lady was really extreme with the healing. Any way, today we will be having a special hero informatics class" he said bluntly. The entire class tensed up as they wondered what it could mean.

Don't tell me we have to take a quiz?!, Kaminari thought.

Shoot, I'm bad at anything related to hero laws, Kirishima thought worryingly.

Wait, this is giving me a whole case of deja vu, Midoriya thought as he tried remembering what was familiar about it.

"...Code names. You will be making a hero name" he finished. The class let out a huge sigh of relief after finding out they won't be doing anything difficult. Some of the students were mildly annoyed how Aizawa never gets straight to the point, "This has to do with the Internship drafts you received. As you may already know, hero internships are normally for 2nd and 3rf years. However, some heroes have extended their offers to first years as well for the first time. Though they can change their minds if they lose interest" he explained.

"Selfish adults" Mineta grumbled under his breath.

"As for how many offers, here's a list of you guys and how many offers were made for each of you. It would normally be spread out, but there seems to be some favorites this time" Aizawa continued while pulling up a screen. It had the names of any of the students who have received offers with a bar and number showing how many. As they looked, it seems there were clear favorites. At the top of the list, there was Todoroki, Bakugou, and…

"How did I get so many offers?!" Midoriya shouted as he saw that he somehow had the second largest amount of offers, coming right behind Todoroki yet above Bakugou.

"How the hell does Todoroki and damn Deku have more offers than me?!" Bakugou shouted angrily.

"It's probably because of who my father is" Todoroki answered quietly.

"Maybe it's because Midoriya wasn't restrained like some crazed animal with rabies" Sero offered with a snicker. Bakugou turned around and was about to blow up Sero's face when Aizawa silenced them all using his quirk. They all calmed down and he took charge of the situation.

"Even If you got no offers, you all will be interning under a hero. It will be valuable experience to learn the other aspects of being a pro from active heroes" Aizawa said.

"I get it! To work with them, we need hero names!" Sato exclaimed with a grin. Some of the class were starting to get pumped up as they tried thinking of cool names.

"Correct, and I advise to be wise on your choice. While these names are temporary, if you aren't careful-You'll have hell to pay for it later!" Aizawa was saying before he was cut off by Midnight entering the classroom. Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta definitely seemed excited to see her here. She sauntered her way to the front of the classroom and stopped next to Aizawa.

"If you don't pick a good name, it may get stuck to you as your official hero name" she explained, "Now, you all will have some time to think about your name and you will write it down on a board" She then pulled out twenty white boards and markers and passed them out evenly. When Midoriya got his, he was absolutely stumped on what he should pick.

What can I choose? It has to be something that represents me and definitely not embarrassing to hear it when someone says it. Ugh, I wish I can use the ones I made as a kid, but those must never see the light of day, He thought. It makes sense as he was a huge All Might nerd and some of the names he thought of were "All Might jr" and "Super All Might". Good memories with his mom, terrible ideas for hero names. He was at a complete stump. After about 30 minutes, Midnight spoke up.

"Okay, which one of you wants to present first?" She asked.

We're presenting these?!, everyone thought in shock. Before anyone could argue, Aoyama had stood up and walked to the podium. He pulled up his board, which was facing the other way.

"Everyone, prepared to be dazzled. My name is I can not stop twinkling! You can't deny my sparkles" he said while flipping his board. It actually did had "I can not stop twinkling" written on it. Everyone was just shocked how his name was actually a sentence. What was more shocking was how Midnight didn't seem that against it.

"It's a bit long. Try taking out the I and shorten the can not to can't" she suggested while making those changes. Aoyama didn't seem to mind the changes, so long as everyone got the point. It was definitely a strange way to start off. After went back to his seat, Ashido skipped up to the front with her board.

"Hey, my name will be Alien Queen!" She said with some enthusiasm.

"Hold on?! You mean the thing with the acidic blood, I wouldn't do that!" Looks like Midnight will reject some ideas, though it was strange how she would accept Aoyama's. Ashido sulked to her seat with small protest and went to rethink her name. Some of the class were worried about whether their name will be good. After some silence, Tsu stood up and walked to the front.

"I don't know if this is good, but I've thought of it since elementary. The rainy season hero, Froppy" She said while showing her board.

"That's a good name! It sound very friendly!" Midnight said with a nod of approval. The class quickly felt at ease as they finally had a normal hero name.

"Froppy! Froppy!" They chanted. With this new vigor, more of the students were confident enough to share their names.

"Red Riot!" Kirishima said with a proud grin as he slammed his board on the podium.

"Red Riot? Are you paying homage to the chivalrous hero, Crimson Riot?" Midnight asked.

"Yep, He was a huge source of inspiration when I was training to become to a hero"

"Well then you better prepare for a hard part ahead. If you are basing your identity on someone, then you have that much more to live up to"

"I accept any challenge" Kirishima said with a even larger grin. Now with his name decided, more of the students were actually excited to share their names with the class. Though, a couple of them were still unsure on what to do.

"Agh! I can't think of any good names!" Kaminari groaned as he slammed his head in his desk. He then felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to see that it was Jiro.

"I think I got something that might be good. How about Jamming-yay" she suggested.

"Jamming-yay? Hey, that sounds like Hemingway, that guy that wrote A Farwell to Arms! Sound simple, sound good, sounds cool!" He said with a thumbs up. Then, Jiro for some reason started to snicker at that, "What's so funny?"

"No, it's just even though you're strong, you always go yay at the end" she managed to get out between giggles. Kaminari was irritated and was about to give a rebuttal when she suddenly stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"The Hearing Hero, Earphone Jack" She said. After getting the approval bid from Midnight, she went back to her seat. Right after that, most of them had finally picked a name and were waiting to present.

Shoji's name was the Tentacle Hero, Tentacole

Sero's name was the Taping Hero, Cellophane

"Ojiro's name was the Martial Arts Hero, Tailman. Midoriya nearly bursted out laughing as that was the same way most robot masters were named, there special ability and man.

Sato's name was the Sweets Hero, Sugarman, which made Midoriya try extremely hard not to fall over in a fit of laughter.

Ashido's name was Pinky, as she shouted it out

Kaminari's name was the Stun Gun Hero, ChargeBolt. It was a mix between charge and lightning bolt, as it was clearly written on his board.

Hagakure's name was the Stealth Hero, Invisible Girl. Probably the most obvious one out of them all.

Yaoyorozu's name was the Everything Hero, Creati.

Todoroki's name was literally just his first name, Shoto. For all his power and skill, creativity was not his strong suit.

Tokoyami's name was the Jet Black Hero, Tsukuyomi. His quirk could be described as a god of the night

Mineta's name was the Fresh Picked Hero, Grape Juice

Koda's name was Anima

Bakugou's name was King Explosion Murder, but Midnight immediately rejected it. Naturally, he got pissed off on why his name wasn't good. He had to go back to his seat and think his over again.

Uraraka's name was Uravity

Iida's name was his first name like Todoroki's, Tenya. Though, he looked conflicted over something and his choice of a hero name may have been influenced by it.

"Well, now we just have two more left. Since Bakugou has to rethink his, it's your time to present Midoriya" Midnight said. Midoriya nodded and walked up to the front of the class. After some thinking, he was confident in the name he picked. He felt as it was something unique to him and symbolizes the type of hero he wants to be. When he turned his board around, most of the class were quite surprised.

"Woah, are you sure about that being your hero name?" Kaminari asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't you want a name that better fits you?" Kirishima pitched in as well.

"No, this is the one. I have actually found lots of inspiration from this name. It reminds me to keep fighting against the odds and to strive for a better and more peaceful future. So I want to live up to this name and be known as the hero who fights for peace...Megaman" Midoriya said solemnly. The class was silent for a few moments. While his name was similar to Ojiro's and Sato's, there was still something about that made it different. Almost as if that name proves he can live up to his goals.

After they were finished, Aizawa had woken up from his nap and started on the next part of their internship prep. He said that they will be staying there for one week. Regarding which hero agency, the ones who got offers will get a separate list while the ones who got none will chose from 40 agencies that agreed to take in any students.

"You should do research on each hero. The agency you pick should be one that gives you the type of experience you want. Like interning under Thirteen if you want to be a rescue hero. Think carefully and choose wisely, you have until before the weekend to turn in your choices. Class is dismissed" He droned. They nodded in understanding and began to look over there choices. But that was when a few of them realized he meant that they only had two days to pick. Before they could protest, he was already out the door.

"Hey guys, which heroes do you want to go with?" Ashido asked after a few minutes of looking.

"I'm going with Mt. Lady!" Mineta proudly stated. Tsu immediately called him out for probably doing it for perverted reasons.

"Ashido, Tsu! I think I've decided what hero I'm going to intern under!" Uraraka said enthusiastically.

"Really, which one?" They both asked.

"I'm going to Gun Head's Hero agency"

"Wait, isn't he a heavily combat oriented hero? I figured you would go a rescue hero based on your quirk" Ojiro said in surprise.

"Well yeah, but my fight with Deku made me realize something. All I just did was run at him and tried using my quirk. If I were to learn some combat skills, I can become a more versatile hero" she said while doing a quick air punch. Now that she says it, it does make sense to learn skills so you aren't dependent on one thing alone, "Speaking of which, hey Deku, have you decided which internship to pick?" Uraraka and the others turned to see what he would say. Much to their shock, Midoriya was scanning through every offer with his eyes darting everywhere while muttering up a storm. It actually was a bit disturbing how intense he was about it.

"Midoriya, chill it with the processing" Ashido said while poking him. The moment she did that, he let out a high pitched shriek and was looking around wildly. Once he saw that it was only Ashido, he calmed down and let a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Can you not do that, I don't think my nerves my take that much"

"Sorry, I didn't think you would get scared. We were just going to ask what hero you picked to intern with" Ashido apologized.

"I haven't decided yet. None of the heroes I've read so far have really stuck out as helping me get the experience I want" Midoriya said with a little disappointment. Kaminari had joined in the small group at one point and took the list from Midoriya's desk. He was scanning through the names when he stopped after seeing a particular one.

"No way! You got an offer from Endeavour?! How lucky can you even get man?!" He exclaimed. Some of the class looked up when they heard that. Todoroki looked slightly surprised as he never thought his father would give another offer.

"Nah, not that interested. He's a great hero, but he doesn't seem like the type of person I want to intern under" Now everyone was just shocked. Who the heck would turn down an offer from the number 2 hero?

"What are you trying learn from your internship? I'm hoping that I can learn martial arts so I can be better at combat" Uraraka asked curiously.

"That's the thing, I don't want to go to a hero that specializes in one thing. My quirk literally allows me to use other quirks, so it won't be good to focus one thing. Instead, I want to just increase my basic abilities and skills. Then I can learn to use all of my copied quirks more efficiently than just a select few" he explained. Most of the heroes on his list were specialist in some category. Whether it would be combat, rescue, reconnaissance, or other things. Only a few of them had a variety skills and could possibly help him train, but he didn't want to pick one without considering all other options.

"Well, I hope you have good luck in finding a hero agency that's good" Uraraka said. After that, they walked back to their seats and continued to look over their lists.

When it near the end of the school day, Midoriya decided he was going to walk to the train alone. He wanted to have more time to himself to think about his internship, though he was having difficulty picking a hero that met his criteria. As he was walking through the hallway, All Might literally appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"All Might?! What are you doing here?!" Midoriya asked in surprise.

"Young Midoriya, there you are! I have been looking for you for a couple of minutes! Can you come with me, I would like to talk!" He boomed. Midoriya agreed and he followed All Might to the teacher's lounge. Upon entering and closing the door, All Might changed back to his skinny form in a puff of steam. They sat down on the couches and started to prepare some tea to drink.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, I was just wanted to give you some new offers that came in for you and to have a little chat" All Might said while handing over two sheets of paper. Midoriya took them and started to look over them, "Have you decided which hero agency you want to intern under. I imagine that it would take some time to decide with how many you got, especially since some of them may be quite popular"

"Unfortunately, I haven't picked yet. The heroes that gave offers are either specialists in one category or they are don't have a specific category but they don't seem to be good mentors" he sighed.

"I get why you want a hero that is good in many skills. That device of yours does allow you to copy other quirks, so you don't want to be held back by a skill that only uses a few quirks"

"Yeah, more than anything I want a hero that I can train with so I can improve my basic abilities. Like learning how to better use my normal form or just have a sparring partner that can help me improve" Midoriya ranted while still looking over the list. Right before he was finished with the last page, he saw a name that he had never heard of. He took out his phone and searched up that hero name, only to find that there was almost no information about that hero.

"Young Midoriya, is something wrong?" All Might asked when he saw his face furrow in confusion.

"No, there's a hero on the list that I can't find anything about them. All it says is his hero name and his active years, meaning that he's retired. All Might, have you heard of a hero named Gran Torino?" Midoriya asked. All Might immediately coughed up and spat out blood on surprise, "All Might?! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, it's just that I never expected to hear that name. Quite a surprise that he would send an offer to a student considering he retired a few years back" All Might said with a nervous grin. Though it wasn't too obvious, Midoriya could see that his whole body was shaking. It was becoming more and more obvious as each moment went on.

"Umm, what do you know about this hero?" He asked hesitantly.

"He used to be a teacher here for one year, actually was my own home room teacher. He also was like a mentor to me, helped train to improve both my body and quirk. H-his training was very r-rigorous and effective, not h-holding back when we would spar. I say t-that he would be the type of h-hero that you are looking for. H-he may have s-sent the offer when he s-saw you could use multiple q-quirks. D-damnit legs, s-stop s-s-shaking!" He explained while nervously stuttering. His body was actually vibrating at this point from how much he was shaking. What kind of hero was this guy that he could scare All Might?

"So, you think he can help me train? What quirk does he have? What skill sets does he use and how has he used them in his hero work" Midoriya asked while slowly turning into one of his muttering episodes. After about two minutes of non stop questions, All Might had gotten control over his shaking and felt he had enough.

"Jeez kid, how do you even breath while doing that?" He said while giving a light karate chop to the head. That snapped Midoriya out of his trance and he quickly apologized for getting off track, "It's fine, I understand that you want to know as much as possible. While I can't think of the specifics from the top of my head, I know that he very wise. He can help you train your abilities, maybe he can even teach you how to use that new power you showed during the sports festival!" That was the bait, line, hook, and sinker as Midoriya was immediately interested and decided to intern with that hero, he quickly got out his draft form and filled out Gran Torino at the top of the list with two possible heroes in the other two slots. With a quick thank you, Midoriya dashed off to find Mr. Aizawa to give him his form. All Might was left with a look of surprise at the spot his student was just at. He didn't expect him to be that enthusiastic to hear about what his mentor could teach him. Though, he was afraid that his enthusiasm won't last long once he finds out how strict his mentor could be. Speaking of which, there was something he needed to ask him. Grabbing his phone, he typed down a phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello, sir"

"Toshi? Been a while since we last talked? How are things?"

"They have been doing fine, both my hero work and my new teaching job"

"I still am surprised that you of all people would be a teacher. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the internships. I just found out that you actually sent an offer to one of my students"

"The blue suit boy? Yeah, he caught my interest alright. Not everyday you see someone who could use multiple different quirks. Been a while since I last saw one, five or six years about"

"Sir, I can absolutely assure you, he in no way is related to him"

"Figured as much, but it's because of that others villains will go after him. I just want to make sure he's strong enough so he can fight for himself. Though what he showed during his last fight shows he has the power to back him up"

"I see you also noticed that. He has no idea what it is and he hopes to learn more about it during his internship"

"Well, I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually, maybe quicker with my help. Though I need to keep that personality in check, he's as reckless as you are"

"You are not the first person to say that. Anyway, he's decided to intern with you after I recommended you"

"He might as well, I must be some legendary hero if the great All Might gives me a recommendation"

"I guess so. I have some extra paperwork to do, so I hope we can have continue this some other time"

"Yeah, see you soon Toshi"

"Bye sir" All Might finished before hanging up. It had been quite a long time since they talked, so that conversation was quite refreshing. He was glad Midoriya would be interning under Gran Torino, he will learn some useful skills. Though, what his mentor said had worried him and the fact how it was too true made it worse. Even if Midoriya was not a villain, there are many villains who would do anything to get there hands on that sort of power. Now that the Sports Festival has been broadcasted, almost all of Japan will know of his abilities. It was a good thing that he was taken down or he would have relentlessly hunted after Midoriya. He will have to address this issue with him and make sure he knows all the implications. What that scientist said was correct, the fate of society does rest on Young Midoriya.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello readers! It's been a while since I last did this, but there is some things I just wanted to address. One of the things that has been brought up was whether I would bring Rush into the story. I've been thinking about it and how to use him with some limitations, like his you can only use him temporarily like the games. Tell me what you guys want to do with him and how I can incorporate him into the story. My other topic I want to bring up is regarding Midoriya's hero name. It seems that you would rather have Megaman than Deku, so I updated the chapter and changed it. Last thing, I want to thank all of you for reading my fanfic and posting constructive reviews. So let's move on with the chapter.**

A few days have passed since they turned it their hero drafts. Today was the day they had to leave for their internships. All of Class 1-A had gathered in the train station and were getting some last minute advice before they boarded the trains and leave.

"Remember class, you will be staying with at your internships for an entire week. Don't be rude to them and listen to their instructions. Make sure you have your costumes and not to wear them out in public with your heroes permission, with Midoriya's case not using your quirk" Aizawa told them while glancing at him. Midoriya let out a nervous laugh and promised that he wouldn't. After that, Aizawa said that was all and to go to the trains. Each of the students then said their goodbyes and began to walk to their respective trains. Iida was walking to his train before he was stopped by Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Hey Iida, Wait up!" Uraraka called. He stopped and turned towards them.

"Iida, if there's anything you want to talk about, you can tell us. We're friends right, we can always help each other out, right?" Midoriya asked.

"...Yeah, you're right" Iida said with a forced smile. With that, he continued on his way and boarded his train. Uraraka still had an uneasy and doubting expression when he said that, but Midoriya was actually clenching his fists in frustration. He knew that Iida was lying right to their faces, and not even to make them not worry about him. He did it because he wanted to hide his anger from them. It was the same thing Todoroki during the sports festival, and it was going to eat at him the same exact way. With nothing else left to do, Midoriya boarded his train and relaxed for the ride.

 _I need to stop focusing on Iida and pay more attention to my internship if I want to learn anything. I wonder what kind of hero Gran Torino is? All Might said he was rigorous in his training, but how effective is it?_ , he thought before he quickly fell asleep.

After a couple of hours on the train, he had finally reached his destination. Before coming here, he decided to research the place to get an overall idea of what it was. It was a fairly small town with not many people and very little crime rates. Along with the relatively low housing prices, it was a nice place to live when you want to settle down with a family and for retirement. The walk to the address he was given actually only took a few minutes at a jogging pace. Once he got there, he was a little surprised by the building. It was a somewhat large building with several floors and had a run down look. On the front was a large worn out welcome sign that was ajar. He walked up to the front door and quickly knocked on it.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" He called. There was no answer or reply back. He tried knocking again, but a few seconds of silence was all he got back. After his third time, he tried opening the door and found that it was unlock. Slowly opening it, he took in his surroundings as best he could. The entire room was large and the lights were off making it dark. There seemed to be a lot of free space with some furniture here and there. What caught his attention was the person on the floor, who was lying face down with red liquid surrounding him.

"He's dead?!" Midoriya shouted in shock.

"I'm alive!" The man said with a carefree tone while lifting his head.

"He's alive?!" He shouted in more shock. Getting over his surprise, he turned on the lights and helped the old man up. Once the man was standing up, he saw that there was some broken shards of a plate and some sausages there as well. The man himself didn't seem to be injured, there wasn't even a stain on his costume as a matter of fact. His costume did interest him as it actually looked similar to his Mega form.

"Sorry about that. I had a plate of sausages with ketchup drizzled on them and I seemed to have tripped" the man explained in a strained voice, much like how an old person would usually sound like. At least he now understood what had actually happened, instead of assuming he had died, "So, who are you?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, Class 1-A Hero Department" Midoriya said with a bow.

"What was that?"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya" He said a bit more loudly. There was a slight pause as they both stared at each other.

"Who are you?" Gran Torino asked.

 _What is up with guy? All Might said he was a teacher when he was in high school, so I'd expect him to be old. But this is ridiculous!_ , Midoriya thought exasperated. Suddenly, Gran Torino plopped down on the ground and sat down.

"I want to something to eat" he said.

"What?!" Midoriya asked incredulously. This man had to be joking, no one could be that clueless and laidback. Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea, at least the others heroes would have taken it a little bit more seriously. Unfortunately, the only thing he could do was to ask All Might for advice for how he should deal with this situation.

"Hey, shouldn't you have some sort of costume?" Gran Torino suddenly asked. Midoriya was pulling out his phone and was about to type All Might's number when he heard him.

"That's not the case with me, sir. My quirk already gives me a costume to use, so there's no need for me to have one made" he explained.

"Then how about you transform into that costume and show me what you can do with it so far" Gran Torino said with his tone taking a slight turn. Midoriya was about to call press the last number when he froze. He sounded different from earlier, like he was more serious and experienced. But even if his tone had changed, he still didn't feel as though this hero was going to take mentoring seriously.

"Sir, I am going to be honest with you. The reason I came here was to train and improve my abilities. I want to be stronger and more efficient to find more ways to use my power. I can't stay here and mess around, so sorry" Midoriya said while turning around and starting to walk away. Before he could get out the door, he heard a deep sigh from behind him and he turned his head around to look. The man was standing back up and seemed to be taking a deep breath, as if he was preparing to do something. Then, he bent his knees and shot up to the ceiling in a blur. Now that caught Midoriya's attention as he had fully turned back around and was taking in the sight. The hero then started to bounce off all the walls at speeds so fast that he had difficulty tracking him with his eyes. Soon, he had landed on the spot right above the doorway and looked down on the student.

"So, you came here to train your quirk? With the level of mastery you shown during the sports festival, most people would have thought that you have reached the height of your abilities. But you realized that there is always more room for growth, you aren't quite the newbie that I thought you were. Still, you have a long way to go" Gran Torino said with his personality taking a huge 180. He had went from a carefree old man who was clueless to everything to a man who could strike discipline into the most troublesome delinquents by just a single glare. Now that he thought of it, All Might did things similar as in calling people noobies and pretending to be ignorant sometimes. This man really is his mentor, the mentor that would now be teaching him, "So, are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah, teach me everything I need to know" Midoriya replied with a determined grin. With that, he transformed into his suit and took a battle stance. Gran Torino grinned and shot off again around the room. He may not have appeared to be strong, that display of speed showed that he was capable of putting him into submission. As he was thinking that, Midoriya felt a sharp blow to his back and then something pushing off against it.

"C'mon kid, aren't ya gonna attack? I'm losing my patience here!" Gran Torino shouted, which sounded like he was speaking from everywhere from how fast he was moving. Midoriya was darting his head around to try and follow the man's movement, but he couldn't even keep up with that. Everytime he tried trailing a blur line, another would appear going in the opposite direction. If he was going to even have a chance to land a hit, he needed to stop trying to follow him and try predicting when and where he would land. After a couple more painful hits to the back of his head, he managed to spot some sort of pattern. Gran Torino would pass behind him three times, with the third time being when he would rush in for an attack. Midoriya focused his eyes behind him and counted how many times he passed behind.

One…

Two…

Now! As the hero bounced off the wall to land another hit, Midoriya quickly turned around and fired off a shot at him.

"Huh, do you analyze and predict. Not bad, but not good enough either" Gran Torino as he easily dodged the shot. He then moved his feet in front of him and slowed down his momentum while also lunging his hand forward. He slammed Midoriya's head to the ground and pinned down his left arm with his foot, "While it is smart to think about your next move instead of charging in headfirst, it won't do you any good if your opponent is fast. Train yourself to be able to react quick enough" With that, he got off Midoriya and let him stand back up.

"I get it sir, I did get hit multiple times before I was able to make a plan. It won't be good for a hero if a villain can finish me off while I'm thinking" Midoriya sighed.

"Good, now while you think on that, I'll go get us something to eat. Clean this place up while your at it" Gran Torino said while walking out the door. After he left, Midoriya got to work of cleaning up the entire room. Now that he wasn't fighting, he noticed the damaged that was caused during the fight. Knocked over furniture, dented walls, one of them being from when his regular shot had missed. There was a lot of things that needed to be fixed. Thankfully, Yaoyorozu's quirk was perfect for this situation. As he was fixing up everything, he was also thinking on what Gran Torino said.

 _He was right about my reaction time, I need to be able to think of a plan while also being able to react quick enough. Maybe if I train to be less engrossed in my thoughts, I can divert more of my attention to my surroundings_ , he thought. He could also train to be faster so he could think while moving. Copying Gran Torino's quirk would be nice, but that mostly depended on whether he would allow it. There is that new power he experienced during the Sport Festival, he just had no idea how to properly activate it. Hopefully he can learn something about it during this internship.

When Gran Torino got back, the lunch that he brought were just sandwiches and water. He tossed Midoriya his lunch and then sat down to eat his.

"So kid, I see you cleaned up here quite nicely. Did you also think about what I told you?" He said while biting into his sandwich.

"Yeah, I think that if I can move faster, I can have more time to think of a strategy" Midoriya explained.

"Hmm, interesting. Though it depends on what you mean by faster, that blue and white suit of yours only seemed to be good for wide areas instead of enclosed spaces"

"Well, I thought that I could copy your quirk since it seems good for it"

"You are not copying my quirk! Doing that would be the easy way if you can just copy a quirk that solves the issue. How about that speed you showed in fight with the fire boy?"

"I want to, but I haven't been able to figure out how to activate it since then. That was actually part of the reason that I came here, so I could maybe learn more about it. Do you have any possible ideas on how I can use it?" He asked.

"Sorry kid, it's your power, not mine. The best I can think of is to not force it too much, it's apart of your quirk so you should try using it like any of your other abilities" Gran Torino said while finishing his lunch. Midoriya blinked in surprise as they had only been talking for a few seconds and he had only eaten half of his own, "I'm going to take a nap. You can do a little extra thinking before you turn in" With that, he exited his room and left Midoriya by himself.

"Great, it's the first day and the only thing we did was one sparring match and some advice. I should do some extra training by myself, I can't only work with my mentor around. Better go outside so I don't cause too much noise" Midoriya thought as he then got up and walked outside. By now it had turned to night and the weather was perfect to work out in. Walking around the building, he came to an alley with bags of garbages lined against the wall. He stopped in the middle of the alley and began to think, "Okay, Gran Torino said I shouldn't try forcing it. It's apart of me and it can be used like any other part of this device" He then tried sitting on the floor and meditating. Clearing his mind could help bring it out naturally. While doing that, he felt for any additional power for speed and strength. After a couple of minutes of trying, he stopped and facepalmed. Not even that worked, so it either has to be he's not meeting some criteria or he's just not using the correct image. If it's a missing criteria, maybe he had to be active for it to turn on. Some additional training might help, plus it makes sure he isn't slacking on his other skills. Focusing on his mobility, he tried to do some wall jumps up to the roof. He hopped onto the wall and then quickly pushed off against it. Landing in the opposite wall, he pushed off again to jump to the other wall, but he must have been going to fast as his foot slipped and he fell. Thankfully the bags of garbage were able to cushion his fall.

"Ow, never expected that to be so hard. Can't stop now, gotta keep trying" Midoriya prepared himself as he went again. Like last time, he would get pretty high up while trying to go faster and it would lead to him falling off the wall. Consistently, he would get back up and keep trying again with more determination each failure. It soon started to scare some of the passing locals as they just heard yelling and something crashing to the ground in a alley. All night this went on until Midoriya actually dozed off during one of his jumps and was woken up by the impact. He reluctantly went back to the building and slept on one of the couches in the room.

The next morning, Gran Torino has woken up and entered the room to find a roughed up and exhausted Midoriya getting up.

"Geez kid, what happened last night?" He asked.

"Just did some extra training. I tried doing what you said, but it didn't really work out that well" Midoriya answered with hardly any energy.

"Well you are probably gonna figure out sooner or later when we train again. But before we do, we have to eat breakfast. Some nice pastries will fill you right up and have you raring to go" Gran Torino said while pulling out a box of fish shaped pastries. Midoriya took a couple of them, placed them on a plate, and then put them in the microwave. After setting the timer on, he allowed himself some time to think.

 _Now that forcing the power is checked off the list, there is still multiple reasons why I can't use that new power. Could a criteria be that it works as a last resort for when my health is low? It would pretty much be impossible to train it then. Though what if I'm just thinking of it the wrong way, then how should I think about it? It's just a boost of speed and strength, right?_ , Midoriya thought. By then, the pastries have finished warming up and he took them out. Placing them on the table, he sat down and nibbled on the end of one.

"Why the long face? Still upset how you couldn't find anything new about that new power of yours? While I get you want to learn about it, you're overworking yourself. Don't try pushing past what your body can handle or else you will just burn out, or overheat as you're kinda a machine" Gran Torino scolded lightly while biting into his pastry.

"I get it, it's just that I want to do better. I am willing to do that to myself for the sake of improving. And besides, I don't even know if overheating even applies..to….me" Midoriya was saying before he slowed down and his face was changing into an expression that shows he was in deep thought. To overheat was when the heat generated by a machine functioning was too much for its system to handle. The function he showed was the increase of strength and speed. The heat he felt building up could have been the heat produced by the increase of his function. He almost overheated because the system that operated his strength and speed was put into overdrive. So that means that it activates by exerting his systems to increase his function.

"That's it! Instead of looking for just a boost, I should have been put more manual effort into my systems. By putting my circuits into overdrive, I increase the output of my actions!" He exclaimed while standing up.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Gran Torino asked in confusion.

"The way to activate my power" he responded. With that in mind, he tried to envision exerting force on his systems, like he was tensing a muscle. Then, he felt a something akin to a gear turning from inside him and heat starting to build up. A blue aura then appeared and was covering his entire body, with some of it slightly radiating out. The biggest change was that he felt faster, not quite as fast as he did in the sports festival, but definitely way faster than he normally is.

"Quite impressive, didn't think that was all it took for you to figure it out. Can you move around like that?" Gran Torino asked with a large grin.

"I...think I can, it's just a bit new to me" Midoriya replied while slowly taking a step. There didn't seem to be any difficulty moving around or any other complication, other than his body starting to become more hot. How long did he have until he overheated from the strain.

"Well if you can move, let's see if you can land a hit in me while in that form" Gran Torino said while launching himself around the room. It was just like how it was yesterday, but there was one huge difference. Midoriya could actually track down his movements and see where he was. This new speed must have also increased his reaction time so much that it was almost like time was moving slower. After a few jumps, Gran Torino lunged towards Midoriya from behind to land a kick. But this time, Midoriya saw him coming at him and he leaped away in time. Him leaping was more or less him flying towards the wall almost as fast as Gran Torino in a blur of blue. The old hero was caught by surprise at the huge increase in speed and almost crashed into the floor. Midoriya took that chance and pushed off against the wall to where he was. He almost landed a punch on him, but Gran Torino recovered quickly and dodged by launching himself upwards. Unfortunately, Midoriya actually did crash to the floor at an alarming fast speed. It caused him to skid against the ground and crash into the wall quite painfully.

"Owww…" Midoriya groaned as got into an upright position and was rubbing his back.

"Not too bad, you definitely have the technique down and you did well for your first time consciously using it. Now you need to practice with it and learn your limits" Gran Torino said after landing on the ground.

"Yeah, there was a lot of extra heat being made from just using it. I literally felt like I was in a furnace for just a couple of seconds"

"That's just how drawbacks work kid. You'll get used to them the more you experience them. Once you learn how much you can take, you can plan out how to use it without overly straining yourself. For now, take a small breather and then we can get to experimenting with it"

"Okay, I'm just going to lay down for a little" Midoriya said as he picked himself up and walked over to his chair. He plopped himself down and tried relaxing. Despite how he felt as though he was burning up, he also felt a twinge of accomplishment. The biggest mystery around that new power was now mostly uncovered and it was only day two of his internship. Though he didn't understand why he only felt his speed increase instead of feeling both speed and strength with the first time. Maybe that required a certain criteria, and it would make sense by how strong it was. After about a minute of resting, Midoriya stood back ready to test out more of it.

"Now that you're up, let's see what this can do. You said it works by putting your circuits into overdrive, so test out how long you can hold it until you overheat" Gran Torino said while pulling out a stopwatch. Midoriya nodded and summoned the power again. Like before, a blue aura appeared around him and his body felt more faster than it did before. The heat was again building up inside him, starting at a mild temperature. With each passing second, it was becoming hotter and hotter until it was literally sweltering hot. After about a minute of holding it, he suddenly lost hold of it and it disappeared. Sparks and steam were coming off his body and he had dropped to the ground in exhaustion.

"How...did I do?" Midoriya panted while wiping sweat off his face.

"Exactly one minute on the dot. While not much, still pretty good for getting the upper hand quickly in a fight" Gran Torino said while glancing at the stopwatch.

"Yeah, considering how fast it made me, one minute is enough time to finish off a fight. Though how long does it take to cool down though?" Midoriya pondered. This time, two minutes have passed until he was back to feeling completely normal. So the ratio of how long he could use it to how long it took to cool down was 1:2. Quite annoying, but it wouldn't be too much of an issue as he can just switch to his copied quirks, "Now that we got the speed side down, can we do the same thing with strength?" Midoriya tried the same exerting method as before, but this time he thought of increasing his power instead of speed. The same type of aura covered him again, but instead of blue it was red this time. Now he felt more stronger than normal, like he was confident on facing people with strength enhancing quirks in a boxing match. Experimenting, he threw two quick jabs to the air and finished it with an uppercut. His attacks felt stronger and more refined than they were, almost as if he already had professional training.

"So, blue aura means your faster and red aura means your stronger. After we're done here, you should see if your copied quirks are more powerful as well. Really helps if you don't have to get up close and risk getting hit. Now that I think about it, why aren't you using it the way you did during the festival? You were covered in a white aura there and you had both boosts going at the same time" Gran Torino questioned. Midoriya nodded as he got out turned off the boost and tried focusing on exerting his systems to increase both speed and strength. Strangely, there was no changes made whatsoever in his systems or to his appearance. He kept trying to summon that feeling, but nothing came out of it.

"Sorry, seems like I can't do it right now, like I'm missing some requirement to make it work" Midoriya explained sheepishly.

"It's fine, you can go figure that out on your own time after this. Last thing, what are you gonna call it? As redundant as it may seem, naming different parts of your quirk can make it easier to use" Midoriya took a full minute of pondering before he gave his response.

"Well, I think I'll might call it….the Double Gear System. When I used it, it felt as though there were two gears that were forcing my circuits into overdrive. The speed power could be called Speed Gear and the strength could be Power Gear"

"Perfect, we got that issue out of the way. Now that you understand it and can properly use it, how about we get back to training?" Gran Torino asked with a devilish grin on his face.

"I'm ready to take you on!" Midoriya replied while activating his Speed Gear. For a moment, they both stood completely still and just stared at each other. The next, they were charging at each other in blurs.

 **Last thing, don't question me on the wall jumps. Despite Megaman easily doing in the games, I wanted to take a bit more of a realistic approach. Though that reminds me, is there any other game mechanics I should put in. Your input would really be helpful. Well, see you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Now for reading the reviews. The very first thing I want to say is thank you for that detailed review as it contains lots of good points and ideas to use. I agree with the springboard and fusing ideas completely as I plan to implement those functions when I introduce Rush. However, I was thinking more in the lines of a support role where he holds a few Recovery items and make up for Midoriya's inability to fly. While he could come along with him sometimes, I also like your idea of calling him via a signal. Most likely, Rush will come in around the time of the dorms. For the second review, not sure if I should include a double jump, but the slide function will definitely be added. Also, no offense but I feel as though MegaDeku doesn't sound like a good name. His hero name will continue being Megaman, so sorry about that. Finally Bob le Destroyer, where do I begin. The moment I saw your reviews, I honest to god felt dazed for a few seconds. You have not only pointed out a problem that I was wondering how to fix, you also gave an elaborate solution that is so much better than what I had been doing. Thanks to you, I will implement that storyline in and you deserve 100% of the credit. I may have to rewrite the chapters a bit. So official announcement, the storyline has now been changed to the Megaman abilities being sent to the future. Even though I am not sure about the nemesis or armor abilities, I thank you all for these reviews. So, let's get back into the story.**

 _At Uraraka's internship…_

"Left! Right! Keep up with your stances, make sure their solid and smooth!" Gungead shouted as his interns were practicing with punches. Uraraka was among them as she continued her training in basic martial arts. It hadn't been that long and she already learned quite a lot from her mentor. She could now spar with someone and actually have a good chance at winning.

"Uraraka, focus more on your strikes! Don't just go through the motions, pay attention to every single punch you throw or else your opponent can find a pattern and easily exploit it! The important thing is that you have to get a feel for it" Gunhead advises while bringing his arms together, kinda like how cliche high school girl would.

 _Such a adorable pose!_ , Uraraka thought while trying not to laugh out loud.

 _At Mineta's internship…_

Mineta was currently vacuuming the floor of his hero's apartment while wearing some cleaning clothes. While he was doing that, Mt. Lady was laying down on the couch eating potato chips while reading a newspaper.

"Remember kid, an important part about being a hero is learning how to spend your time while you wait to for an emergency to happen. Oh, and make sure you dust off the tables when you're done" she said lazily.

 _This isn't the kind of foreplay I was expecting to get_ , Mineta thought grudgingly as he got a rag.

 _At Kirishima's and Tetsutetsu's internship.._

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu has amazingly ended up in the same hero agency. While it was cool at first, their hero soon instructed them to do things that had nothing to do with combat. Today, they were at the park to clean up some of the litter that people dropped.

"Remember you two, an important part of being a hero is giving back to the community. Strong heroes are those who can take down villains. Manly heroes are those who help society in general, regardless of the task. Make sure you guys throughly clean this place up" Four Kind instructed them.

"Yes sir" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"Yes Mr. Four Kind sir!" They both shouted.

 _At Bakugou's internship…_

"Remember boy, an important part about being a hero is your appearance. You want to make people feel more at ease when they see you, whether it's at a rescue operation or just a simple patrol. Make sure you create a reassuring presence while you keep your hair perfect" Best Jeanist said while putting the finishing touches on Bakugou. His hair was now laid down with a single bang curving at the front.

"Another perfect styling!" His sidekicks applauded, their hair being in a very similar style.

 _Damnit, I chose the wrong hero!_ , Bakugou thought disgusted as his hair magically exploded back into its original shape

 _At Midoriya's internship…_

Midoriya and Gran Torino were bouncing around the room at high speeds, becoming blurs of yellow and blue. They were just engaging in another sparring match as they already done a couple of times. As Midoriya dodged a kick aimed right at his head, he quickly changed to Power Gear and threw a punch. Gran Torino easily dodged it and shot off around the room again. He bounced off the wall and this time landed a kick right to the student's face before he could shift back to Speed Gear. Midoriya was sent flying into a wall, slammed against it painfully, and dropped to the ground.

"Ow, how come it still hurts so much when you kick my face? You've done it multiple times!" He asked as he rubbed his face.

"Specialty of mine, always works and always will work. Though you deserve that for that stupid move you did. You shouldn't have tried using Power Gear at that moment, you sacrificed your speed for that punch and that was what made it easy to kick you. Next time, either you don't sacrifice your speed and take the risk or learn how to quickly change gears. Go take a breather for a while and then we can get back to training" Gran Torino said before walking off.

"Okay then" Midoriya replied. Even though he could somewhat match his mentor's speed, he still ended up with a blow to the head before the gears overheat. It was still amazing that he figured out his this new power worked to an extent, it made him feel more confident with fighting in his normal form. He couldn't wait to see how his class would react to this. Picking himself up, he walked outside back to the alleyway he used before. This had quickly come his pseudo experimenting area as there was a lot of room to use his copied quirks without causing lots of problems. So far, he had been training to further his control over each of his quirks, being able to use more fluidly and closer to the level as their original users. Ironically, the quirk he was the most experienced with was his Explosion form. It had great offensive abilities and could be used for many other skills as well, which had led to him making it his go to form. Getting ready, he changed into the Explosion form and brought his hand up. Using his Power Gear as well, he launched a single explosive up into the air. Instead of the normal kind where it's the size of his head, this one was nearly the size of a car. Once it got high enough, he detonated it and it exploded in a ball of flames way stronger than the normal explosive. An additional perk of the Power Gear was that it also increased the strength and output of his Mega Buster and copied quirks. With his normal form, each charged shot he fired was not only stronger but it also took less time to charge up. A level one shot took 2 seconds to charge and a level two shot took just 5 seconds. On top of that, the level two shot also had a double fire to it where after the first blue shot, a red one would fire a moment later. With his copied quirks, the Gear increased their strength and the range of attack. While using th in that way does drain their weapon energy even faster than normal, it makes it up with how much you can get from a single attack. On the other hand, Speed Gear has near infinite usefulness when it comes to just using it. The base standard was the huge increase in speed and reaction time that already made it better than lots of the quirks he copied. Combine that with the fact that he could use the quirks in conjunction with it, it was a deadly strong combo. The biggest problem he has faced with the gears were just the time limit, though they were extremely reasonable. One entire minute of use was enough to get through an entire battle, especially if he used it in quick bursts.

 _I should get back to training_ , Midoriya thought as he became slightly distracted by thinking about the extent of his new abilities. Changing into his different forms, he practiced using each of them with both the Speed and Power Gears. After about ten minutes of training, he decided to take a rest for the remaining time before he went for another sparring match.

Walking back into the building, he quickly got a toolbox from his backpack and immediately got to work. Sometime before the Sports Festival, Midoriya had found out that he had a natural talent for creating machines, the natural part came from his curious personality and the talent came from his device. During any free moment he get, he would do a little tinkering of small inventions like a better blender for his mom to a more powerful computer for his personal use. It was actually thanks to Yaoyorozu's quirk that he could get some of the more expensive material or material that Dr. Light made himself. He drew inspiration from his creations and wanted to build something similar to his. To do that, he had sent in a request to the Support department to use their development studio as it had more space and tools to use. Right now, he was working on a prototype that could really help him out. It was just a communication system that could link with his friends phone's. The actual device was installed on the inside of his helmet so he didn't have to make an actual handheld body. The basic process was how it would work by connecting to other phones and being able to make calls and location. He hadn't figured out how to send messages like texts as he was hooking it all up to a neural processor that would allow him to use it by just thinking of it. Once he did, he would instantly be able to communicate with teammates while being perfectly discreet about it. He had finished enough of it it was in his helmet and could be used in a test run. Right as he was putting his helmet back on, Gran Torino walked in and saw the toolbox.

"Hey kid, what were you just doing with those tools?" He asked.

"Oh, these? I was just putting the finishing touches on my prototype device" Midoriya replied.

"Device? I thought you were in the Hero course, not the Support course"

"Oh, I am in the Hero course, it's just that my quirk gives me a talent for technology. I figured that I could make my own items instead of having someone else do it"

"Hmph, as long as it doesn't get in the way of your internship, I guess I'm okay with it. But more importantly, get ready to move out boy. We are moving on to the next part of your training" Gran Torino said with a smirk

"Okay, what are we going this time?"

"We're going to fight some villains! Now hurry up and let's go!" He shouted before walking out the front door. Midoriya was left speechless for a couple of seconds before he got ahold of himself. He quickly put away his things and ran after his mentor.

"Hey, do you mind explaining why we are going out to take on villains?" Midoriya asked as both of them called a passing cab and got in.

"Simple, you need to experience fighting different types of opponents. You've only been fighting against me, so you have never really used that Double Gear against someone who may be bulkier. So, we are heading to Shinjuku by the bullet train. Crime rates are correlated to the population density of a city, more people means more crimes. It's why many heroes set up agencies up in populated areas" the old hero explained.

 _Wait, the bullet train? That means we will be passing Hosu, where Iida is interning. I hope he's doing alright_ , he thought. After a couple of minutes, they reached the train station and got their tickets. Soon, they were on the train and were speeding off to their destination. Before they left, Midoriya decided to send Iida a quick text to see what he was doing. With that, he laid back in his seat and took a nap to pass the time away.

 _With the League of Villains…_

Sitting on a stool in a small bar, Shigaraki was glaring at a picture in his fingers with utter contempt. It was a photo of a boy in a blue bodysuit crossing the finish line at the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya. It was the same exact boy that was able to toy with his Nomu and survive his attack. That seriously pissed him off to no extent, but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. There was someone coming over for a negotiation with them. As if on cue, Kurogiri appeared out of thin air and a man walked out of the mist portal. He was wearing combat gear that consisted of metal boots, spiked knee pads, and multiple different blades on his body. There was also a wrinkled mask that covered part of his face and a blood red scarf around him. It was the biggest thing on the news right now, the elusive Hero Killer, Stain.

"Ah, it's quite the honor to know you want to hear our offer, Hero Killer" Shigaraki said in mock awe.

"I figured I would hear what you had to say. But make it quick, I still have work to do" Stain said with annoyance.

"Fine, we want to extend an offer for you to join the League of Villains"

"Join your group? What are you even trying to achieve with this, what is your conviction?"

"Goal? All I want to do now is just kill All Might. He annoys the hell out of me, including this brat as well" Shigaraki explained while showing him the picture.

"I knew it, this was just a waste of my time. Your kind of scum just kill without conviction or purpose, just doing it because you can. I despise those kind of people as much as these fake heroes, and I will eliminate them the same exact way" Stain snarled as he began to unsheath his blades. Kurogiri immediately knew this situation was about to get out of hand and he had to stop it.

"Sir, should I step in and stop this?"

" _No, just watch what happens_ " a voice from a monitor said, " _Shigaraki needs these types of experiences to grow and learn_ ". The very next moment, Stain lunged at Shigaraki and tackled him to the ground. Getting his two daggers, he used one to stab him in the arm and the other to cut Kurogiri. His tongue whipped around the knife and licked up drops of blood.

"Argh! Kurogiri, get him out of here now!" Shigaraki shouted.

"I'm sorry, it seems I can't move! This must be the Hero Killers's quirk!"

"The word Hero has lost its meaning and society is overflowing with fake heroes. Along with them, petty criminals like you who do whatever they want without a reason. Your deaths will be one more step forward for the greater good" Stain said while moving his blade close to the hand on Shigaraki's face. Right before they touched, Shigaraki grabbed the knife with the arm that wasn't stabbed.

"The hell do you think you're doing? Touch this palm, I'll kill you" Shigaraki growled while disintegrating it into rusted dust. He lunged his hand forward and tried to grab his face, by Stain was able to jump back in time, "I don't care if I don't have conviction or whatever nonsense you're spouting out, I will do things my way and you won't stop me"

"Interesting, though we don't seem to get along, you and I can both agree that society needs to change. People often show their true colors in the face of death"

"I said I don't care! Now leave, you have already pissed me off enough so get out of here!"

"Fine, I don't have time to be here anyway. You, return me to Hosu immediately, I still have work to do there!" After being able to move again, Kurogiri quickly made a portal back to Hosu. Stain casted one last look over them before walking through the portal. Shigaraki slowly got back up and sat down on the seat he was sitting on before he was knocked off.

"That damn bastard, who do he think he was telling me about my conviction! On top of that, he had the audacity to stab me! We are both the same, getting rid of things that we don't like and yet he decides I am just some petty criminal! I will show him what conviction I have!" Shigaraki cursed while slamming his uninjured arm on the table, "Master, I need some Nomu!"

" _I have three Nomu that should suit your need. Go and enact your plan"_ the monitor said.

"Perfect, when this night is over, the Hero Killer will just be yesterday's news" Shigaraki laughed with a malicious grin on his face.

As his nap only lasted about one hour, Midoriya was pretty bored during the train ride. He had been checking his phone from time to time to see if Iida responded to his text, but it had only showed that he has seen it and nothing else. Gran Torino wasn't too great company either as he switched to his ignorant personality and was spouting something about kids on their phones. There was practically nothing to do and they still had lots of time left before they reached their destination.

"Man, I'm bored" Midoriya sighed.

""Don't you start complaining about being bored. Kids like you are so energetic that you can't stand in one place without doing something"

"I'm sorry, but all I want is for something to do instead of just sitting down. I'd take about anything right now". Right after he said that, the entire train started to shake wildly side to side.

" _Excuse us for the inconvenience, there seems to be an issues with the rails. We will fix the problem as so-"_ The announcement didn't even get a chance to finish before something huge crashed into the side of the train and broke through to the inside. A hero had his face being held down by a long pale arm. Another arm came out of the opening and stretched the metal to allow itself room to enter. A head with the brain exposed at the top perked inside and started to crush the poor hero in its grip.

 _What is that thing, why does it look like Nomu?! Why is there another one and why is it here?!_ , Midoriya thought in shock.

"Stand back! Do not leave this train!" Gran Torino shouted while boosting off and kicking the Nomu in the face. He then jumped back and tackled it out of the train and into a building far away.

"Gran Torino!" Midoriya shouted while peering out of the gaping hole. Then, he looked up to see that massive fires were spread around some places in Hosu City. Along with occasional explosions, it looked more like a war zone that just a city. What was happening, and how many Nomu are involved in this? Not only that, Iida was there and could be in serious trouble. Activating his Speed Gear, he jumped off the rails and ran off into the city. Hopping down from the roofs of each building practically a walk in the park for him thanks to his training. As he ran, he saw there were still lots of people walking on the streets. They were not moving from their spots to just stare in shock at the sudden fires that appeared. Some of them got ahold of themselves and began running away with more people following their example. The fact how a huge crowd of people were running in the opposite direction as him are made it very difficult to pass through. Once they thinned out, he got closer to one of the fires to see what was happening. As soon as he had turn the corner, the first thing he saw was truck landing on the street right in front of him and promptly exploded on impact. He nearly was blown off his feet by the shockwaves alone and the flames were making it extremely hot. At the scene were a squad of a few heroes keeping their distance from a muscular Nomu with no eyes and a thin one with large bat wings.

"Damnit! How strong is that thing?! None of our attacks work and now it just throws a truck in response!" One of them angrily shouted.

"Not only that, but there's also that huge fire that needs to be put out. Manual, try dowsing it out!" Another hero said while breaking a fire hydrant. A big jet of water erupted from out of it and continued to spray up. A third hero, one whoms costume had some fins on it, moved his arms and manipulated the water towards the fire.

"This situation is getting ugly real fast! Where the hell did Tenya run off to at a time like this?!" Manual shouted in frustration.

 _Hold on, Iida ran off? Running off on his own and disobeying his mentor's order isn't something he would do normally. There had to have been something so important that Iida would prioritize only that_ , Midoriya thought with more worry. But what could have been more urgent than a literal disaster? What could cloud his sense of judgment on following his mentor? As if a bolt of lightning have struck him, Midoriya's face instantly paled as had a terrifying thought.

 _If we're in Hosu, did he run into the Hero Killer?_ Immediately, he dashed off in the opposite direction as fast as he could. If he was correct, then Iida was in serious danger. With what happened to his brother and how he was acting during these past few days, it was extremely likely that he was trying to get revenge on Stain for what he did to Ingenium. He probably was too blinded with rage to even consider his actions and the possible consequences of them. That's why he had to find them as soon as possible before it's too late. Despite not knowing where they are exactly, Midoriya had a good idea on where to look. For every victim that the Hero Killer has attacked, almost all of them were in secluded areas such as alleyways and abandoned buildings. So the most logical place to look were places that were far away from the fires. As he was running past an alleyway, something in it caught his attention. Two figures were in the alley, one was a person with white armor on the floor while the other was about to stab him with a sword. Turning on a dime, he bounced along the walls and flew right at the Hero Killer. Switching to Power Gear, he reared back his fist.

"Leave him alone!" Midoriya yelled as he punches him right in the face. He was sent back sliding a couple of yards and looked stunned for a moment. Midoriya placed himself between him and Iida while also turning off Power Gear.

"M-midoriya?" Iida asked weakly. There was a small pool of blood surround him as it slowly grew larger from the stab wound in his arm.

"Just hold on Iida, I'm going to save you" He said while not taking his eyes of his opponent. The Hero Killer has regained focus and now saw the person who just smashed his face in. It was a young boy, about the same age as the one in the white armor. He had a light blue bodysuit with darker blue armor parts and a helmet. He instantly recognized him as the boy Shigaraki showed in the picture.

"Let's go Iida. We need to get away so the pros can show up and take care of this"

"I can't move, he got me with his blade and now my whole body is paralyzed" Iida said with a strained voice. This was going to be quite troublesome if he wanted to escape. He could use his one of his quirks to distract the Hero Killer and then carry Iida out of here. As he was looking around for plotting his distraction, he saw that there was a third person with them as well. He seemed to be wearing clothes with native style, probably a hero costume since no one would normally wear that around. From the looks of it, he was most likely about to be another victim before Iida stepped in. If he was paralyzed as well, then he may not be able to get both of them out in time before the Hero Killer attacks, "Midoriya, you need to run away. Don't drag yourself into this when it's my right"

"What are you saying? I'm not going to leave you here when you need help!"

"Heh, so it seems that you have better intentions than your friend did" Stain finally said after silently observing them, "He is right though, this doesn't concern you. He came after me and wanted to defeat in the name of revenge. That guaranteed one of us will not be leaving this alley alive" Midoriya felt chills run down his spine as he heard those words. Even though the Hero Killer was labeled a villain, there was an obvious difference that separated him from the rest. Most other villains, including the one at the USJ, talked with lots of arrogance and pride. With him, anyone could see the deep conviction in the way he talks and his eyes. Despite that, it didn't change the fact how he was going to kill his friend. If he was going to take him down, he would need all the help he could get. Using the communication system in his helmet that he designed, he sent his location to all of his classmates. Now while he waited for some help to arrive, he had to defend Iida for the time being.

"Doesn't concern me? That should be all the more reason to step in and do something, that's what a hero would do" Midoriya said with a determined grin while getting into a fighting stance. Stain looked momentarily surprised at it, and then he had a huge grin to match his. Activating his Speed Gear, he dashed forward to get in close. Stain tried striking him with his katana, but he saw that the kid was too close to hit. So he quickly drew his knife and slashed at his face. Before it could cut him, Midoriya dropped down and slid underneath his legs. It was a natural ability that came with the suit which he found out while fighting Gran Torino. Once he got behind him, he quickly got to his feet and jumped up. It was a good thing as a moment later, Stain brought his katana back and slashed down on the spot where he was just at. Now above him, Midoriya switched to Power Gear and landed a downward punch right at his head. That forced Stain onto his knees and Midoriya took that chance to hop away to recharge.

 _I can't believe that actually worked. I already have a good handle on this power and that's without using my copied quirks!_ , Midoriya thought in surprise. If he were to incapacitate him, he could get both Iida and the hero out of there. While he was thinking, a blade flew right past his face and nicked his cheek a little. Small drops of blood started to pour out of the wound, some dropping on the ground. That brought him back to his senses as he saw Stain lunging at him very quickly. He was able to activate Speed Gear and jump out of the way as Stain stabbed at where he just was. Clinging onto the wall, he was getting ready to dodge again when he noticed that the Hero Killer wasn't going after him. Instead, he had stopped at the spot where he just was just at. He swiped up some of the blood and brought it to his mouth. His tongue rolled out and licked up the small droplets. The moment he did, Midoriya felt his body freeze up and his limbs go numb. He fell off the wall and slumped down in a kneeling position.

 _What the heck is this!? He only licked some of my blood and now my body feels paralyzed! Is this the Hero Killer's quirk?_ , Midoriya thought as he watched Stain stand up and walk towards Iida.

"Not bad kid, you did much better than most of the fakes I have taken down. You also chose to fight me just to save your friend which makes you worthy to live. Your friend however, he only sought revenge and that makes him a fake that needs to be purged" Stain said while holding his katana above Iida's head.

"No! Don't kill him!" Midoriya shouted desperately. Right before the killing strike, the alley came alight as fire rushed at Stain, who had dodged them before they could scorch him.

"Great, who is it this time?"

At the entrance of the alley way, Todoroki as standing there with the left side of his body on fire. He was walking towards them while holding up his phone. On it was the location of the alley on a map.

"Midoriya, next time you send a message, try being more specific than just your location. I was almost too late to stop this guy" he said with a straight tone. Stomping his right foot on the ground, a small wave of ice rushed at the Hero Killer and forced him to jump back to avoid it. At the same time, he also made ice ramps that brought Midoriya, Iida, and the hero closer to him, "The pros will be here any minute now. You won't be taking anymore lives, Hero Killer"

 _Wow, Todoroki is actually using his fire? I guess we both gained something from that fight. Though he needs to be careful with the Hero Killer_ , Midoriya thought while still trying to move and failed.

"Todoroki, don't let him cut you! If he ingests your blood, he can paralyze you like me and Iida" he shouted.

"So that's how his quirk works. So long as I keep my distance, He can't use his quirk" Todoroki said while getting into a fighting stance. Before he could even react, a knife flew past his face and grazed his left cheek. If he could move, Midoriya would have facepalmed at the fact his classmate was taken out the same way as he was.

"I must say, you have some good friends Ingenium!" Stain yelled as he lunged at Todoroki with his katana. Right before his swing could slash him, Todoroki intercepted it with a spike of ice. They collided and the blade was sent flying up into the air. Todoroki has unintentionally glanced up at the airborne sword and Stain took that chance to grab his shirt and try to lick some of the blood on his cheek. His left side quickly erupted into flames and the Hero Killer was again forced to back off. Right afterwards, he jumped up and caught the blade that was thrown up earlier and took another slash. A few ice spikes were made to defend, but the tops of them were sliced off. More spikes appeared and Stain had to jump back for a third time. Now, Todoroki was alternating from using ice attacks to using fire attacks to ward of any attempts of getting up close.

"Why?" Iida asked in a shaky voice, "Why are you doing this? I inherited my brother's name, so I should be the one who defeats him! This is my fight, not yours!"

"You're Ingenium now?" Todoroki asked while sending another barrage of ice spikes, "The Ingenium I knew never had a look like that. Seems as though I'm not the only one with a dark side after all". In a swift flurry of strikes, Stain had sliced down all of the ice that was blocking the two of them.

"You blocked your field of vision against an opponent who is faster than you, amateur mistake" Stain growled.

"Well come get me then!" Todoroki yelled back while preparing to use his flames again. Then, two blades flew at him and lodged themselves deep into his left arm. He winced and instinctively turned off his fire from the pain. Stain leapt at him and attempted another slash at him. This time, he was stopped by a bolt of lightning shot straight at him. He narrowly dodged it and had to jump back to avoid more of them.

 _Damn, looks like the kid is type O_ , Stain thought sourly as he stared at the now moving Midoriya who was changing back to his normal form.

"So it seems the effects worn off for you. It any ideas on the specifics on his quirk?" Todoroki asked while gingerly taking out the blades from his arm.

"Well I'm sure it can't be a set time limit since I should have been the last. I have three possible theories on why. It could either decrease with every additional person, the amount of blood ingested, or the time varies on blood type" As Midoriya said the last part, he saw Stain's grin widen a little and it confirmed that the third hypothesis was correct, "So blood type is is. Mine is O, so that must have a short time"

"In that case, I'm a B" the hero said.

"Mine is A" Iida added.

"Okay, now we can think of a plan of attack. I can easily get in close since most of my body is protected besides my face. I'll fight him up close while you provide backup and support" Midoriya continued while activating Speed Gear.

"Right, we will save these two. The Hero Killer must be stopped now" Todoroki said while igniting his left side on fire. With that, Midoriya dashed forward and started to bounce around the walls. He would change forms with each jump and fire attacks at the Hero Killer right before he pushed off the wall. Stain had to constantly keep moving to avoid random attacks from practically every direction. Along with that, there were also the ice and fire that Todoroki would send every time he tried striking Midoriya. He still was a difficult challenge as he was fast enough to easily dodge the attacks and chase after Midoriya with near equal speed.

"You two are pretty good, better than most of the fakes I've taken on! But you're still out of your league!" Stain yelled as he threw multiple blades at Midoriya. Most of them were dodged and the rest bounced off his armor without piercing it.

"This guy is too fast, none of my attacks are even landing!" Midoriya pushed off the wall and switched to Power Gear. He threw a punch at Stain, but he was able to sidestep it easily and was about to stab him in the face before a wave of ice blocked him. Stain quickly leaped onto the wall and leaped off it just as quick to avoid a stream of fire. Todoroki kept sending attack after attack to keep him at a distance, but Stain soon found an opening and rushed in to strike. Midoriya was able to stop him with a powered up sound wave.

"You're right, he is a very skilled fighter. Makes sense with how many heroes he was able to defeat. But we can't let him get past us or else he'll kill those two" Todoroki said while taking a quick breather.

"Stop it you two!" Iida yelled desperately, "This isn't your fight, there is no point is getting involved in this. Just leave me, I chased after him and I should pay for my mistake! You shouldn't get yourselves hurt because of me!"

"Iida, listen. Whether or not it's your fight, you need help right now. It's not that we want to fight him, we want to save you and we'll fight him to do so. Besides, how can we call ourselves heroes if we don't save someone who needs help? Midoriya said. With that, he charged back at Stain while using his Explosion form.

"He's right you know, you do need to be saved. Not just from the Hero Killer, but from yourself as well" Todoroki said while sending another barrage of ice, "Since your brother was attacked, I've seen a look in your eyes that I'm all too familiar with. The feeling of drowning in resentment and a want for revenge. I was feeling the same way for a long time, until two people changed that. Midoriya helped me break free of that revenge and my mom showed me the way to reconcile. So be the hero that your brother will be proud of". Iida was left speechless upon hearing that. All this time, he was trying to avenge his brother by defeating the Hero Killer. But he never thought of what his brother would have thought of that. Most likely, Tensei would have been sad to know that his brother could have been killed because of him. Here he was telling his friends to to get hurt because of him when he was doing the same exact thing.

 _I shouldn't be driven by revenge, that stopped me from thinking things clearly. A hero would never let his emotions get the best of him. If I were to fight the Hero Killer again, it should be to save my friends and the life of that hero!_ , Iida thought as he slowly began to have feeling back in his body. Back to the fight, Midoriya just landed a punch to the face. As he was jumping away, he felt something sharp prick his face. He glanced down to see a small cut on his other cheek that had a few drops of blood leaking out. As he realized what had happened, his body froze up again and landed on the ground like a stringless puppet.

 _Damnit, not again!_ , Midoriya cursed as he saw Stain lunging at him with his katana. Then for the umpteenth time, he was forced to jump back from a fire attack. This time however, he decided to go after Todoroki as Midoriya was paralyzed at the moment. He rushed towards at extremely fast while weaving through ice spires made from previous attacks.

"Hasn't anyone told you, you rely to much on your quirk! That makes you defenseless when an opponent can move around it!" Stain yelled. Todoroki tried warding him off using fire, but he was already too close. Ducking under it, he brought his blade up so that it would slice at his chest as he ran by. Midoriya watched in horror as he saw the blade getting closer and closer to Todoroki. That should have been the end for him, but that changed when Midoriya oticed movement behind him. Iida was rising up from the ground slowly but surely, so it seems the time limit has run up for him.

"Recipro Burst!" He yelled as he blasted forward in an instant and snapped the blade in half with a kick. Once his feet touched the ground, he spun around and kicked Stain right in the chest. The Hero Killer was sent sliding back and growled in annoyance.

"Iida?! You can move now?! Are you okay?!" Todoroki asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. I won't stand around and let you guys get hurt for me" Iida said with a pained expression.

"So now you're acting like a hero?" Stain asked with both mirth and sarcasm dripping from his voice, "People don't just changed who they are in the span of a few minutes. You were just ashamed that your friends have better intentions and decided to act like them to seem like a noble person. In reality, you are just a revenge seeking fraud who isn't worthy of being called a hero" Iida had a guilty expression on his face and was clenching his fists tightly.

"Don't listen to him, he's just an anachronistic fundamentalist"

"No, he's right. I came with the intention of getting revenge on him for what he did to my brother. I never thought about the consequences of my actions or the important things in my surroundings. So because of that, I will make amends by defeating him. Not in the name of revenge, but to stop him from continuing this crusade. I shall not let the Ingenium name die!"

"Pathetic" Stain said before rushing at them again. Todoroki pushed Iida backed and sent a blast of flames to intercept him. Stain easily jumped out of the way and clinged onto the wall. They both noticed how erratic his movement were becoming as the fight progressed on, possibly due to him getting desperate to kill Iida and the hero. Iida got into position and was about to launch forward at the Hero when he saw that only a puff of black smoke came out of his engine.

 _My engines are shot! Don't tell me I overheated them with that last kick?!_ , Iida thought in disbelief. It would take a couple of minutes for it to cool down enough to use them, but they didn't have a few minutes. Midoriya was was unable to move for a little and the only thing keeping the Hero Killer away is Todoroki. Though his ice and fire are starting to become less effective as Stain is adapting to dodge them. As he thought that, an idea popped into his head.

"Todoroki! Can you regulate someone else's temperature?"

"I'm not that good with heating up something, but I can easily cool it off. Why do you ask?" Todoroki asked as he sent another plume of fire.

"I need you to cool off my engines without plugging the exhaust!" Hopefully, the ice should cool them off fast enough so he could get back into the fight quickly. As they were talking, Stain took that chance to throw a blade straight at Todoroki. Iida saw it and used his arm to block the attack. The blade embedded itself deep into his arm and forced him into the ground.

"Iida!" Midoriya and Todoroki yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, just do it!" As Todoroki was coating the back of his leg with ice, Iida had gripped the blade with his teeth and was pulling it out. Once it was out, he stood up and readied himself for his next move.

"Recipro Extend!" He yelled as blue flames started ro shoot out of his engines. In a flash, he launched into the air with the force of a rocket and shattered the ground beneath him. He was quickly flying towards the Hero Killer who had was trying to get his katana ready to swing. It was already too late as Iida spun around and landed a devastating kick to his chest. Stain was slammed against the wall with so much force that it actually broke apart. His body seemed to go limp as there was no movement while he began to fall down. Iida gave a small sigh of relief as he was grateful that the battle was finally over. Suddenly, Stain opened his eyes and grabbed his katana. He slashed at Iida and just barely missed by a few centimeters.

 _He's still conscious after that attack?!_ , Iida and Todoroki thought in shock. Stain had grabbed a second blade with his other hand and took another swing. This time, the blade was heading dead center for Iida's neck. Right before he could be decapitated, Iida saw two blasts of blue and red energy flying straight at them. They collided into the Hero Killer and promptly exploded. Stain was blasted away from Iida and dropped to the ground. Todoroki instantly froze the lower half of his body the moment he landed. At the same time, he made an ice ramp so that Iida slide the the ground instead of crashing. The two waited in tense anticipation for what the Hero Killer may do next, but nothing happened. The seconds passed by and Stain made no movement whatsoever. Both of them let out the breath they were unknowingly holding and sat down on the ground.

"That was way too close, I thought I was finished there for a moment" Iida said.

"Yeah, but who fired that blast though?" Todoroki asked while turning around. Midoriya was sitting on the ground like they were and was out of his suit. He was actually still wearing his school uniform with small cuts everywhere.

"Hey guys, are you feeling okay? That was a pretty intense fight" Midoriya asked between deep breaths.

"I'd say you were the least injured out of all three of us. But more importantly, what was that last attack you did? I know you can fire that large blue blast, but this is the first time I've seen a red one" Iida asked.

"New technique, learned it during my internship. I'm pretty shocked by how strong it was"

"Guys, we have other things to focus on. We should restrain this guy first and get medical attention for the hero" Todoroki said while standing up and looking around. He was able to find some rope in one of the trash cans and used it to tie up his arms. They then took away all the weapons they could find on him, which was quite a lot. He had more than ten blades on him with most of them being small and others being large.

"Just how many weapons does this man have?" Iida asked in surprise.

"Makes sense why he would have a lot. Think about how he threw blades at us, makes it easier to catch his victims by surprise and use his quirk" Midoriya muttered out loud. Then, he walked over to him and placed his hand on his head. He remained that way for about ten seconds and then he walked over to help the hero up. Todoroki and Iida were slightly confused on why he did that, but they were just too tired to ask. Within a minute, Midoriya helped the hero who name turned out to be Native walk out of the alley while the other two dragged the Hero Killer out.

"Thanks for saving me, I would've been a goner had it not been for you guys. It's kinda embarrassing since I'm a pro hero and yet I had to save by kids who just started high school" Native said.

"It's fine, it doesn't really matter who saves you as long as it's done" Midoriya replied with a sheepish smile. They barely got a couple meters away before someone stopped them.

"Boy! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gran Torino shouted angrily. Before Midoriya could even respond, he launched towards him and licked him in the face, "I told you to stay on the train and you just decided to disobey"

"Sorry" was all he was able to say while he rubbed his face, "His did you even find us?"

"I was told to come here by another hero" Gran Torino replied with annoyance. Right after that, a group of pros showed up while looking around.

"We were told to come to this location. What's happening here?"

"Wait, kids? What are they doing here?"

"Those are serious injuries! I'll call an ambulance!"

"Can someone explain what the hell happ-Holy crap!"

"Is that, the Hero Killer?!" It quickly became mayhem as some pros were calling emergency services while others gaping at the Hero Killer restrained. Gran Torino simply raised an eyebrow and gave them a surprised look. While that was happening, Iida walked over to Midoriya and Todoroki to talk with them.

"You two, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. You got hurt because of my irrational thinking" he said while bowing.

"It's fine, you simply made a mistake. You just got caught in by what happened to your brother. To tell the truth, I'm sorry that I try talking with you more. I didn't realize how much it had affected you so I should have tried helping you more"

"You should pick yourself back up, you are the class rep after all. Your job is to make sure we are all in line, so don't go falling apart on us" Todoroki said with a small smile. Both of them were a bit surprised as he almost never smiles. It was a nice change of pace from what is was like before the Sports Festival. Suddenly, a winged figure came swooping down at them while making a loud screeching sound. It was a Nomu with large bat wings and had blood pouring out of one of its eyes.

"Everyone! Get down!" Gran Torino shouted urgently. They all ducked down to avoid it attacking them, but one of them was unfortunately not fast enough. In a single motion, the flying Nomu grabbed Midoriya with its talons and flew up back into the air.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki and Iida yelled. Some blood of the blood splatter on to the heroes as they were blocking their faces from the gusts made from the flapping of its wings.

"Did that thing just escape from a battle?!" One of the heroes asked. The Nomu was quickly getting farther away and Midoriya finally processed what had just happened. He would've tried changing to his Mega suit and just blast it, but his fight had exhausted him so that he didn't have enough energy to do so. While looking down, he saw everyone was staring up at him in both shock and fear and they were only getting farther away. To his knowledge, none of his friends or Gran Torino wouldn't be able to reach him at that height and it seems the heroes couldn't either as they weren't doing anything. A blur of movement caught his eye and the next moment, the Nomu seemed to flinch and started to slowly descend. His eyes glanced up to see that in fact the wings were not moving at all, just perfectly frozen. When he looked down, he saw someone running at them and leaped up. They actually were able to get above them and they got on top of the Nomu. A sickening squelch was made and Midoriya could only assume that something was just stabbed. The additional weight caused all of them to plummet to the ground painfully and slid across it for a few seconds until they stopped.

"...and they must all be purged" the person said in a low voice. Midoriya instantly recognized the voice and slowly turned around to confirm it. Right behind him holding a blade that was stabbed in the Nomu's brain was the Hero Killer. With sharp twist and tug, he yanked it out and blood spewed out of the stab wound.

 _How...How did he get out?! I thought we restrained him! Don't tell me he had a hidden blade that we didn't see?!_ , Midoriya thought while his heart rate started to increase. What was more scarier was how he actually saw someone die right in front of him. Even if it was a Nomu, it was brutally murdered without hesitation. A hand was placed on his back and pushed down on it with some force. At first he didn't realize why he was doing it, it was only when he tried getting back up did he understand that he was holding him down.

"Why are you all just standing around? The villain should have flown by here" a new voice came in and Midoriya turned his head around to see. To his surprise, it was actually the number two hero, Endeavour. His eyes followed where the others were trained upon and only saw a person with a familiar red scarf.

"Endeavour" Stain growled once he saw him as well.

"Hero Killer!" Endeavour shouted while preparing a fire attack.

"Stop, Todoroki! There's a kid there!" Gran Torino quickly shouted before he fire off his flames. As he thankfully stopped himself, Stain stood up and turned around to face them. As he slowly walked, the white mask covering the top half of his face came undone and fell off. What was underneath disturbed everyone to a great extent. His eyes were much larger than they appeared before with a crazed look in them and his entire nose was gone, leaving only a dark mark which made him look similar to a skull. Immense waves of killer intent and blood list edge emitting from him which made everyone step back in fear.

"All of you fake heroes!" He shouted with his eyes seemingly glowingly blood red, "I will remake this wicked society! It must be dyed with the blood of false champions! Just try to stop me, I dare you! There is only one man who I acknowledge as a true hero and is allowed to kill me! ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!" The only thing they could do was stare in absolute fear as they felt his conviction in near physical form. Some of them dropped to the ground while the rest were paralyzed on the spot. This seemed to go on for an eternity before it stopped in an instant. The blade that was in the Hero Killer's hand had fallen out and hit the ground with a resonating clang. It snapped all of them out of the trance they were in and they realized what had happened. Stain was not moving, frozen in place with his eyes complete blanks.

"He's….unconscious" one of them said. Soon, all of them had calmed down and began to regain control over the situation. By then, the police and ambulance had arrived at the scene to escort them off. As they worked, none of them could shake off what had just happened. Despite not having us upper hand, the Hero Killer has made them all too scared to face him at that moment.


	20. Chapter 20

After the Hero Killer and the Nomus were brought into custody, all of the heroes were brought to the Hosu General Hospital to recover. Most of the injuries were just mild burns and bruises all over the body. Some, like Native, has to undergo surgery and blood transfusion to make up for the loss of blood. Thankfully, there were no reported casualties and mostly everyone had made a full recovery. Night soon turned to day and most of them were simply just resting themselves for the time being. In one of the rooms, the three heroes in training were just staring up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Man...it's hard to believe we made it alive last night. Pretty amazing actually that we took down the Hero Killer" Midoriya said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, though I'm not too shocked how you and I survived. The Hero Killer probably wasn't trying to kill us as we weren't his targets" Todoroki responded, "It's more impressive how you were able to go against him, Iida. He was trying to kill you the entire time"

"Correct, but it was my fault that you guys were involved. Had I been thinking rationally, I would have Manual come with me instead of going by myself. I was so clouded by my anger that I lost sight of myself. Despite being a criminal, he was right about me" Iida said.

"Iida, don't be too hard on yourself. You shouldn't let this one event get the best of you. We are human, of course we're going to feel angry when someone close you us was attacked and of course we make mistakes. Everyone here probably has something that they regret doing. I regret not doing enough to help you through this before we went to our internships. What's important is that we learn from it and try to be a better version of what we were. So don't dwell in the past for too long and start striving for the future" The two of them just stared at Midoriya with surprised expressions.

"I never knew you could give a speech like that. If you could do that, why did you pass on the position of class rep?" Todoroki asked.

"Well, I'm not really the type to be a leader. I prefer to just help whenever I can" In an instant, Midoriya went from being very inspirational back to his meek personality.

"Either way, thank you for that. That really made me feel a lot better" Iida said with a small smile. Before they could continue their conversation, the door opened for Gran Torino and Manual to walk in.

"So you're awake now? You have done so much the day before that I could literally chew you out for an hour and still have more to say!" Gran Torino ranted.

"Yeah, sorry for not listening"

"Anyways, that isn't what this is about. There is someone one who wants to talk with you three and it's important" As he said that, a third person entered the room. They were considerably tall with a height that was three time taller than the veteran hero. If that wasn't shocking, what surprised the three of them was that the person had the head of a dog, "This is Kenji Tsuragamae, Chief of Police". Iida and Todoroki quickly stood up to attention while Midoriya was taking a little longer to get off his bed.

"There is no need to stand, I just want to address a few things" Tsuragamae said while holding up his hand, "So you are the students that took down the Hero Killer. As may you already know, he has been hospitalized while under heavy security. Broken ribs, burn marks, and other various injuries just to name. I am sure this has already been brought up in your studies, but it seems you need a reminder. When quirks started showing up, the police were in a disarray about how to solve this issue. Then heroes showed up doing what we couldn't do. The only thing we could do is to regulate the use of quirks. Serious injuries are inevitable to occur should quirks be used freely. Heroes are allowed to use them because of the strict code of ethics and regulations that they have to abide to to. That is why it's illegal for unlicensed heroes to cause injuries using quirks, otherwise known as vigilantism"

"Hold on, so you're saying that we shouldn't have fought the Hero Killer?! Iida and Native would have died had Midoriya and I not have stepped in! Is it wrong to save people's lives?!" Todoroki protested angrily.

"Okay, then is it right to break the law if things go your way" Tsuragamae responded with a cool and even tone. It even made Todoroki pause for a moment before he tried to rebuttal.

"But isn't our jobs as heroes to protect people, sir?! Why we let people die just because of one rule?!" He said with much more anger.

"This is why you are just heroes in training, so caught up in a subjective point of view. Not only have your mentors failed to properly supervise your actions, it seems they haven't brought the subject of hero laws in practical situations"

"Now listen here mutt!" Todoroki growled while walking up to him. Immediately, Midoriya hopped off his bed and blocked him from moving forward.

"Todoroki, you need to calm down. Lashing out will only make our punishment even worse than it was before" he said while lightly pushing him back.

"He's right, you need to learn more patience. Besides, there's more to it you should hear" Gran Torino warned.

"Yes, what I just said was the official stance of the police. Punishment would have to be given if this were to be made public. You of course would receive high acclaim and praise for your actions, but it would be impossible for the law not to be brought in. However, if we say another hero such as Endeavour were to beat the Hero Killer, then we can overlook this. The burns would support it. There wasn't many witnesses and the few that are we convinced not to mention this incident again. You wouldn't be recognized for your accomplishments, but there won't be any punishment for you. The choice is perfectly yours, but I know what I would pick" Tsuragamae explained.

"However, we still have to be punished for our negligence to supervise you regardless of whether this is made public" Manual said with a sigh.

"I am deeply sorry for the trouble that my actions caused you" Iida apologized while bowing.

"Sorry for not listening as well" Midoriya said as well.

""I'm sorry as well" Todoroki added.

"I know it's not fair, being restricted from saving someone because of the law and having to give up the praise you deserve just to continue your lives normally. So let me as the Chief of Police thank you on everyone's behalf" he said while bowing as well.

 _At least we aren't getting in that much trouble for this. Though I technically wasn't breaking the law since I don't have an actual quirk_ , Midoriya thought to himself. He couldn't tell them that as that would open a whole lot of questions and problems that he wouldn't be able to handle. After the adults left the room, the three of them resumed their period of silence once more. The only thing they could do know was just wait for the results of their own injuries from the doctors here. Suddenly, a ringing sound appeared out of nowhere and snapped them out of their trances.

"Is that a phone? Where's it coming from?" Todoroki asked while looking around confusingly. Iida also didn't know what was the source of the sound, but Midoriya soon realized what it was.

"Oh, sorry guys. That's mine, I need to take the call real quick" Midoriya said and then made his helmet appeared. Both Iida and Todoroki had looks of confusion on why he was using his helmet.

"Hello?"

" _Hey Deku, are you okay_?!" Uraraka practically yelled over the speaker. She was loud enough that the other two were able to hear her.

"Uraraka? Yeah I'm okay, is this about me sending out my location?"

" _It is, I got a little worried when you sent it without any explanation. I heard that was were the Hero Killer was arrested. Did anything bad happened?"_

"Don't worry, I just got a few injuries. Me, Iida, and Todoroki got caught up in the fight the Hero Killer and Endeavour. Other than that, we are doing okay" he said in the most casual way possible, especially telling that lie with a straight tone.

" _Iida and Todoroki were there as well and you three got injured?! I hope you guys feel better soon. I have to go, I'll talk with you when we get back to school. Bye"_ With that, she hung up and Midoriya had his helmet disappear right afterwards.

"Hey Midoriya, How were you just calling calling Uraraka using your helmet?" Iida asked.

"Oh, I basically installed a phone into my helmet so I can quickly communicate with people. That was actually how I sent my location to your phones" he explained.

"Hold on, are you saying that you were able to do that without the Hero Killer noticing? Then why didn't you text us about the situation?" Todoroki asked.

"I haven't figured out how to text people with this function yet. It relies on reading my brain waves so I need to separate what I want to type and other thoughts in my head" While they were talking, the door opened to show a doctor entering the room.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your conversation. I am just here to give you the diagnosis on your conditions"

"It's fine, is there anything serious we need to know about?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, you seem to be in the best health with only a few cuts all over the body which healed up. For the boy with two hair colors, yours is slightly worse as your arms were stabbed with blades. Thankfully, they didn't do any serious damage so they should be perfectly okay after some time. For the last one, I'm sorry to say this but your left arm suffered permanent damage"

"Permanent damage?!" All three of them exclaimed with looks of horror.

"Correct, your solar plexus was heavily damaged from being stabbed and it had some effects on your nerves. You should expect difficulty with moving your fingers and numbness in your arm from time to time. There is a chance we can fix this if we were to replace the nerves with surgery, but there is no guarantee that it would work" After he said that, the entire room was left in a tense silence. No one seemed to have the courage to say anything as they mulled over what was just said. To learn that your friend had permanent damage was very difficult to accept and even more to bring up.

"I think...I'll have to decline partaking in the surgery" Iida said.

"Iida, what are you saying?! Don't you want your arm to be back to normal, why are deciding to leave it that way?!" Todoroki nearly yelled in shock.

"The only reason I got this was because of my mistake. Had I not been so blind with rage, none of this would have happened. I need to learn how to act more like a true hero, and this will be my reminder for what I strive to fix. So until I have reached that goal, I will leave my arm the way it is"

"Iida...if that's what you want, then we won't stop you" Midoriya said with a remorseful expression, "Just know that we will be there if you ever need help. We are friends after all, so just tell us next time" Iida gave a small laugh and Todoroki had his small smile again. The once tense mood quickly dissipated as everyone in the room had a smile on their faces.

"Well that's all I have to say. I wish you all have a fast recovery and a good day" The doctor said before he exited the room.

The next day, all three of them were discharged from the hospital and were allowed to resume their internships. Of course, they still had to take a day off as their bodies were not recovered enough to perform any of their tasks with their mentors. Midoriya was quite persistent and tried to convince Gran Torino to continue sparring with him, but a flying kick to the face was enough to knock him out for the entire day. The remainder of the week flew by very quickly and it was soon time for everyone to head back to school.

"Hey kid, remember to give my regards to All Might when you get back. Tell him that you have been just as annoying as he was back then" Gran Torino said"

"Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you for all you've done for me this week" Midoriya replied while bowing. With that he ran off to the train station with the old hero watching him leave.

 _That kid really is something, I hope he understands the dangers of having that type of power and how to keep it safe from villains_ , Gran Torino thought before he walked back inside the building. Back with Midoriya, he soon reached the station and boarded a train heading back home. He was excited to try his new abilities against his classmates and to see the looks on their faces when he does. The thought of that was strangely amusing to him. There was also the news of whether he was allowed into the design studio so he could work on more inventions. All of it had him glowing with excitement like a kid waiting to go to an amusement park. After a few hours, he made it to his destination and got off. The first thing he did was run back home as fast as he could to say hi to his mom. It only took a few minutes as the station was pretty close to his apartment compared to UA. As like the Sports Festival, his mother tackled him with a bear hug the moment he opened the door. It took some time to reassure her that he was alright, but she did calm down eventually.

The next day, Midoriya walked into class with some of his classmates already inside. Practically all of them were talking about his their internship went. Some of them seemed happy by what they got out of them while others…

"What happened to your hair?" Sero and Kirishima yelled while laughing. Midoriya turned around to see that they were in fact laughing at Bakugou, a very bold and risky move on their part considering his short temper. Though he completely understood why the moment he looked at him. Bakugou's hair was styled flat down, which made him look like a student from a formal school like Iida. It was actually pretty hard not to let out a laugh at how annoyed he seemed to be by it.

"Shut up, that bastard did this and now it won't go back to normal" Bakugou said with a very strained voice, like he was holding himself back from exploding everything.

"Yeah, whatever you say pretty boy!" Sero laughed while clutching his stomach.

"THE HELL YOU SAY!?" Bakugou shouted while his hair shot out into his usual style.

"It's back!" Kirishima was at this point on the floor laughing. Midoriya quickly stepped away before he was caught in the blonde's rage fest. Walking over to the other side of the room, he ended up standing next to Iida and Todoroki.

"Hey guys, how did the last few days of your internships go?" He asked.

"Manual kept lecturing me on hero ethics and made sure I memorized most of the laws regarding them" Iida said with a tired smile.

"My dad just gave me a quick lesson on it and we just went back to what we were doing before" Todoroki said with his usual straight face.

"Gran Torino literally beat the lesson into me. He even knocked me out the day we got back because I didn't want to rest" He said with a sheepish grin.

"That must have been quite a relaxing experience" Todoroki responded. The fact how he didn't have a trace of sarcasm in his tone made both of the boys start laughing. This new Todoroki was much more enjoyable than the edgy one they met at the beginning of the school year.

"That's right, they ran into the hero killer!" All three of them visibly flinched and snapped their heads in the direction of the voice. It turned out to be Sero who was currently in a headlock by an aggressive Bakugou.

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys made it all right. It's a good thing that Endeavor showed up to stop him" Kirishima said with a relieved expression. The three of them let out a sigh of relief knowing that the Chief kept his promise.

"Yeah...he did stop him. We just got caught up in the fight" Todoroki said after calming down. It was hard to tell, but Midoriya heard how he forced out the first part.

"I know this may be a bit off topic, but have you guys seen the new video on the Hero Killer? It talks about some of his past and basically why he does what he does. Despite being a killer, he actually seems kinda cool" Kaminari remarked. The moment he said that, he received heated glares from both Jiro and Midoriya at the same time.

"Idiot, now's not the time to say if he's cool when he seriously injured our classmates!" Jiro practically hissed.

"Don't worry too much, I've gotten used to it a little. We shouldn't be dwelling on past accidents and focus more on learning from them for the future. Now, everyone take their seats!" Iida shouted, returning to his usual self instantly. Some of them groaned at this but they were all happy that this wasn't being him down. As they were shuffling to their seats, the door slid open and a faculty member walked in. He was basically shirtless with metal claws on his fingers and a construction scoop covering his head. It turned out to be Powerloader, a teacher who was mostly in charge of the entire Support Course.

"Hey, which one of you kids is Izuku Midoriya?" He asked. Everyone in the class looked at their friend in confusion.

"That would be me sir, what do you need?" Midoriya replied, already having a guess on what this was about.

"I'm just here to tell you that your request has been approved. You can come in anytime you want as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, that's what Eraserhead told me anyway. I'll look forward to see you there sometime" With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Hey Deku, What was that about?" Uraraka asked confused. Not only did she not know what they were talking about, Midoriya's face seemed to light up like a Christmas tree when he heard that.

"The thing is, I submitted a request to access the design studio so I can have more space to build things" he explained excitedly.

"Hold on, you can build things?! Since when?!" Sero exclaimed.

"About before the Sport Festival. I found at that I'm pretty good at technology and I wanted to have more opportunities to make use of that skill"

"At this point, why am I not surprised? That ability actually makes sense compared to you copying quirks" Jiro deadpanned. The entire class agreed with that statement, their resident cinnamon roll was an enigma when it came to his quirk.

 **A couple minutes later…**

Their next lesson was with All Might, who had called them to one of the many training areas that UA has, this one being completely industrial based called Field Gamma. They were all standing at the entrance waiting for him to give directions about what they will be doing.

" **Welcome back class! I hope you all had a useful experience at your internships! It's only been a week and I can tell you all have changed!** " All Might boomed, " **For this exercise, I thought a good way to welcome you back is with a free for all!** "

"Sir, can explain the rules of this exercise!" Yaoyorozu asked while raising her hand.

" **Of course! The rules are simple, you all will be split into groups of five! Each one of you will then fight each other and try to restrain your opponent with capture tape! Once you are tied up with the capture tape, you are out! Try using everything you learned to win! Any questions or comments?** " When no one said a thing, he quickly moved on to the next part. Lots were drawn and the first group consisted of Iida, Sato, Jiro, Mineta, and Midoriya. The five of them entered the field and split up into different places. The rest of the class were taken to a separate area where they can view them on a huge screen.

"So guys, who do you think is going to win this one?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm gonna have to support my bro Mineta. He can just trap them with his quirk and tape them up" Kaminari said with a cocky expression.

"Then I'm rooting for Sato. His quirk is perfect for brawling" Kirishima challenged with a smirk of his own.

"Jiro's got this in the bag. She can easily know where everyone is as sneak up on them" Ashido said.

"Even if he's injured, I think Iida has a good shot at winning" Uraraka added.

"Umm, I think you all are forgetting a pretty important detail" Yaoyorozu said quietly though everyone heard her and turned around, "Midoriya can use each of their quirks"

 _Oh yeah, can't argue with that_ , most of the class thought unanimously.

" **Okay, let the exercise begin!** " All Might announced into his earpiece. Right afterwards, the five of them made their move. Iida started to sprint around the area looking for people, Jiro plugged her ear jacks into the wall, Sato strolled around with his hand in his sugar pack, Mineta did the same with his hands near his hair, and Midoriya was just standing still.

"So for this exercise, you need decide whether to go on the immediate offensive or the patient defensive. A suitable way to test a broad range of skills" Tokoyami observed.

"That leaves the question, what strategy do they use that bests suits their quirk, Ribbit?" Tsu said. None of the five students have encountered each other yet, but some were getting close. Iida was quickly getting near to the spot where Sato was walking by. Jiro was slowly moving through the area while occasionally stopping to plug her ear jacks in. Mineta was still doing the same exact thing. When the camera shifted to where Midoriya should be, there was no one on screen.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Ojiro asked.

"He could just be taking a path that the camera can't see" Hagakure suggested.

" **This is exactly like the indoor training. We should probably set up more cameras so there isn't so many blind spots** " All Might sighed. Bakugou's eye twitched when he heard that as it reminded him of how he was somehow defeated by Midoriya of all people. Knowing what he did back then, he might just pull off a sneak attack like he did when he turned that corner. Back to the screen, the first fight was happening. Sato and Iida ran into each other and were now trying to capture the other. Both were landing strong hits each other, swift kicks to the head and powerful punches to the gut. Neither of them seemed to be backing down. The screen then changed back to Mineta, who still was just nervously walking around while looking left and right. It seemed like nothing was going to happen, but out of nowhere a blur of blue light slammed into Mineta and tackled him out of the camera's sight. The camera followed the direction of him and all it saw was a tied up Mineta with a bewildered look.

"What the hell was that?!" Sero yelled.

"I don't know, it all happened so quickly that I didn't even see it" Kaminari replied with an equally shocked expression.

" **Young Mineta has been captured, only four students left!** " All Might announced. While most of the class were trying to understand what had just happened, the camera changed to a different area. It was back to where the two were fighting and it seemed Sato had won. Iida missed a kick and Sato took that chance to land solid punch right to the head. Iida went down and had a difficult time standing up. Before he could get back up, he already had a loop of capture taped wrapped around him.

"No, and I thought Iida was going to win this!" Uraraka pouted.

"Don't feel to bad, he wasn't in the best condition so that gave Sato a better advantage. But still, I have high hopes that he wins this thing in the manliest way!" Kirishima commented. On the screen, Sato started to look dazed as he was holding his head and stumbling around. Most likely his cognitive functions slowing down from his quirk. As he began walking away from the area, a blur of red flew in and kicked him right in the gut. Sato went down in an instant and the blur changed to blur and pulled out of view. Similar to Mineta, all they saw was a passed out Sato wrapped up in capture tape.

"Again?! This is the second time this has happened!" Ashido shouted.

"Wait a minute, there's only two people left. First is Jiro and the other is….Midoriya" Yaoyorozu said.

"That was Deku?! I know he's pretty fast and strong, but this is the first time I've seen him glow like that!" Uraraka exclaimed in surprise.

"Must be a new quirk he copied during the internships" Shoji said to himself.

"Have the camera change to Jiro! We need to what Midoriya is going to do" Hagakure shouted. All Might quickly changed the camera to the one that showed Jiro on screen. She was crouching down in a gap between two buildings and had paused to listen with her quirk. All of the students were watching closely to see when and how Midoriya would strike. After only a few seconds of waiting, a blur of blue landed right behind her and it faded away to show Midoriya with capture tape rolled. Jiro jumped at the sudden noise and turned around only to be captured with a bear hug that only lasted a moment before he set her down.

" **The winner of this exercise is young Midoriya! Now can you gather the other three and bring them over here?** " All Might shouted again into his ear piece. A few minutes later, all five of them had gathered with the rest of the students. The only ones with actual injuries were Iida and Sato as they fought while the other three weren't hurt in the slightest, " **So, what did you all learn from our exercise?** "

"How was I supposed to learn anything when I got tied up in an instant?! I didn't even realized what happened until after it happened!" Mineta complained.

"Uh, Yeah. I know I could've worked on my reflexes better with Iida, but I didn't even see Midoriya coming until it was too late" Sato added.

"While my attacks have gotten better since the Sports Festival, it seems that my aiming still needs improvement" Iida said with his usual tone.

"I still can't believe I didn't even get a chance to fight" Jiro grumbled.

"I say I really applied what I learned from my internship into this exercise quite well" Midoriya said with a smile.

"Applied my ass, what quirk did you use this time?!" Ashido asked.

"Umm, none"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NONE?!" Most of the class practically shouted.

"It's a new technique I learned. I can increase my strength and speed for a limited amount of time. Best part is that I can use it with my normal form and copied quirks"

"I swear, this isn't even fair anymore" Kaminari mumbled.

" **Besides the point, the important thing is that you try and learn from this. Now, onto the next group!** "

After the class was over, everyone made their way back to the locker room to change out of their costumes. Midoriya simply went so he could talk with them a little before heading back.

"My everything hurts" Sero groaned as he took off the pieces from his shoulder.

"I know, Bakugou is the worst person to go against in a free for all" Kaminari joined in as he gingerly touched the burn mark on his back.

"Not my fault you can't handle a little fucking heat!" Bakugou yelled from the other side of the locker room.

"Little?! It's literally the size of a basketball!"

"Trust me, I think that explosion is considered little to what Kacchan can do" Midoriya said with a sweat drop. Most of the guys looked at the burn mark and then at Bakugou in horror as they considered those words.

"I'm jealous of you and Kirishima, you guys are probably the only ones that can take one of his explosions without being injured" Sato pouted, which was hilarious considering how buff he was.

"I know, you have those copied quirks and now that glowing power up. Your quirk is literally a Swiss Army knife of abilities. You're so lucky to have it" Ojiro said.

"...Yeah, I guess I am" Midoriya said quietly. It was ironic hearing that considered how unlucky he was when he was born. His luck only recently been good ever since finding that device.

"Guys, check it out!" Mineta suddenly yelled, "A gift has been left for us by the past generation!" As they all glanced over to see what he was talking about, he ripped off a poster that was on the wall. Behind it was a small hole that seemed to have been drilled out.

"A hole? How is that a gift?" Tokoyami asked with a perplexed expression.

"This isn't a simple hole! This is our only connection to the girls locker room!"

"Mineta, spying on the girls while they are changing is highly despicable and crude!" Iida yelled.

"You call it crude, I call it a man's duty!" Mineta yelled back while placing his face next to the hole.

"You better stop this or else I'm going to force you away from that myself" Midoriya threatened. Though considering his innocent personality, none of them really took it seriously.

"Yeah right, like you could stop me. I will see the treasure that is a women's body" Mineta dismissed as he looked into the hole. This chance was too good to pass up. He would finally claim that sight that has been teasing with him since the start of school. Seeing the girls with hardly any clothing on would allow him to die a happy man. The holy grail was within his grasp, and he would treasure every second of the enticing-

"Step away from that hole" Mineta scoffed at the second attempt to dissuade him. Midoriya must not realize that nothing can deprive him of this opportunity. He turned to tell him that he should just stop trying when he froze by what he saw. Right in front of his face was the arm cannon that Midoriya uses with his blue suit. Pointing it directly at him, Midoriya was giving him a death glare that sent chills down his spine. The rest of the guys were looking at him in both shock and disbelief.

"I said, step away from the hole" Midoriya repeated. His tone was cold and most of the guys flinched when they heard it.

"Midoriya?! You can't go threatening your classmate with violence!" Iida yelled. You could hear his voice go up an octave at the end.

"This is the only way he will learn. So I'll warn you one last time, step away or else I fire" As he said it, he brought the Megabuster closer to his face so that it was almost touching him.

"Since when the hell does Midoriya threaten to blow up someone like Bakugou?" Kirishima whispered to Kaminari in a shocked tone. Even though Bakugou heard it, he was too shocked to even get mad.

"W-What the hell has g-gotten into you?! I thought y-you were some i-innocent person!" Mineta stuttered.

"I am, but this is where you cross the line. I cannot believe that a classmate would have absolutely no decency, something a normal human being should have. So I'm making sure you learn your lesson"

"Still, you w-wouldn't attack me. This h-has to be an empty threat!"

"Is it?" Midoriya asked. Then, he began charging up his Mega Buster. Yellow particles began swirling around his arm which then changed to blue after a couple of seconds all the while humming with energy.

"Are you crazy?!" Sato yelled in shock

"Midoriya, please tell you're just messing with us. Please tell us that you aren't actually going to fire that!" Sero said with a panicked voice as he and the others began to step back.

"Oh, I am perfectly serious about this. If he doesn't stop, I will fire this shot right now. So what will it be?" Things seemed to be at a standoff as neither of them moved an inch. Mineta was still shaking while staring at the weapon pointed right at him and Midoriya didn't seem like he was going to back down anytime soon. The entire room was deadly silent as no one dared make a sound.

 _No way is he serious about shooting me! He's supposed to be the pacifist in this class! Maybe he's just bluffing and is using the charging up as a way to make me back down? That must be it, Midoriya doesn't have the guts to attack me like Bakugou would!_ , Mineta thought.

"Nice try Midoriya, but your bluff isn't going to work on me. I know you don't have the guts to fire that shot, it's all just a way to scare me" Midoriya didn't say a word or changed his expression in anyway. Taking that as a sign of defeat, Mineta stuck his eye in front of the hole to continue his task, "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it"

 **Girls locker room…**

As the girls were changing out of their costumes, they suddenly heard shouting coming from behind on of the walls.

"What was that?" Uraraka asked.

"I think that was the guys, they must be arguing about something" Yaoyorozu observed.

"I wonder what's happening in there, it must be interesting by how loud they are" Ashido said with a smirk. Almost as if she knew what they were about to ask, Jiro walked up next to the wall and plugged her ear jacks into it.

" _Yeah right, like you could stop me. I will see the treasure that is a women's body_ " Mineta had said.

"Wait, what?!" The moment she heard the second sentence she began looking around for any peepholes in the wall.

"Jiro, what's up? What did the guys say?" Hagakure asked.

"That damn pervert said something about seeing a woman's body, so there might be a peephole here that he can use to see us" Jiro seethed while now running her hand along the wall.

"What?!" All the girls exclaimed. Right after that, she finally felt a small hole that was smaller than her fingers but easily big enough for her ear jacks to go through. She was about to take her ear jack and use them to stab that little pest right in the eye when someone else spoke up.

" _Step away from that hole_ " That voice had to have been Midoriya, but it didn't sound the same as it usually does. Midoriya often had a soft tone, almost like those little puppies you just want to pet. This tone however, was just cold and threatening. She paused in surprise by hearing what she could assume was a warning.

"Jiro, what is happening?! Is that pervert spying on us now?!" Asui asked with anger in her voice.

"Yaoyorozu, can you make a portable speaker real quick" Jiro completely ignored her frog classmate and focused on the one with the ponytail.

"Huh, What for?"

"I think something interesting is about to happen" Though still confused, Yaoyorozu formed a small speaker from her hand and placed it on one of the benches. Jiro then took her other Ear Jack and plugged it into the audio jack.

" _I said, step away from the hole_ " Right on cue, Midoriya's voice was projected to the entire locker room for all the girls to hear. They all flinched a little from who harsh he sounded.

"Is that...Deku?" Uraraka asked in disbelief.

"Since when does he sound that rude, he's acting more like Bakugou than a cinnamon roll" Ashido said.

" _Midoriya?! You can't go threatening your classmate with violence!_ " Iida's voice came in suddenly and they easily noticed his voice went high pitched at the end.

"Hold on, _Midoriya_ is threatening someone?! With violence?!" Hagakure exclaimed in shock.

"He could be trying to intimidate Mineta to stop trying to spy on us" Yaoyorozu reasoned, but even she was surprised it. As they continued to listen, Midoriya brought up the point of how Mineta has no decency as a person which all of them agreed on. Mineta did try to call his threat a bluff, but the response they heard was a humming sound.

"What the heck is that sound?" Jiro asked confused. It seemed none of the girls could recognize what it was, but then Uraraka's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't tell me he's going to use that charge attack!"

"Charge attack?" Asui asked

"The one he used against Bakugou during the combat trials" That was all it took for them to understand.

"Either he's good at intimidating or he's actually going to blast Mineta" Ashido said with a forced chuckle. After some of the guys were clearly voicing there concern and a few seconds of silence, Mineta spoke up.

" _Nice try Midoriya, but your bluff isn't going to work on me_ " When they didn't hear Midoriya respond to it, they assumed he backed down.

"Huh, looks like Midoriya didn't have it in him to attack him" Hagakure sighed.

"I really appreciate him defending us, but I guess he couldn't bring himself to do it" Yaoyorozu said.

"That means Mineta is spying on us right now! It he won't do it, I'll gladly to it for him!" Jiro growled while unplugging her ear jack from the speaker. She was about to send it into the hole when…

 **BOOM!**

What sounded like a huge explosion went off in what seemed like the boys locker room. The entire room shook a little as a few of the girls nearly fell of the benches. Jiro has it the worst as her other ear jack was still plugged into the wall, meaning she heard the full volume of it.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed in pain as she fell back while clutching her ears. Yaoyorozu quickly rushed to her side and helped her onto her feet.

"What the hell was that?!" All the girls shouted in shock.

"Wait, you don't think Midoriya actually fired?" Yaoyorozu asked as realization dawned on her. The girls just turned back to the wall and looked at it in utter horror. Quickly, they changed back into their uniforms and rushed out of the door. When they got to the door, two figures were coming out. The first was Midoriya in his uniform who actually looked pretty content with himself. Behind him was Mineta being dragged across the ground by the collar of his shirt. He looked roughed up like he just faced a couple point blank explosions from Bakugou. As they walked by, Midoriya noticed them and waved while giving a perfectly innocent smile. He continued walking in the direction to what they assumed was Recovery Girl's office. The girls just stared at his retreating back and only turned around when they heard laughing. It turned out to be Bakugou as he was clutching his stomach by how much he was laughing.

"Bakugou, what the hell happened?!" Ashido asked, making it seem like they weren't just listening in on them.

"It was the funniest shit I've ever seen. The little pervert was trying to spy on you all through a hole and fucking Deku threatened to blow his ass up if he did. I thought he was bluffing, but he actually fucking blasted him! The fucker went flying across the room and the wall was just wrecked! I never thought Deku would do shit like me, but I like this side of him more than the crybaby side" he explained through breaths before walking away while laughing like a maniac. Soon, the rest came out and they all were visibly shaking. None of them said a word as they walked past the girls.

"...I think we can agree that we probably shouldn't get on Midoriya's bad side" Hagakure said after a few seconds.

"Agreed"

Soon enough, the school day had ended. Mineta was fully recovered and went on the rest of the day not looking at any of the girls. Midoriya was given a light punishment for both attacking his classmate and causing damage to the school. He had to be given a lecture by one of the teachers on the importance of self restraint and All Might was ironically chosen. So the two of them stayed after school in the teachers lounge while he scolded Midoriya for his actions.

"Okay, I understand that shooting him wasn't the best course of action I could've taken to handle the situation" Midoriya recited.

"Good, now please try not to do it again. You're pretty lucky Aizawa went easy on your punishment, he could have just made you write a ten page essay on this" All Might said with a chuckle. He did have a point, Aizawa usually makes your punishment harsh so that you'll be discouraged from doing it again.

"So now that we finished, I need to go now. I don't want to keep my mom waiting too long for me" Midoriya said while standing up to leave.

"Hold on Young Midoriya, there's actually something I need to discuss with you"

"Huh? What's it about?"

"It….has to do with that device" The moment he said that, Midoriya knew this wasn't going to be good. They didn't talk about the device often, mostly for security purposes and that there wasn't any real need to. There would be the occasional question on how much progress he was making with his 'quirk', but that's really all there was to it.

"Okay then, what do you need to talk about?" He asked while slowly sitting back down.

"..,You're familiar of the Nomu at the USJ, correct?"

"The thing almost killed me back there, so I say I'm pretty familiar with it"

"Jokes aside, the police did some testing on the Nomu after they captured it. I have a friend in the police that was able to give me this info. What they found was quite shocking" As he said that, he pulled out a photo and placed in on the table, "The majority of the DNA pointed to this guy, a low time thug who you usually find in alleys and shady areas"

"Hold on, that man looks nothing like the Nomu. Did his quirk allow him to change into that monstrosity?"

"No, his quirk is nothing like that. To tell the truth, the Nomu didn't seem to use or even have the quirk. Instead we found the DNA of multiple other people implanted into his own"

"So that could explain why he had more than one quirk"

"Yes and no. While that is what he has in his DNA, it doesn't explain how it works. From what my friend told me, the human body has evolved to possess a quirk and only one quirk. Inserting quirk factors won't just give someone multiple quirks, it doesn't work like that"

"So how can these Nomus have multiple quirks when its scientifically impossible to do so?"

"This is where I need to ask you to keep my lecture in mind and have self restraint. With all the evidence in mind, there was only one theory that could explain it. Someone must have a natural way to encode the quirk factors of others into people"

"Natural? The only thing I can think of as natural that can do that is a quirk. So in other words, a quirk that can... give... other people…. quirks" As the words came out of his mouth, realization and horror dawned upon his face as he understood what All Might was referring to.

"I believe so" All Might said in a grave tone.

"No!" Midoriya stood up so suddenly that it caught All Might by surprise, "there's no way _he_ can be behind this! I thought you said you defeated him?!"

"It appears as though he has recovered and is now becoming active"

"Damnit!" Midoriya shouted in anger as he punched the table. Cracks formed around the area he punched and there was a huge dent right at the middle, "I thought that I would never have to meet you, I thought that you were stopped! Turns out life can just be a bitch…"

"All For One"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, sorry for the slight delay in the chapter. My family flew over and it has been a little distracting for my writing. Though, the main reason was that I simply had writer's block. Yes, even if I am using the canon story I can have trouble thinking of what to write. So onto the story I guess**

A few days later, the class was listening to Aizawa going over things and telling them about upcoming news. Most of the class was hardly paying attention by how boring it was. Nothing interesting really happened since they came back from their internships, so it was pretty understandable.

"And lastly, remember that your final exams are coming up soon. You all better be reviewing the material for it. Not only will there be a written exam, but also a practical. Don't slack off or procrastinate, that's all I have to say" Aizawa said before taking his stuff and walked out of the room. The moment he was out of earshot, hell broke loose.

"WE DIDN'T STUDY ANYTHING!" Kaminari and Ashido yelled. The two of them had the lowest scores on the midterm, ranking at 19 and 20, "With the Sports Festival and Internship, I barely had time to look at the material!"

"I agree, our busy schedule did make it difficult to incorporate studying" Tokoyami groaned as he was ranked at 14.

"This exam really has me worried. Our midterm didn't seem that difficult, but I have no idea how hard this one will be" Sato said nervously to Koda, both of them just barely under the halfway mark at 11 and 12.

"Heh, I'm not worried about this test at all. I did rank in the top ten" Mineta said smugly, who surprisingly ranked at 9.

"How the hell did you rank 9 on the midterms?! Perverts like you are only likeable when they're dumb!" Kaminari screeched while accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"Trust me, everyone will like me"

"It doesn't matter if you're the smartest in the class, no one would like someone as perverted as you are" Mineta flinched as he recognized the voice and turned around. Midoriya was giving him a look of unamusement with the slightest hint of a glare. After the now dubbed 'Locker Room Incident', Mineta has become fearful of the green hair student who clearly shows that he wouldn't tolerate his pervertedness. At the same time, he had become a favorite of the girls as they often thanked him for teaching the little roach a lesson. He was just full of surprises that always catch everyone off guard. Speaking of which…

"Nevermind him, explain how the actual hell you ranked first in the class?!" Ashido exclaimed. Much to everyone's surprise, he had managed to ace the midterm and rank first along with Yaoyorozu.

"The material was super easy to study. Just download the textbooks to my system and I can skim through the entire thing within seconds at anytime. Besides, it wasn't like it was difficult in the first place" Midoriya explained like it was so obvious, "So if you want to go to the training camp, I suggest you get started ASAP". After the internships, Aizawa announced the class would be taking a trip over the summer. It was supposed to be a fun camping trip for all of them, or that's what they mostly interpreted. However, he did give a warning that whoever fails the exam will be taking summer school instead. Naturally, no one wanted to miss it.

"Hey, I could help you study if you need help" Yaoyorozu offered.

"Really?! You're the best Yao-Momo!"

"Hey Momo, can you tutor me as well? I'm having a hard time understanding some formulas" Jiro asked, managing to actually rank 7

"Can I also join in? I could really use the help" Sero pleaded, ranking on the lower end at 17. A few more of them also asked to join the study group as it just a bandwagon at this point. Even so, Yaoyorozu was literally sparkling with each new request.

"Of course! It would be my honor! When we're finished, you all will be exemplary students!" She declared.

"Yeah!" All of them cheered.

"There's so much I need to get ready! I must call mom to inform her to get the great hall ready! Then there's the type of tea to prepare!" She began mumbling animatedly.

"Wait, great hall?" Sero asked confused.

"Tea?" Ashido asked equally confused.

"What tea does everyone like? While I would recommend Harrison, you all can teel me what you prefer! This will be a very productive study group!"

 _So bubbly_ , Everyone thought with a smile on their faces.

 _Is that what I look like when I mumble?_ , Midoriya thought with a chuckle. From how other people described it, it looked creepy by how intense he would look.

"Hey Midoriya, want to join us? With your help we're sure to pass the exam!" Kaminari asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I might be too busy to attend"

"Busy? How can you be busy, you literally said you can study the material in a few seconds!"

"Simple, I like to spend lots of my free time working on projects. Some of the projects I'm working on can really help me out in the future" he responded.

"I swear to god Midoriya, what doesn't your quirk do?!" Jiro's exclaimed with an exasperated tone.

"I know for a fact that it can't attract the ladies!" Mineta randomly shouted with a smug expression. All of the girls looked at him with disgust while most of the guys simply facepalmed.

"Well anyhow, I'm going to the workshop now. You can ask me any questions you have if you find me not doing anything" With that, he walked right out of the room and made his way to the design studio. He's already been there a few times so he had the route memorized like it was the back of his hand. After a few twists and turns, he arrived at a huge metal door with a sign next to it. It was built that way so that it would be difficult to be blown off if an explosion happened. Though there was a huge difference in being difficult and being impossible. Right before he walked in front of it, he activated Speed Gear in preparation of what would happen next. On cue, an explosion happened and the door was blasted off its hinges. It was easy to avoid it thanks to his power, but he had to learn it the hard way.

"Why is it that the door is always blown off the moment I arrive?" He asked with unamusement.

"Ah, I see you're here right in schedule! I always try to finish up what I'm working on so I can watch you work!" A voice responded from the smoke. It was none other than Hatsume, the eccentric tech lover who was apart of his Calvary team.

"If that's the case, please stop doing that. You're going to get banned from the studio at this rate"

"He's right you know!" Another voice shouted. This time, it was an irritated Power Loader, "I can't begin to count the number of times you've caused an explosion here! You better take his advice or else I will ban you from here!"

"Fine, I'll try. Why can't you people understand the true art about being an inventor?" Hatsume asked, "Forget it, tell me what you'll be working on today?"

"I'm just going to focus on my recovery items and Projec Alpha" Midoriya replied while going to a workbench and pulling out a huge container. After quickly putting in a lengthy password and scanning his hand, he unlocked it and took out his work. He was pretty paranoid of Hatsume or anyone else messing around with his work so he made it that no one but him would be able to open it. Any attempt to do so would immediately alert him so he could rush over and stop them. Back to the task at hand, there was two separate projects that he was working on right now. The first were recovery items that would allow him to quickly replenish health and weapon energy. Energy drinks were not that efficient to use in the middle of battle. The basic form were small balls that he can pop into his mouth and chew. The first part was the hardest, making a consumable substance that would provide the effects. He tried using inspiration from the items that Megaman used, but he was a robot and consuming those things would most likely not be safe for humans. So far, he had made a few samples that could possibly have the restoring effect and were now testing them to see if they were safe to eat. The first two he tested were straight up lethal and would probably kill him the moment he eats them. The third seemed plausible, but there was a high concentration of a specific element which he just realized could have suspicious side effects. The fourth had the best results as it had safe levels of each element and wouldn't harm him. He discarded the other three and picked up the fourth one. He took a small spoon and sampled the taste of it.

"This is disgusting!" Midoriya quickly spat it out as grabbed a water bottle that was nearby and chugged it down. The sample had a putrid taste, so much so that he almost threw up on the spot.

"So, How did your taste testing work out" Hatsume asked with a grin on her face.

"My top priority is fixing up that taste, I do not want to throw up in the middle of a fight" he replied sourly. Now he understood what Uraraka feels after using her quirk too much. After going through that, he decided that he was going to work on this another time. He swapped it out for the other project. Project Alpha was probably the one that he was most eager to complete. His inspiration was also from Dr. Light's time, but he planned on remaking it to exactly how it was. The thing he was making was a robot that the Doctor created, a robot dog by the name of Rush. He was made to be a partner for Megaman and also a house pet. Midoriya learned about him from the memory files and instantly realized his usefulness. Right now, he was working on completing the hind legs. This was an important part as they not only had to work as legs, but also be able change into jet engines. One of Rush's abilities was being able to fly while someone would stand on his back. This ability was crucial for him as he would be able to fight in the air and travel long distances without expending energy. Back to the legs, an issue he was having was trying to figure out how to make them quickly transform between legs and jets. He already knew how to make them reform, he just wanted to make it as fast as possible. The cause of the problem was that he wasn't familiar on the building techniques that Dr. Light used so he just used his basic understanding of robotics and just work from there.

"Do you need some help Green bean?" Hatsume asked, mysteriously materializing right next to him.

"I am having some difficulty, the form shifting is taking too long for it to be used during combat" Midoriya simply muttered to himself, already gotten used to the antics of the pink hair girl.

"If you're having problems, why don't you let me see what I can do" She said while slowly reaching for the part. Before she could reach it, her hand was swatted away immediately.

"I don't care if I need help, there is no way that I'm allowing you to mess around with another project. You're just going to blow it up like the last one" he said with a glare.

"Come on, it was only one time!" She whined.

"Hatsume, that was the fourth time you've blown something of mine up. I didn't even say that you can use it, you just stole it from my desk and started tinkering with it!"

"Come on, please? I really want to see how it works!" She begged while using puppy eyes. Unfortunately, it seemed that he was just immune to it.

"No" Midoriya finished before turning back to continue working on the legs. Hatsume pouted and huffingly marched back to where she was working at.

A few hours later, it was time for lunch and all the students gathered in the cafeteria as normal to eat. At one of the tables, Midoriya was sitting with his group of friends while making small conversation. The group consisted of Uraraka, Iida, Tsu, and Todoroki who recently started to sit with them.

"So, I assume you all are properly studying and preparing for the upcoming final exam?" Iida asked, who had ranked third on the midterms.

"Yeah, I just hope I do good this time" Uraraka replied with a blank expression due to the fact that she had scored in the lower half of the class.

"Don't worry too much about it, it will only distract you" Tsu said.

"In my opinion, the only thing you should be worried about is the practical, we don't have any idea on what we'll be doing" Todoroki somehow clearly said while slurping his soba.

"Yeah, our lack of information makes it difficult to plan ahead and train based on it, but that could also be a lesson as heroes don't have the luxury of knowing what's going to happen" Midoriya said to himself. Based on what they have been doing since school started, it has to be either combat, rescue, or possibly both. Maybe he could try asking some of the teachers for any hints, though they'll most likely just say that he'll have to wait until the practical. As he was thinking, he felt a light blow to the back of his head with not much power to it. He snapped his head back to see that it was the blonde hair boy from the cavalry battle, Monoma if he remembered, looking at him with a condescending face.

"Oh sorry, your head was so big that it's impossible not to bump into" he said in a mock apology.

"Look, I don't care if you did it on accident or on purpose, you look like you have something to say to us so just go ahead" Midoriya said with an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't get full of yourself just because you're from 1-A, all of you are just attention seeking brats. You guys just love being in the spotlight, with the USJ and now the Hero Killer"

"Hey! It's not like we wanted to be involved with either of them! My friends actually got injured because they were caught into them on accident!" Uraraka argued.

"As if, you don't mind getting hurt so long as you become popular. Where does that leave the rest of us? With your greedy pursuit for fame, you're going to drag all of us into your issues. Now that doesn't seem very hero like, now does it?"At this point, Midoriya was visibly holding himself back from going off on him. He didn't care that he elbowed him in the head, but he wasn't going to allow him to insult his friends like that. He was about to stand up and give him a piece of his mind when the orange hair girl from the Sports Festival walked up to them. She was extremely casual as she walked behind Monoma and struck him in the neck with a karate chop. He slumped over and nearly dropped to the ground before the girl grabbed his collar.

"Sorry you had to see that again, he just doesn't know when to stop" she said with an apologetic smile.

"Umm, It's quite alright, though he was quite aggravating. You're the class rep of Class 1-B, Itsuka Kendo if I remember" Iida asked.

"Yep, it's nice to actually meet you all. The only person I know from your class was Yaoyorozu from the internships"

"It's nice to know that you aren't antagonizing is like he does" Uraraka said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that. Actually, I heard you all talking about what the practical is going to be about and I might be able to help. I'm friends with an upperclassman and they told me their exams was fighting robots like the entrance exam"

"Hold on, We're just fighting robots?" Midoriya asked in surprise.

"Wouldn't that technically be cheating, asking people who already took the exam?" Tsu asked.

"Well, they didn't tell us that we couldn't do it so I assume that is is allowed" Kendo replied with a shrug.

"As underhanded as it sounds, that could be what they wanted us to do. Gathering intel is a crucial aspect to being a hero" Iida remarked while rubbing his chin.

"If that's the case, then we should tell the rest of the class so they can prepare as well!" Uraraka exclaimed with a grin. While most of the table were on board with the idea, Midoriya was skeptical about it.

 _Are they really just going to make us fight robots? If they use the same ones from the entrance exam, then the people with the best scores are just going to be the people with quirks good for combat. It also won't test our strategizing skills as these robots are simple in their programming. The best way to test our skills is if we face human opponents, and we definitely aren't facing each other. That means the only option is…the teachers_ , Midoriya thought. It makes sense, they're the best people to test out improvement as they have watched them improve. They also know their strengths and weaknesses so they can make us work around them. Though there has to be an alternative way to pass besides defeating the teachers in combat, mainly because they have more experience. The biggest problem now was if he should tell his classmates. For all he knows, Kendo could be right and they'll just be fighting robots while his idea could be wrong. So until the exam, he'll keep his theories to himself.

For the next couple of days, it was entirely just preparation for the final exams. Everyone was studying for the written portion either individually or in groups like Yaoyorozu's. According to Kaminari, her estate was large with a huge manor where they all studied in the great hall. Others simply poured over the textbooks alone in their rooms. Additionally, they were also training for the practical as well. While most of them were practicing how to quickly destroy robots, Midoriya was analyzing the teacher's quirks and developing strategies to take them down. They ranged from fairly simple like Aizawa to almost down right impossible like All Might. Soon, the written part of the exam had arrived. Three days straight of bubbling in answers on multiple choice questions to writing responses for the essay portion. Once they were all finished, it was time for the highly anticipated Practical exam. All of them had gathered in front of one of the testing areas suited up in their costumes. Most of the teachers had gathered up as well and were standing right in front of them.

"Okay, you guys will now be taking the practical portion of your final exams. Do you all have an idea on what you'll be doing for it?" Aizawa asked with his usual drawl.

"Yeah, Robots! This exam is going to be so easy!" Kaminari said smugly whole most of the students had confident smiles.

"Actually" a voice said from out of nowhere, "You are all wrong!" Principal Nezu shouted cheerfully while popping out from inside of Aizawa's capture tape.

"Huh, what do you mean we're all wrong?" Uraraka asked in confusion.

"I assume you tried getting information by asking your upperclassmen what they did. However, We decided to change up the exam for various reasons. So, instead you all will be- facing off against the teachers?" The principal's explanation was cut off by Midoriya's comment. All the students looked at him in shock at the prospect of facing the teachers while the teachers themselves were mostly surprised, "You are correct, Mr. Midoriya. Might I ask how you came to that conclusion?"

"Well, I figured that fighting robots wouldn't really test our improvement. So besides fighting each other, the teachers were the best option. It also explains why most of them are here right now" Midoriya explained.

"Wait! You're telling me you knew this whole time and you didn't bother to tell us?!" Mineta yelled in anger.

"I didn't know if I was right or not"

"But still, you could've said something" Kaminari to sighed dejectedly. Most of the students felt the same way while others looked indifferent. The only one that stood out was Bakugou who actually had a huge grin on his face.

"Well congratulations on figuring it out. Your exam will have you all face off against the teachers in groups of two. You and your partner must work together to either restrain your opponent with special handcuffs or cross the exit, both giving you a passing grade. If you fail to complete either requirements before thirty minutes or are defeated, you will fail this portion" Nexu explained while showing them the handcuffs.

"Each of you guys should take some time to discuss a strategy with your partner. Each fight will be monitored by the other teams so you can take note of their strategyand how to improve yours. For the pairings, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are with me" Aizawa said while pointing at the two.

"Kirishima and Sato shall be fighting against me" Cementoss said while bowing.

"I'm taking on Tokoyami and Asui" Ectoplasm growled.

"Iida and Ojiro are with me" Power Loader said with a bored tone.

"Hagakure and Shoji will be facing me" Snipe said.

"Miss Uraraka and Mister Aoyama will be my opponents for this exam" Thirteen said.

"Yeah! Jiro and Koda, you two listeners will be fighting me!" Present Mic shouted.

"Sero and Mineta, I'm going to have fun with you boys" Midnight said while licking her lips.

"I will be the opponent of Mister Kaminari and Miss Ashido" Nezu said with a friendly smile, "And for Mister Midoriya and Bakugou…"

 _Wait, what?!_ , Both of them thought in shock as they looked at each other. Before they could voice their thoughts, a huge figure slammed right into the ground and nearly knocked all the students off their feets.

" **I AM HERE… TO DEFEAT YOU, HEROES"** All Might said in a menacing tone.

"All Might?!" Both of them shouted in shock.

 _Of all the people I could've gotten, I just had to face the strongest person here with the worst possible teammate_ , Midoriya mentally groaned. His relationship with Bakugou now was...shaky at best. While it was better than it was before, it still wasn't good to easily talk with him. Either way, he just doesn't like working with other people in general. The teachers must have paired them up for that exact reason, especially against an impossibly strong opponent.

"Hold on, isn't this a little unfair? The teachers have way more experience and endurance than all of us and you expect us to get past them to pass?!" Kaminari asked incredulously.

" **Nonsense Young Kaminari, we knew you would have those concerns and introduced a handicap** " All Might reassured him while pulling out bracelets, suddenly dropping the intense pressure he was giving off before, " **All of the teachers will be wearing these special Ultra weighted bracelets. These little things add half our body weight and quickly drain our stamina** " He demonstrated by snapping in one of the bracelets and his arm dropped a little before he lifted it back up with more force.

"Hold on, were those bracelets designed by a girl named Mei Hatsume?" Midoriya asked when he recognized the design pattern.

"Yep, she won a contest for best design. You might have seen them once or twice in the studio" Power Loader said while snapping the bracelets onto his arms and legs. The rest of the teachers did the same and they looked a little strained for a few seconds before they had adjusted to the additional weight.

"Now with these, you guys have two options open for how to pass. If you think you can beat your teacher, then fight. If not, running away is the best way to go" Aizawa said.

"Okay, the first team will be starting while the others will go to a monitoring room. Be sure to think of a strategy while watching the other teams squirm helplessly around. Good luck!" Nezu said happily as he and the other teachers minus Cementoss walked off to different areas of the campus. The other nine teams were directed towards a monitoring room where Recovery Girl was waiting for them.

"Ah, hello kiddos. You made it just in time for the first match. You all can choose whether you want to watch it or make a plan, the choice is yours" she said. After a few seconds, most of the class left the room with only about four people left. Midoriya had planned to stay at the room, but he figured he should at least try working out some plan with Bakugou. He was able to catch up to him before he disappeared to who knows where.

"Hey Kacchan!" He called. Bakugou seemed to just ignore him as he kept walking without even turning his head.

"Kacchan, can we at least make a plan on how to pass?!" Midoriya tried again, annoyance crawling in his voice. Again, no acknowledgement whatsoever. He then decided he was going to have to be more direct with his approach as he began to walk right up to him.

"Will you stop ignoring me and try to listen to what-" Midoriya began to say as he placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He wasn't able to finish before Bakugou suddenly whipped his arm back. The large grenade gauntlet whacked right into his face and nearly broke his nose. While he wasn't knocked down, he was sent staggering a few steps back while clutching his nose.

"Damnit Deku, why can't you just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Bakugou shouted angrily into his face. Midoriya was still a little shell shocked from the strike and it took him a few seconds to process what he said.

"..,We're fighting against All Might, the strongest hero alive and you expect me not to try and make a plan?" He asked in disbelief.

"Exactly, I don't need your fucking help and I never will! I can beat him myself!"

"Kacchan, are you even listening to yourself?! All Might can wipe the floor with us instantly, even with the weights! The only way we can get past him is if we work together, that's the point of the entire practical!" Midoriya argued, getting close to shouting.

"Then you must be a fucking idiot if you think I'm working with you! There is only one way for a total victory, and that's by beating All Might myself! You would only just hold me back" Bakugou sneered as he began to walk away again, "And if you try getting in my way, I'll blow you up so badly that suit of yours can't save you"

As he was getting farther away, Midoriya couldn't believe what he was hearing. The one time they had to work together and Bakugou decided to go off on his own. Had it been with any other teacher, he might have been less worried. But this was All Might that they we're facing and it would take the two of them to get past him. The thing that angered him the most was how Bakugou still thinks he's superior to everyone, like they are extras that are supposed to bask in his glory. It was time to give him a reality check before he made both of them fail. Marching over to him, he tapped him on the shoulder surprisingly gently.

"I already told you, I don't need your fucking he-" Bakugou was saying while turning around, being stopped by Midoriya grabbing his neck and slamming him against the wall, "What the fuck?!"

"I've had had it with you Kacchan! You always think that everyone around you are useless distractions that are in your way! You can never cooperate with anyone with that damn superiority complex! Can you just actually work with me for once in your life?!" Midoriya shouted with a ferocious glare. Bakugou was actually stunned by how Midoriya suddenly just snapped out of nowhere, he was way more intimidating than he was in the locker room.

"...W-What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you want to get blown up?!" Bakugou threatened as he shoved his hand right in his face to use his quirk. To his surprise, Midoriya changed to his Explosion form and copied his actions.

"Exploding me isn't going to stop me. For everyone explosion you detonate in my face, I'll kindly give one back. So either we spend our time planning or blowing each other up, so make your choice" Midoriya countered with eerie calmness though it came out muffled. Bakugou didn't know if the person was even the same Deku he knew. Deku from junior high was a spineless quirkless coward that would always talk about becoming a hero, but never had the guts to stand up for himself. The Deku standing right in front of him was a brave and strong fighter who wasn't afraid to back down and would knock sense into people who were acting out of line. Above all, he had the power and the skill to back up every action entirely.

"...Fine, we'll do things your way then. But this damn plan of your better allow me to blow up All Might!" Bakugou said while holding back a feral grin. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of open acknowledgment of his abilities. Midoriya released his grip on him and took a step back.

"Don't worry about, Kacchan. Whether we decide to capture him or run, there are going to be a lot of explosions" He replied with a grin that was a mix of relief and pure determination.

 **Last thing, there is a chance that the length between updates may get longer. I was thinking about if I should take a break from this story to make another. Whether it will be MHA or something else, you all are free to make suggestions. While I already have something in mind, there may be a better idea from you guys. See you all next time!**


End file.
